Harry Potter y el Diamante de Oro
by Ithae
Summary: Todo parece normal en Harry, incluso se diría que los sucesos en el Ministerio no lo han afectado actuando como si nada hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, todo despertará... y de la peor forma posible. 6º curso TERMINADO
1. Una visita inesperada

[Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, excepto aquellos que he creado yo.]

**Capítulo 1 – Una visita inesperada**

Eran ya las dos de la madrugada cuando estaba llegando a su destino. Había volado muchos kilómetros y se encontraba exhausta, necesitaba un descanso bien merecido, pero antes, debía llegar en la calle Privet, numero 4.

Cansado de ir girando por la sofocante calor de aquella noche, se levantó. ¿Cómo eran capaces de dormir? le resultaba imposible de entender. Se puso de pie y abrió el pequeño armario que tenia al lado de la puerta. Dentro encontró sus cosas: un baúl debajo del armario lleno de libros de magia, un espejo roto, pergaminos, tinta y un par de plumas, además de una fabulosa capa que hace invisible de su padre y un mapa mágico de su escuela; dos pares de uniformes colgados de una percha, además de dos capas negras, una de ellas con un escudo y un león grabado en él. También había un vestido de gala verde botella que había usado en cuarto en la fiesta de baile. Pero no era lo único que tenía de extraño en aquella habitación. Apoyada al lado del armario había una preciosa escoba con unas letras doradas que decían "Saeta de fuego" y, al lado, una maleta de piel negra que le había regalado una amiga suya con múltiples herramientas para el mantenimiento de su más preciado tesoro, su escoba de competición. Dejó de mirar a todas sus pertenencias y se observó en el espejo que tenía una de las puertas.

Harry Potter era un chico de 16 años que estudiaba en la escuela de brujería Hogwarts, y es que él era una persona especial, era un mago. Pero habían otras cosas que le hacían diferente de otros magos. Él era huérfano, conocía toda su historia, o casi toda, y como era que tenía una cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente. Voldemort era y había sido un gran mago de las fuerzas oscuras que había matado a muchos magos durante su subida al poder, pero cuando quiso matarle a él falló y desapareció. Hasta que no estuvo en cuarto, no lo volvió a ver, pues fue entonces cuando renació para volver más poderoso que antes...

Sí, sabía todo aquello, lo había visto en sus pensamientos más de una vez y pasó largas horas pensando sobre ello. Pero, como le habían dicho Dumbledore y Sirius hacía ya tiempo, cuando llegara la hora, se enfrontaría. Albus Dumbledore era el director de su escuela y el mejor de los magos que había conocido jamás. Le tenía gran respeto y estima, pues le había enseñado muchas cosas y también le debía mucho.

Sirius Black, buscado como un asesino y seguidor de Lord Voldemort, era el padrino de Harry y gran amigo de sus padres. No fue en tercero que demostró ser inocente, pero no lo pudieron demostrar, por lo que aún seguía siendo un fugitivo.

Pensando en él recordó sus otros dos amigos de la escuela que echaba ya mucho de menos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Tenía ganas de volverlos a ver, pero aún faltaban cuatro semanas y dos días para verlos de nuevo...

Una silueta blanca se posó sobre su hombro en medio de sus cavilaciones, era Hedwig, su lechuza, que había vuelto de un viaje. Le acarició y ella le mostró la carta que llevaba atada en su pata derecha, era de Remus Lupin, otro amigo de su padre. En tercero había trabajado como profesor en Hogwarts en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y, para Harry, había sido el mejor que habían tenido jamás.

Se apresuró en tomarla y abrirla, pero sabía que Hedwig no le dejaría leerla hasta que le diese su recompensa por haberla traído. Sonriendo y dándole las gracias a su leal lechuza sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de galleta que le había sobrado de la cena y se lo ofreció. A su compañera no pareció hacerle mucha gracia, pero la aceptó después de que Harry le hubiese dicho que no tenía otra cosa.

Se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a leer la carta con gran alegría, hacía mucho que no recibía noticias Remus, a ser justos, llevaba todo el verano sin recibir noticia alguna. Al principio no le dio importancia, podía ser que se encontraran en algunos apuros para contactar con él y, en todo caso, tampoco era que le importase en sobremanera, pero al final empezó a preocuparse. Le habían dicho que le escribirían sin falta, y ya llevaba días sin saber nada de ellos, semanas incluso.

La carta era distinta de las otras que había recibido de Remus en otras pocas ocasiones, estaba escrita en un papel completamente blanco y con una tinta y una caligrafía asombrosamente clara. Supo de dónde venía la carta por el sello que la cerraba; era el sello que cerraba las cartas que recibía cada año antes de empezar el curso, era el sello de Hogwarts. Eso le tranquilizó. Sabía que, si se encontraba a allá, todo andaría más o menos bien, sobre todo si Dumbledore le acompañaba, cosa que era casi seguro. Con estos pensamientos en su cabeza, comenzó a leer...

Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando un ruido en el pasillo lo alertó. Inmediatamente guardó la carta debajo de la almohada y fingió estar durmiendo. Era Dudley quien, al pasar la cena con una tostada y queso, se había levantado para coger algo de la cocina, claro que no tendría suerte, su madre ya había contado con ello y vació toda la casa de cualquier comida que no fueran vegetales, fruta o pan seco. Dentro de la cama sonrió, le hacía mucha gracia verlo en aquellos extremos, el pobre sufría somnolencia por la comida... No se dio cuenta que ya se había dormido.

El motor del coche del tío Vernon le despertó. Aquel día, Vernon y su hijo se iban todo el día a jugar al golf, según su tío, aquello era una salida entre hombres... Así que le tocó quedarse con tía Petunia, bueno, pensó, era mejor que soportar a Dudley con sus tonterías.

Aquél verano había sido el más deprimente que había tenido, desde que salió de la estación, sus tíos evitaron mirarlo siquiera. Su primo no le decía absolutamente nada, nadie en aquella casa parecía importarle que hubiese alguien más. Al principio era de agradecer, no estaba de humor para aguantarlos, el último curso le había dejado una profunda huella... Pero no quería pensar en nada de ello, siempre que podía, se pasaba las horas en su habitación repasando todo lo del curso anterior y haciendo los deberes que le permitían dejar la cabeza en otro lugar, lejos de las reflexiones.

Listo para bajar a desayunar y sin acordarse de la carta que había recibido a la madrugada, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina donde le esperaba su tía.

- Anda, come lo que tienes y sal fuera que tengo que limpiar la casa.- no se lo reprochó, estaba contento de tener un día libre, sin nadie que le molestase.

Seguramente saldría al jardín un rato, debajo del único árbol que tenían cuyas flores ya habían caído, pero ahora estaba repleto de grandes hojas que le ofrecían una agradable sensación de paz. Le gustaba mucho ir allí, sabía que era mejor no salir de la casa, por lo que estarse en el patio era seguro.

Así pues, comió tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo al jardín mientras dejaba sola a tía Petunia. Pero justo cuando acababa de cerrar la puerta trasera de la cocina, sonó el timbre de la puerta. No le dio importancia, pues su tía ya se encargó de ir hacia la puerta para ver quien había llamado, aunque un poco extrañada, no esperaba a nadie aquél día.

Acomodándose debajo de aquél precioso árbol, oyó el grito, más de sorpresa que de espanto, de Petunia. Alarmado se levantó de inmediato y corrió, vigilando no ser visto, hacia la entrada de la casa. Había temido que pudiera ser algún enemigo, pero conocía a Dumbledore y sabía que estaba completamente seguro allí, entonces, se preguntó, ¿quién podía ser? Se tranquilizó al ver que era una mujer la que había llamado. Por lo que pudo ver, era bastante atractiva, su pelo largo y moreno, le llegaba hasta media espalda, todo ello ondulado brillando con la luz del sol. Llevaba un precioso conjunto, una americana de color verde aceituna con una falda por encima de las rodillas. Parecía una empresaria, sobretodo porqué, en su mano derecha, sujetaba una maleta de piel negra azabache. No pudo verle la cara, pero seguramente sería muy bonita, pues a primera vista era realmente bella... había llegado con un coche plateado, supuestamente suyo, que parecía más bien nuevo. ¿Quién debía ser?

Después del impacto inicial, tía Petunia la dejó entrar sin decir ninguna palabra más por parte de las dos y, viendo que tal vez el día podía ser algo más interesante, se dirigió hacia la ventana del comedor que, afortunadamente, daba al jardín. Allí se quedó, sentado debajo de la ventana, escuchando todo lo que decían.

- Vaya, me alegro de verte, has cambiado mucho...- dijo la mujer que había llegado. Su voz era muy bonita, agradable a los oídos, no sabía porqué, pero le gustaba aquel sonido.

- Tu también...- por lo que parecía, las dos ya se conocían hacía ya tiempo, seguramente bastante, Petunia no había cambiado mucho durante los últimos ocho años.

Se produjo un largo silencio, no sabía si era porqué ahora hablaban más bajo o era que realmente habían dejado de hablar. Intentando no ser visto, se levantó con mucho cuidado y se dirigió hacia la cocina, temía hacer ruido al abrir la puerta, pero tenía curiosidad para saber de quien se trataba aquella mujer tan hermosa. Además, la vista podía ser mejor desde dentro que visto de fuera... Por suerte, la puerta trasera estaba medio cerrada, seguramente no la había cerrado bien, fuera como fuere, esto le ayudó. Sigilosamente, caminó hasta que pudo ver la espalda de su tía y la cara de la chica. No se había equivocado respecto a su belleza, tenía unos ojos azules y su piel era fina y suave.

- ¿Por qué has venido?- aunque a Harry le pareció que no debía decirlo así, ella no se molestó, incluso aceptó aquel tono despectivo y enfadado de Petunia bajando la cabeza suavemente.

- Tenía que contarte lo que no sabías, el porqué de aquello...

- No hacía falta que vinieses para decírmelo. La culpa era de...

- No. Te equivocas. Por esto tenía que venir, aunque no he podido hacerlo antes. Debes entenderlo, no tenía otra opción.

- ¿Opción para qué? Ella me dejó, se fue con ése y se separó de mi, ¡su hermana! Prefirió su mundo que todo lo que tenía aquí, ¡junto a mi!

¿Estaban hablando de lo que pensaba que estaban hablando...? Aquella mujer... ¿cómo podía saber algo de su madre? porqué estaba seguro que era de ella de quien hablaban.

- Lily te quería, y tu lo sabes. Si te dejó fue porqué no tubo opción, debía esconderse, ya sabes porqué.

- ¡Podía haberme avisado, explicado! ¡Lo entendería!

- Sí, quería hacerlo, pero no pudo. Lo intentó, pero era demasiado peligroso, tanto para ella como para ti...

- ¡Mentira!- no entendía nada, parecía que aquella discusión llevaba tiempo desarrollándose y él sólo había oído parte de ella. Tía Petunia se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, con su mirada perdida a lo lejos.- ¿Has vuelto para hacerme más daño? ¿No habéis tenido suficiente?

- No he venido para dañarte, sólo para que comprendieras... aunque veo que aún es demasiado temprano para ello...

- O demasiado tarde.- pero sólo fue un murmullo casi inaudible.

- Mañana, me lo llevaré de aquí. Estaré a las once en punto, por favor, dile que lo coja todo, pero no le expliques más, aún no.- como contestación sólo recibió una afirmación con la cabeza, aunque estaba de espaldas a ella.- Muy bien, entonces hasta mañana.- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando recordó una última cosa.- Por cierto, ella quería que leyeras esto. Me lo dio poco antes de morir.

Lo dejó en la pequeña mesa del pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Harry se había escondido muy bien y, de momento, no lo habían visto, pero creyó que ya era hora salir de allí antes de que le pillaran, seguramente su tía no estaría de humor para verlo. Aunque aún no se había movido, oyó unos pequeños sollozos, ¡Petunia estaba llorando...!

Aquel día comió sólo, su tía le había dejado el plato en la cocina y se cerró dentro del comedor. El porqué de su comportamiento era difícil de comprender para Harry, pero, aunque intentó escuchar lo que sucedía, no oyó nada, todo era silencio, de vez en cuando sentía un ligero hipo que le indicaba la presencia de alguien dentro, pero nada más. Aquello le preocupó, aún así, intentó no molestarla en ningún momento, llegada la oportunidad, sabría que estaba sucediendo, hasta entonces, debería esperar.

Llegó la noche y fue entonces cuando regresaron Dudley y tío Vernon, los dos muy contentos de su "día de hombres". Al ver a Petunia algo más callada que de costumbre, se extrañaron, pero lo olvidaron al decirles que no se encontraba muy bien.

Todo resultó de lo más normal, cenaron los tres, mas su tía no quiso, y él y su primo se fueron a la cama. Fue poco después que se metiera en la cama cuando alguien pidió entrar, era su tía.

- Debes recoger todas las cosas para mañana por la mañana. Te pasarán a buscar a las once, estate listo.- había hablado con la puerta medio abierta, sin mirarle a los ojos, pero su voz, al contrario de siempre, no sonó autoritaria y severa, sino triste y melancólica.

No dijo más y cerró la puerta. Harry quedó perplejo ante tal comportamiento, completamente atípico en su tía. Y, siguiendo sus instrucciones, cogió el despertador viejo de Dudley y puso la alarma a las 8 para tener tiempo suficiente de estar completamente listo, aunque tampoco tenía tanto para recoger... Estaba ansioso para saber qué era todo aquello. 

---------------------------------

El principio es algo pesado, pero después ya se va poniendo las pilas...  
Espero k les haya gustado, es mi primer ff... Si alguien lo lee, dejad RR para autoconvencerme de k continúe...  
Muchas gracias a todos (uiii, k formal k suena...)


	2. Marla Kingdinier

**Capítulo 2 – Marla Kingdinier**

Eran las once menos cuarto cuando sonó el timbre de la casa número 4 de la calle Privet. Fuera, aparcado delante la puerta, estaba un precioso coche plateado y, plantada enfrente, una chica muy hermosa con el pelo largo y ondulado.

Tía Petunia salió a su encuentro mientras su esposo y Harry cargaban el baúl, una escoba, una maleta de piel negra y una jaula con una lechuza dentro del vehículo. Las posesiones de Harry habían aumentado durante los últimos cinco años en Hogwarts ya fuera por el material escolar, como por los regalos que le hicieron sus amigos y padrino. Aunque Vernon se mostró reacio a cargar con todo aquello, el estado de su esposa hizo que no protestara en nada.

- Bueno entonces, adiós.- dijo la mujer a su tía una vez cerrado el portaequipajes y cargado todo el equipaje.

- Hasta pronto...- le corrigió Petunia con un susurro que sólo la mujer y ella pudieron oír.

- Hasta pronto amiga mía.- se estrecharon las manos con una sonrisa y se despidieron una vez dentro del coche.

- Adiós Harry... cuídate.- ¡aquello iba dirigido a él! No se lo podía creer, su tía se estaba despidiendo a él. La miró algo sorprendido, no quería ofenderla, pero entonces se fijó. Ahora veía una pequeña similitud con su madre, las dos se parecían, aunque tenían grandes diferencias, pero ahora la podía ver con más nitidez. Lo debía reconocer, por primera vez en su vida, su tía parecía más bella.

El coche arrancó dejando atrás la casa número 4 de la calle Privet con una mano moviéndose al aire en señal de despedida y una sonrisa de felicidad.

Llevaban más de quince minutos en el coche sin decir palabra desde su salida en casa de los Dursley. Ahora, la carretera les había alejado del pequeño grupo de casas y ya sólo se podían ver recortadas en el horizonte mientras se iban internando en el bosque. Grandes y verdes árboles iban rodeándoles mientras el aroma de las hojas les rozaba sus mejillas.

Ahora que llevaba ya un rato con ella, el impacto inicial de salir de casa de sus tíos había pasado para dar lugar a una oleada de preguntas. No se había dado cuenta de su temeridad. Con las cosas como estaban en el mundo mágico, se preguntaba como era posible no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes. ¿Y si era una enemiga? ¿Y si Voldemort la había enviado para sacarlo de allí y estar desprotegido de las defensas de Dumbledore? Todo aquello podía ser una trampa, ¿cómo no había pensado en ello antes?

Debía escuchar su debate interior, pues le respondió a todas sus más preocupantes preguntas aún sin habérselas dicho.

- Perdona, creo que no me he presentado aún... me llamo Marla Kingdinier. Creo que Dumbledore ya te ha informado de mi llegada, ¿no Harry?- pero por la cara que puso se dio cuenta de que no era así.- ¿No has recibido ninguna carta de él?

- Pues...- aquello que había dicho no parecía que se encontrara aliada con Voldemort, pero no era verdad que tuviera ninguna carta de... aunque podría ser... Ahora que lo pensaba..., había recibido una carta de Lupin, bueno, no explícitamente de él, pues no la había leído aún, pero había enviado a Hedwig junto a Remus para darle su carta. Des del curso anterior, había hablado mucho más con él, sabía que le podía contar cualquier cosa, él le escucharía como lo habría hecho Sirius... Al regresar la carta, recordaba haber pensado que Lupin se encontraba en Hogwarts por su sello y papel... ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si había sido Dumbledore quién le había escrito en respuesta en vez de Remus?- Recibí una, pero no la he leído aún...

- Bueno, detrás tienes tu equipaje, tómala.- sin dejar de conducir, le indicó los asientos traseros. Para que su equipaje pudiera entrar en el coche con mayor facilidad, habían retirado los asientos y, ahora, el baúl ocupaba gran parte de atrás junto con la larga escoba y la jaula de su lechuza.

Desabrochándose el cinturón, se trasladó junto con Hedwig. Aunque un poco incómodo a pesar de que Marla había reducido la velocidad, intentó abrir el baúl dónde había guardado cuidadosamente la carta. Al encontrarla lo volvió a cerrar y, desde donde estaba, abrió el sobre que le había traído su amiga cartera.

_Querido Harry: _

_Seguramente te extrañará recibir esta carta en vez de la que suponías iba a ser de Remus. Tranquilo, tus suposiciones son correctas, está aquí y sin ningún peligro. Pero esto no es lo que te debía comunicar. Dentro de poco vendrá una persona en la que puedes confiar, su nombre es Marla Kingdinier. Te recogerá de casa de tus tíos y te llevará a un lugar más seguro para ti. No debes, bajo ningún concepto, decirle a nadie donde te encuentras, todas las explicaciones al respecto te lo dirá ella. De momento te esconderás allí y permanecerás hasta llegar el día de regreso a Hogwarts, hasta entonces deberás estar junto a ella. _

_Dumbledore_

Aquello coincidía, aunque sus preguntas disminuyeron en algunos puntos, salieron otras aún más intrigantes. Pero de momento, se preocuparía más de adonde iba que lo demás.

- ¿La has encontrado ya?

- S

- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas en tu cabeza en este momento, pero te pido que no digas nada hasta llegar.- se giró hacia él y le sonrió.

Durante casi cuarenta minutos o más, el silencio les rodeó, seguían por la misma carretera, moviéndose entre el bosque, nunca había viajado antes por allí y no tenía la más ligera idea de dónde podía estar o hacia donde se dirigían hasta que, al fin, se desviaron de la carretera principal y entraron por un camino. Aunque el terreno era desigual, el coche no parecía saltar con los desniveles del camino por donde circulaba, era como si estuviera asfaltado. Seguramente, pensó, esto debía ser gracias a la magia.

Durante cinco minutos más, continuaron por el mismo camino hasta volver a coger otra desviación, esta vez, distinta a la anterior. Era una pequeña carretera preparada para que circularan coches, pero no se encontraba en muy buen estado, debía tener muchos años ya. Aun así, se veía que era frecuentemente utilizada. A la lejanía pudo ver un pequeño grupo de casas construidas a lo largo de la montaña. Cada una algo separada de las demás, debía ser una pequeña urbanización.

- Ya hemos llegado.- enfrente tenían el inicio de aquel pequeño y acogedor pueblo.- ¿Ves aquella de enfrente? Allí es adonde vamos.- delante suyo se levantaba una casa no muy grande, casi igual que la de sus tíos. Era preciosa, tenía tres pisos de altura, las ventanas estaban cerradas y tapadas con unos porticones de madera oscura. Era blanca con partes de piedra, parecía a aquellas casas de los cuentos situadas en las montañas dónde, en invierno, solía nevar.

Continuó con el coche hasta llegar justo delate de la puerta del garaje, al lado de la entrada. Salió a abrir la puerta con su llave e introdujo el vehículo dentro al mismo tiempo que se encendían las luces.

- Bien, debemos llevar todo tu equipaje dentro, creo que con un viaje podremos hacerlo...- sacaron, entre los dos, el baúl, la jaula de la Hedwig, su escoba y lo demás. Cargados y con mucho trabajo, consiguieron entrar en la casa desde el garaje por una puerta de daba, directamente, al interior de ésta.

Como las ventanas estaban cerradas, era difícil apreciar el lugar donde se encontraba, así que, al cruzar la puerta que daba al garaje, Marla le izo detener y se fue a abrir los porticones dejando que la luz del día bañara el interior de la casa. Poco a poco pudo ir viendo como era ésta. A su derecha había una preciosa escalera que subía al piso superior. Delante suyo se abría una ventana que daba luz aquella parte de la casa. A su izquierda había la puerta de entrada, era de madera de roble, con un par de columnas de grueso vidrio en cada lado.

- Ahora nos veremos más. Espera un momento aquí que voy a abrir la puerta.- lo dejó allí mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando consiguieron llegar al segundo piso, después del trabajo para subir las primeras escaleras, pudo ver el interior. Estaba lleno de cajas por todas partes, los muebles habían sido puestos hacia poco, dentro de ellos aún no había nada.

- Las cosas han llegado esta madrugada, así k aún no he tenido tiempo de ponerlo todo a su sitio... Tendré trabajo, no pensaba que tenía tantas cosas hasta que empaqueté.- se encogió de hombros y siguieron el camino hacia las escaleras que tenían enfrente de la puerta por donde habían entrado.- Aquí estará el comedor y la sala de estar.- dijo señalando a su derecha.- Al otro lado hay la cocina y el comedor de diario.- al lado opuesto a la futura sala de estar había lo k le indicó. Justo antes de entrar, se veía un pequeño lavabo.- Arriba están las habitaciones, el despacho y lavabos. Vamos.

Volvieron a cargar y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, encima suyo aún había otro, debajo del tejado, con un pequeño estudio iluminado por dos ventanas grandes rodeadas de madera. Al largo de las escaleras había una gran ventana rectangular.

- Esta será tu habitación.- al llegar se podían ver seis puertas alrededor de un rellano. Cuatro, una delante de la otra, y dos más enfrente, estas eran dos lavabos completos. La que le había indicado era la segunda de la izquierda. Allí solo habían los muebles, a diferencia del resto de la casa. De forma rectangular, tenía una cama, mesa de noche, armario, cajonera, un par de estanterías, una larga mesa con luz al lado de una puerta que daba al balcón. Nunca había tenido una habitación tan grande para él .

- Espero que no sea demasiado pequeña...

- No, está muy bien, gracias.- le sonrió al ver que estaba satisfecho.

- Ve poniendo cada cosa a su lugar, si tienes algún problema avísame. Tengo un par de cosas para ti, cuando estés listo baja, ¿de acuerdo?- allí lo dejó mientras volvía a bajo.

Estaba más que contento. Había salido de casa de sus tíos mucho antes de lo k pensaba. Ahora estaba en un lugar tranquilo, con una habitación para él solo, sin importarle a nadie lo que hiciera en aquél momento. No sabía porque, pero sentía una gran simpatía hacia Marla, aunque no la conocía aún, le parecía que aquellos días que quedaban prometían ser muy distintos.

---------------------------------

Esta historia la empecé a escribir antes de leer el 5º, así k después tuve que retocar bastante cosa. Por ello, el principio puede parecer flojo, pero no será así la continuación...


	3. Correo atrasado

**Capítulo 3 – Correo atrasado**

Tan pronto como hubo colocado sus cosas, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor principal, junto a Marla. Al verlo le volvió a sonreír.

- Veamos... Esto es tuyo.- le alargó una carta gruesa completamente blanca.- Son las notas de los TIMOS, las debías recibir hace dos semanas, pero, como te habrás dado cuenta, no ha sido posible.

Cogió el sobre con mucho cuidado y, aún nervioso, lo abrió. Al principio no vio nada, sólo unos papeles en blanco. Al principio pensó que era cosa de los nervios, que su vista le engañaba, pero más tarde comprobó k no cambiaba.

- No... no hay nada...

- ¿Cómo? Ah, perdona, debes decir tu nombre con claridad para que lo puedas ver.

- Harry Potter.

Como si una mano invisible lo estuviese escribiendo en el mismo instante, unas delicadas letras verdes empezaron a imprimirse en el papel antes vacío.

_Sr. Harry Potter: _

_Después de haber realizado los exámenes TIMOS en el curso anterior, le notificamos las siguientes puntuaciones:_

_Teoría de Encantamientos_** Excelente_Práctica de Encantamientos_**** Excelente**

_Teoría de Herbología_** Excede****Expectativas _Práctica de Herbología_**** Excede Expectativas**

_Teoría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_**Sobresaliente**_   
Práctica de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras _**Sobresaliente**

_Teoría de Pociones _** Excelente _Práctica de pociones _****Excede Expectativas **

_Teoría de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas _** Sobresaliente _Práctica de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas _****Sobresaliente **

_Teoría de la Transfiguración _**Excede Expectativas _Práctica de la Transfiguración _****Excede Expectativas**

_Teoría de Astronomía _** Excede Expectativas**_   
Práctica de Astronomía _**Aceptable**

_Teoría de Adivinación _** Aceptable _Práctica de Adivinación _****Aceptable**

_Teoría Historia de la Magia _** No aprobado**

_A hoja seguida, verá las opciones vocacionales a las que puede ingresar con las notas de los TIMOS realizados. Así pues, le comunicamos que al regresar en la escuela será llamado por el jefe de su casa a fin de acordar las próximas materias a escoger para su vocación final.   
Felicidades por sus puntuaciones y que pase unas buenas vacaciones. _

_Departamento de Evaluación Estudiantil_

Aquella carta le animó mucho más de lo que se podía haber pensado. Había aprobado todo lo que se propuso, contaba con que Historia de la Magia no le había ido bien, pero, por lo demás, había estado de maravilla. Sus opciones para hacerse auror eran seguras.

- Por la cara que pones te ha ido muy bien, ¿verdad?- sin dejar de alucinar con si mismo le dio la carta que acababa de recibir. Ella también gritó de alegría al verla.- ¡Felicidades! ¡Caramba, te pareces mucho más de lo que pensaba...!- no se dio cuenta de lo último que dijo, aún le costaba asimilar todo aquello.

Había pensado que no había pasado los TIMOS por no recibir las notas, pero ahora comprobó que no era así. Al fin, algo empezaba a ir bien...

- Ahora que ya sabes esto, supongo que querrás lo demás... Ya sé que es un poco tarde para ello, pero no han podido dártelo al día por seguridad.- no se había dado cuenta, pero delante suyo habían cuatro paquetes encima del sofá con sus respectivas cartas. ¿Eran lo que pensaba que eran?- Sí - dijo leyéndole el pensamiento- son tus regalos del cumpleaños.

- ¿Pero como...?

- Verás, les pidieron que lo enviasen hoy y, como ves, lo han hecho a primera hora. Después te daré más explicaciones, pero ahora, ¿por qué no los abres?

No se opuso. Aquel verano había sido realmente deprimente sin saber nada de nadie, no había recibido ninguna carta de sus amigos y, ahora, las encontraba todas juntas.

Empezó con uno de muy pequeño, junto a él había un sobre un tanto roñoso. Lo abrió y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quien era.

_Querido Harry: _

_Siento que todo haya sido tan atrasado, pero más tarde entenderás porque. Te he enviado esta carta para felicitarte por tus dieciséis años. Me temo no poder darte un regalo mucho mejor, pero espero que te guste.  
Si todo va bien, nos veremos dentro de muy poco. _

_Remus_

No había dicho mucho, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que aquello era suficiente. Le agradó saber que le había recordado, sentía una gran simpatía por él. Junto a la carta había el regalo que le envió empaquetado con mucha delicadeza, aunque el papel parecía muy viejo. Dentro de él había una piedra con forma de nuez completamente lisa de color perla. La puso sobre su mano y allí permaneció, sostubiéndose sin ningún soporte. Brillaba con los rayos de luz, pero, aunque era muy bonita, no comprendía cual era su uso. Pensando que le preguntaría al respecto cuando lo viese, empezó a mirar los demás regalos.

La siguiente carta en abrir fue la de Hermione.

_Querido Harry: _

_¡Felicidades! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que estés bien. Este año, mis padres y yo nos hemos ido a Suiza, me hacía mucha ilusión ir. El viaje no está mal, en verdad, te envío esta carta desde allí. Hemos visitado muchos lugares fantásticos, los paisajes son geniales y hay un montón de cosas por ver.  
¿Has recibido ya las notas? A mi me han ido genial, he sacado Sobresalientes en todo, aunque no sucedió lo mismo en Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras en la práctica, solo me pusieron un Excelente... pero, a parte de esto, todo me fue bien ¿y a ti?   
Espero que nos veamos pronto, yo no regresaré hasta finales de agosto, ya tengo ganas de verte! A ver si podemos quedar para ir juntos al Callejón Diagón.   
Besos: _

_Hermione  
PD: Espero que te guste, me pareció ideal. _

Debajo había un paquete más bien blando. Lo abrió y se encontró con un par de guantes de piel negros. También habían unos protectores para los brazos y otros dos para las espinillas además de unas botas de la misma piel. Junto con cada pieza iban unos papeles con tinta roja que ponían:

_Material Oficial para el Quiddich.  
Guantes y botas de adhesión especial hechos con piel de dragón, permitirán un mejor aguante sobre la escoba sin molestar al jugador dándole mejor seguridad y agarre ante situaciones de peligro.   
Protecciones con coraza extra, el mejor equipo para este codiciado juego. Su reforzada superficie hace que los golpes no lleguen a fracturar ni dañar los miembros del jugador. _

No se esperaba aquello, le sorprendió que ella pensase en esto cuando siempre parecía ajena a aquel juego. Aunque ya había recibido un buen regalo de ella, una maleta para la escoba.

Los otros que le quedaban debían ser de Ron y Hagrid. Primero empezó por el de su otro amigo.

_Hola Harry: _

_Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cómo estás por aquí? espero que los muggles te traten bien. Mi madre se puso muy contenta al ver mis notas, no me fueron tan mal al fin y al cabo. Aunque no voy a poder ser auror, creo que prefiero trabajar en el Ministerio para arreglarlo, esto no puede seguir así.  
Percy vino el otro día, mamá no le criticó nada, sólo le abrazó. Bueno, el panorama no estuvo mal, el pobre se veía muy deprimido y angustiado, papá le perdonó, al igual que todos nosotros. Se veía un poco mal, nos explicó que pasaba en realidad, ya te contaré. Me gustaría decirte más, sé que ahora podría hacerlo, esta vez es seguro enviarte la carta por aquí, pero no me preguntes porque, no lo sé ni yo.   
Bueno, ya nos veremos en el Callejón Diagón, dudo que sea antes, mis padres me han dicho que no era posible, pero ya quedaremos, ¿vale? Hasta pronto y cuídate. _

_Ron_

Se alegró que Percy hubiese recapacitado, su comportamiento el curso anterior le había defraudado, nunca le había visto esta faceta. Abrió el regalo alargado que había al lado y se sorprendió al ver que era un retrato de todos juntos. Estaban la familia Weasley al completo, además de Harry y Hermione. Recordaba que se la hicieron antes de ir al Campeonato Mundial de Quiddich, hacía ya dos años.

El último que le quedaba era de Hagrid como podía ver con su letra.

_Querido Harry: _

_Felicidades. Deseo que estés bien, yo me encuentro en Hogwarts, como ya sabes. No tengo mucho por decirte, ahora que todos han despertado de la mentira, las cosas están distintas.  
He pensado que esto te gustaría, espero que sea así. Ya nos veremos. _

_Hagrid_

Se extrañó ver tan poca cosa, pero no le dio importancia, con saber que estaba bien ya era suficiente. Abrió el regalo y se encontró con una caja llena de plumas de distintos colores. Cada una de ellas tenía una función distinta. Era interesante. Una de color azul, según decía una pequeña inscripción encima, servía para escribir en varios idiomas según sus actualizaciones, tenía más o menos. Había otra de color verde que escribía sola (le recordó a la de la Rita Skeeter). Una para hacer distintas caligrafías y otra para cambiar de colores.

No había estado mal, eran unos buenos regalos, pero lo que más ilusión le hacía era que se habían acordado de él.


	4. El primer aviso

¡¡¡No me pertenecen los personajes de HP!!!

**Capítulo 4 – El primer aviso**

Habían pasado toda la tarde arreglando la casa y poniendo las cosas de nuevo a su sitio. Resultó agotador, pero al final, consiguieron terminar dejándola completamente diferente.

Después de cenar se fue a la cama, aquél día resultó agotador, aún así, antes de irse a dormir, se concentró en la oclumencia. Durante todo lo que llevaba de verano en casa de sus tíos Dursley, había practicado el arte de proteger la mente cada noche a fin de evitar lo que meses atrás sucedió. Y tubo resultados, de momento, las noches habían sido tranquilas, no más sueños extraños o pesadillas reales. Aún así, siempre se despertaba con un ligero dolor en la cicatriz, a veces más fuerte que otras, pero siempre se hacía presente. Aquella noche fue distinta.

Se encontraba envuelto de una oscuridad absoluta, era aterrador. Sentía frío y todo su cuerpo temblaba sin control, parecía tan real, que se preguntó si lo había hecho mal aquella vez. Sin comprender nada, empezó a caminar. Parecía haber un suelo por el que pasar, aunque no era visible y todos sus sentidos negasen estar encima de él.

Se sentía extraño, como si no estuviera donde debía, pero tampoco sabía donde se encontraba... ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

La oscuridad se apoderaba de todo a su alrededor, pero él era capaz de verse a si mismo, aunque con poca intensidad... ¿de dónde venía aquella luz entonces?

Se paró, no estaba nada seguro de porque continuaba caminando, si se alejaba tampoco descubriría nada, así que decidió no moverse más. Entonces, a lo lejos, oyó unos zumbidos más parecidos a flechas que cortan el aire. Eran lejanos, pero se podían oír bien.

Cada vez se acercaban más y más, a una velocidad que parecía imposible. Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr en lo que suponía la dirección opuesta.

Se acercaban, estaban muy cerca de él, pero, aunque agotado, sabía que debía correr, algo le impulsaba a ello, o caería, caería en el oscuro pozo de la muerte...

De repente se encontró en la cama, se incorporó tan repentinamente que se mareó. Estaba empapado, las sábanas estaban completamente revueltas, parecía que se había movido bastante con su pesadilla.

Pero aquel sentimiento de miedo, como si nunca más volviera a ver el día y su luz cálida. Al recordarlo volvió a temblar. Entonces de dio cuenta que su cicatriz le volvía a doler, más que nunca en todo el verano. Parecía que miles de agujas al rojo vivo fuesen clavadas en su frente.

Intentando levantarse cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse por el dolor. Quería chillar, gritar con todas sus fuerzas, arrancarse aquella maldición, pues le parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry...!

La luz de la habitación se encendió y una mujer entró en ella, varita en mano. Marla, al verlo al suelo retorciéndose, lo cogió con sus brazos e intentó calmarle.

- Tranquilo... tranquilo Harry...- intentó volverlo encima de la cama, parecía que el dolor empezaba a menguar.- ¿Qué ocurre...? dime...

Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, le requería un gran esfuerzo, era como si toda su cara se hubiese hinchado impidiéndole ver o gesticular nada.

Aún le escocía, pero ahora era más soportable, nunca recordaba haber sido tan intenso... excepto... ¡excepto cuanto estuvieron cara a cara en aquel cementerio! ¡No podía ser que ahora estuviese aquí!

Cuando al fin se dio cuenta, sintió dos suaves y cálidos brazos que le rodeaban y le daban protección. Se encontró mucho mejor.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo con voz calmada.

- Sí...- tenía la boca completamente seca y le costaba hablar, ella se debió dar cuenta, pues le dijo que iba a buscar un vaso de agua.

- Toma, bebe, pero despacio...

Agradeció que aquel líquido le humedeciera su seca garganta. Había dejado de temblar y, aunque le dolía enormemente la cabeza, se encontraba mucho mejor para reflexionar y pensar qué podía ser todo aquello.

Mientras pensaba, le dejó beber. Se acercó a la ventana y casi cae por el impacto. Él se dio cuenta de su reacción y se aproximó junto a ella.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?!

A la lejanía se podía ver un pequeño resplandor y, en el aire, aunque lejos, se visualizaba una gran calavera verde con una serpiente saliendo por la boca.

- ¡La marca oscura...!

- ¡Harry, deprisa!- lo cogió de la mano y cerró la luz de la habitación mientras corrían escaleras a bajo. Se fueron al comedor y lo hizo sentar.

- Nada de magia.- no dijo más, se fue hacia la pared de detrás la mesa y golpeó dos veces con su varita. De la nada salió una abertura, como si siempre hubiese existido.- Ven.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Aquí estaremos seguros.- cuando entraron, se volvió a cerrar dejándolos en una sala no muy grande que parecía más bien una celda.

No tenía ventana alguna y era más bien fría e húmeda. Habían un par de velas que se encendieron con sólo llegar.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué está pasando?- empezaba a sentirse molesto, no comprendía que era todo aquello.

- Harry...- dijo en tono paciente- Has visto lo mismo que yo y no sé más que tu. Esto es un refugio. Como supongo que habrás pensado, la casa está protegida por un hechizo, sino no hubieras venido aquí. En teoría nadie que no conozca el Secreto que nos guarda, puede verla.

- Pero yo sí puedo...

- Claro, tu y yo nos encontramos dentro del hechizo, junto a la casa y todos sus componentes, del Secreto. Dumbledore es nuestro Guarda y, excepto que él diga algo, nadie sabe que estamos aquí, absolutamente nadie. Aún así, este refugio es un escondite que, en caso de fallar el guarda, protege, mediante otro par de ellos, esta sala.- al ver que lo último no lo comprendía, intentó explicárselo mejor.- Veamos... ¿sabes que son las muñecas rusas? Pues imagina esta sala dentro de la casa como si fueran dos secretos distintos. Yo soy la Guarda de este refugio y, como me escondo en él, no pueden encontrarnos por nada del mundo. Además, hay un hechizo desvanecedor en la entrada que se une al Secreto. Puede parecer algo complicado, pero tiene su lógica.

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?- después de la explicación había callado unos instantes intentando pensar en todo lo que sucedía.

- Esperaremos.

- ¿Esperar? ¿A quién?

- A Dumbledore, por supuesto.

---------------------------------

Agredecería vuestros reviews... aunque continuaré escribiendo aún no recibir vuestro apoyo, más por autocomplacencia que por nada más... ;)


	5. Reencuentro con la Orden

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo aquellos creados por mi para este fic.

**Capítulo 5 – Reencuentro con la Orden**

Durante media hora que le pareció una eternidad, se sumieron en sus pensamientos y un intenso silencio. Dentro de Harry habían dudas y preocupaciones, no comprendía que podía ser todo aquello. La Marca, el ataque repentino, el escondite... incluso su traslado.

- Te preguntarás quien soy, ¿verdad?- su voz le sacó de los pensamientos. Pero ahora que pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir, tenía razón. Durante todo el día había estado preguntándose quien era ella en realidad, solo sabía su nombre, nada más. Al parecer vio su perplejidad como un signo afirmativo a su pregunta.- Hace tiempo... ahora hará unos dieciséis años, tus padres me propusieron ser, tu... tu madrina.- ¿había entendido bien? le pareció oír... su madrina...- Yo acepté, por supuesto. Lily era mi mejor amiga y...

- ¿Mi madrina...?- aún estaba confundido, le había parecido oír aquella palabra, pero no estaba seguro, quizás se confundió...

- Sí. Yo y... y Sirius.- susurró el nombre débilmente, como si le costara decirlo.

Durante otro pequeño espacio de tiempo no dijeron nada, los dos estaban volando por los recuerdos. Aquella palabra le había recordado a alguien que quiso mucho y ahora no tenía pues, una vez más, le habían arrebatado a un ser querido.

- ¿Qué pasó...? ¿Por qué no...?- las letras salieron solas, casi sin pensar en su significado o en lo que decía, aún no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Poco después de ello, un mes antes de que os tuvierais que esconder, me alertaron de que Voldemort iba detrás mío.- aunque aún no se encontraba completamente en aquella sala, el nombre le sacó, por unos momentos, de su sueño. Muy pocos se atrevían a pronunciar su nombre, y ella era uno de ellos al parecer.- Tuve que esconderme fuera del país. Así que me fui a Francia, allí estuve durante casi dos meses hasta que, después del ataque, me destinaron a América. Allí he estado durante todos estos años sin poder volver...- en aquel instante, una luz muy distinta a la de las velas apareció al centro de la sala.

Era una pluma roja y dorada que brillaba como el fuego. Durante unos instantes permaneció flotando en el aire para, después, desaparecer.

- La señal, podemos salir.- sin decir más, se dirigió hacia la pared donde debía haber la salida, golpeó su parita en ella dos veces y apareció la otra vez la apertura.

Harry aún estaba con la espalda contra la pared completamente aturdido. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar, parecía navegar en un mar de dudas que no parecía más que aumentar y, si no encontraba alguna respuesta, estaba seguro de que se ahogaría en él. Aún así, debía salir de allí e ir con Marla, seguramente todo se aclararía con Dumbledore aunque, si debía pensar en los últimos sucesos y su desarrollo al largo de los cursos pasados, era posible que no encontrara más que interrogantes.

- Espera a aquí.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, lo dejó ante la mesa del comedor mientras corría hacia la entrada de la planta inferior. Por lo que pudo pensar, iría a ver si, fuese quien fuese que llegaba, estaba ya allí. Al parecer así fue, pues, después de oír como abría ligeramente la puerta, se oyeron un par de voces distintas a la suya que le eran vagamente familiar aunque la escalera las deformase ligeramente.

Empezaron a subir y, más que por reflejos que por miedo, Harry cogió fuertemente su varita preparándose para defenderse si fuera preciso. Pero no le hizo ninguna falta, tan pronto como el primer individuo apareció detrás de la puerta la bajó. Una gran barba plateada asumió, en primer lugar, de detrás del marco de madera, seguido de una preciosa túnica morada con diminutas estrellas bordadas con hilo de oro. Le vio, cuando se giró hacia él, su cara, vieja y arrugada, con unas pequeñas gafas doradas de media luna y unos ojos azules detrás. Era Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts. Al ver a Harry sonrió y, aunque parecía exhausto y cansado, no dejó de mirarle afectuosamente mientras se aproximaba a él.

Detrás suyo habían tres personas más. Dos de ellas ya las conocía, Marla y Remus Lupin. Éste tenía mejor aspecto que la última vez, su ropa estaba en mejores condiciones, pero su expresión triste y cansada no había salido de su rostro. La otra en entrar era una mujer. Llevaba una larga cabellera dorada recogida con una trenza. Ella también hacía aquella expresión triste, pero se encontraba en excelente estado de salud. Su piel fina y blanca, con unos ojos azules e intensos. Era un par de dedos más baja que Marla y llevaba una capa negra encima de unos tejanos y una sencilla camiseta verde pálido.

Los tres guardaron sus varitas al entrar y se quitaron sus capas cuando cerraron la puerta.

- Hola Harry.

- Remus...- desde aquel verano había empezado a llamarlo por su nombre, su confianza había aumentado y era a él a quien recorría últimamente.

- Harry, ésta es Hilda Padmess- dijo Dumbledore. Los dos se saludaron cordialmente. Ahora que la tenía más cerca, le pudo ver con mayor claridad. Parecía joven, con la misma edad de Marla, y también era muy bella.

- Dumbledore...- Marla les hizo el gesto para que tomaran asiento en el sofá y los tres obedecieron. Como había dos, se repartieron en ellos, Harry se puso al lado de la puerta que daba a otro balcón ahora cerrado por un porticón. Cogió una silla del comedor y se apoyó en la pared, junto con las sombras que inundaban la sala iluminada por dos velas encima de la pequeña mesa central.- ¿Qué ha pasado, Albus? Hace poco hemos visto...

- Después, ahora debemos organizarnos.

- ¿Cómo? pero...- no tubo tiempo de continuar, él levantó la mano y la hizo callar.

- Os lo contaremos más tarde Marla. Bien, Remus se quedará aquí con vosotros durante un tiempo. Debes regresar a tu trabajo cuanto antes, el Ministerio se ha puesto en marcha, pero estamos seguros de que alguien está pasando información y esto nos podría retrasar. Tonks y Alastor irán cuando puedan al Ministerio. Mientras, Harry, debes quedarte aquí y no decir a nadie donde te encuentras, a nadie.- le miraba directamente a los ojos, él asintió sin decir palabra alguna.- Dentro de tres semanas nos reuniremos de nuevo todos aquí, de momento es el mejor lugar. Remus te contará todo lo sucedido, Hilda y yo debemos irnos para solucionar un par de cosas.

Se levantó y, con él, todos hicieron lo mismo. La estancia había sido breve, pero seguramente era normal, pues ninguno de ellos objetó en lo más mínimo.

- Nos veremos muy pronto.- se despidieron y, antes de salir por la puerta acompañado de Marla, le dirigió una mirada tranquila y cálida, llena de seguridad que lo reconfortó. Aquello izo mucho más que palabras o gestos. Al cruzar la puerta del primer piso se sintió un ligero POP y supo que se habían ido.

- Bueno, antes de nada, supongo que sería mejor que te acomodaras, te ves cansado Remus.

- Gracias Marla.- subieron las escaleras y lo condujo a una la habitación libre que supuso, era para los invitados. Sólo llevaba una maleta vieja y desgarrada, pero grande y tan repleta de cosas que, supuso Harry, la magia debía haberla ampliado de forma considerable. Dejó las cosas y volvieron junto a Harry que aún no se había movido de la silla.

- ¿Has cenado algo? ¿Quieres alguna cosa?

- O, bueno... con un vaso de agua me basta.- ella se fue a la cocina y, mientras estaba llenándole su pedido, se acercó al chico.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien.- mintió Harry, pero él lo notó enseguida, empezaba a conocerle muy bien.

- Ten.- dijo ella.

- Gracias.- bebió un poco y preguntó:- ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

- Dos días. Recibí una nota de Dumbledore diciéndome que debía venir, tenía permiso para volver. Me contó que debía coger a Harry de la casa de sus tíos y llevarlo aquí, conmigo. Me avisó de que nos encontraríamos escondidos en un Secreto y que hiciera otro dentro de la casa para protección. Pero no dijo nada más. Recibí la carta y me puse inmediatamente en camino. Tuve que venir con los medios muggles, pero logré llegar justo cuando él me dijo. A parte de esto, no sé más. Esta noche me desperté y encontré... bueno, no entendí que pasaba, pero hice lo que suponía que debía hacer, así que nos escondimos donde Albus me aconsejó. ¿Qué está pasando Remus? ¿Cómo es posible que esté de vuelta? ¿Y dónde está...?- la última pregunta fue distinta, casi un murmullo inaudible pero claro.- ¿Y bien?

- Lo que habéis visto esta noche ha sido un primer aviso. Atacaron la casa de tus tíos, Harry. Pero, por suerte, te sacamos de allí mucho antes. Los Dursley están bien, se fueron tan pronto como tu te fuiste, pero él no lo sabía, así que esta noche envió un par de mortífagos con media decena de deméntores. Destruyeron la casa, pero logramos atraparlos. Alastor, Tonks, Kingsley y Figg los retuvieron hasta que llegamos más.

- Pero, pensaba que los habíamos cogido a todos...

- No, Voldemort tiene muchos seguidores, no sólo en Inglaterra, sino por todo el mundo. Muchos magos comparten sus ideales. Aún así, sólo unos cuantos están bajo sus órdenes convirtiéndose en mortífagos, los demás no son más que simples seguidores de la causa. Hoy hemos visto los más bajos que tenía ya que los que se encontraban más próximos a él, los capturamos meses atrás.

- Entonces... ¿no estamos muy lejos de Privet Drive? Porque la marca se veía claramente en el cielo nocturno...

- Sí estáis algo lejos de allí, pero tampoco mucho. Seguramente pensará que te hemos alejado o sacado, incluso, del país. Poco se espera saber que estás aquí.

- Remus, sigo sin comprender...- había estado escuchando sin decir palabra, pero se encontraba descolocada, sin saber exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando.

- Verás Marla... todo empieza con Peter...

- ¿Peter? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

- Todo, al parecer...- suspiró y le empezó a relatar los sucesos que habían tenido lugar en Hogwarts cuando Harry hacía tercero.

No quería oír todo aquello, lo conocía muy bien. Como Peter había traicionado a sus padres y se había hecho pasar por muerto mientras culpaban a Sirius... como, por su culpa, Voldemort había recobrado un cuerpo que más tarde sería completo gracias a la poción que había hecho con los tres ingredientes... como lo había estado utilizando el último curso haciéndole pensar que Sirius le necesitaba y cayendo en su trampa mortal... Ya conocía todos aquellos hechos y sus detalles, no quería volverlos a oír, sólo deseaba irse a la cama y descansar.

Se excusó y salió de la sala. Se encontraba exhausto, necesitaba dormir, aunque sólo fueran unos instantes. Se echó encima la cama y cerró los ojos, debía vaciar la mente de cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento, debía dejarla en blanco, sin emociones. Cuando lo logró, cayó en el dulce sueño, vacío y sin ninguna preocupación.


	6. Recuerdos pasados

Los personajes de HP no me perteneces, son invención de J.K.Rowling, una gran escritora con mucha imaginación.

**Capítulo 6 – Recuerdos pasados**

Durante las tres semanas que le siguieron, Harry se sintió tranquilo y en paz. No quería preocuparse por lo que le rodeaba, se había propuesto dejarlo todo en manos de los demás, al fin y al cabo, ellos, como le demostraron la última vez, no le necesitaban, ya había hecho suficiente poniéndose al medio... ¿De qué había servido preocuparse? No, seguiría el consejo que alguien le dijo una vez y que aún no había escuchado, se preocuparía por él y sus estudios, en aquel momento le parecía más que suficiente.

Marla se iba cada mañana a Londres, mientras que Remus se quedaba con él en la casa. Como todo estaba preparado para ser una vivienda de muggles, le costaba mucho adaptarse y aprender, pero, poco a poco, se iba internando en la vida fácil de la gente "normal", Harry le ayudó mucho al respecto. Lavavajillas, lavadora, secadora, televisión, la electricidad y muchos nuevos descubrimientos se despertaban ante él, nunca lo había visto tan fascinado. Seguramente, el señor Weasley se volvería loco de alegría en aquella casa, pensó Harry.

Por lo demás, las cosas resultaban bastante monótonas. No quería leer el diario El Profeta, había tenido más que suficiente durante el último curso y, aunque seguramente ahora sería más realista, no quería pensar en lo que diría. En cambio, se entregaba en el telediario de la tele con mucha más frecuencia, temía que los muggles sufrieran también por su culpa. Pero, por suerte, parecía que los errores de los magos no se pasaban a los demás habitantes del país, aquello era de agradecer.

Al fin llegó el día que había anunciado Dumbledore para la reunión de la Orden al completo. Aquella noche empezaron a venir, uno tras otro, los distintos componentes del grupo. La mayoría ya los conocía del año pasado, pero otros nuevos aparecieron. Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Flecher, Figg y Hilda, además de Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. Harry no tenía ningún interés para oír lo que tuvieran que decir, estaba más que harto, además, sabía que no le permitirían asistir, pues bien, tampoco quería. Se excusó ante ellos y subió a su habitación simulando que se encontraba cansado.

En realidad nunca había estado más despierto que ahora, no sabía como dormirse, dio vueltas y vueltas por la cama hasta que se cansó y se levantó. Le era imposible coger el sueño, así que salió de su habitación. Habían cerrado la puerta y no se podía escuchar nada, supuso que pusieron un hechizo silenciador que evitaba que alguien les pudiera oír. Ese alguien, sin lugar a dudas, era él. Otra vez con los mismos secretos, pues bien, como había dicho antes para sí, le daba completamente igual. Casi quiso gritarles eso en la cara, pero se detuvo, no merecía la pena...

Paseando arriba y abajo descalzo y con el pijama sin nada en que pensar, le llamó la atención un pequeño brillo que salía de la habitación de delante la suya, era el despacho. ¿Qué podía ser? Con su curiosidad quemándole por dentro, se acercó al lugar donde procedía. Había algo que brillaba dentro de uno de los cajones llenos de papeles y bolígrafos. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado y se sorprendió al ver que era, simplemente, un pensadero. Ya había visto dos de similares, uno de Dumbledore y otro de Snape. Seguramente sería de Marla... sabía que, cuando brillaba de esa forma era porque hacía poco que lo había modificado.

Déjalo, no es tuyo, son sus recuerdos y pensamientos, no tienes ningún derecho verlos. se dijo a sí mismo, pero su curiosidad le impulsaba a tocarlo. Quería saber qué había pasado... el por qué se había ido y no lo había llevado con ella... ¡Oh! ¡Maldita curiosidad! pero, aún así, no pudo evitar aproximarse a ella y asomarse encima de la sustancia plateada que se iba moviendo en una espiral sin fin.

- ¡Basta, ya estoy harta!- cerró el libro con furia y se dirigió hacia dónde más ajetreo había en toda la sala común.

- ¿Le visteis la cara? ¡No se me quitará nunca de la cabeza!- de nuevo, volvió a reír.

- Creo que te pasaste, Sirius...- dijo un chico inmerso entre libros a su lado que apenas había levantado la cabeza.

- Venga, Remus, no seas así...- esta vez fue el chico de la derecha quien respondió. Tenía el pelo negro completamente desordenado y llevaba unas gafas plateadas que le daban un aire inteligente.- El otro día fue él quien empezó.

- ¡Exacto! lo único que he hecho ha sido devolvérselo...

- ¡Sirius!- una voz se hizo oír por encima suyo como si fuera un trueno. Los dos chicos callaron al instante mientras miraban medio asustados.

- Marla...- la chica había llegado delante de la mesa llena de libros donde estaban y, con la furia que llevaba, todos recularon.

- ¡¿Qué, ya vuelves a felicitarte por tus tonterías infantiles?!

- ¿"Tonterías infantiles"?

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué debes hacer la vida imposible a los demás?!- los gritos que hacía apagaron las otras conversaciones que, hasta entonces, habían en la sala. Todos estaban atentos a lo que sería otra nueva discusión entre los dos chicos.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡¿Que no has hecho nada, dices?!- dio un golpe tan fuerte encima la mesa que la frágil columna de libros que había en ella cayó.

- ¿Por qué siempre te pones así? No te he hecho nada a ti, ¿no?

- ¡Pues sí! Te crees muy gracioso yendo de un lado para otro contando tus aventuras contra los de Slytherin. ¿Crees que haces gracia?

- Sí.- se puso en un gesto de indiferencia que provocó, aún más, la furia de la chica. Todos se apartaron temiendo lo peor.

- Te aviso...- la voz le temblaba de rabia, pero consiguió controlarse- ...como vuelvas a ponerte con Severus otra vez... te juro que seré yo quien te hará caer al lago.

- Vaya... así que ahora te gusta Snape...- lo había dicho en el momento en que se había dado la vuelta para irse, pero, al oírlo, se giró y lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados con una intensa mirada de peligro.

- ¿Cómo... dices...?- Sirius se había quedado completamente sólo detrás de la mesa, los demás se refugiaron en el otro lado de la sala y la miraban aterrorizados. Él, aunque no se movió, no pudo evitar encogerse con aquella mirada afilada.- Puede que otros...- dirigió un furtivo vistazo a Remus quien le cayeron los pocos libros que consiguió recoger.- ...te permitan hacer lo que quieras, pero no pienses que yo actuaré igual, Sirius Black.

Durante unos instantes nadie se movió, todos permanecieron en aquel silencio hasta que se fue a coger las cosas del lado de su amiga, una chica con los ojos verdes y pelo castaño, y subió, lentamente, hacia su dormitorio.

Mientras todo se iba difuminando para pasar a otro recuerdo, pensó en lo que acababa de ver. Por lo que dedujo, Marla y Remus, como ya sabía, eran prefectos, así que se debían encontrar en quinto curso o más. Al parecer, aquellos dos no se llevaban muy bien...

Otra vez volvió a encontrarse en la sala común de Gryffindor envuelto de estudiantes sumergidos en los libros o escribiendo, pero todos más grandes. Marla y su amiga estaban en la misma mesa mientras que los otros cuatro volvían a estar al mismo lugar de antes.

- Y bien, ¿qué te dijo?- la chica que trabajaba a su lado levantó la vista para mirarla.

- ¿Qué me dijo quién?

- Venga Lily, James. ¿Qué te dijo?

- No sé de qué me hablas.- pero no lo decía muy convencida y se le escapó una sonrisa.

- No me mientas... Cuando salimos del invernadero te pidió que te detuvieras un instante para hablar contigo. Estaba muy serio y bastante acalorado... ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

- Vale, él...- se empezaba a poner colorada- ...me pidió ir juntos a Hogsmade este fin de semana...

- ¡¿Sí?! Vaya, ¿y tu qué le respondiste?- se acercaron más la una con la otra.

- Pues... que sí...- las dos rieron disimuladamente.- Pero esto no quita que sea un creído presumido. Solo que... es que se veía tan mono... ¡no sabes cuanto le costaba hablar! Nunca lo había visto así. Bueno, ¿y tu qué? ¿Aún no te ha dicho nada él?

- ¿Quién? ¿Sirius? ¡No, ni de broma!

- Pero si os conocéis desde que erais pequeños, además, él te aprecia mucho...

- No, sólo me molesta, es un pesado.

- Sí, pero un pesado que te gusta. Marla, estamos en séptimo, ¿por qué no dejáis de discutiros? Está más que claro que os gustáis...

- ¡Antes me tiro por una ventana!

¡Aquél era su último curso en Hogwarts! Vaya, no se esperaba verlos en aquella edad. Al otro rincón de la sala, Sirius y James también estaban hablando, mientras Remus ayudaba a Peter. Las dejó y se aproximó a ellos, hablaban de lo mismo.

- Así que ya se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?- le dijo dándole un codazo amistoso.

- Sí, iremos a Hogsmade esta semana...

- ¡Me alegro! ¡Eres todo un conquistador!

- Enhorabuena, James.

- Gracias, Remus. Por cierto, ¿qué estáis haciendo?- dijo mirando los libros que repasaban.

- ¿Aún llevas transfiguración mal, Peter?- preguntó Sirius.

- Es la peor de todas...- dijo medio hundido.

- ¡No es tan difícil, hombre!- echó un rápido vistazo a los apuntes y lo dejó de nuevo.- A ver... ¡Ah!- apuntó su varita al libro que estaba leyendo Marla y dijo: "¡_Myrthempta_!". De repente, por sorpresa de la chica, el libro grueso lleno de complicadas fórmulas, se convirtió en un pequeño gato negro. De la sorpresa saltó hacia atrás.

- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil...

Lo miró y sacó su varita. Con un ágil movimiento lo devolvió a su forma original. Durante unos instantes, todos los miraron asustados, temiendo una nueva discusión, pero aquella vez no dijo nada. Se volvió a sentar en su silla y, como si no hubiese pasado nada, continuó leyendo. Aquello lo sorprendió, era la primera vez que no le gritaba así que, pensando que quizás no se encontraba bien, se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- había dejado una distancia prudencial hasta la mesa, pero, como aún reinaba un tenso silencio, decidió acercarse un poco más.- ¿Marla...?- Cerró el libro de repente y lo hizo recular de nuevo.

- Nos vemos después.- le dijo en un susurro a Lily, ella asintió sin dejar de mirarla extrañada.

Se levantó, recogió sus cosas y salió de la sala dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos. Harry se apresuró a seguirla, suyos eran los recuerdos, así que no podía quedarse allí. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuando alguien que los había seguido la llamó.

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera, no te enfades mujer!- al oírlo se paró, pero no lo miró.- Era una broma, no te lo tomes a mal...

- Tengo trabajo, Sirius. Pero, al parecer, tu no. Así que, si ya te has hartado de hacer tonterías, te aconsejo que también hicieras algo de provecho.- y continuó dejándolo completamente sorprendido. De nuevo, otro recuerdo venía hacia él...

Estaba en los jardines de la escuela, con un precioso día soleado sin ninguna nube al cielo. Se encontraba frente al lago y, a su lado, todo el grupo se encontraba en pleno descanso.

- ¡Bien, ya hemos terminado...!- dijo Sirius mientras se echaba encima el fresco césped.

- Sí... no han ido tan mal los exámenes, ¿verdad?- pensó que se referían a los exámenes que se hacían en el séptimo curso, la máxima titulación que ofrecía Hogwarts, los exámenes de EXTASIS, por lo que se debían encontrar en los últimos días.

- Que pena... se me hace extraño pensar que ya no volveremos a Hogwarts el curso que viene...- Lily y James estaban con las manos juntas, uno al lado del otro.

Sirius, Peter, Remus, James, Lily, Marla y otra chica que no conocía, estaban observando el gran calamar moviéndose tranquilamente por el lago mientras se nutría con la luz del sol.

- Hilda, ¿a ti aún te queda un año, no?

- Sí- tenía el pelo rubio y sus ojos eran azules. Ahora que había oído el nombre, pensó con aquella mujer que había venido la primera vez. Pero no era de Gryffindor, sino de Ravenclaw. Lo supo al fijarse con su corbata y el escudo que llevaba.

Muchos alumnos paseaban con tranquilidad voreando el lago o por los jardines y, muchos de ellos, eran parejas que iban cogidas de las manos sonriendo y hablando.

Parecía que aquél había de ser un día feliz, pero, entonces, de repente, una lechuza voló hacia ellos y se paró sobre la falda de Marla. Intrigada por aquella interrupción, cogió la carta que le llevaba y empezó a leer. Cuando terminó se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos, se veía asustada. Lily y los demás la estaban mirando, imaginando que era aquello tan importante que no podía esperar. Pero no recibieron respuesta, se levantó sin decir nada y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Remus algo inquieto, pero solo pudo recibir más miradas interrogativas como respuesta.

Viendo que empezaba a correr cada vez más deprisa en la lejanía, Sirius decidió seguirla antes de que nadie le detuviese.

Harry lo vio de reojo justo cuando se iba detrás de la chica. Empezó a subir escaleras cada vez con más rapidez hasta llegar a la sala comuna de su residencia. Al llegar, se fue a su dormitorio y regresó. A aquellas horas no había nadie, estaba completamente sola. cogió lo que en seguida supo eran polvos flu y los echó al fuego que acababa de crear. Durante unos instantes no supo que era lo que ocurría, no podía oírla, pero, antes de que terminara, alguien más entró por el retrato, Sirius.

Esperó a que terminase de hablar y, cuando se retiró y las llamas menguaron hasta apagarse, se adelantó hacia ella, hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Por qué te has ido, así, de repente?- pero no lo miraba, se quedó en el suelo, con la mirada perdida.- Oye... vamos, cuéntame...- se había sentado a su lado, su mirada era serena, llena de cariño y comprensión.

Le cayó una lágrima, pero no se daba cuenta, estaba completamente ausente. Él, al verla de esa manera, cogió la carta y empezó a leer, Harry aprovechó para verla también.

_Srta. Kingdinier: _

_Lamentamos informarle que su abuela, Amery Kingdinier, ha muerto a las 10:35 a.m. en su casa. Le rogamos que se presente, mediante los polvos flu, en su casa para hablar directamente sobre el suceso. Lo hemos comunicado a su director Albus Dumbledore y tiene un permiso especial para utilizar su sala común como punto de comunicación.  
Con todo nuestro pesar: _

_Werthan Congeley  
Curandero de urgencias mágicas de St. Mungo. _

Aquello los dejó sin habla. Dejó la carta en el suelo y la abrazó. Ella no se opuso, pronto empezó a llorar sin control encima de su hombro mientras él le consolaba susurrándole en el oído.

Todo volvió a cambiar, parecía que Harry había empezado por los recuerdos más viejos, y no sabía cuantos más había. Supuso que habían muchos más, pero como tenia una idea en la cabeza, un motivo por estar ahí, aquellos eran rápidamente eliminados y solo se mostraban los que más atados a sus sentimientos habían.

Esta vez se fue a un lugar completamente diferente de Hogwarts. Estaba en una gran sala redonda de mármol blanco con pequeñas vetas perladas. Al fondo había una larga mesa de roble oscura con un par de cortinas rojas que colgaban des del techo. Estaba rodeado de finas columnas que le permitían ver el exterior, todo eran árboles verdes, hacía un día sereno y brillante.

- ¿Están las dos partes?

- S

- Empecemos entonces.

Detrás suyo vio a cuatro personas y un pequeño bulto de mantas blancas que debía esconder a un niño. Avanzaron hasta la mesa donde ahora habían dos hombres y una mujer, todos vestidos de blanco.

- Bien, como ya sabéis, este acto es para presentar al pequeño y asignarle sus protectores. Por favor, ¿nombre de los padres?

- James Potter

- Lilian Potter

- ¿Nombre de los padrinos?

- Marla Kingdinier

- Sirius Black

- ¿Nombre del niño?

- Harry James Potter

- Protectores, leed en voz alta el juramento.

- Prometo que yo, Sirius Black, me haré responsable de, Harry James Potter, hijo de, Lilian y James Potter, en caso de que la educación de los padres ya mencionados fuera imposible convirtiéndome en su tutor legal.- su voz sonó clara y profunda.

- Por favor, firma aquí.- le dio una ploma y firmó debajo del mismo juramento que había recitado. El pergamino brilló al terminar. Marla le imitó y también dejó su firma en él con letras doradas.

- A partir de ahora, quedáis asignados, por ley, como sus padrinos. Enhorabuena.

Dieron las manos a quienes habían hecho de testimonios y al juez, el señor más viejo de todos, y sonrieron felices.

Le resultó extraño verse a sí mismo en aquel acto, pero el recuerdo le gustó mucho, se había sentido querido y protegido, como nunca jamás se había vuelto a sentir.

Hasta ahora, casi todos habían sido buenos recuerdos de Marla, pero, el que se presentaba delante suyo, no lo parecía.

Se vio dentro de una casa. Era de noche y fuera llovía con intensidad. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba a oscuras, no había ninguna vela que iluminara más que la que ella llevaba. Iba con una camisa de dormir y una bata, su cara era triste y parecía algo asustada, como si esperase a alguien.

De repente, el ruido de alguien que picaba a la puerta lo hizo saltar. Ella también se sobresaltó, pero no se movió, cogía la vela con la izquierda mientras que sujetaba fuertemente la varita con la otra mano. El silencio volvió a llenar la sala y sólo la fuerza del agua parecía tener voz.

Como si supiera que alguien había entrado en la casa, levantó la varita en dirección a la puerta. Una silueta tapada con una capa negra salió de las sombras y se plantó ante ella quitándose la capucha.

- Sabía que eras tu...- dijo al verlo.

- Marla, escúchame...- parecía asustado, como si tuviera prisa y no supiera muy bien porqué estaba allí.- No tengo mucho tiempo...

- ¡Necesito saber que ha pasado, Sirius!- después de todo aquel rato, empezaba a temblar. Un par de pequeñas lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas mientras la vela estaba a punto de caer.- He vuelto tan temprano como he sabido que era seguro, pero nadie... nadie me ha dicho nada... quise verla para decirle... decirle que había vuelto, pero... no la encontré...- su voz se quebró, ya no podía aguantar más de pie. La cogió entre sus brazos mientras apartaba la vela sobre la mesa.

- Marla...- susurró las palabras mientras le acariciaba su pelo con delicadeza.- Necesito que confíes en mi. Pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan... confía en mi. Por favor, te pido que me creas...

- Siempre lo he hecho.- levantó la mirada hasta encontrarlo. Aún tenía lágrimas en la cara, pero se encontraba en paz junto con él.

- Te quiero.- con una mano le secó aquellas pequeñas gotas de tristeza y, sin dejarla ir, la besó.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los hicieron reaccionar. "¡Abra la puerta!" gritaba una voz potente desde fuera por encima de los relámpagos. "¡Somos del Ministerio de Magia, abra la puerta!". Los golpes continuaron insistiendo cada vez más continuados.

- ¿Pero qué...?- no tubo tiempo de decir más, todo pasó como un flash delante de sus ojos.

La puerta salió por los aires envuelta de chispas rojas mientras diez magos armados con sus varetas en alto entraban furtivamente en la casa.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¿Marla Kingdinier?- dijo uno adelantándose a los demás.

- Soy yo...

- ¿Dónde se esconde Sirius Black?

- ¿Cómo...?- la rodearon casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Algunos de ellos subieron al piso superior mientras los otros rastreaban por los alrededores. Sirius se había escapado en el momento justo que echaban la puerta al suelo, pero ella no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces.

- Por favor, acompáñenos.- le quitaron la varita y le ataron las manos en la espalda con unas cuerdas que habían creado.

El que hasta entonces había hablado, la cogió por un hombro mientras otro hacía igual, asintieron y desaparecieron los tres junto con Harry quien estaba contemplando la escena boquiabierto.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos, se encontraron en otro sitio muy diferente a la casa. Era una habitación muy grande y oscura, con una única luz que la iluminaba desde un tejado muy lejano. Harry sintió que no estaban solos, tenía la sensación de ser observado por varios ojos.

- Desatadla.- dijo una voz fuerte y severa. Inmediatamente, las cuerdas que la ataban desaparecieron.- Marla Kingdinier, te encuentras ante el Tribunal Superior de Justicia Wizengamot bajo sospecha de colaborar con las fuerzas del mal.- todo aquello había pasado tan rápido que no conseguía reaccionar- Tenemos fuentes que nos han informado que escondiste a Sirius Black y te juntaste con él al lado del Innombrable, ¿cómo te consideras?- se encontraba completamente ausente, pero tenía tantas dudas que parecía no haber escuchado lo que le acababan de decir.

- ¿Qué.. qué es todo esto? ¿Qué está pasando...?- el silencio se intensificó, seguramente esperaban que desmintiera tales hechos, pero no que preguntara que significaba aquello.

- ¿No sabes de qué se te acusa?- esta vez fue una voz femenina quien preguntó.

- No...

- ¿Nos estás diciendo que no sabes nada de lo que ha sucedido?

- ¡No!

Unos murmullos empezaron a resonar por la sala, algunos mostrando incredibilidad, otros confusión. No estaba fingiendo, de esto estaban seguros, porqué, en caso de ser así, lo hacía de maravilla. Por unos instantes estuvieron hablando entre ellos sin dar la menor importancia a la chica que se encontraba al centro de la luz. Su mirada estaba perdida y bacía, parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para situarse y empezar a atar cabezas con lo poco que sabía, pero no consiguió nada, nada de aquello tenía sentido alguno para ella.

Otra vez se volvió a hacer silencio y una puerta se abrió ante ella, un hombre salió. Tenía una larga barba plateada y llevaba unas gafas de media luna doradas inconfundibles.

- Dumbledore...- fue lo único a que pudo sujetarse. Él la miraba intensamente, con aquella mirada que Harry conocía tan bien.

- Marla- su voz era tranquila y serena, muy distinta a las anteriores que habían hablado poco antes.- Ayer por la noche atacaron a Lily y a James en su casa. Voldemort mató a los dos...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Harry, pero, sobrevivió. Intentó terminar con él también, pero falló y ahora ha desaparecido.

- Desaparecido... pero no lo entiendo... pensaba que se habían escondido...- dijo a media voz

- Sí, se escondieron. Realizaron el Hechizo del Secreto.

- Pero entonces... ¿cómo...?

- Pedí a James ser su Guardasecreto, pero me dijo que quería que lo fuese Sirius. Sabía que alguien muy próximo a nosotros estaba pasando información a Voldemort, aún así, acepté.- ella izo un grito que apagó con las manos.- Ahora lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- dijo con un suspiro- Este hechizo los debía mantener completamente a salvo, nadie sabría nunca dónde estaban a menos que su Guardasecreto lo dijera.

- ¡Esto es imposible...! ¡Él nunca habría traicionado a Lily y a James!

- Pero todo está en su contra... todo indica que fue él el traidor, Marla.

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡James era mucho más que un hermano para él! ¡Me niego a creerlo, no puedo!

- Marla, por favor...

- Seguro que hay un error... ¡no tiene ningún sentido!

- Yo soy un testigo. James me dijo que él sería su Guarda poco antes de hacer el hechizo.

- Pero... ¿y si lo cambiaron en el último momento? Es posible que decidieran que lo hiciese otro porque sería obvio que Sirius sería el Guarda, Voldemort hubiese ido detrás suyo. Puede que pensaran que le sería más difícil si era alguien con quien no pensara...

- En tal caso me lo habrían dicho, Marla. Lo siento, pero no tiene ninguna prueba a su favor.

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Ya basta!- gritó la voz invisible de nuevo.- No seguiremos discutiendo sobre esto, Dumbledore, debemos deliberar.

Albus salió por la misma puerta dejándola de nuevo sola, esta vez, las voces desaparecieron de la sala dejándola en completo silencio. Sus lágrimas, como pequeñas perlas de luz, iban cayendo por sus mejillas pálidas lentamente. Y, aunque tremolaba ligeramente y parecía a punto de desfallecer, se mantuvo en pie.

- Marla Kingdinier, has sido acusada de haber servido a las fuerzas del mal traicionando a la justicia y a tu país, por estos hechos te consideramos, inocente. No obstante...- levantó la cabeza hacia la voz que ahora sonaba más fría y despiadada que nunca- ...serás enviada al Ministerio Estadounidense de Magia dentro del Departamento de Misterios a fin de continuar tus investigaciones aportadas hasta el momento. En caso de negativa o abandono de dicho país, serás desterrada de tus poderes mágicos y enviada a la prisión de Azkaban. ¡Se cierra el caso!- el silencio volvió a cerrarse alrededor de la mujer quien, ahora, había dejado de temblar. Tenía los ojos completamente inexpresivos y las lágrimas habían dejado de caer.

Harry se había quedado sin palabras con la boca medio abierta. No se podía creer lo que habían hecho. La habían condenado sólo por creer que había escondido a Sirius... Después de pasarse días, semanas incluso, escondida de Voldemort, descubre que, al volver, aquellos a quienes más quería y apreciaba habían muerto, y a quien amaba, lo consideraban el culpable de sus muertes. Pero lo que más le había impactado, a parte de la dura pena que le habían puesto, era que ella, aún sin saber lo sucedido de verdad, había sido la que más se aproximó a los hechos reales.

Todo volvió a rodar, esta vez sin parar, en un torbellino de colores más rápido que antes. Podía ser que no hubiera más... en tal caso, había tenido suficiente. Había visto lo que esperaba, la respuesta a sus preguntas sobre ella y lo que realmente pasó, era hora de volver.

Por la mañana se levantó con gran dificultad, pero no se podía quedar en la cama o sospecharían que no había dormido. Se recriminó a si mismo por no haber hecho los ejercicios de oclumencia antes de caer exhausto en la cama de nuevo, había tenido mucha suerte de que Voldemort no hubiese probado aquella noche...

A la cocina estaban los dos con largas caras de sueño.

- Buenos días.- dijo sonriente Marla al verlo, pero era aquella sonrisa triste que tenía desde que Remus le había contado todo lo sucedido. Ahora Harry sabía como se debía sentir. Después de todos aquellos años sola, sin la oportunidad de volver, con el pensamiento en él y Sirius, los únicos que le quedaban. Y, ahora que había regresado al fin, le decían que tubo razón, pero que ya no podían hacer nada porque estaba muerto. Al pensar en ello se le encogía el corazón.

- Buenos días.- respondió.

- Toma, la carta de los libros de este curso. Hoy iré al Callejón Diagón a comprarte el material.- le dio la carta y la abrió. Dentro había el listado de los libros que necesitaría.- También debo ir a la biblioteca central para consultar un par de cosas...

- ¿La biblioteca central?

- Sí, pero no la de los muggles. Es un gran edificio situado al centro de Londres, hay de todo y más dentro. Me gustaría llevarte, pero sería un poco difícil si aún no sabes desaparecerte. No recuerdo como se iba, así que lo tendríamos un poco difícil para ir con los muggles, además, tampoco se lo podemos preguntar...

- No pasa nada.

- ¿Dos o tres?- le había servido dos salchichas y un huevo revuelto mientras le añadía unas tostadas.

- Dos.- dijo llenándose un vaso de zumo de naranja. Remus estaba a la otra punta de la mesa leyendo, como siempre, el periódico _El Profeta_, o, al menos, esto parecía...

- Escucha Remus... ¿Remus...? ¡Remus!- decía moviéndole ligeramente, se había quedado dormido detrás del periódico.

- ¿Qué...? Ah, perdona...- tenía unas bolsas de sueño mucho más grandes de lo habitual.

- Mmm... sería bueno que te fueras a descansar un rato, te ves cansado.

- Sí, será mejor que... me vaya a dormir un poco...- dijo entre bostezos. Sin insistir más sobre el tema, dejó las cosas encima la mesa y subió a su habitación.

Marla lo miró algo preocupada, Harry nunca lo había visto así, siempre decía que se encontraba bien, pero, esta vez, no puso objeciones.

Terminó de almorzar y se fue al comedor para ver alguna cosa por la televisión, ella se fue poco antes de que terminara de comer.

El día resultó aburrido y sin nada interesante, si no hubiese sabido que las cosas no estaban nada tranquilas, habría pensado que todo era una comedia de alguna serie de la tele. ¿Cómo podía encontrarse tan descansado sabiendo que había alguien que planeaba matarle cada dos por tres? Ironías de la vida, pensó.

Los días antes de la salida hacia Hogwarts fueron iguales que sus antecesores, a diferencia que, esta vez, podía mirar y avanzarse con los nuevos libros. Como haría nivel superior, aquello ya se parecía más a lo que siempre había pensado que era la magia, bueno, casi todo. Pociones prometía ser igual de aburrida, incluso más de lo común. Ahora tendría a un Snape mucho más exigente, si eso era posible, McGonagall no cambiaría, encantamientos aumentaría de nivel, de esto estaba seguro, pero Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... ¿quién sería este curso? Todos los que había tenido hasta entonces solo duraron un año, era curioso, puede que sí que fuese un puesto maldito... en todo caso, aquella debía ser la materia más importante para él, al fin y al cabo, quería ser auror.

Pensando en los profesores recordó el curso anterior, había sido entretenido, la verdad. Al principio, solo en los primeros días, le había parecido ser eterno. Umbridge, aquel sapo con gafas..., no supo nada más de ella, bueno, tampoco hizo nada para saberlo. Le había hecho la vida imposible, nunca pensó encontrarse alguien que odiara incluso más que a Snape, él, a su lado, parecía casi un ángel, casi, pero no del todo.

Le daba igual quien hubiese aquel curso, no le importaba, solo quería volver, la monotonía y la indiferencia empezaba a irritarlo y, con quienes menos quería afectar, deseaba no volcar su frustración sobre Marla o Remus. Sabía que el curso anterior lo había cambiado, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Era, a veces, frío y astuto, gran cualidad para algunos, otras veces era justo y leal, pero también valiente y trabajador. Vaya, le recordaba al sombrero seleccionador... Pero ahora ya no compartía todas esas cualidades con el mismo nivel, se parecía mucho más a los de Slytherin de lo que quería pensar, pero, por otra parte, sus dotes de Gryffindor salían como fuego en los mejores momentos. Sí, parecía dos personas muy distintas, dos caras opuestas que se debatían entre ellas. ¿Era eso malo? Bueno, todos tenían aquellos sentimientos opuestos, así pues, era completamente normal.


	7. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 7 – Regreso a Hogwarts**

Mucho más despacio de lo que había deseado, llegó el día esperado, el regreso a la escuela para empezar un nuevo curso, sexto.

Con el coche de Marla llegaron a la estación, iban con quince minutos de margen, pero temían encontrar tráfico para llegar. Remus le había acompañado también.

- Vamos, aunque tienes tiempo, te ayudaremos a llevar las cosas.

Las familias empezaban a llegar, nunca había entrado tan temprano en la andana 9 y 3/4, siempre iba justo de tiempo. El tren aún no sacaba el vapor habitual y la gente era escasa. Le ayudaron a subir todo su equipaje en un compartimiento vacío y bajaron de nuevo. Entonces se acordó...

- Remus... ¿qué es aquello que me regalaste?

- ¿No lo has averiguado? Un pensadero.

- ¿Un pensadero?

- Sí, pensé que te podía hacer falta.- bueno, ahora que lo decía, si, sería bueno ir vaciando su cabeza de vez en cuando, le relajaría mucho más de lo que había estado durante el último curso, además, quizás volvía a estar agobiado.

- Vaya, gracias.

- Bueno, yo no te lo hice antes, pero...- le dio un pequeño objeto envuelto con una fina tela negra parecida a la seda. Con sumo cuidado lo destapó. Dentro había una pequeña taza sin cogedor de una madera muy oscura.

- ¡¿Es lo que creo...?!- dijo a media voz Remus.

- Sí. Lo utilicé cuando estaba en Francia con Si...- de repente calló.- Sirve para enviar cosas, objetos, cartas entre otros, a otra persona. Yo tengo otro igual, con él, los dos podemos comunicarnos estemos donde estemos, es imposible que intercepten los mensajes a no ser que cogieran el otro, en todo caso, deberían romper un hechizo de fidelidad que prohíbe que nadie más lo utilice sin orden del propietario. Al romperlo, se avisa al otro de que alguien ha accedido a él. Es muy útil...

- Si nos quisieras decir algo importante lo haces a partir de aquí, es mucho más seguro. Yo me quedaré con ella todos los días, quizás también venga Tonks o Moody. En todo caso, estaremos allí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias...- más gente empezó a llegar. A la lejanía escuchó una voz llamarle.

- ¡Harry!- una chica preciosa corría hacia él. Tenía un largo pelo ondulado castaño y los ojos marrones. Vestía un vestido de tirantes y estaba bastante morena.- Harry, vaya, al fin te encuentro...

- Hola, Hermione.

- Hola Hermione, cuanto has crecido...- dijo Remus.

- Ah, hola profesor Lupin... quiero decir, hum, Remus.- se sonrojó, aún no podía evitar llamarlo profesor. Harry la miró más detalladamente, sí, había cambiado mucho durante aquellas vacaciones, estaba mucho más guapa y ya parecía toda una mujer.

- Marla Kingdinier, Hermione Granger.- las presentó.

- Mucho gusto...- de dio un beso en la mejilla de la chica y volvió a enrojecer.

- ¿Dónde están Ron y los demás?

- Ahora vienen. ¿Ya has puesto las cosas dentro?

- Sí, ¿te ayudo?- los dos subieron las cosas y las dejaron junto con las suyas, a su lado apareció otra chica. Tenía un precioso pelo rubio completamente liso y sus ojos eran de un azul muy pálido.

- Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás?

- ¿Quién... Luna...?- dijo sorprendido. Ella asintió divertida, se había cuidado el pelo y lo llevaba bien peinado. Ya no iba con aquellos corchos de cerveza colgados como un collar ni nada que la hiciera parecer medio loca.

- ¡Hola Harry!- bajo, desde la ventana, podían ver a los Weasley al completo que les sonreían felices, a su lado, Remus y Marla estaban hablando con ellos. Ginny y Ron subieron para dejar también sus cosas.- ¿Cómo te ha ido el verano?- preguntó ella.

- Bien, no ha estado mal...

- Hola Ron...- al girarse y ver la chica le cayó todo lo que llevaba. Se había quedado completamente atónito ante ella, los tres rieron por su reacción.

- ¿Bajamos?- preguntó Hermione a Harry divertida, Ron aún no podía sacar los ojos de la muchacha, tenía la boca medio abierta.

Los cinco se unieron al grupo. Lejos se aproximaba Neville con su abuela.

- Hola- lo saludaron nada más verlo.

- Hola chicos...- también subieron sus cosas hasta dejarlo todo listo.

- ¿Qué tal, Harry?- Fred y George le saludaron entre las charlas.- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, claro, ¿y vosotros? ¿Cómo va el negocio?- los dos rieron complacidos.

- ¡Viento en popa! No pensábamos que tuviésemos tanto éxito...

- La verdad es que ganamos mucho, con sólo unos meses ya hemos recaudado más de la mitad de lo que nos propusimos al principio.

- ¡Ey, chicos!- Seamus y Dean, otros dos compañeros de Gryffindor se ajuntaron al grupo para saludarles. El tren sacaba, ya, mucho vapor, era casi la hora de salida.

Se despidieron todos con muchos besos y subieron al compartimiento. Marla le hizo un gran abrazo seguido de un beso, estaba algo más triste, pero intentó que no le preocupase, así que le sonrió. Le desearon suerte y el tren se puso en marcha dejando las manos en alto en señal de despedida.

- Hacía mucho que no te veía, Harry... estás muy cambiado...

- Tu también, Hermione...

- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Mis padres me dijeron que no podía hablar contigo porque estabas escondido.

- Pues...- se habían quedado en el pasadizo hablando antes de entrar junto a los demás. Harry quería saber qué había pasado durante su ausencia al mundo mágico, además, les quería contar todo lo poco interesante que había pasado, todo, menos lo que vio en el pensadero, aquello se lo guardaba para él.

- Bueno, lo tuyo no ha sido muy movido que digamos... Fuera todo ha sido distinto. El Ministerio va como loco pidiéndole a Dumbledore su ayuda, los aurores están todos activos de nuevo, los gigantes y deméntores se han aliado, al fin, con quien-tu-ya-sabes...

- Ron, es Voldemort...- dijo la chica, pero la ignoró.

- ...ahora, Azkaban, está vigilado por magos en vez de ésas cosas. Por el momento las acciones se han detenido de forma brusca. Des del atentado de hace unas semanas, todo parece más tranquilo, pero la gente se asusta temiendo un ataque masivo. Es la espera, ¿sabes?, la espera hace cundir el pánico.

- Pues por el mundo muggle las cosas no van mucho mejor... hicieron mucho escondiendo todo aquello, pero se cuenta que hay conspiraciones entre países que podrían llevar serios conflictos. No saben nada de todo esto, claro, pero ven que hay desapariciones y han empezado a buscar hechos anteriores a los actuales, si buscan, encontrarán que algo similar ocurrió hace más de quince años... no sé, todo está muy confuso para ellos...

- Charlie, Bill y Percy se han unido en la vigilancia de Azkaban, mamá estaba muy preocupada por ello... Ya sabes, los mortífagos que capturaron hace unos meses están allí y lo más seguro es que quien-tu-ya... bueno, él... lo más seguro es que los vaya a recuperar. A mi tampoco me dejaron muy tranquilo... espero que estén bien...- se veía preocupado, su mirada estaba con el horizonte y los árboles que iban pasando con la marcha del tren. Los dos se miraron sin saber qué decir.

- Será mejor que entremos...- dijo Harry para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

- Nosotros vendremos después, debemos ir con los demás...- no se acordaba que aún eran prefectos.

- Muy bien, entonces, hasta luego...

Los miró mientras se alejaban y entró en el compartimiento donde estaban los demás. Luna seguía leyendo la revista de su padre, habían cosas que no cambiaban. Neville hablaba con Ginny, Dean y Seamus. Se sentó al lado de la ventana, justo delante de Luna, y miró el paisaje dejando la mente vagar por el infinito evitando pensar en cualquier cosa. Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a anochecer.

- Bueno, dentro de poco llegaremos...- Ron y Hermione entraron en el compartimiento y se sentaron con los demás hasta que les avisaron de que ya debían cambiarse. Durante todo el rato, Ron, con la risa disimulada de las tres chicas, se había quedado mirando a Luna casi sin pestañear, como cuando había sido hechizado por la belleza de vela de Fleur Delacour en cuarto.- Vamos, hay que cambiarse...

- ¡Ron, despierta!- las tres habían salido del compartimiento y Harry intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, los otros no podían controlar las risas.

Con sus risas siguiéndole por el camino de regreso a Hogwarts, consiguieron llegar debajo la protección del gran castillo conducidos por los Threstals, los caballos invisibles que llevaban los carruajes.

---------------------------------

Bueno, gracias por los reviews!!! No sabéis lo que me ha ayudado recibirlos! Y si no he subido el capítulo antes ha sido pq leía el 5º libro. Y, como ya repetí, si fuera de mí cambiaría ciertas cosas del inicio, aunque después me gusta mucho como sigue mi ff, no sé, opinad... :S  
  
**FFmania:** ¿Te gustó Marla? A mi me encantó poner pensamientos de ella en su juventud en la escuela junto con el grupo y Lily. Lo encontré muy divertido e interesante, quizás haga un ff más adelante sobre los años anteriores en Hogwarts, en los tiempos de los merodeadores.

**Blackcat:** me puse colorada al leer tu review!!! Muchiiiiisimas gracias!!!! Bueno, no veo que muchos la lean, aunque tb puede ser que, senzillamente, pasen al ser un poco aburrida al inicio... si al menos esperasen algo más... No creo que todo deba empezar con acción, hay muchas formas de ver inicios, ¿no?

Espero que no dejáis de escribir RR, k suben mucho el ánimo.  
De nuevo gracias!

-Ithae-


	8. Una materia nueva

Perdón por el retraso, ahí van dos capítulos como recompensa...

**Capítulo 8 – Una materia nueva**

El gran salón estaba tan elegante como siempre y las cuatro mesas repletas con alumnos hambrientos que empezaron a devorar la comida tan pronto como terminó la selección de los de primero, un ritual que se llevaba a cabo con el sombrero seleccionador quien les colocaba en las distintas casas según sus cualidades.

Al terminar, Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y todos callaron al instante haciendo que el silencio se hiciera omnipresente. Con los últimos acontecimientos y sucesos, Albus Dumbledore había recobrado toda su autoridad y respeto, aunque los alumnos nunca le perdieron su temor reverencial hacia su director.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en la Escuela de Brujería y Hechicería, Hogwarts. Para aquellos que son nuevos, sabed que hay unas normas que debéis respetar, así como el Bosque Prohibido. Se prohíbe a cualquier alumno entrar en él, ahora más que nunca. Por otra parte, el conserje Flich me ha pedido que les informe que la lista de objetos no permitidos ha aumentado con tres más, la encontraréis en su despacho todo aquél que quiera consultarla. Referente a los acontecimientos del curso pasado... todos los decretos impuestos por el Ministerio referentes a los estudiantes y sus profesores fuera de la autorización del director quedan anulados.- una fuerte explosión de alegría invadió el gran salón. Cuando la euforia hubo disminuido, prosiguió.- Por consiguiente, los grupos de Quiddich con todos sus componentes anteriores a tales leyes quedan restablecidos. Los grupos, clubes y demás son libres de realizar cualquier actividad dentro de las normas establecidas por la escuela.

Este curso tenemos una nueva integrante en la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que serán dirigidas por la profesora Padmess.- hubo un gran aplauso general. Todos la observaban maravillados, nunca antes habían tenido una profesora tan joven y atractiva. Harry se sorprendió al no haberse dado cuenta antes, hacía ya rato que estaba en la mesa de los profesores, ¿cómo no la había visto?- Bueno, por el momento esto es todo, ahora ya pueden ir a descansar, venga.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a desfilar hacia sus respectivos dormitorios. Con un último vistazo a la mesa de los profesores divisó a Hagrid que estaba hablando con Dumbledore, Padmess estaba con Flitwich y Snape... parecía algo más pálido que de costumbre, no decía nada, como si estuviese meditando sobre algo. No pudo continuar observándolos, la corriente le empujó hacia la salida.

- Aún no nos han dicho los nuevos horarios...- estaban en el gran salón almorzando, los demás cursos ya les habían repartido sus nuevas clases mientras que ellos aún esperaban los suyos.

- Debemos ir a hablar con McGonagall al terminar.- dijo Hermione.- Por cierto, ¿qué habéis decidido hacer?

- Lo he pensado mucho... y creo que iré dentro el Ministerio, en Relaciones Internacionales, no sé, la idea no es mala...

- No, no lo es.

- ¿Y tu, Harry?

- Auror.

- Vaya, como no... pero debes ser muy bueno, ¿lo sabes?

- Tengo la nota suficiente para serlo, el problema está que deberé hacer pociones...

- ¡Yo no deberé verlo más por ahora!

- Por ahora...- dijo haciéndole una mueca, la chica.

- Bueno, ¿y tu qué vas a hacer?

- Yo... bueno... quería,- parecía algo incómoda- quería entrar en el Departamento de Misterios...

- ¡Uau! Bueno, con tus notas seguro que puedes...

- ¿Y tu, Neville?

- Pues no lo sé aún, pero con lo que saqué en transfiguración y pociones... quería entrar en Investigaciones Curativas, pero, no creo que pueda...

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque, aunque aprobé las dos, no saqué el mínimo para continuar con pociones y es una materia necesaria.

- Ey, chicos, debemos irnos ya.- les advirtió Hermione.

Todos los que se habían quedado en el salón eran los de sexto y, ahora, empezaban a desfilar hacia los despachos de sus jefes de casa. Como el suyo era McGonagall, se fueron hacia la clase de transfiguración.

- Entrad todos.- dijo abriéndoles la puerta para que pasaran.- Sentaos. Bien, os daré los horarios según lo que hablamos el curso anterior, aquellos que no han conseguido los requisitos para lo que propusieron, hablaré con ellos. Debéis saber que, a partir de sexto, los alumnos de las distintas casas se unen en las clases según sus intereses en aquella materia.- uno a uno les fue dando unos horarios, Harry miró el suyo.

Muchas de las materias que tenía el curso anterior las conservaba. Tenía: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Herbología, Pociones y Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas con la clase de nivel superior. Historia de la Magia era común, así que no se la quitaba de encima. Había dejado Astronomía y Adivinación, en vez de esto, haría una nueva materia, Magia Antigua. Miró el de Hermione, ella tenía las mismas que él, bueno, al menos no iría solo, le habían quitado Crianza por Aritmancia, aún conservaba Runas Antiguas.

- ¿Cómo lo tienes tu, Ron?

- No lo sé, el mío aún no me lo ha dado...

- Señor Weasley.- se levantó y fue hacia la mesa junto a la profesora quien iba llamando a los alumnos uno a uno.

- Me pregunto como será Magia Antigua... Debe ser interesante, ¿no?- Harry pensó que la palabra interesante no sería lo mismo para él, seguramente le cargarían de libros y más formulas.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bueno... me han quitado Pociones, Herbología, Astronomía y Adivinación. Ahora hago Muggleología, Historia Universal y Ciencia y Tecnología, además de las que ya hacía. ¿Y vosotros?- les mostraron su horario.- Tampoco está tan mal, ¿verdad?

- Señor Potter.- se fue hacia ella- Sus notas fueron satisfactorias, así pues, continua con auror, ¿verdad?- le afirmó con la cabeza.- Bien, entonces ya sabe su horario. Añadiré que los exámenes de EXTASIS que se realizarán en séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, serán sobre las materias que seguirá este y el curso continuo.- afirmó con la cabeza- Señor Longbottom.- Harry la dejó, detrás, Neville caminaba hacia ella algo decaído.

- Bueno, ¿y cuando empezáis vosotros?- dijo Ron.

- Esta tarde, con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Yo dentro de dos horas, a las once. A ver... vaya... Muggleología... ¿Cómo crees que será la nueva profesora?

- ¿Padmess? Espero que buena, ahora más que nunca nos hace falta un buen profesor con esta materia... Ahora que lo pienso... ¿recordáis lo que dijo Dumbledore sobre los clubes? Tenemos vía libre sobre el ED. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Veamos... puede que con ella no nos haga falta más clases extra, además, con este nuevo horario no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo libre, y si contamos los entrenamientos... ¿Has visto? ¡Tenemos un montón de horas para cada materia! ¿Cómo piensan que podremos hacerlo todo?

En eso tenía razón, se quedó horrorizado al ver la gran cantidad de horas que habría de pasar junto a Snape, ¡cuatro horas semanales! Estaba seguro de que no llegaría a fin de curso... ¿Pero por qué tantas? ¿Es que no tenían sentimientos acaso los profesores? Sí, claro, nivel superior, debía estar preparado para su vocación... aunque dudaba que, siguiendo aquella suerte, llegara a ser auror, Snape lo habría matado antes. Más resignado de lo que se había pensado, miró el lado positivo, si es que había alguno. No estaría solo, aunque Ron se fuera a hacer Ciencia y Tecnología, le hubiese gustado verlo con cosas de muggles, Hermione también debía estar en Pociones, mejor uno que nadie... Al parecer, Defensa era la materia que más horas haría, normal si debía ser un auror, cuatro horas y media, no estaba mal, solo deseaba que la profesora fuera buena, aunque seguro que sí. En todo caso, aquella tarde lo sabría, tenía su primera clase con ella de tres y media hasta las seis de la tarde, justo después de comer. Bueno, al menos, solo tenía una hora y media de Historia de la Magia, esta vez, contemporánea, la más reciente.

- ¿Qué tal, Neville?- había vuelto algo más contento.

- McGonagall me ha dicho que, si sigo con sobresalientes en Herbología, puedo seguir en Pociones, aunque menos intensivo que los demás, sólo haré dos horas a la semana, pero para mi mucho mejor. Ha hablado con Snape y han acordado que sólo haré media parte de la materia.

- Me alegro, Neville.

Cuando les dejó salir se fueron hacia la sala común para aprovechar las horas que les quedaban antes de empezar el nuevo curso que prometía ser más intenso que nunca.

Ron había vuelto con los hombros hundidos después de su primera visita al mundo de los muggles. McGonagall le había dicho que le hacía falta ponerse al día con esa materia, pues había faltado ya dos años sin ella, así que Harry y Hermione le dieron su apoyo para ayudarle con lo que pudieran. Algo más alegre estaba al saber que Luna también hacía aquella materia, al parecer, quería trabajar como periodista, pero independiente al Ministerio. Hacía, como él, Muggleología, Historia Universal y Ciencia y Tecnología. Más tarde, como le explicó, en séptimo deberían hacer idiomas, otras horas más, pensó Ron.

Después de comer se dirigieron a su primera clase con la profesora nueva, todos hacían especulaciones sobre como sería ella, pero nadie la conocía aún.

- Buenos días.- dijo cuando todos se acomodaron en sus asientos.

- Buenos días, profesora.- no esperaba aquel trato, pero su anterior profesora les había acostumbrado a decírselo así, por lo que siguieron con la nueva costumbre. Pasó lista a todos los que estaban en ella, tal y como les había dicho McGonagall, eran de distintas casas. Por suerte, Draco y sus amigos no se encontraban allí.

- Como ya sabéis, mi nombre es Hilda Padmess y soy vuestra nueva profesora en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Este año va a ser algo distinto con los anteriores. Esta materia va a ser mucho más intensa que las demás, los que estáis aquí es porque os será muy necesario en un futuro laboral, así pues, debéis esforzaros el doble que antaño. Según me informaron, habéis hecho maleficios y criaturas peligrosas, mi misión es conseguir que sepáis defenderos ante una situación de peligro. Algunos queréis ser aurores, para ser más concretos, hace como tres años que nadie escoge esta profesión. La preparación para los aurores es extrema, deben hacer frente a muchos tipos de situaciones, todas igual de diversas. En este curso solo tengo a un interesado...- solo uno, vaya, no había pensado en ser el único que veía su salida en un auror.- Aún así, los que también estáis aquí es porque lo necesitaréis.

Bien, vuestro programa será este.- señaló a la pizarra con su varita y salieron unas letras blancas- Primero, empezaremos con un repaso de los distintos maleficios que se pueden hacer. Desde los más simples hasta los más complejos, los físicos y los mentales, cualquier de ellos, deben saber verlos y como contrarrestarlos. Después buscaremos sus contrarios, aquellos que los sacaran del medio y los protegerán. Haremos hechizos contra seres malignos y formas de derrotarlos a ellos y a sus poderes. Veremos objetos varios y sus funciones, para finalizar con una prueba de todo ello. El examen va a ser sobre todo lo que habremos visto con un ejemplo teórico y otro práctico.- todos estaban apuntando y escuchando impresionados con la perspectiva del curso.

Ya que aún no nos conocemos, debo deciros que cada semana les voy a pedir un pequeño trabajo escrito sobre lo hecho durante las clases, deberán, además, ir practicando entre horas para no perder el hilo de la materia. Aquél que no muestre estar al nivel exigido será cambiado a un nivel inferior.- todos estaban silenciosos, nadie hacía nada más que mirarla en completa fascinación. Sí, se veía exigente, igual que lo eran McGonagall y Snape, pero no parecía como ellos, sencillamente, quería que todos la siguieran para no perder demasiado tiempo.- Ahora, por favor, saquen ploma y pergamino y empiecen por decirme...

La clase, aunque no hacían más que tomar apuntes, fue muy interactiva. Todos recordaban las lecciones hechas durante los cursos anteriores, en los exámenes de los TIMOS lo habían repasado todo, así que no sólo Hermione estuvo con la mano levantada. Al terminar, todos salieron contentos, no había estado mal, y la profesora era muy simpática.

Martes tampoco estuvo del todo mal, por la mañana tuvo dos horas de Encantamientos y después de comer, Crianza con Hagrid. Empezaron viendo una fantástica criatura que nunca antes habían visto, un artímedes, un extraño animal muy bonito que dejó a las chicas encantadas. Tenía la forma de un colibrí, pero era un par de centímetros más grande, con las plomas plateadas y el pico negro. Su canto era bellísimo, pero tuvieron que taparse las orejas porque hacía caer a uno en un profundo sueño. Se utilizaba mucho en los hospitales para hacer descansar a los pacientes más graves, era más efectivo que las pociones de sueño. Ni si quiera los de Slytherin tuvieron nada para recriminar, Hagrid los había dejado a todos impresionados, así se lo dijeron Harry y Ron al terminar la clase.

- Vaya, no esperaba esto de Hagrid...

- Ya, yo tampoco. Escucha, ¿no encuentras a Malfoy algo más callado?

- Será que ahora tiene menos humos, al fin y al cabo, su padre está acusado de ser un mortífago, ¿no?- bueno, en ello también tenía razón Ron. No le dieron importancia.

Miércoles las cosas fueron distintas, empezaba la nueva materia y estaba algo nervioso. Hermione, como no, ya se había leído gran parte de la biblioteca que se refiriera a la magia antigua. Al parecer, era de las más complejas y peligrosas de hacer, pero también muy poderosa. Pocos magos lograban algún día hacer uso de ella, pedía preparación y mucho tiempo de estudio, quizá fuera por eso que tenían siete horas a la semana, ¡siete! Le parecía una barbaridad, se preguntaba si tendría tiempo para dormir siquiera.

Había llegado el momento de asistir a su nueva clase. Ésta estaba en uno de los torreones. Por un principio pensó que volverían a estar como en adivinación, pero se equivocó. Las escaleras subían a lo alto de la torre en espiral hasta llegar a una puerta en vez de lo que suponía iba a ser otra trampilla. Fuera habían unos cuantos alumnos más esperando. Uno de Slytherin y otro de Hufflepuff, dos de Ravenclaw, Hermione y él. ¿Sólo seis? Esperaba encontrar una clase más completa, pero se equivocó. No conocía a los otros, aún así, le gustó que fueran tan pocos.

- Bueno, entramos, ¿no?- dijo Hermione también nerviosa.

Abrió la puerta y se encontraron ante una pequeña aula llena de libros por todas partes, todos muy antiguos. Había una ventana al fondo y, delante de ella, una mesa de madera que parecía tener muchos años. Había un hombre viejo detrás. Vestía una sencilla túnica morada muy oscura, tenía una pequeña barba blanca, del mismo color que su pelo. Sus ojos eran grises y parecía algo cansado.

Estaba leyendo un gran libro, pero, al verlos entrar, lo cerró con cuidado y les indicó sentarse en unos pupitres que había, seis para ser precisos, divididos en dos columnas. Con sumo cuidado apartó las cosas que le molestaban y las apiló a un lado, cogió un pergamino de dentro de un cajón y lo dejó delante suyo.

- Buenos días.- todos estaban en silencio, sin decir nada, más por la impresión del lugar y del profesor en sí, que por lo demás.- Mi nombre es Asellus Terbadir y seré vuestro profesor en la materia de Magia Antigua. Antes de nada, debéis saber que muy pocos logran saber el uso de la magia antigua, pocos consiguen controlar tales conocimientos. Las magias antiguas requieren un gran esfuerzo por parte del mago, es mucho más que coger la varita y moverla con gracia junto con unas palabras. Se necesitan muchos años de estudio antes de controlarla y nosotros sólo tenemos horas, así que, quien crea que no puede seguir con la clase, se podrá ir en cualquier momento del año sin temor alguno.- el temor reverencial que sentían hacia él se intensificaba por momentos.- Bien, entonces... veamos quienes sois...- se puso unas pequeñas gafas y empezó a leer.

Will Taylor era de Hufflepuff, Alice Seaggle de Slytherin, Sheila Glamen y Joseph Estreth de Ravenclaw. No se detuvo al llegar a Harry, a diferencia de todos los que, hasta entonces, había tenido, exceptuando a la profesora Padmess quien ya lo conocía de antes.

- Como son todos nuevos en esto, empezaremos des del principio. Cojan el libro por la página cinco y lean las bases históricas, por favor.

Aunque aquello significaba aburrimiento, hizo lo que le mandaba y empezó a leer. Se equivocó al juzgarlo por un principio, era realmente interesante. La magia era, de verdad, muy vieja. Se empezó a utilizar en los principios de la humanidad, aunque sin control alguno, pues aún no se sabía controlar. Poco a poco, a medida que iban apareciendo las primeras civilizaciones, los magos, capaces de protegerse de los peligros que los rodeaban, empezaron a estudiarse a sí mismos para descubrir la causa de tales facultades que sólo ellos tenían. Descubrieron que, utilizando objetos mágicos conseguían controlar aquel don, pero no bastaba, sus cualidades eran básicas y simples. Probando con varias combinaciones dieron con la varita, un objeto compuesto por distintos elementos mágicos que dependían según el mago, que les permitía canalizar mucho mejor sus poderes, pero aún faltaba algo. Sus deseos no coincidían con los hechos, si querían encender una vela podía ser que la cortaran o desaparecieran, así que probaron con el lenguaje oral además de la concentración mágica. Resultó. Encontraron la forma de combinar las dos virtudes para crear la magia. Desde entonces, siguieron buscando distintas formas de hacer cosas y utilizar sus poderes.

- La magia moderna se basa con aquellos descubrimientos tan primitivos, son su base, por así decirlo. Pero no toda la magia se concentra en esta forma, hay muchas más. Hoy por hoy clasificamos las magias de distintas formas: magia negra, prohibida, rutinaria, académica, avanzada... hemos separado cada una de sus finalidades en distintos grupos. Pero la base de todas ellas es la misma, esto debéis entenderlo, pues es sumamente importante para comprender su equilibrio. Imaginad un nudo, de él se ramifican muchos hilos, pero todos salen de él. Ese nudo es la base, lo demás, las pequeñas ramas que salen de ella, son los distintos grupos de magia.

Sí, tenía su lógica. No era tan difícil como pensaba, si sólo se trataba de comprender sobre nudos y hilos no debía ser muy complejo... bueno, se volvió a equivocar. Aquellos solo eran los fundamentos de la historia, después vendría la verdadera faena.

Al salir de la clase todos habían quedado satisfechos, les había gustado más de lo que pensaron. Habían hecho tres horas seguidas y sin darse cuenta. Era hora de comer, todos se fueron hacia sus salas comunes para dejar las cosas y volvieron al gran salón, después les tocaba otra vez con Padmess.


	9. Los nuevos componentes

**Capítulo 9 – Los nuevos componentes**

La semana no había resultado ser tan catastrófica como pensó en un principio. Todos los profesores sin excepción les habían hablado sobre el grado de dificultad en que se encontraban. Las clases fueren soportables, Snape se mantuvo distante y taciturno, y Malfoy, bueno, no le miraba apenas. Le habría gustado devolverle todo lo que le había hecho durante aquellos años en Hogwarts, pero prefirió no abusar de la situación, ahora que Draco estaba calmado, era mejor que continuase así, las cosas eran mucho más agradables.

Ahora que las fantásticas cazadoras del equipo se habían ido, alguien debía coger el mando, necesitaban un capitán. En ese momento sólo eran Ron y Harry quienes tenían más edad. Los dos bateadores habían dejado de jugar según las normas, por lo que, casi se podría decir el equipo completo, debían encontrar a los futuros jugadores. Ginny, como no, se apuntó enseguida para las pruebas de selección, quería ser cazadora. Pero, hasta el sábado, fue imposible hacer las pruebas de equipo, pues su nuevo horario tan apretujado les impedía hacer nada más que no fuera trabajar.

Para alertar a los estudiantes de que empezaban las pruebas, colgaron unos papeles en la sala común. Como Harry era el que más tiempo llevaba en el equipo, él era el encargado de ser el próximo capitán. La idea le horrorizaba, nunca había sido quien llevase a todo un equipo de Quiddich, antes lo fue Oliver Wood y Angelina Johnson, ¿cómo lo haría? Le parecía que sólo conseguiría hacer caer la casa en desgracia, si hubiese escuchado más a Wood... los hermanos Weasley y las chicas eran muy buenos, ¿cómo los reemplazaría? Dudaba que hubiese alguien mejor que ellos... Bueno, al menos Ron y Ginny parecen buenos... Colgó el anuncio y se lo quedó mirando algo deprimido. ¿Quién se apuntaría? Él no servía para capitán de equipo, trabajo tuvo por ser el profesor y líder de el ED, aunque, tuvo que reconocerlo, lo había hecho bastante bien a su ver... Quizá sí servía después de todo...

Llegó el sábado y, con él, las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor. Al bajar al campo junto con Hermione y Ron, se plantaron al medio del campo para esperar a los que quisieran probar.

- Ya verás como todo irá bien.- los dos chicos llevaban su equipo preparado e iban vestidos como si estuviesen preparándose para un entrenamiento con el tiempo a su favor.- Yo me quedaré a aquí para ir apuntando los nombres, ¿vale?

- Gracias Hermione. Oh, mira, ya llegan...

Un grupo de chicos de distintos años se aproximaban al campo, todos ellos con caras pálidas y algo nerviosos. Bien, allá vamos... pensó con un suspiro. Cuando todos se situaron al centro, delante de los tres chicos, Harry inició su pequeño discurso.

- Buenos días. Empezaremos con las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor con los candidatos a cazadores. Como sabréis, las vacantes están en cazadores y golpeadores por igual. Así pues iniciaremos por orden alfabético. Allí tenéis las escobas, mientras os las vamos repartiendo, decid vuestro nombre y comenzaremos.- Hermione empezó a tomar nombres mientras él y Ron se iban a por las escobas voladoras de la escuela.

- Bueno, ¿que te parecen?- dijo al estar algo más lejos.

- Veremos...

Tan pronto como estuvieron preparados, iniciaron con la prueba. Dejaron a una bludger a su aire para que persiguiera al futuro cazador, mientras Ron protegía los círculos y Harry intentaba quitársela como si fuera el equipo contrario. Muchos recibieron la furia de la pelota desbocada, pero ninguno consiguió entrar la bola. Vaya, Ron ha mejorado muchísimo. Se ve que se ha pasado el verano entrenando... dijo para sí. Llegó el turno de Ginny. La chica lo hacía realmente bien, aunque con una escoba vieja, conseguía esquivar con relativa facilidad a la bludger y, para sorpresa de su hermano, consiguió marcar. Había parecido que iba a lanzar, pero esperó y lo hizo después con una buena táctica, después les contó que Bill le había enseñado como hacerlo.

Una chica de tercero y uno de cuarto consiguieron hacer espectaculares jugadas, uno de ellos también marcó. Llegó el turno de los bateadores. Harry subió otra vez a su escoba y Ron dejó su posición. Debían pasarse la pelota entre ellos mientras el golpeador intentaba darles con la bludger. Los que mejores resultados consiguieron fueron una chica de segundo y uno de sexto, Dean Thomas. Se había apuntado para probar suerte, Seamus le había estado apoyando desde la grada junto a Hermione. A pesar de las insistencias de Dean para probarlo, decidió no hacerlo, él y la escoba no eran muy buenos amigos...

- Gracias a todos por presentarse, sabréis los que pasasteis esta tarde en la sala común.- poco a poco se fueron marchando hacia el castillo.- No ha estado nada mal, eran muy buenos...

- ¿Ya sabes quienes cogerás?- preguntó Hermione mientras recogían las escobas.

- Sí.- cogió el papel con los nombres y trazó una fina línea sobre los que descartó.- Vamos, me muero de hambre.

Al terminar de comer colgaron la lista de los componentes del equipo en su sala. Muchos se aproximaron para leerla.

_Componentes del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor:_

_Ronald Weasley (Portero)  
Ginny Weasley (Cazadora)  
Amy Illan (Cazadora)  
David Streford (Cazador)  
Dean Thomas (Bateador)  
Susan Macged (Bateadora)  
Harry Potter (Buscador) _

_Capitán de equipo: Harry Potter_

Los que fueron elegidos saltaron dando gritos de alegría mientras los demás les felicitaban por su suerte. Harry estaba seguro que tenían posibilidades, todos parecían buenos, con unos cuantos entrenamientos conseguiría la unión del equipo.

- Los componentes, acostaos por favor.- todos obedecieron a su orden.- Veamos, los entrenamientos serán los lunes y miércoles de seis a siete de la tarde, y los sábados a las ocho de la mañana.- nadie tuvo ninguna objeción.- Nos encontraremos en los vestidores, sed puntuales.

Después de decirles las horas de encuentro se dispersaron por la sala y se juntaron con sus amigos que aún querían celebrarlo. Ginny, Ron y Dean se quedaron junto a él.

- Gracias por escogernos.

- No lo hice por conoceros, sino porque sois buenos, debía ser justo.

- Lo sabemos, aún así, gracias.

- Oye, ¿ya sabes cuál será nuestro primer partido?

- No, supongo que lo sabremos dentro de un mes, debemos conocernos mejor y entrenar mucho...- los tres rieron.- ¿Qué?

- ¡Te pareces a todo un capitán! Menudo entrenador vamos a tener...

---------------------------------

**Blackcat:** Me alegra ver tu RR, y no te preocupes por la tardanza Bueno, espero que estos dos que siguen continúen gustándote, aunque mejor serán (eso espero) los siguientes (repetitiva, ¿verdad?) Seguiré tu consejo y el de los demás, continuaré escribiendo hasta k mis dedos digan basta. XD

**FFmania:** Lo sé, en principio no quería poner nada de romances entre los personajes, pero creo que es casi inevitable, forma parte de ellos, así k algo saldrá. Al principio tenía unas parejas ya fijadas, pero ahora, después de leer ff, empiezo a dudar... Ah! Y ya te alertaré sobre el nuevo ff, trankila (aunke aún me keda muuuucho... :S)

**Xiem:** Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y palabras, me han dado mucho ánimo (como las otras dos, claro). Espero seguir recibiendo tus RR pq, aunke siga escribiendo, ver el aprecio (o crítica) de los demás lectores, hace que aún tengas más ganas de terminar esto, sobretodo después del esfuerzo. Además, añadir que he leído muy buenos ff en esta sección, así k te recomiendo k visites la "competencia".  
  
Gracias a todos, hasta el prox cap!!! (esta vez no voy a tardar tanto ;)


	10. Cristal roto

**Capítulo 10 – Cristal roto**

Los días en Hogwarts iban pasando y los trabajos se acumulaban misteriosamente, resultaba agotador. Harry había empezado con los entrenamientos y su papel iba a la perfección. Los chicos se coordinaban muy bien y daban lo máximo de ellos para mostrar a toda la escuela que podían llegar a ser los mejores. En noviembre se celebraría el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Todos habían decidido ponerse en marcha, no querían perder su primer partido...

En cuanto a las clases, Harry empezaba a saturarse al igual que sus compañeros a excepción de Hermione, quien se veía como siempre, cargada de libros a todas horas. Pociones era cada vez más difícil y Snape se volvía más y más exigente, en realidad, todos los profesores actuaban igual.

Cuando llevaban ya un mes de clases, un viernes por la tarde, en la última clase de la semana, Magia Antigua, empezaron a entrar en algo de practica, todos estaban exultantes.

- Bien, ha llegado la hora de mostraros todo lo que hasta ahora habéis aprendido de una forma práctica. Empezaremos por ver la magia en su forma original, no será tarea fácil, y dudo mucho que consigáis algo en la clase de hoy. Aun así, continuaréis practicando hasta lograr un mínimo que os impondré o no podréis proseguir con las clases.- en solo pensar aquello, Harry notó que su estómago iba a salirse por la boca. ¿Qué pasaría si no lo lograba nunca? Se vio saliendo de la clase mientras el profesor le decía que debía abandonar la empresa de auror por falta de cualidades... mejor no pensar en aquello.- Como ya sabéis, todos los aquí presentes ya tuvisteis un primer contacto con la magia en su estado primitivo, por consiguiente, lo que os voy a proponer no os resultará imposible de realizar, pero eso no significa que lo logréis.- añadió a media voz.

Todos, sin excepción, estaban embalsamados con sus palabras, sin perderse detalle alguno. Nadie en la clase había hablado fuera de su turno en todo el curso, cada uno de ellos se esforzaba al máximo por aquella materia, más que por cualquier otra, y no pensaban rendirse con facilidad a pesar de que todos les avisaron de la dificultad de la asignatura, era la más compleja de las que impartía Hogwarts...

- Delante vuestro tenéis unos vasos de cristal...- no se había fijado hasta entonces, un sencillo vaso totalmente liso y transparente se había materializado encima de su mesa, al igual que sucedió a los demás.- ...que utilizaréis para practicar. La tarea consistirá en romperlos sin el contacto físico ni con el uso de la varita o mediante hechizos. Sólo disponéis de vuestra magia en estado primitivo, con ella sois capaces, o deberíais ser capaces, de romper este vaso tan frágil. Mediante el conocimiento de uno mismo y del elemento en que os veis envueltos, la posibilidad de llevar a cabo tal ejercicio existe. Aquellos que logren hacer lo que he pedido, continuarán con las clases, los que no, deberán repetirlo hasta lograrlo o dejarán de trabajar en la materia.- hizo una pausa cargada de nerviosismo y tensión y prosiguió:- Así pues, pueden empezar.

No estaba seguro de cómo tomarse todo aquello, la verdad es que estaba lleno de miedo, le parecía que aquel viejo arrugado, aunque le tenían un respeto reverencial, no andaba muy bien de la cabeza. ¿Cómo pensaba que mediante la magia, que según él tenían desde su nacimiento, conseguirían romper aquel estúpido vaso? Todo aquello parecía inútil y una pérdida de tiempo... al estudiarlo no le pareció una tontería, al contrario, tenía sentido, pero ahora que le pedía llevarlo a cabo... era muy distinto. Aunque... ahora que lo pensaba... bueno, tampoco le parecía del todo imposible... Recordaba que ya había hecho aquello en otra ocasión, antes de empezar tercero...

Tía Marge no paraba de tocar su punto más sensible y estaba haciendo lo posible para evitar escuchar sus estúpidas palabras, sólo se concentraba con su escoba y el manual, sólo en eso, pero las palabras de la mujer eran como una taladradora en sus oídos y, al final, entraron en él como si fueran mosquitos ante un festín.

Se llenó de odio, sin pensarlo siquiera, el vaso que su tía sujetaba (era un vaso o una copa, no lo recordaba) explotó de sus gruesas y grasientas manos ante la sorpresa de todos. Se recriminó por lo sucedido, debía ir con más cuidado, un desliz como aquel le podía costar su expulsión. Sus tíos se dieron cuenta de ello, pero tía Marge no, pensó que había sido su fuerza de nuevo que le hacía una mala pasada.

El resto de la cena pasó sin incidentes para el alivio de todos, pero, de nuevo, otro desliz de Marge provocó otro desastre, esa vez, más grande. Harry no lo pudo evitar, había tenido más que suficiente. Consiguió hacer callar a su "tía" y subió hacia su habitación, todo sucedió como un flash. La puerta se abrió por sí sola, sin ni si quiera tocarla, sacó sus cosas y se fue, en medio del caos, de la casa número 4 de la calle Privet.

Entonces ya había hecho uso de la magia aún cuando había aprendido a controlarla con los dos cursos anteriores mediante la varita y los hechizos. Pero aquél no fue el último de sus increíbles actos de magia, aún no hacía un año, dentro del Departamento de Misterios, rodeado por aquellas oscuras puertas que conducían a distintas salas...Su furia era tal, estaba tan fuera de sí mismo, que casi no se daba cuenta de donde le dirigían sus pies, sólo pensaba en una cosa... en matarla. Su locura era más grande e intensa que nunca, era como si todo él fuera a explotar de rabia, odio y venganza. No recordaba cuál era la puerta que le llevaba fuera de allí, al pasadizo del ascensor, y no tenía tiempo para buscarla, así que gritó: ¿Cuál es? Su voz impactó en las negras puertas y, en respuesta a su orden, de un fuerte impacto, una puerta se abrió, era la que buscaba...Aquél último recuerdo le había abierto una herida que, con mucho tiempo y paciencia, había insistido en cerrar, pero nunca lo haría... Aún así, aquél no era ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar en aquellas cosas, tenía un asunto más importante, más inmediato. Debía lograr romper el vaso que tenía delante con sólo esa magia, la misma que le había permitido hacer todas aquellas hazañas... así pues, manos a la obra.

Según había aprendido con las largas horas de lectura en aquella aula y en la sala comuna, la magia primitiva sólo se presentaba como protección. Los magos conseguían hacer uso de ella antes de adentrarse en los estudios de magia, de forma totalmente involuntaria y sin conocimiento de ello. Era la misma magia la que le permitía a uno salvarse de ciertos peligros, ninguno relacionado con hechizos ni nada de ellos, sino en hechos mortales, rutinarios. Por ejemplo, como una vez le contó Neville, su magia apareció cuando cayó a cierta altura, su magia le protegió haciéndole botar para absorber el golpe de caída. También podía aparecer ante sentimientos extremos como el miedo o la furia, pero no eran frecuentes, muy pocos habían descubierto la magia por tales circunstancias, Harry era uno de ellos. Antes de saber que era un brujo, la magia lo había protegido tanto del peligro, cuando su primo Dudley le quería pegar, como de la vergüenza, la vez que su tía le había cortado el pelo harta de verlo siempre igual o cuando quería ponerle un jersey viejo de su primo a Harry. Todo aquello podía, dentro de lo que cabía, ser normal, pero no era lo mismo todo lo demás. Hacer magia una vez haber aprendido a utilizar-la, sin el uso de varita, ya no era tan normal. El profesor Terbadir les había dicho que aquello requería años de práctica, pocos, muy pocos, conseguían utilizarla a su libre albedrío, y aún menos a la edad de dieciséis años. ¿Significaba aquello algo? Bueno, Harry estaba envuelto de misterios, uno más o uno menos... no le sorprendería, como mínimo, no mucho.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, sus compañeros estaban concentrados en hacer explotar aquel objeto, pero nadie conseguía nada, ni siquiera resquebrajarlo. Incluso Hermione estaba medio exasperada, tenía la vista fija en el vaso, sin pestañear, parecía que le iban a saltar las lágrimas de tanto esfuerzo, Harry se contuvo de reír, al menos ella lo intentaba con toda su alma. Y, al parecer, Terbadir opinaba lo mismo, pues le dirigió una significante mirada aconsejándole que empezara a trabajar. Ante tal aviso visual, se concentró en su tarea.

Si debía fijarse en las anteriores ocasiones, se podría decir que, con concentrarse en un sentimiento determinado podía hacer lo que le pedían. Un sentimiento... de furia, tal vez, aunque también había participado el odio o la rabia, pero ahora no sentía nada de eso, resultaría más complicado de lo que pensaba. Pensó en algo que le hiciera enloquecer de nuevo, que le hiciese sentir las ganas de destruir, de acabar con aquel vaso, pero el objeto era inocente, no le había hecho nada aún... mirarlo no le infundía ningún sentimiento negativo, sino que le tranquilizaba, dejaba que su mente se relajara con mirar a través de aquella superficie llana y suave, sin ninguna impureza. Empezaba mal. Se recriminó por ello, o comenzaba a tomárselo más en serio, o terminaría haciendo trabajos extra, justo lo que no necesitaba.

Entonces empezó a recordar, a buscar por su mente alguna cosa que le enfureciese, alguien a quien odiase... ¿alguien? Era fácil, había una persona que le hacía sentir todo aquello aunque, más que una persona era un monstruo, Lord Voldemort. Con solo recordar aquellos ojos rojos y la cara blanca y aplastada semejante a una serpiente, la voz fría y la risa estridente, mortífera. Aquellos dedos blancos, largos y huesudos que parecían tentáculos de la muerte. No le costaba mucho esfuerzo recordarlo y el sentimiento que le infundía tampoco, sentía como si todo su estómago se retorciese con solo ver aquella mirada cruel y despiadada, no tenía ansias de correr, sino de luchar, luchar y ganar. Quería que sufriese, quería que sintiera temor y terror ante la muerte como los que había asesinado, necesitaba fervientemente terminar con aquella bestia que a tantos se había llevado, que tanto sufrimiento y pesar había dado. Pero, en vez de sentir odio y rabia hacia Voldemort, sólo consiguió una exultante euforia, quería reír con toda su alma, reír hasta no poder parar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquel extraño sentimiento? ¿Es que no lo odiaba? ¿Acaso no quería venganza por lo que había hecho?

Entonces lo comprendió, llevaba todo el verano pensando lo mismo. Ahora era una cáscara vacía, sin nada que sentir... se habían llevado todo lo que quería, a su padre, a su madre, a su... sí, se sentía completamente vacío. Se dio cuenta de que todo lo que le había llenado había desaparecido, no tenía nada dentro de él, ¿cómo, entonces, podía sentir odio siquiera? Otro habría respondido que aquello era absurdo, nada de importancia, pero no era así... Con todo..., recordaba que aún tenía algo, algo que llenaba su triste corazón. Estaban a quienes conocía, sus mejores amigos, sus compañeros, sus profesores, incluso los de Slytherin también tenían un lugar ahí dentro, aunque quisiera negarlo. También estaba Remus y Marla..., recordó todo lo que había visto en el pensadero, y entonces vio y sintió de nuevo cuando Sirius empezó a caer por aquel velo oscuro. Revivió el momento de rabia, furia y odio hacia Bellatrix, aquel sentimiento que le había llevado a seguirla con un único pensamiento, matarla.

¡BUM! Como si fuese una pequeña explosión, todos salieron de su trance para observar su alrededor medio asustados.

- Veo que hemos logrado el primer paso, señor Potter.- dijo una voz a su lado. Al girarse vio a su profesor sonriéndole ligeramente. Aún no se había dado cuenta, al parecer era el único, pero su vaso estaba roto. Pequeños pedazos de cristal se habían escampado por toda la mesa y algunos cayeron al suelo, la explosión que lo había despertado la había causado él, al fin, lo había logrado, aunque no se dio cuenta de ello.- Bien, por hoy ha sido suficiente. Quiero que continúen practicando, el próximo miércoles les voy a poner el mismo ejercicio aunque con otro objeto distinto. Que tengan un buen fin de semana.

Todos cogieron sus cosas en silencio y empezaron a salir hacia sus salas comunes para relajarse, aquella había sido su última clase y resultó ser agotadora. Pero antes de que pudiera salir junto con los otros, Terbadir le pidió unos minutos.

- ¿Me equivoco al decir que no es la primera vez que le sucede algo parecido?- con un gesto de la varita el vaso roto volvió a quedar como nuevo. Harry no le respondió, pero no pareció importarle.- He tenido bastantes alumnos al largo de los años, y permíteme que le diga que sólo tres han conseguido lo mismo en lo que llevo enseñando. Pero hay algo que no debería olvidar: la magia es como una onda, si uno no se deja llevar, la misma onda puede ahogarlo.- sus ojos grises y acuosos brillaban de una forma extraña, como si la sabiduría se viera reflejada en ellos desde un pozo muy antiguo. Sin decir nada más, le dio la espalda y salió de la clase por una puerta trasera dejando a Harry aún más confuso que antes de empezar todo aquello.

Hermione le esperaba fuera.

- ¿Estás bien?- supuso que lo dijo porqué pasó por su lado sin darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que le habló.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien.

- Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que creía, no veo como voy a lograr lo que me dice...- dijo con un suspiro- En fin, otro fin de semana sin descanso... sólo que esta vez me pasaré las horas intentando hacer explotar un vaso.

Al llegar a la sala común encontraron a los demás que también habían llegado después de duras horas de trabajo. Todos anhelaban una buena cena para, después, conseguir su merecido descanso, aunque por la mañana les tocaba un nuevo entrenamiento.

Al subir para prepararse para entrar en la cómoda cama, descubrió que tenía correo en el _Taklersham_, el objeto que le había regalado Marla para poder escribirse con toda seguridad. Una carta blanca que giraba lentamente sobre sí misma, se mantenía flotando encima de la taza sin nada que la sujetase. Con sumo cuidado la cogió, al tocarla dejó de sostenerse en el aire y se posó en su mano. Aún fascinado por aquel objeto, se sentó encima de la cama y la abrió. No había nadie aún en la habitación, así que tenía entera intimidad.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Siento no haberte respondido antes, me encontraba demasiado ocupada con todo el trabajo y no he podido decirte nada. Sé que te extrañará que te escriba por aquí, pero pensé que era mejor decirte esto con mayor seguridad. Remus ha salido por unos meses junto con Tonks, será mejor que no le escribas por ahora, ya iré informándote si algo sucediera.  
Me alegré mucho cuando me comentaste que hacías Magia Antigua. Supongo que nadie te lo dijo, pero tu madre y yo fuimos de las pocas que entramos en nuestro curso, sólo cinco lo consiguieron, y nosotras éramos las únicas de Gryffindor. Ella era realmente buena en la materia, me parece que tenéis el mismo profesor, Asellus Terbadir, ¿verdad? Ponte duro con ello, no es nada fácil, créeme, y te recomiendo que no aflojes para nada, sobretodo si quieres ser auror._

¡Así que ella y su madre también habían hecho Magia Antigua! Aquello lo alegró mucho más de lo que pensaba.

_A partir de ahora voy a tener algo más de tiempo, o eso espero. No olvides contarme lo que sucede, pase lo que pase.  
Espero que todo te vaya bien. Ten mucho cuidado... y ¡suerte en el partido! Besos: _

_Marla_

Con la carta entre las manos, sonrió feliz al saber que todos estaban bien. Recordaba haberse angustiado al no recibir su respuesta, no paraba de leer el periódico El Profeta para ver si había sucedido algo, incluso utilizó aquel sistema de correo para asegurarse de que aún estaban allí. Al final resultó que no tenía porqué preocuparse, Ron y Hermione ya le habían dicho que se tranquilizara, al final resultó que tenían razón... ¿Y dónde habían ido Remus y Tonks? Alguna misión, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero aquello no tenía importancia, al menos no en aquél momento, con sólo saber que nada sucedía por las inmediaciones le quitó un gran peso de encima. Más relajado de lo que había estado durante días, dejó la carta debajo el almohada y se relajó dejando la mente en blanco, sin ningún sentimiento o emoción, eliminó les problemas que pudiera tener y se sumió en un sueño oscuro.

Era el mismo sitio de siempre, hacía ya cinco noches que veía lo mismo, todas ellas seguidas y sin interrupciones más que el despertar. La oscuridad le rodeaba y le asfixiaba dejándolo casi sin fuerzas para ni siquiera estar de pie. Pero, como ya conocía, no podía quedarse allí, pronto vendrían y debía huir, debía correr para salir de ahí, para refugiarse lejos de ellos, adónde fuera menos allí.

Esta vez, algo era distinto, debajo los pies no tenía aquella superficie lisa y sin textura, ahora había un suelo con relieve, como si fueran piedras pegadas unas a otras formando una alfombra negra y sin color. Aunque, si aquello era distinto... eso quería decir que aquél lugar también había cambiado, quizás no vendrían. Se equivocó, el silbido de siempre volvía a sus oídos como miles de abejas protegiendo su ciudad. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía correr.

Sin saber hacia donde dirigirse comenzó a moverse en contra del silbante sonido, notó que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, sus ojos le escocían de lagrimas y los pulmones parecían a punto de estallar. Pero, aún así, no debía detenerse, nunca había parado o se había rendido ante aquel extraño sonido, pero temía que, si lo hacía, quizás no se volvería a despertar.

Agotado de tanto correr, se derrumbó sin poder dar un paso más. Hasta entonces, nunca había durado tanto el sueño, las otras veces se había levantado en medio de la carrera sudando y con la respiración acelerada, pero esta vez no había ocurrido, ¿qué pasaba? Estaba agachado con las manos sobre el suelo que de repente empezó a escalfarse como si un fuego debajo de él se hubiese encendido sin previo aviso. Sobrecogido por aquel cambio se levantó y descubrió que iba descalzo, sus pies se quemaban al contacto con aquél suelo, debía correr y protegerse, pues el ruido estaba cada vez más próximo. Lo alcanzarían, lo cogerían...

De golpe se despertó. Estaba echado sobre la cama con las sábanas todas revueltas y empapado de sudor. Por fin había podido salir de aquel sueño. No dijo nada a nadie, nunca lo había hecho, no le hacía falta. Así que hubo humedecido su seca garganta, se volvió a estirar y enseguida se durmió, esta vez, sin ningún sueño.

---------------------------------

De nuevo aquí! (y veo que se han añadido dos más... k colorada!!!)  
  
**GaRrY: **gracias por tu RR, intentaré ponerlo más rápido, pero tengo más trabajo a parte de escribir, así k voy como puedo... :S

**lolo y FFmania: **jajajaja, bueno... en esto de las parejas hay muchas opiniones, yo intento verlo de forma más objetiva (por así decirlo). Mis puntos de vista son: Ron/Luna, Harry/Hermione, Neville/Ginny. Pero tb veo posibles Ron/Hermione y Harry/Luna. La razón es que, como bien se ve en el 5º, Harry y Luna coinciden en muchas cosas, además que él dice que hablar de Sirius con Luna no le molesta a diferencia de con los demás. El problema está en que Hermione se parece muchísimo a su madre, Lily, por lo que también veo posible una unión entre ambos. Entonces llegamos al problema de Ron. Ron y Hermione no paran de discutirse ("quien se pelea se desea"), pero Herm no ha pasado muchas cosas con Ron (además, se pone celosa -o esta es mi impresión- cuando Harry habla sobre lo de Cho), por ejemplo, en el 1º: Harry y Herm van al bosque juntos pq llevan a Norberto y los cojen; 3º los dos ayudan a rescatar a Sirius y al hipogrifo; 4º ella va mucho más con Harry que con Ron cuando los dos están sulfurados; 5º bueno, lo de que se pone celosa, la visita con los centauros y Umbridge, la visita a Grawp, las charlas sobre Cho y lo que debía haberle dicho Harry (cosa k él niega en creer)... No sé, Luna viene de magos (idem Ron) y le gusta el pelirojo. Ginny, pues no sé, está mucho más rebelde después de 2º, pero no la veo con Harry; además, ella tiene el valor que le falta a Neville (aunke no así al final del 5º). Bueno, he sido larga, pero esta es mi opinión. Aunke, como dije, con Rowling nunca se sabe.

Gracias a todos, y hasta el prox cap!!! (Dentro de poco, las Tinieblas empezarán a moverse)

-Ithae-


	11. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

Buff... lo típico: estos personajes no me pertenecen, ecétera ecétera... ;)

**Capítulo 11 – Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff**

Por fin había llegado el día esperado para gran parte de la escuela en el que Gryffindor estrenaba la mayoría de sus componentes en su primer partido de la temporada.

Los chicos se levantaron temprano, los nervios les habían despertado mucho antes de la hora prevista para bajar a almorzar. Tenían las caras pálidas y parecían mareados y fuera de lugar, Harry y Ron ya conocían aquél sentimiento, los dos habían pasado por lo mismo en su primer partido. Dándole ánimos, incluso cuando ellos también los necesitaban, les aconsejaron comer algo para acumular energías.

- Vamos, todo irá bien.- dijo casi sin voz Ron.- Somos los mejores... dios, no puedo comer nada...- dejó el tenedor encima del plato mientras miraba cómo los primeros rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas del gran comedor.

- Jugadores, a cambiarse.- dijo Harry después de obligarse a tragar una tostada que casi le ahoga. Aunque no lo pareciera, sus nervios eran, quizás, los mayores del grupo.

Sin ánimo de decir nada más, todos se levantaron y empezaron a alejarse hacia el campo justo cuando la gente entraba en el gran comedor. Harry, al despertarse por quinta vez, decidió bajar a la sala común, allí encontró a las tres chicas y a David, los cuatro eran incapaces de pegar ojo. Poco después bajaron los dos chicos de sexto, ellos también se habían despertado, pero se mantuvieron en la cama esperando, en vano, que el sueño volviera a ellos, aunque al ver que Harry bajaba, le siguieron.

Harry y Ron cargaban sus escobas, eran los únicos que disponían de escobas privadas, los demás utilizaban las de la escuela.

Al llegar a los vestidores empezaron a vestirse con lentitud y en silencio, nadie conseguía decir nada, temían que, si abrían la boca, pudieran vomitar lo poco que habían comido. Si hubiesen podido, habrían amenazado al tiempo con pararse de cualquier forma, pero aquello era imposible, así que no tenían a quien echar la culpa de la rapidez con que todo ocurría.

- Chicos, al campo.

Tan pronto como la luz del sol les iluminó, una explosión de gritos de entusiasmo les dio la bienvenida. El tiempo era perfecto, ninguna nube importante, quizás un poco demasiado de sol, debían vigilar con que no les cegase. A parte de eso, las condiciones eran favorables. Bueno... allá vamos... se dijo después de que el equipo contrario entrase al campo seguidos por Madame Hooch.

- Capitanes, encajen.- Harry se adelantó y dio la mano al chico de Hufflepuff quien también parecía nervioso, pero se mantenía firme y resuelto. Hooch dejó la snich dorada y las bludgers en el aire mientras sujetaba la quafle.- Muy bien, a la de tres. Uno... dos... ¡tres!- con un pitido, lanzó la bola roja en el aire y los jugadores se impulsaron campo arriba en un instante.

- ¡Y empieza el partido!- como Lee Jordan había pasado séptimo el curso anterior, ahora se ocupaba otro de las locuciones de los partidos, Arnold Carlook. Era un chico de tercero también de Gryffindor. Tenía el pelo oscuro y muy corto, de ojos marrones y piel blanca, aunque tocada por el sol. Según McGonagall, era un calco de Lee, ideal para el puesto de comentarista, pues no paraba de hablar durante las clases, pero era muy inteligente, aunque no lo mostrase.- Y es David Streford quien coge la pelota, un nuevo miembro del equipo de Gryffindor. Este curso tenemos a nuevos componentes en todos los equipos, pero ha sido éste el que más ha cambiado.- Harry ya se había dado cuenta de ello, aunque también había Slytherin, éstos habían hecho grandes cambios, ¿quién sería su nuevo capitán? Le parecía conocer la respuesta...- La pasa a Amy Illan, ésta a Ginny Weasley, vuelve a manos de Streford con un increíble pase, ¡muy buenos estos cazadores! ¡Ui!¡Por qué poco! Buen golpe de Hufflepuff que coge la pelota y ¡allá van!

Los jugadores de Hufflepuff eran realmente buenos, sus pases eran bien coordinados y nada menospreciables. Iban directos hacia Ron, esta vez se veía preparado, con los ojos fijos en los cazadores que se aproximaban a las perchas. Iban a lanzar... una bludger lanzada por Dean les había detenido muy eficazmente, Ginny recuperó la pelota y, con un buen pase a su compañera de equipo, consiguieron los primeros diez puntos en medio de una grada enloquecida por la euforia.

Por lo que había visto Harry, el equipo se defendía bastante bien, no debía preocuparse por él, su trabajo era, ahora, buscar la snich antes de que el otro cazador diera con ella. Debía encontrarla lo más rápido posible, al principio pensó que sería su única posibilidad de ganar, pero ahora lo veía distinto, ganarían, no tenía duda de ello, habían entrenado duramente y todo su empeño estaba puesto en ello. Aún así, sus rivales eran buenos de verdad, debían tener sumo cuidado, la diferencia de puntos debía ser alta para asegurarse la Copa...

Cuando llevaban ya 70-30 a favor de Gryffindor, Harry pidió tiempo muerto.

- Bien, de momento vamos muy bien. Pero debéis mantener esta distancia de puntos para conseguir una buena posición en la calificación.- los nervios iniciales habían desaparecido, se veían algo cansados, pero capaces de continuar con el juego.- Lo más probable es que cambien de estrategia y se basen más en el ataque que en defensa. Dean y Susan, proteged la quafle y dejad libres a los cazadores y a Ron, si el otro equipo coge la pelota, lanzaos contra él. Los demás continuad con lo que acordamos. Aunque de momento tengamos los puntos a favor, el partido no ha terminado aún, así que no bajéis la guardia, ¿de acuerdo?- todos le escuchaban asintiendo serios y solemnes, sin ninguna objeción.- Adelante pues.

- ¡Continua el juego! De momento las puntuaciones son setenta a treinta a favor de Gryffindor. Los dos están haciendo un buen partido...- todos aplaudieron ante tal halago, exceptuando los de Slytherin, quienes aprovechaban los fallos de Ron para reírse de lo lindo, aún así, él no le daba importancia, ya no.- Weasley tiene la quafle y se dirige directa hacia las perchas... ¡no! Esto debe de doler...- no había reaccionado a tiempo, una bludger le había impactado al brazo haciéndole perder la pelota.- Ron Weasley se prepara para parar la pelota... y... ¡buena parada de Weasley! ¡Sensacional! De nuevo, pelota para Gryffindor.

Concentrado en su trabajo y confiado en que sus jugadores harían un buen papel, dejó de mirar sus jugadas para prestar atención al paradero de la snich. Durante todo lo que llevaban de partido, la pequeña bola dorada se había mantenido oculta de todos, nadie la había visto aparecer por ningún lado. Aquello le extrañó, normalmente se presentaba en algún momento por el campo, entre las perchas o las gradas, pero ahora no se encontraba en ningún de estos sitios. Los dos cazadores estaban realmente extrañados.

Pensando que tal vez si ganaba altura lograría dar con ella, subió unos metros más. Desde allí era capaz de ver el Bosque Prohibido y el castillo con su lago, las amplias praderas que lo rodeaban... hacía frío, estaban en invierno y, aunque aún no nevase, a aquellas alturas sentía sus manos calientes dentro de los guantes que Hermione le había regalado, pero no su cara. Ésta estaba helada y fría, casi no podía sentir la nariz, realmente debía hacer frío allá arriba... Pasando minuciosamente su vista por cada rincón del campo, observó algo que nunca antes había visto. Cerca del bosque se podían ver pequeñas chispas rojas como el fuego que se movían como si un remolino de viento las moviese haciendo circunferencias. No eran muy visibles, pero él era un experto en ver cosas que pasarían desapercibidas para los demás, pequeños detalles que, aunque a distancia, le llamaban la atención.

Estaba a punto de ir a ver qué era eso, pero, echando un rápido vistazo al partido, vio, por fin, a la pequeña mariposa dorada. Estaba justo debajo suyo, casi rozando el suelo. Aquello complicaba un poco las cosas, debería lanzarse en completo picado, pero él era un experto en ello. Sin pensarlo dos veces, inició el peligroso descenso ante la fascinación del público que lo miraba con extrema admiración. La velocidad que alcanzó fue tal, que parecía una flecha lanzada al vacío, una mancha de color escarlata pasó ante los ojos de la gradería como un flash. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo sucedido, estaba subiendo de nuevo con la snich en la mano moviendo las pequeñas alas frenéticamente.

Un gran grito al unísono explotó en el campo. Todos, sin importar las casas, se levantaron entre vítores y aplausos. Nunca hasta entonces se había visto una maniobra tan arriesgada, los había dejado completamente extasiados. En aquel momento, alguien que nunca hubiese estado en Hogwarts, hubiese dicho que no existían diferencias entre ellos, incluso los de Slytherin se habían quedado completamente sorprendidos, estaban levantados como los demás.

Bajó al campo en medio de abrazos y gritos de los demás jugadores que sonreían felices por la victoria, 220 a 30. Ninguno de ellos pudo ver el rápido descenso de su capitán y buscador, pero, por lo que más tarde les contaron, no tenían dudas al respecto sobre quien era el mejor de todos los que habían pasado por la escuela, Harry había superado al gran Charlie Weasley.

- ¡Hemos ganado, Harry! ¡Hemos ganado!- Ron daba saltos de alegría, todos ellos se encontraban entre la masa de alumnos que habían bajado a felicitarles.

- Ha sido espectacular, sois todos muy buenos, enhorabuena.- dijo el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff estrechando la mano de Harry.

- Vosotros también habéis estado geniales.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Los alumnos, entre risas y eufóricos, empezaron a desfilar hacia el castillo mucho más contentos que cuando habían entrado al estadio, los del equipo, con el permiso del capitán por su merecido descanso, se fueron con los demás. Solo se quedaron los tres chicos y Luna, que también había bajado para felicitarlos a ambos, aunque su equipo hubiese perdido.

- Seguramente montarán una fiesta en la sala común. ¡Cómo me habría gustado verte en tu captura!- dijo Ron sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no vais pasando? Antes tengo que hacer un par de cosas...

- Está bien, pero no tardes.- le dio una palmadita en el hombro y, junto con las dos, empezaron a volver.

Ron no le dio importancia al asunto, estaba tan contento que nada le parecía mal ni extraño, sencillamente, estaba lleno de júbilo. Había actuado a la perfección, de todas las pelotas, sólo tres habían pasado, y teniendo en cuenta que los cazadores rivales habían sido muy buenos, aquello era una gran victoria. Pero fue Hermione quien le dirigió una mirada preocupada, él le respondió con una sonrisa tranquila, aún algo inquieta, acompañó a los dos hacia la escuela.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que se encontraban fuera de su campo de visión, subió de nuevo sobre su escoba y se dirigió hacia donde había visto las chispas rojas. Pero al llegar no vio nada, todo estaba igual que antes, sin ningún cambio ni nada que le hiciese pensar que antes había algo mágico allí, porqué de eso sí estaba seguro, aquello había sido un acto de magia. Aún así, no lo había podido identificar, nunca antes había visto algo similar... aquello lo inquietó. Fuere lo que fuese ya no estaba allí, se había ido, lo mismo que debía hacer él.

Encogiéndose de hombros volvió la escoba hacia la salida del estadio para regresar al castillo junto a los demás, como le dijo Ron, querrían celebrarlo... y aunque aquello no le importaba mucho, aunque sólo quisiera estar tranquilo, no tenía más remedio. Lo último que le faltaba era que todos le preguntaran si estaba bien. La verdad era que el Quiddich había cambiado... No. Era él quien lo había hecho, ahora jugar era distinto. Aquél sentimiento de felicidad se había ido, sólo le quedaba la tranquilidad que le daba el vuelo, la subida de adrenalina al lanzarse al vacío resultaba lo único que le animaba, aunque sólo fueran unos segundos... para él aquello bastaba. Pero aquel sentimiento de alegría, de euforia, de inmensa felicidad al conseguir una victoria, se había esfumado, había desaparecido junto con aquél a quien más echaba de menos.

Empezó a caminar por el camino lentamente, casi como si los pies fueran los que le obligasen a hacerlo, nada le gustaría más que quedarse allí, echado encima el césped que rodeaba el lago, admirando la lisa superficie del agua, ondulada por el susurro del viento. Como desearía poder escabullirse de todo aquél tumulto... no podía evitarlo, deseaba la soledad. Suspirando prosiguió con su paso hacia la gran puerta.

- Te veo algo decaído... aunque has hecho una captura impresionante.- no se había dado cuenta de que alguien le había estado observando en sus paseos. Justo delante suyo había un hombre vestido con una larga túnica morada, tenía pequeñas formas extrañas escritas con hilo de plata que resplandecían con la luz del sol. Llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo que le hacía conjunto con el vestido. Larga barba plateada con unas gafas doradas de media luna detrás de las cuales brillaban unos ojos azules llenos de sabiduría.

- Profesor Dumbledore... no le había visto...

- Me he dado cuenta de ello.- dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Harry pensando y, su director, mirando embalsamado los reflejos del agua. Aquella paz le embriagaba los sentidos, el sonido del viento rozando el césped y del agua moviéndose con pequeñas olas dispersas por el lago. Por un momento, todo a su alrededor desapareció, pero sólo había una cosa que no se iba, aquella aura poderosa que salía de Dumbledore, la sensación de temor reverencial y la calidez de una manta protectora.

- Si no voy muy equivocado, me parece que hay una fiesta en vuestro honor celebrándose en estos instantes.- dijo rompiendo el silencio.- ¿No irás?

- No me apetece.- respondió secamente.

- Bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito... o eso dicen. Aún así... debes saber que la soledad puede ser una buena amiga, a veces, pero no siempre.- sin añadir nada más, volvió dentro del castillo.

Se quedó pensando en su última frase, repitiéndola una y otra vez, no comprendía a qué venía aquello, ¿por qué le había afectado tanto aquellas palabras?, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía él sobre estar sólo? Supuso que mucho, al menos, mucho más que Harry. En fin, tampoco le importaba, para ser sincero consigo mismo, nada de todo aquello tenía importancia para él. Estaba harto de que se preocuparan tanto, ¿acaso les había pedido que lo hicieran? ¿Les había pedido que se preocuparan por él? No.

- ¡No, maldita sea!- dijo con un grito de frustración mientras miraba la piedra lanzada al lago que acababa de tirar. Del gesto, su hombro se había resentido y los ojos empezaron a escocerle.

¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? nunca había estado tan confuso, sus sentimientos eran completamente contradictorios. Tanto podía estar sonriendo como ceñudo, animado o enfadado... ¿qué le ocurría? De repente unas ganas locas de reír a carcajadas inundó su mente, como si una parte de él encontrara graciosos aquellos pensamientos y sufrimientos interiores. Me estoy volviendo loco... pensó medio desesperado. ¿Loco? Quizás... pero, ¿sabes? No es esto lo que te está sucediendo en verdad, y él lo sabe. El muy estúpido, piensa que eres capaz de resistirte... ¿de quién era aquella voz?, suya no, era imposible. Entonces cayó en la cuenta, no era locura lo que le sucedía, era alguien más quien estaba confundiéndolo para su diversión...

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Sal de ahí, déjame en paz!- dijo una voz más fuerte, la suya.

- Así que al fin te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?- la conversación tenía lugar en el plano mental de Harry, pero podía sentirlo como si estuviese a su lado.- Bien, bien, bien... empiezas a aprender.

- ¿Qué quieres?- su voz era desafiante, llena de odio y furia.

- Justo lo que me estás dando ahora... tu miedo, la furia que te da valor, el odio intenso e incandescente, la sed de venganza... Eso es lo que quiero de ti...

- Pues olvídalo, no te daré nada.

- ¿Ah, no?- las risas frías y cortantes resonaron por su mente.- Dime, Harry, ¿aún quieres matarme por arrebatarte a tus padres? ¿Los innombrables magos y muggles que han muerto en mis manos? ¿No quieres vengar a tu padrino, Harry, a Sirius?

- ¡Cállate!

- Nunca podrás huir de mi, nunca te librarás de la amenaza que te sigue, la oscuridad acabará por alcanzarte y te engullirá, entonces me levantaré como el más poderoso de todos, invencible, nadie podrá hacerme nada, ¡seré más poderoso incluso que un dios! Y tu, Harry, ¡no vas a poder hacer nada!

- ¡Basta! ¡Cállate!

Casi sin fuerzas cayó sobre las rodillas. Se sentía agotado, aún podía sentir aquella voz reírse cruelmente dentro de su cabeza, ahora como un eco infernal que le taladraba los oídos. Con ambas manos se cubrió las orejas en un intento de silenciarlo, negando con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡CÁLLATE!

El grito fue como una onda que se extendió por todo su alrededor. Las hojas de los árboles temblaron, las aguas se agitaron, incluso el suelo se onduló ligeramente. Los cristales del castillo y los de la cabaña de Hagrid se agitaron para, después, romperse en mil pedazos cayendo como una lluvia de diamantes. Exhausto, cayó sobre el duro suelo dejándose cubrir por el sueño.

Los rayos irritantes del sol le daban directos sobre sus párpados y traspasaban su fina piel hiriéndole los ojos e impidiendo que continuase con su descanso, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse a regañadientes.

- Vaya, me alegra que ya te hayas despertado...- dijo alguien a su lado. Sin ver muy bien quien era, se puso las gafas a tientas y se encontró con Hermione quien le miraba sonriente.- Sé que siempre te preguntan lo mismo, pero... ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Bien... ¿qué ha sucedido?- lentamente empezó a incorporarse. Tenía algunos cortes en las manos y otros en la cara, pero casi resultaban poco visibles.

- Pues... según nos ha dicho McGonagall, ha habido un pequeño terremoto. Todas las ventanas se rompieron y tuvimos un ligero temblor mientras te esperábamos, pero enseguida lo arreglaron. Fue ella quien nos dijo que estabas aquí, estabas lleno de pequeños cortes, supuso que te habían caído mientras regresabas, te encontraron delante de la puerta de entrada inconsciente y herido...

- ¿Y Ron?

- Ahora viene, está terminando de desayunar.

- ¿He pasado mucho tiempo a aquí?- dijo intentando recordar lo sucedido.

- No, sólo un día, hoy es domingo. Pero oye...- se veía algo intranquila.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Me habías preocupado...

- Nada, quería estar solo...

- Harry, esto no me gusta. No lo he dicho a nadie aún, ni lo haré, pero no es normal...

- ¿El qué?- Hermione se mordía el labio inferior mientras se retorcía las manos, aquello era que realmente estaba preocupada.- ¿Qué no es normal, Hermione?

- Verás... según _Hogwarts, la historia_, el colegio está protegido ante cosas como estas, los accidentes naturales me refiero. Nada, absolutamente nada, puede afectar a Hogwarts, aún menos un terremoto, aunque fuera enorme. Y los cristales... bueno, yo lo vi, ¿sabes? Estaba mirando por la ventana por si te veía... el cristal se onduló, ¡nunca había notado nada igual!, era como si... como la onda de una explosión, ésta hace ondular las cosas y después se rompen. Con la ventana sucedió lo mismo... Lo que más me preocupa, es que nada muggle puede funcionar aquí, la naturaleza no nos afecta, ¡y estamos protegidos de hechizos bomba o parecidos! ¿Qué, entonces, pudo hacer eso?- su cara estaba pálida y temblaba ligeramente.- Y entonces va y apareces inconsciente... pensé que te había sucedido algo...

- Tranquila, estoy bien...

- No, no lo estás. ¡Tampoco yo lo estoy! Después de lo sucedido... no lo soporto más, Harry...

- Hermione... Hermione, ¿qué ocurre?- nunca antes la había visto tan afectada. Dos pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras, con las manos, intentaba detenerlas.

- Necesito saber... quiero saber qué ocurrió.- Harry sabía a qué se refería, pero le costaba un gran esfuerzo intentar revivir todo aquello, pero ella no quería rendirse.

- Escucha, Hermione...- empezó a decir.

- ¡No! ¡Escucha tu! ¡No sabes lo que es... no tienes ni idea! Levantarte y saber...- estaba de pie, enfurecida como nunca.- No lo entiendes, Harry... no puedes comprender lo que sentí cuando desperté aquí. Yo no había podido hacer nada, ¿tienes idea de lo que se siente al advertir que te podían haber matado y tu no ser capaz ni siguiera de defenderte? ¡Podría haber muerto! ¡Y no sólo yo, esto poco me importaba, sino vosotros! Mis amigos, a quienes tanto quiero...- la coraza que había forjado se empezaba a romper en mil pedazos.- Por suerte, sobrevivisteis, pero... No eras el único que le quería, Harry, yo también le amaba. ¿Acaso has olvidado que le ayudé a salvarse? ¿No recuerdas que los dos lo arriesgamos todo por él? También Ron le quería. No eras el único, ¿sabes? Pero, claro, solo te veías a ti, pensabas que eras el único que sufría... ¡te equivocaste! Nunca antes había llorado tanto por...- de repente se calló, escandalizada por lo que había estado a punto de decir. Ahora estaba llorando, sin intentar siquiera en detener las lagrimas. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo dejando a Harry sin palabras.

Necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, sentía su cabeza confusa, perdida entre una selva de sentimientos. No era el único, eso le había dicho Hermione. Era verdad, Marla también lloraba su perdida, Remus, uno de sus mejores amigos... y sólo había pensado en él. Pero le había resultado tan difícil hablar de ello... ni siquiera con Ron o con ella... le costaba un gran esfuerzo superarlo y, cuando pensaba que lo había logrado... la herida volvía a sangrar.

Apartó aquellos sentimientos de la cabeza, no era momento para recordar lo sucedido, tenía un problema más urgente. Ella le había dicho que McGonagall contó que todo había sido un pequeño terremoto, pero según Hermione, eso era imposible. ¿Qué entonces había causado tal movimiento? ¿Quizás... Voldemort? No, él no estaba allí... ¿Seguro? Recordaba haberle oído, ¿pero qué le había dicho? No conseguía verlo de nuevo, era como si su mente lo hubiese eliminado por él, sin tener en cuenta su opinión. En todo caso, no se atrevería a aparecer con Dumbledore en la escuela, aquello era ridículo. Fuese lo que fuese la causa de aquél incidente, Voldemort no había sido el origen, al menos, no el directo.

Ron fue poco después a verle, al encontrarlo despierto se alegró. Le ayudó a cambiarse y subieron juntos hacia la sala común. Harry aún no había hecho nada de deberes, y tenía un montón de ellos, no tenía tiempo que perder, debía ponerse manos a la obra, pues ya sólo le quedaba el domingo para terminarlos. Los dos se sumieron entre los libros y empezaron de inmediato.

Durante todo el día estuvieron trabajando, Ron tampoco había hecho mucho después de la fiesta y, con lo ocurrido, casi nadie había aprovechado el sábado, así que no eran los únicos que veían frustrados sus sueños para salir a aprovechar los que serían los últimos días agradables fuera del castillo.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?- dijo Ron después de terminar la redacción de Padmess.

Harry aún estaba concentrado en la poción de la semana que les había puesto Snape, el Beso del Diablo, el mismo nombre que una planta que se utilizaba como ingrediente principal. Era una compleja poción que requería una exquisita atención, necesitaba dos meses y medio para elaborarse y, si alguno de sus pasos no se seguía a la perfección, sus efectos se anulaban. Su función era volver loco al individuo que lo tomaba. Sus efectos eran rápidos y eficaces, letales en la mayoría de ocasiones, una dosis pequeña no mataba, pero demasiado... Se utilizaba para cura de depresiones en muy poca cantidad, y sólo en los casos extremos.

Aquello era lo último que le quedaba por hacer, a Ron aún le faltaba terminar una última redacción para Muggleología. Lo miró y dirigió la vista hacia donde le decía. Hermione llevaba ya toda la tarde delante de un vaso de cristal, con la mirada fija en él, casi sin pestañear, como la última vez que lo intentó. Agotada y harta de ver el mismo objeto delante suyo y sin ningún cambio, había lanzado el vaso contra la pared dejando a todos atemorizados. Respiraba hondo y lo volvía a intentar, pero de nada servía, en total lo había roto cerca de siete veces y sin conseguir nada más que hacer alejar a los alumnos de ella por miedo que se desahogara encima suyo.

- Intenta romper el vaso.- dijo sin prestar mucha atención, necesitaba terminar pronto la redacción de Snape, aunque no lo tuviese hasta el jueves, durante la semana le resultaría casi imposible hacerlo.

- Bueno, creo que ya lo ha logrado más de una vez...

- Es para Magia Antigua. Debemos romperlo sin tocarlo.

- Esto ya es más difícil... no creo que lo consiga intimidándolo. Creo que sería mejor que lo dejara, casi parece a punto de echarse a llorar... ¡Oh, vaya!- al no prestar atención, una gran mancha de tinta había salpicado su redacción. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, lo reparó, pero las líneas que terminaba de escribir también desaparecieron junto con la mancha.

Otro ruido de cristal roto indicó a Harry que el vaso había vuelto a impactar contra la pared, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que esta vez lo tirase al suelo. Levantándose de la silla, se dirigió hacia ella. Hizo un movimiento con la varita y lo cogió del suelo, otra vez intacto.

Hermione tenía la cabeza sobre los brazos, cruzados encima la mesa. Con cuidado, dejó al vaso sobre ella y se sentó a la silla del lado.

- No me saldrá nunca...- dijo con la voz apagada.

- Claro que sí, eres una gran maga.- aún sin verle la cara puesto que la tenía girada a él, pudo oír un pequeño sollozo.- El problema está en que no te concentras como deberías. Para romperlo necesitas centrarte en un sentimiento negativo...

- ¿Cómo el odio...?- su voz era débil, casi un susurro.

- Sí, como el odio.

- ¿Cómo voy a sentir odio si lo que siento es tristeza?- lentamente levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Tenía los ojos rojos y hinchados, seguramente llevaba rato llorando, no lo sabía, durante todo el día lo había evitado o dado la espalda. Al verla tan desanimada quiso secarle las lagrimas que ensuciaban su precioso rostro, pero se contuvo al ver que no era aquello lo que debía hacer.

Sin dejarlo reaccionar ante tal situación, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió a su habitación. Otra vez volvía a dejarlo en completa confusión. ¿Por qué lloraba tanto? Le había hecho daño... pero ¿cómo? No recordaba haberla herido de ninguna manera, no le había faltado al respeto, no la había tocado para nada, ¡ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hablar con ella! ¿Por qué son tan complicadas las mujeres? era frustrante...

- ¿Pero qué le has hecho?- dijo Ron al regresar junto a él.

- Nada. Ella... se ha ido.- se encogió de hombros. Su amigo, igual de sorprendido, continuó con su trabajo demasiado concentrado como para pensar en los problemas femeninos.

---------------------------------

Dejad reviews...


	12. La cena de Nochebuena

¿Debo decíroslo o no merece la pena? Bueno, todos los personajes de HP son propiedad de JKRowling...

**Capítulo 12 – La cena de Nochebuena**

Desde aquel día, todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno, lo más normal que era posible en Hogwarts... Hermione parecía otra vez la misma de siempre, siguiendo el consejo que le había dado Harry, logró resquebrajar el dichoso vaso y recibió un "No está mal, señorita Granger" del profesor Terbadir. Por lo demás, los días siguieron sin ningún incidente preocupante. Los sueños habían dejado de insistir y, algo más alegre que en los últimos meses, descubrió que las cosas eran mucho más sencillas cuando uno las dejaba pasar. Esto de debía, en gran parte, al Pensadero que le había regalado Remus, nunca antes había deseado tanto vaciar su mente.

Al fin, llegó la Navidad, unas esperadas vacaciones que les relajaron después de los últimos días en los que casi se ahogan de tanto trabajo. Ningún profesor les había dejado tiempo libre, ni siquiera unos minutos, antes de llegar las festividades.

Aquel año se quedaron prácticamente solos, todos los estudiantes se fueron junto a sus familias para pasar las vacaciones, Harry no se lo reprochaba, con los últimos incidentes...

Faltaban tres semanas para las Navidades y su aire ya navegaba por todo el castillo, aunque los deberes no dejaban de llover. Era la hora del almuerzo cuando llegó el correo. Todos tenían alguna que otra cosa, pero, al cabo de unos minutos de empezar a leer, un silencio se apoderó de todo el salón.

Hermione sujetaba el periódico con las facciones pálidas y temblando ligeramente. Sin atreverse a romper aquella tranquilidad tensa, Harry cogió el papel de la chica con mucho cuidado de no romperlo ya que lo sujetara como si le fuese la vida en él.

_3 de Diciembre_

_Hace apenas unas horas, en el banco de los brujos, Gringotts, se ha producido un asalto donde han muerto veinte glóbins. Según los pocos testimonios que han conseguido hablar, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado atacó, junto con una docena de deméntores, al banco más protegido de todo el mundo llevándose material de la cámara mil siete. Según nuestras fuentes, era en dicha cámara donde el Departamento de Misterios guardaba uno de sus "objetos de investigación".  
El asunto se está investigando en profundidad. Las Autoridades niegan que éste fuese el compartimiento más protegido de los que posee Gringotts, pero las pruebas del asalto no dicen lo mismo. El número de heridos suman unos doce, diez de ellos en estado grave. Los cuerpos de los glóbins serán devueltos a sus respectivas familias esta misma noche.  
El Ministerio de Magia aconseja prudencia y tranquilidad. Ahora que se acercan las navidades, pide a las familias que no salgan de sus casas y les desea unas felices fiestas._

- ¿Ya está? ¿No dice más?- dijo en un susurro. La noticia era corta, casi podía pasar inadvertida, pues se encontraba en la tercera pagina, debajo seguían unas estúpidas hazañas de un gato llamado Punch.

- Seguramente no quieren que cunda el pánico...- respondió Ron al leerlo junto a él.

- Pues mejor no haber dicho nada de ello, esto ha hecho más efecto que una de aquellas noticias sensacionalistas de la Sketter.- dijo mirando a la chica, todos estaban igual de consternados, incluso más que ella.

- Oye, Hermione... ¿estás bien? Tampoco es para tanto...- al oírlo decir aquello se giró tan de repente que le asustó.

- Te equivocas... Es mucho más de lo que pensáis, ¿no lo veis? Ha conseguido lo que quería, provocar el miedo.

- Justo antes de Navidad...- dijo Harry para sí mismo.- ¿Pero qué había en aquella cámara? La vez anterior intentó robar la Piedra Filosofal... ¿qué será ahora?

Por suerte, el inicio de las clases había roto sus pensamientos haciéndoles volver a la realidad.

Así pues, pareció que todos se tomaban aquel consejo al pie de la letra, una estupidez a su ver, pues Hogwarts era mucho más seguro, incluso, que Gringotts. Bueno, en todo caso, podía llegar a comprenderlos. Si algo les sucedía a sus familias, seguramente querrían pasar otras navidades juntos, aunque aquello fuese más peligroso que quedarse en la escuela y ponerse delante de un Stumgerth, uno de los "fantásticos" animales que les había mostrado Hagrid. Se parecía a un cocodrilo, sólo que sus patas eran más largas que sus parientes muggles, y tenía unas enormes garras que podían partir a un humano en dos. Su piel era escamosa, de color gris oscuro, con pequeños reflejos amarillos que le advertían a uno, de una forma muy sutil, que el animal era peligroso.

A Marla le habría gustado que se quedara con ella, pero, al parecer, vio que lo mejor para él sería quedarse en Hogwarts, más seguro detrás de sus gruesos muros. Además, Harry sospechaba, aunque no se lo había dicho, que iba mucho más cansada que de costumbre, muy probablemente su trabajo se había intensificado, lo pudo deducir por sus cartas, con una letra pesada y no muy largas. Desearía estar con ella y ayudarla con lo que pudiese, pero dudaba que se lo permitiera. Sin otro remedio que el de quedarse otro año en la escuela, se resignó, pero se alegró más al saber que Ron y Hermione también se quedaban. Los Weasley se irían del país durante las vacaciones, seguramente Dumbledore les había insistido sobre ello, pero el chico más pequeño de ellos y su mejor amigo, prefirió quedarse junto a Harry, cosa que sus padres aceptaron. Ellos también sabían, con profunda certeza, de que Ron estaría más seguro allí que en ningún otro lugar. Por lo que se refería a Hermione, sus padres eran muggles, y poco sabían como estaban las cosas en el mundo mágico, aún así, conocían a Dumbledore por las historias de su hija, y confiaban en que no debían preocuparse por ella si se quedaba.

Así pues, los tres amigos se quedaron solos en la torre de Gryffindor, al igual que en tercero, sólo que esta vez la amenaza no era un presunto asesino, sino uno que realmente lo era, Voldemort.

- Jaque mate.- dijo sonriendo Ron. Los dos estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico, mientras ella los miraba cuando se hartaba de practicar con el pobre vaso de cristal.-Deberíamos bajar...- se miró el reloj y vio que ya era la hora de la cena.

Los tres dejaron las cosas como estaban y se dirigieron hacia el gran salón. Como en todas las navidades, el castillo cambiaba absolutamente al llegar las fiestas más importantes. Las armaduras cantaban villancicos, los pasadizos se llenaban de un aire hibernal, y los árboles se decoraban con fantásticos ornamentos dorados y plateados que brillaban como luciérnagas en verano.

Al entrar al salón, vieron que, como hacía tres años, las mesas habían sido retiradas y sólo una ocupaba el lugar. En ella habían unas sillas altas y elegantes, distintas a las que siempre habían.

- ¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo Dumbledore des del otro lado. Estaba al extremo opuesto a la gran puerta, con uno de aquellos sombreros que salían de los petardos mágicos.

En la mesa también habían los demás profesores: McGonagall, Flitwich, Snape, Trelawney, Terbadir y Hagrid que, al verlos, los sonrió ampliamente. Al parecer no eran los únicos alumnos, dos más entraron detrás suyo, los dos de Ravenclaw, pero de distinta edad. Once en total, no estaba mal... Sin esperar mucho más, empezaron a comer. Todo estaba delicioso, los elfos habían hecho exquisiteces...

Después del segundo plato, llegó el postre. Todos hablaban animadamente, sobretodo al encontrarse algo más llenos. Las dos profesoras conversaban de una forma mucho más amigable que la última vez que las había visto en aquella mesa, quizás se debía al curso pasado, lo más probable es que hubiesen intimado más. Dumbledore y Terbadir discutían sobre algún tema que Harry no logró entender, pero tampoco debía ser muy importante, pues sus caras estaban mucho más relajadas de lo normal, a su lado, Snape escuchaba con atención y silencio. Al otro lado, Hagrid y el bajito profesor de Encantamientos, sonreían y charlaban alegres, posiblemente habían bebido un poco más de lo aconsejado y les había afectado lo suficiente como para animarlos un poco más. En cambio, los alumnos, hablaban entre ellos, no por tenerse antipatía, sino porque no se conocían entre ellos.

Harry tampoco decía nada, sólo escuchaba vagamente a los dos amigos sobre los objetos muggles, Ron tenía ciertas dificultades en ellos, y ella era la más indicada para hacerle entender. Al principio también participó en la lección, pero después pasó a dejar que los dos se entendieran. Concentrarse en sus pensamientos se había vuelto su pasatiempos favorito.

Se sentía lleno y tranquilo, pero aún algo preocupado por lo que había pasado semanas atrás en Gringotts. Recordaba que habían dicho que la cámara guardaba un objeto importante, uno del Departamento de Misterios. Era allí donde trabajaba Marla... ¿sabría ella lo que se habían llevado? No se lo preguntó, para ser sincero, hasta entonces casi no había tenido tiempo para ni siquiera recordar que ella trabajaba en ese departamento. Bueno, ya se lo comentaré... Una veintena de muertos, doce heridos... había atacado con deméntores, el corazón se le paró al imaginarse lo ocurrido. El Profeta había dicho que lo sabían por los "pocos testimonios que _habían podido hablar_", ¡habían podido hablar! ¿Eso quería decir que les habían hecho el Beso del Deméntor? ¡Basta!, quítate eso de la cabeza, ahora no. evitando pensar en ello se puso un trozo de pastel demasiado grande en la boca. Para no ahogarse tuvo que beber varios vasos de agua, por suerte, nadie se había dado cuenta de ello.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora Voldemort? Se lo había preguntado a menudo, pero nunca con tanta vehemencia, quizá porque los deberes le absorbían tanto que le apartaban tales pensamientos de la cabeza. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera puedo comer en paz! Intentando buscar algo con que apartarse de aquél camino, cogió un trozo más de tarta de caramelo e intentó escuchar a sus dos amigos.

- Sigo sin comprender...

- ¡Oh, por el amor de dios, Ron!- empezaba a perder los nervios.- ¡Ya te lo he dicho más de mil veces!- intentando recuperar el control de sí misma, respiró hondo y se calmó.- Se pone la cinta en la pequeña "cajita" y se cierra. Aprietas el botón de _play_ y, con las "orejeras" puestas, escuchas la música. ¡No es tan difícil! Si pusieras algo más de empeño para escuchar lo que te dicen...

- No es culpa mía que los muggles se compliquen tanto la vida...

- ¡Pero si...! Veamos... ¿qué es exactamente lo que no has entendido con todo lo que te he explicado?

- Pues...- bajando el tono de voz y sonrojándose ligeramente, dijo:- Nada...

Hermione parecía recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para recuperar el control, pero al final lo logró. Respirando intensamente e intentando aparentar cierta tranquilidad, ensayó una sonrisa tensa y trémula que aún asustó más a Ron. De nuevo, inició la explicación didáctica. Si no fuera por las reacciones de la chica durante lo que llevaban de curso al perder los nervios, Harry habría reído de la situación. Pero temía forzar la cuerda y que empezara a lanzar las copas en respuesta a ello como había hecho con la práctica de Magia Antigua.

Suspirando y resignado, volvió a centrarse en la comida sin nada que le entretuviese. Realmente resultaba agotador, lo que daría por descansar un rato, o irse a mirar las llamas rojas del fuego de la sala común, en vez de estar allí contemplando el tenedor dorado con un trozo de tarta de caramelo...

- Señor, la prueba ha sido todo un éxito.

- Buen trabajo, Bella.

- Gracias, señor.- inclinada ante él, la mujer bajó la cabeza en señal de humildad y servidumbre. Estaba complacido con ella, con un gesto lento y suave, le acarició su pelo con la mano izquierda.

- Puedes retirarte.

Sin levantar la vista y con la cabeza aún inclinada, dio unos pasos hacia atrás con una reverencia, se giró y salió de la habitación.

Estaba en una sala oscura, iluminada por dos únicas velas que le sumían en las más tenebrosas sombras. No había nada más que un gran sillón de piel negra entre las velas, y una mesa vieja delante suyo. Lentamente se aproximó hacia la butaca y se acomodó sumergido en el silencio y los pensamientos. Dejó la varita encima la mesa y juntó las dos manos cubiertas por unos finos guantes de seda negra. Suspiró y apoyó el mentón encima de ellas.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo... ya casi no lo recordaba, pero aún le parecía oír a un joven muchacho hacer un juramento a las estrellas. Era atractivo e inteligente, listo para aprender de nuevo, pero harto de todo aquello. Durante muchos años había aguantado su condición de mortal, la sangre que llevaba, se sentía enfermo, sucio y lleno de repulsión a sí mismo. Pero había hecho una promesa, una promesa de venganza y victoria... "¡Nunca más!" había gritado en la oscuridad, nunca más...

Casi le daban ganas de reír. Los recuerdos eran para los estúpidos, pero también resultaban un buen maestro, de los mejores, pensó. Pero ahora no era momento para aquello, ponerse a recordar... ¡Ja! Él nunca caería en un acto de debilidad, era invencible, ¡casi inmortal! Al fin había logrado su propósito y cumplido la promesa, pero aún le restaba algo que hacer. Debía terminar con la amenaza que le seguía, todo aquello podía desvanecerse si su plan fallaba... y últimamente no le habían ido muy bien las cosas que dijéramos...

- Harry Potter...- dijo a media voz. Las letras parecían cuchillos en el aire, salidos del infierno y llevados al mundo con un solo propósito.- Harry Potter... ¡Harry Potter!- ¡BUM! Un fuerte golpe en la mesa le sacó de sus meditaciones.- ¡Maldito el día en que nació! Si no fuera por él... si no se hubiese interpuesto... ¡Estúpido niño!- se levantó con un gesto brusco y empezó a pasearse por la habitación como si aquello lo tranquilizara.- Pero no importa... esta vez no podrá escaparse... ¿Qué vas a hacer, Dumbledore? ¿Cómo lo salvarás esta vez?

La risa fía y despiadada le atravesó como el hierro hirviente en la cicatriz. Sentía unas enormes ansias de chillar, pero no podía, delataría su posición...

El tenedor que cogía cayó haciendo que todas las conversaciones se detuvieran al instante. No se había dado cuenta de ello, sólo vio que todas las miradas iban dirigidas a él, pero reaccionó a tiempo.

- Pe-perdón...- dijo recogiéndolo de nuevo del suelo.

- Harry, ¿qué...?

- Creo que iré subiendo, nos vemos luego.- dijo cortando a Ron. Todos siguieron su marcha del salón, pero reanudaron sus conversaciones a una mirada del director que aún estaba algo ceñudo. Los profesores no preguntaron, y los dos de Ravenclaw no dieron importancia al asunto, sólo sus dos amigos parecían inquietos.

Al pisar al primer escalón, empezó a correr hacia arriba. Aún sentía su cicatriz quemarle en la frente, le dolía tanto que desearía arrancársela, pero había aprendido a soportarla. El dolor ya no lo aturdía como en ocasiones anteriores, ahora sólo lo instaba a moverse, a pensar, necesitaba aclarar todo lo sucedido.

¿Será otra trampa? ¿Me estará engañando de nuevo? fue lo primero que pensó, pero no tenía sentido, carecía de ello. Le deba la extraña sensación que, esta vez, había sido él quien entró en la conciencia del otro y no viceversa. Aquellos recuerdos eran demasiado reales como para ser una mentira... Su frustración parecía auténtica, y Voldemort no es muy bueno ensayando sentimientos... Así que las posibilidades de que aquello hubiese sido real, aumentaban. ¿Pero qué haría? Debía contárselo a alguien, ¿pero a quién? Dumbledore... inmediatamente se lo quitó de la cabeza. Aquello era justamente lo que él querría, pero no lo haría. Aún recordaba como lo había utilizado el año anterior, como los dos habían hecho uso de él, como si fuese un títere entre dos titanes. Bueno, entonces... ¿quién? Necesitaba a alguien a quien pudiese recurrir y contarle todo aquello, pero sólo sabía de alguien a quien lo había explicado todo, Sirius le había escuchado y aconsejado... y no podía contar con él ahora... debía ser alguien quien también hubiese sufrido por los actos de Voldemort, alguien que supiera lo que podía significar todo aquél nudo. Marla. Ella me escuchará. ¿Cómo no había caído antes en ella?

Entró precipitadamente en la sala, _Reloj veloz_ era la contraseña, y, sin quedarse en una de aquellos reconfortantes sillones envuelto de el calor del fuego, subió hacia su habitación. Al entrar buscó un trozo de papel, una pluma y el tintero, y empezó a escribir a gatas en el suelo, con una letra rápida e irregular, cargada de urgencia. Después de varios tachones y sin molestarse en repetirlo, terminó de escribir. Había ido rápido, intentando mantener todos los detalles posibles y sin descuidarse nada de lo que había visto y oído.

Doblegó el papel por la mitad y, sin ponerlo dentro de ningún sobre, lo mantuvo un segundo sobre la taza de madera hasta que se sostuvo por sí misma y desapareció junto con unas diminutas chispas doradas.

Algo más descansado al haber podido decirle a quien consideraba lo más próximo a una madre que tenía todo lo que pudo, aunque no la conociese del todo aún, se sentó sobre su cama con la mirada aún en el objeto de encima la mesa, junto a la foto que Ron le había regalado por su último cumpleaños.

¿La habría recibido ya? ¿Y si no estaba en casa? Necesitaba hablar con alguien, escribir en una carta no lo ayudaba mucho, pero le había aliviado mucho más de lo que creía en un principio, aún así... ¡Cuánto deseaba poder conversar con ella en aquellos momentos! Pero seguramente estaría trabajando... ¿A estas horas? ¡Pero si es Navidad! Cálmate, lo que menos te conviene ahora es que él lo descubra. Voldemort había aprendido de él, pero Harry también lo había hecho. Si tenía alguna emoción inquietante, algún secreto que le quemase por dentro, estaba seguro de que Voldemort intentaría descubrirlo, justo lo que no deseaba en aquellos instantes. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que haría lo que estuviese en su mano para sonsacárselo, y Harry aún era un estudiante, no tenía el poder necesario para resistirlo con uno de sus ataques de furia. Así pues, más le valía seguir su propio consejo y tranquilizarse para relajar su mente e intentar descansar un rato, aunque el sueño parecía haberse fugado...

Las pequeñas chispas de luz volvieron a aparecer en el _Taklersham_ para su sorpresa. Así pues, ¿estaba en casa? Sabía que era imposible que alguien más la hubiese interceptado, ella y Remus le habían informado al respecto, entonces, realmente sí que estaba allí.

Impaciente, cogió el papel que flotaba en el aire y lo abrió. Como él, la letra era rápida y casi inteligible, pero no tuvo muchos problemas para comprenderla, realmente era de Marla, aquella letra alargada y medio gótica era inconfundible.

_Harry, mira el Taklersham. Verás que unas letras negras empiezan a formarse. Aproxímate a él y habla como si estuvieras delante de mí, enseguida entenderás el porqué._

_Marla_

Haciendo lo que le decía, dirigió la vista hacia la taza que ahora tenía unas letras negras encima que decían: "Hola Harry" Si no fuese porqué le había avisado con antelación, hubiese pensado que algo pasaba con todo aquello, quizás alguna interrupción o magia oscura. Cogió con mucho cuidado el objeto y lo depositó encima de un colchón para ver con más claridad las letras que ya empezaban a difuminarse. Se parecía mucho al diario de Tom Riddle que una vez había utilizado, en segundo, sin saber muy bien los propósitos de éste.

- ¿Marla?- dijo a media voz, sin saber muy bien como tomarse todo aquello.

- ¡Harry!- aunque no podía oír su voz, las letras se formaban al ritmo de las palabras, casi como si estuviese enfrente suyo, sólo que debía leer para saber lo que decía a kilómetros de distancia.

- Marla, ¿de verdad eres tu?

- Sí, con el _Taklersham_ también podemos hablar a distancia, sólo que es a partir de la lectura... pero esto no es lo que me ha traído aquí. He leído tu carta, acababa de llegar cuando la he recibido. ¿Puedes decirme exactamente donde estabas y con quien?

- Me encontraba en una sala muy oscura, sólo un par de velas la iluminaban. También había Bellatrix Lestrange, una mortífaga, diciendo que la prueba había tenido éxito arrodillada enfrente de mí. Bueno, en realidad, yo no era yo, estaba dentro de la mente de Voldemort, otras veces me ha pasado esto...

- Sí, sí, después iremos a por esto, continúa.- las letras salieron antes de que pudiese continuar por aquel camino, parecía impaciente por lo sucedido allí.

- Ella se ha ido dejándolo sólo. Se ha sentado en una butaca negra y entonces ha recordado... algo sobre una promesa que hizo hace ya mucho tiempo... Se enfureció diciendo que yo me había entrometido muchas veces, pero que esta vez... ¿cómo lo dijo...? Ah, sí, que esta vez no me podría escapar, se preguntó como lo haría ahora Dumbledore para salvarme... Después me ha empezado a doler la cicatriz y me he despertado en medio del Gran Comedor rodeado por los profesores y los demás. He salido y he venido inmediatamente para escribirte.- durante unos instantes no recibió respuesta.

- ¿Marla? ¿estás aún ahí?- dijo algo preocupado.

- ¿Eh? Oh, sí, estoy aquí. Es sólo que... estaba pensando...

- Mmm... puedo preguntarte... ¿tendrá esto que ver con lo que robaron en Gringotts?- aún no había hablado de aquello con ella y sentía curiosidad por el tema.

- La verdad... no lo sé, Harry...

- ¿Qué se llevaron?- temía que no se lo pudiera contar, pero probó suerte.

- No debería hablarte de ello, pero... todo esto cambia las cosas... Si lo que me has contado es verdad, y no dudo de ello, las cosas no podrían estar peor. Realmente empiezo a ver el esbozo del plan de Voldemort, aunque de momento le será imposible llevarlo a termino. Pero antes... dime, Harry, ¿qué has querido decir con lo que no es la primera vez que ocurre esto? Nadie me había dicho que tuvieras la facultad de leer la mente de otros... y, si no recuerdo mal, es imposible hacerlo en Hogwarts.

- Bueno, como te he dicho, no ha sido la primera vez que consigo ver lo mismo que él, y no, no estoy leyéndole la mente. Según Dumbledore, es muy poderoso como para que nadie pueda hacerle esto, al menos, nadie menos él. Voldemort también puede hacer esto conmigo, sólo que yo sé cuando lo hace... cuando lo consigue me duele la cicatriz, en cierto modo me despierta y veo como me... me utiliza...- hablar de aquello le aterrorizaba, temía como le pudiera ver Marla, le repulsaba la idea de que aquel monstruo tuviese el control de su cuerpo mientras él lo veía impotente.

- ¿Te posee?

- Sí...- aunque lo dijo en un susurro, las letras le llegaron a ella igual que con todas las demás palabras.- Cuando fui al Ministerio... él lo hizo de nuevo... y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo...

- Pero él no puede ver lo que tu haces, ¿verdad?

- Creo que no... bueno, sólo puede hacerme ver las cosas que él quiere que vea... y también puede... poseerme. Aunque no sé si realmente hace lo que yo...- no había pensado en ello... ¿y si era capaz de ver lo que hacía? ¿y si resultaba que lo utilizaba como un espía? Era verdad que ya había tenido aquella idea la Navidad pasada, mientras se martirizaba a sí mismo después del incidente con el señor Weasley en el que le había salvado la vida. Pero tampoco le había vuelto aquella posibilidad en la cabeza, había hablado con Ron, Hermione y Ginny al respecto y los cuatro acordaron que no lo poseía en verdad porque recordaba absolutamente todo lo que hacía. Aún así, aquello había sido antes de que le utilizara de verdad...

- ¿Harry?- su repentino silencio había preocupado a Marla quien no paraba de repetir su nombre por el comunicador mágico.

- Sí, perdona, estoy aquí...

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- aquello de no ver al otro podía resultar un inconveniente al llegar a los silencios, pues no sabías lo que podía suceder al otro.- ¿Estás bien?- por la forma en que se formaban las palabras, se podía imaginar que estaba algo preocupada.

- Tranquila, estoy bien, es sólo que...

- No te preocupes, estoy convencida de que no puede entrar en tu mente al igual que haces tu con él.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan convencida?- dijo con una voz ronca que ella no oyó.

- Dijo que no parabas de interponerte, ¿verdad?

- Sí... según él, todos sus planes habían fracasado por mi culpa, ya lo ha dicho en más de una ocasión...

- Ja-ja-ja!- seguramente había reído, pues las letras eran las mismas que en las onomatopeyas.- ¿Crees que si pudiera saber todo lo que haces poniéndose dentro de tu mente y espiando a través de ti, diría esto? Harry, si le has echado a perder todos sus planes es justamente porqué haces lo que menos espera. Ten por seguro que si tuviera ésta facultad sobre ti conseguiría lo que desea.- aquello tenía lógica, un gran peso salió de encima de sus hombros haciéndole suspirar de alivio.- Por lo que respecta a que consigue poseerte... no debes inquietarte por ello. Cuando uno no sabe nada de lo que ocurre, cuando hay partes en blanco en tu memoria en las que no sabes que ha pasado o a dónde has estado, entonces es cuando uno se encuentra impotente ante el dominante. Pero éste no es tu caso... tu consigues ver todo lo que hace, seguramente estás como en un segundo plano, cómo cuando entras en sus pensamientos, ¿me equivoco?

- No.

- Harry, eso significa que no tiene un absoluto control sobre ti.

- Entonces... ¿puedo detenerlo?- las letras parecían tardar una eternidad en salir.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?- dijo lanzándose encima del colchón, del gesto casi se cae el vaso, pero a tiempo lo cogió y lo dejó de nuevo con cuidado.

- Verás, hay un maleficio imperdonable que consigue mantener el control sobre la persona sobre quien se lanza. Pocas personas son capaces de resistirse a tal hechizo, para hacerlo, se necesita una voluntad casi tan fuerte como el atacante...

- Recuerdo que, al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando aún tenía catorce años, Voldemort me lo hizo, pero conseguí resistirme a él...- dijo más para sí mismo que para ella. Empezaba a entender a dónde quería llegar.

- ¿Conseguiste imponerte a Voldemort con sólo catorce?

- ¿Quieres decir que, para que no pueda usarme, debo tener una voluntad igual de fuerte?- no se había fijado en las últimas letras.

- No, con la voluntad no basta. Se necesita algo más fuerte, el poder mágico ayuda, por su puesto, pero ahora por ahora, con Voldemort esto no te es muy posible... sin embargo... la última vez que entró en ti... pudiste expulsarlo, ¿no?

- Sí... Dumbledore me apuntaba con la varita mientras él le incitaba en matarme, decía que era la única forma de acabar con él... Recuerdo que, en aquél momento, yo deseaba que terminara... que acabase con él aunque tuviese que matarme... Sirius había muerto y yo... volvía a estar sólo. La verdad es que no me importaba nada... sólo quería...- al recordarlo, una pequeña lagrima cayó por su mejilla, pero no se dio cuenta de ello, tenía la mirada enfocada en el vacío, recordando aquella angustia que le oprimía el corazón, aquél sentimiento de tristeza y desesperación.- Entonces... aquello que me ataba desapareció... y caí exhausto. Había logrado hacerlo huir... me había dejado libre... pero, ¿por qué...?- la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Quizás... puede parecer una tontería... pero los sentimientos... él sólo tiene el odio... no conoce la pérdida, el amor hacia alguien...- los dos dejaron que sus mentes viajasen por los recuerdos, pero no tenían mucho tiempo. Harry no sabía hasta cuando más tendría la habitación para él sólo, Ron regresaría y, aunque fuera su mejor amigo, no tenía ganas de contar otra vez lo que había pasado. Le parecía que aquella conversación abarcaba sobre Marla y él, al igual que una madre aconseja a su pequeño, o unos brazos suavizan el sufrimiento de un corazón apenado.- Harry, lo que robaron en Gringotts fue...

- ¿Qué ocurre?- de repente su voz se había silenciado.- ¿Marla? ¿Marla, pasa algo? ¿Me oyes?- empezaba a preocuparse. No había recibido ninguna respuesta aún, a pesar de sus insistencias.

- Hablaremos mañana. Buenas noches, Harry.

- ¿Qué...?

Antes de que pudiese añadir algo más, la suave luz blanca que salía del interior del vaso se apagó. Aunque era muy débil, había permanecido durante toda la conversación, supo que había dejado de "hablar" con él. Podía ser que alguien hubiese llamado... ¿pero qué decía? La casa estaba guardada en un Secreto, nadie conocía su existencia, al menos, nadie que no fuese Remus, Dumbledore y Hilda. Aunque dijo que quizás Tonks y Ojoloco irían allí unos días. Además, es Navidad, puede que no quisieran que estuviese sola... También es posible que la hayan llamado, al fin y al cabo, tiene teléfono... no fijo, pero sí móvil.

Mucho más contento que durante las últimas semanas, se recostó en la cama, no sin antes haber dejado el _Taklersham_ encima la pequeña mesa de madera. Al instante se quedó dormido.

---------------------------------

**Blackcat:** hola!! Me alegra que te gustase!!! :( Sniff... Ya terminé todo el fic, ahora sólo me queda ir colgándolo por aquí. No sé si continuaré con el 7º año, son muchas horas de dedicación, y muy pocos que me respaldan... No sé, ya veremos... Aún así, me alegra verte por aquí, amiga.  
  
Bueno... hasta aquí el capítulo!!! HAsta pronto, y dejad-me reviews para animar algo más el día...

-Ithae-


	13. El último libro de los Sabios

**Capítulo 13 – El último libro de los Sabios**

- ¡Despierta!- algo le golpeó en medio de la cara casi ahogándolo. De un golpe instintivo, sacó el esponjoso objeto de encima de él, se levantó y cogió la varita, con la rapidez de un solo movimiento y sin llevar aún las gafas puestas.- Tranquilo... soy yo, Harry... Puedes bajarla, no pasa nada...- sin dejar de apuntar a la borrosa figura que estaba enfrente suyo, se puso las gafas para distinguirlo mejor.

- No vuelvas a hacer esto...- dijo con voz ronca, pero antes de que pudiera bajarla, Hermione entró en la habitación con varios regalos en las manos seguida por su gato anaranjado, Crookshanks.

- ¿Pero qué...?- al ver a Harry con la varita apuntada hacia Ron, se quedó parada a medio entrar, mirándolos con los ojos abiertos.- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

- Nada.- dijo secamente volviendo a dejar la varita encima la mesa.

Viendo que los dos seguían igual de rígidos, se sentó encima de la cama mirando los paquetes que tenía a los pies de ésta. Hermione cerró la puerta y entró algo más relajada, pero el chico aún estaba pálido y asustado, aunque empezaba a recuperar el sentido de todas sus partes corporales. No esperaba aquella reacción de su amigo, todos los años le despertaba lanzándole la almohada o gritándole que se levantara, aquella era la primera vez que algo semejante ocurría.

- ¿Ya has abierto los tuyos, Hermione?

- Sí, gracias por el libro y el pasador...- dijo algo sonrojada. Detrás, llevaba un pasador con una gran estrella marina roja y otras de más pequeñas, medio rosadas, a su alrededor.- ¿No has mirado los que tienes, aún?

- No. Ron me acababa de despertar... perdona, no debía reaccionar así, lo siento.

- No pasa nada.- algo más tranquilo, cogió una de las ranas de chocolate y empezó a masticar.

Sin esperar más y al ver que los dos estaban ocupados discutiendo sobre unos libros muggles que le había regalado para su asignatura, empezó a abrir sus regalos. El primero que abrió era un jersey verde oscuro con el dibujo del escudo de Gryffindor en un lado. Cada año, la señora Weasley hacía un jersey para todos sus hijos y también para Harry, y se los regalaba para Navidad junto un pastel, pastas, o alguna que otra golosina casera. Pero aquél no era ni el primer ni el último del grupo de regalos que le habían dejado encima la cama. El siguiente fue una caja de cartón con las tartas ya conocidas de Hagrid junto con... un reloj de arena. No era muy distinto a los comunes que ya había visto antes. Hecho de madera, con aquella forma de dos embudos invertidos y, dentro, pequeños granitos de arena que iban cayendo hacia abajo. En la parte superior, había un pequeño grabado que tenía forma de pergamino, justo encima del tapón de madera. En él había unos números rojos que le decían la hora, o eso supuso, no estaba muy seguro.

Luego tocó el regalo de Hermione, envuelto en un papel negro con estrellas plateadas. ¿Una bola del mundo? Su tamaño no era más grande que el de una pelota de tenis, pero se podían ver los países perfectamente detallados. Acercó el dedo hacia Gran Bretaña y, como si fuera una de aquellas pantallas digitales de las películas de ficción, una imagen de Inglaterra apareció enfrente suyo. Bueno, por qué no... volvió a poner el dedo sobre lo que debía ser Londres, y la zona que había indicado se aproximó más a él aumentando la escala, pero sin variar el tamaño de la imagen. Entonces lo comprendió, con aquello podía ver distintos lugares del mundo, pero... ¿en directo? No sabía que los magos también tuviesen un satélite o algo por el estilo. Decidió comprobarlo, volvió a indicarle sobre una ciudad cada vez más próxima hasta que la tuvo enfocada, entonces, unas letras aparecieron enfrente: _Ciudad de Londres_. Debajo había un pequeño índice con unos números romanos, supuso que eran siglos, así que le decían la historia de Londres... bueno, no le sorprendió mucho aquel regalo de la chica, siempre pensaba que lo mejor eran los estudios. En cambio, Ron le había regalado un reloj muggle plateado, era de agujas y tenía un cronómetro en una pequeña esfera dentro de la grande que marcaba las horas, minutos y segundos. Se había acordado que el antiguo que tenía se le había estropeado, y Harry no era muy ducho con los mágicos, así que optó por hacerle uno del mundo en que había sido adoptado.

Remus le había enviado un par de cajas de caramelos junto con una postal de Feliz Navidad, no era muy rico, así que no se podía permitir hacer grandes regalos, y ya había recibido uno de bueno por su cumpleaños. También abrió un par de calcetines de Dobby, el elfo doméstico. Pero, para su sorpresa, encontró otro regalo más. Era de forma rectangular, envuelto con un papel plateado y el lazo negro con pequeños destellos dorados. Con cuidado, empezó a abrirlo, se sorprendió al ver que era un libro. Era muy grueso y pesado, su cubierta parecía muy vieja, era de piel con unas cuantas arrugas. Su color antes castaño, ahora era casi negro. Se fijó que habían unas letras que habían sido doradas y ahora se confundían con la portada que decían: _Magia Perdida_. Encima había una pequeña tarjeta.

_Este libro es el único de los tres que fueron escritos que aún existe. Durante muchas generaciones, ha pertenecido a mi familia, ahora te lo entrego a ti. Espero que lo cuides y protejas bien, contigo estará más seguro.  
Feliz Navidad _

_Marla_

Marla se lo había regalado, y por lo que decía, era el último de las tres copias que se habían hecho... Con más cura que antes, levantó la tapa para ver la primera página, volvía a decir el título con unas letras alargadas y bien cuidadas de color negro. Pasó la hoja y la siguiente en blanco, por su estado, se podía decir que tenía muchos años, pero se había tratado con precaución y protegido ante los cambios del entorno, por lo que, a pesar de su ligero color ocre y su olor a viejo, el libro se mantenía en buenas condiciones.

_Hace mucho, los Sabios empezaron con los estudios de la magia, buscando sus principios y orígenes. Largos años pasaron antes de encontrar la que llamaron la Magia Perdida, y fue entonces, cuando decidieron esconder tal descubrimiento, un descubrimiento que yo he reencontrado para dar a conocer a aquellos cuyos poderes estén más allá de la magia común._

_Después de muchos estudios y grandes enigmas, he conseguido desvelar sus secretos y recopilarlos en este libro. Pero un gran peligro supone este noble acto pues, si cayera en manos desapropiadas, el mundo entero se podría sumir bajo una manta de oscuridad eterna. Sin embargo, la necesidad me pide que lo haga, debo escribir este libro para evitar que mi esfuerzo sea en vano._

_  
En el año 800 a.C., aparecieron unos magos estudiosos que querían descubrir el inicio de la magia, su significado y el poder real de ésta, se llamaron a sí mismos Sabios. Durante cientos de años se profundizaron en sus contornos, muchos les relevaron y continuaron con su búsqueda, pero sin encontrar aún la respuesta. Se dieron cuenta de que la tarea no era tan simple, la magia era un elemento muy complejo, que rodeaba a los seres vivos como un aura. El hecho de que existieran muggles y magos, era debido a su proximidad con la onda de la magia. El aura de los muggles era reducida, a penas visible, por lo que no podían gozar de tal poder. Los magos, en cambio, disponían de una cercanía mayor con la Onda, por lo que conseguían utilizar el aura mágica a su placer. Pero esto no era todo. Los Sabios, descubrieron que había magos más poderosos que otros, con un aura mayor. Los nominaron Magos Supremos, éstos poseían un gran poder, su magnitud podía imponerse por encima de los demás con una gran distancia, eran los dominantes en el mundo mágico, sin rival posible ante su magia. Esto los aterrorizó, aunque dentro de éste reducido grupo hubiesen distintos niveles de poder, un mago con fines destructivos y oscuros que estuviese dentro de los Superiores, podía resultar fatal para ambos mundos, el mágico y el muggle._

_Su búsqueda se profundizó más y más, querían encontrar la forma de controlar su aura, de hacer su posición más cercana a la Onda para evitar que el poder residiese sólo en unas manos. Y lo que encontraron fue una magia muy antigua, olvidada en el tiempo, y escondida en el espacio. Era el lenguaje puro de la Onda, con ella, un mago podía conseguir el poder de la misma energía. Su fuerza se volvía casi indestructible, casi inmortal. Muchos intentaron controlar este arte arcano, pero no lo lograron, se sumieron en la locura o murieron con su propio fuego._

_Ante tal fracaso, decidieron enterrar los conocimientos, era imposible que alguien consiguiese controlar la magia a su libre albedrío. Pero entonces aparecieron los magos que habían clasificado de Superiores. Éstos podían aprender y tocar el inicio de la Onda. El problema estaba que su vida se agotaba con mayor rapidez, el incremento de poder podía llevar a su propia destrucción. De los pocos que existían, sólo unos cuantos sobrevivieron a su fuerza, pero, al final, perecieron más temprano incluso que los muggles. Según pocos documentos del Ministerio, las vidas de ciertos magos se veían reducidas, de repente, a poco más de cinco años. Desde que empezaban con el uso de ésta magia, recibían unas transformaciones asombrosas que quemaban, lentamente, su cuerpo, muy seguramente a la pureza de la energía en la que se sometían. El mundo mágico olvidó tales sucesos y permitieron que los conocimientos se perdieran de nuevo._

_Yo he estudiado y buscado esta magia, después de más de veinte años la encontré. Intenté controlarla, pero no estaba en el grado de Superior, así que desistí. Los que los Sabios llamaron Magos Superiores, no eran más que unos magos cuya proximidad a la Onda era mayor que los demás. Estos individuos no tenían ningún enlace de sangre, podían ser hijos de muggles, o de magos, no importaba cuál fuera su procedencia. Se podría decir que más que superiores, eran elegidos, cómo si la misma energía mágica se viese concentrada con mayor tamaño en ellos. Similar a semillas lanzadas al azar._

_Empecé a buscar una solución, si se limitaba este arcano, podríamos usarla sin temor a que nuestra vida saliera perjudicada con el uso, si nuestra proximidad a la Onda fuese más reducida, la misma energía no nos destruiría. De ahí saqué lo que denominé la Magia Perdida, pero que sólo puede ser usada para estos elegidos, pues resulta imposible de alcanzar para los magos. Sin embargo, también existe otro arcano que puede ser usado para unos semi-elegidos denominado Magia Antigua, otro resultado de los Sabios en su búsqueda del estado puro de la magia. Este arcano, permite usar una parte de la energía por unos magos que se encuentran muy próximos a sus superiores, pero no lo suficiente como para conseguir controlar la energía completa._

_He destinado más de cuarenta años para conseguir encontrar lo que se llamaría el Súmmum de la magia, la cima del poder. Pero temo que tal estudio pueda llevar a una gran destrucción. Así pues, he destruido todo rastro de los conocimientos de los Sabios y cualquier otra pista, ahora nadie puede saber sobre ellos a no ser que obtenga este libro. Pero era mi obligación no borrar sus esfuerzos y empeños de la historia. Por ello, he compuesto tres libros idénticos que serán entregados a los que se convertirán en los Guardianes de la Onda. En ellos recae la importante misión de guardar y ocultar el poder que contienen estos descubrimientos, y es en ellos que guardo mi fe._

Durante unos instantes se quedó pensativo. Aquello que le había entregado Marla era mucho más de lo que en un principio había pensado... La introducción que había escrito el mago anónimo le había dejado sin palabras, sorprendido y aterrorizado al ver lo que tenía entre sus manos. Si aquello cayera en malas manos... no quería ni pensar en aquello. ¿Pero por qué se lo había entregado a él? ¡Justamente a él! ¿No se daba cuenta de que Voldemort podía, perfectamente, saber de su existencia? ¿Y si es él quien tiene uno de los tres? pensó de repente. Un frío intenso recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndole temblar ligeramente. No pienses en ello, no pienses en ello... olvida todo lo que sabes y has leído, no te conviene tenerlo en la mente. Otra vez todo dependía de él... ¡cuánto lo odiaba! Le habían vuelto a poner un peso enorme encima suyo, ¿por qué? Bueno... puede que sí tenga uno, al fin y al cabo, es realmente fuerte... ¿eso quiere decir que es uno de éstos elegidos? Entonces Dumbledore debe tener otro, claro. Es mucho más poderoso que Voldemort. Espera... entonces volvió a desviar la vista hacia la pequeña tarjeta que le había dejado Marla. "Este libro es el único de los tres que fueron escritos que aún existe" ¿El único? Entonces ninguno de los dos tiene conocimiento de ellos, aunque también puede ser que los destruyeron para que nadie más pudiera tener sus conocimientos, así se guardaban el poder sólo para ellos... ¿y por qué no hizo lo mismo Marla? ¿Por qué no destruyó el libro? Es un peligro enorme tenerlo, más que por tu seguridad... si cayera en malas manos... "Espero que lo cuides y protejas bien, contigo estará más seguro" ¡Más seguro! Casi se hecha a reír, ¿cómo podía estar más seguro con él?

Con un suspiro resignado, cerró el libro. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía dejarlo allí, cualquiera podría abrirlo y leerlo, vaya un Guardián de la Onda estaba hecho... Debía esconderlo, aunque no le gustase, debía ocultarlo de todo el mundo, incluso de él, toda una paradoja... Deberé hablar con ella, no puedo quedármelo... Puede que por esto le persiguiera Voldemort... ¡no había pensado en ello! ¿Y si ésa fuese la causa de que se escondiera en Francia años atrás? Pero... nadie debía conocer de su existencia... ¿cómo entonces lo había sabido? No, aquello no tenía sentido, ella no lo habría dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Sirius. Pero si Voldemort iba detrás suyo... claro que estaría mejor en otras manos, pero ¿en las de Harry? Indudablemente no.

- Bueno, ¿que tal te fueron los regalos?- Ron y Hermione ya habían dejado de pelearse.

- Muy bien... Gracias por el reloj, Ron.

- Sabía que te faltaba uno...- un pequeño ronquido de su estómago les hizo silenciar.- ¿Tenéis hambre?- dijo sonrojado.

- Sí, mejor será que bajemos a comer algo...

---------------------------------

Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta!  
Si alguien me puede decir como poner cursiva i todo esto se lo agradecería, ya no sé qué más poner para diferenciar entre cartas, sueños y paso del tiempo... (keda mucho mejor en word, lástima k akí no pueda ser así)  
  
**FFmania:** Bueno, gracias por tus ánimos de siempre, me ayudan mucho a seguir. Por cierto, recibí tu e-mail, era muy gracioso No sé, quizás lo piense con más detenimiento... De veras te gustaron más estos últimos? jejeje, la verdad es k el inicio es muy flojo (ya lo comenté) yo misma no lo encuentro adequado... Pero lo escribí antes de leer el 5º, y ya tenía parte de la historia pensada, así k lo arreglé un poco y, a partir de ahí, lo fuí cambiando.

**Azera:** Muchas gracias :$ En gratitud a tu RR, colgaré un capítulo más. (aunque no lo parezca, las dos me habéis subido mucho el ánimo, estos días he estado muy ajetreada, y bastante desanimada, así que gracias de nuevo (pero mira k estoy pesada))


	14. Desorden en Azkaban

Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, por desgracia mía...

**Capítulo 14 – Desorden en Azkaban**

Los demás días fueron tranquilos y sin cambios importantes. Pronto llegaron los demás alumnos de sus vacaciones navideñas, todos algo más contentos que cuando salieron del castillo.

Harry había enviado una carta a Marla pidiéndole una data para quedar de nuevo por el Taklersham, tenía muchas cosas para decirle, entre ellas, el tema del libro, pero también debía saber qué era lo que habían robado semanas antes en Gringotts. Siguiendo sus instrucciones de no enviar nada importante por lechuza, lo dejó en la taza mágica esperando que le contestase temprano, pero no fue así. Hasta que no empezaron el curso, no supo nada de ella.

Después de un miércoles agotador y frío, subió medio congelado hacia su habitación. Habían hecho un entrenamiento intensivo, más por miedo de quedarse helados en las alturas que por necesidad ya que los jugadores del equipo habían mostrado su valía en el juego.

Sin detenerse en el acogedor fuego de la sala común, se dirigió directo a su cama para quitarse la ropa llena de hielo. Fue entonces cuando vio el resplandor del comunicador dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche. Lanzando su escoba encima la cama y sin más deseo que ver la respuesta de Marla, cogió una carta mucho más gruesa que de costumbre junto con un papel doblado por la mitad que mantenía el sobre bajo sus alas. Antes de abrir el sobre, leyó el papel que parecía ir dirigido a él.

_Querido Harry:_

_Perdóname por no escribir hasta ahora, aún no te puedo contar lo que sucede, otra vez te pido disculpas, pero para tu seguridad y la mía, es mejor que nadie sepa nada.  
Debo pedirte un favor, el sobre que te he enviado junto con esta pequeña carta es para el profesor Asellus Terbadir, es de vital importancia que se le entregues en persona. Como antes, te daré todas las respuestas cuando todo esté preparado.  
Durante un tiempo me será imposible hablar contigo, por ello, he pensado en dejarme caer por Hogsmeade para verte. Dime si te va bien la segunda semana de Febrero en Las Tres Escobas. Pero si algo sucediese, algo importante o urgente, díselo a Dumbledore inmediatamente.  
Por cierto, no hables sobre el libro, ni siquiera por aquí, puede ser peligroso y me temo que esta vía ya no es del todo segura. Espero que todo te vaya bien, cuídate.  
Un abrazo:_

_Marla  
PD: Quema la carta y borra todo rastro de ella, y dime lo de Hogsmeade._

Toda aquella urgencia lo inquietó. Quizás estaba exagerando... el Taklersham era seguro, tanto Remus como ella le habían dicho que era de los medios más fiables que había, ¿por qué entonces decía que podía no serlo? ¿Y aquél sobre? ¿Qué podía haber que debiera ser entregado a Terbadir con tanto secreto? Si quería, le podría haber enviado una lechuza... aunque, claro, también se podía tratar de un asunto del Departamento.

Cerró el cajón y releyó la carta una vez más. Debía quemarla, más bien destruirla, sin dejar rastro alguno. Acercó la varita y empezó a arder flotando en el aire. Su estado en Magia Antigua había mejorado, con un pensamiento era capaz de realizar los sortilegios más simples y comunes sin necesitar de la fórmula vocal. Era el único que lo había logrado a la primera, más bien, nadie más conseguía hacer las cosas en la primera vez. Aquella resultó la segunda materia que más le gustaba, primero era Defensa, era el que más sabía sobre el tema, incluso el que más bien se defendía. Aún así, no había mostrado a nadie aquella facultad, pues había aprendido a usarla durante las vacaciones, mientras estaba en sus ratos libres. Cómo en clase sólo habían hablado de ello sin llegar a la práctica, tuvo la iniciativa de empezar aún sin que se lo pidieran. Claro estaba que todos los magos eran capaces de hacer aquello, pero los alumnos no aprendían los hechizos sin voz hasta séptimo, en la materia de Encantamientos. Pero con Terbadir, conseguirían realzar aquella habilidad haciendo que no sólo los simples salieran, sino también aquellos más complejos de realizar.

Mientras miraba como el papel se retorcía y llameaba en un fuego azul y naranja, pensó que debía decirle si podía ir en Hogsmeade. Habría de comentarlo con Hermione y Ron, ellos sabrían cuando era la próxima salida. Desaprego, con un ligero puf, desaparecieron los pequeños trocitos negros del papel chamuscado.

Se cambió, guardó su preciada escoba y bajó a la sala, aún tenía trabajo por hacer.

Por la mañana se levantaron con un día muy tapado, incluso pensó que aún era de noche. En medio de relámpagos y grandes gotas de agua que impactaban en las ventanas del castillo, los alumnos bajaron a desayunar para empezar un nuevo día de clase. Harry, no de muy buen humor, pues tenía dos horas de Pociones nada más terminar de comer, el jueves era el día más agotador de la semana.

- Vaya día tenemos hoy...- dijo Ron mirando la tormenta que estaba encima de su cabeza en el gran comedor.- No ayuda mucho por la mañana, ¿verdad?

- La verdad es que no... mira, ahí viene el correo.- una multitud de lechuzas entró en la sala. Una lechuza aterrizó ante Harry con el periódico El Profeta, le dio los cinco knuts y se fue volando.- Veamos que dice hoy...- estaba a punto de ponerse una cuchara de cereales en la boca cuando se detuvo con los ojos completamente abiertos mirando paralizado la noticia.

Los dos chicos se pusieron a su lado para ver qué le había impactado de aquella forma. Pero no era el único, los otros pocos que habían recibido el envío diario del periódico, también estaban leyendo sin palabras que les pudieran salir de la boca. Los profesores, aunque no tuvieran el diario en mano, tenían expresiones serias y reservadas.

_8 de Enero_

_Después de poco más de un mes del atentado en Gringotts, las fuerzas de la oscuridad vuelven a hacer acto de presencia en Azkaban. Recordamos que ya fue en el año pasado cuando diez prisioneros escaparon en lo que se creía que el buscado Sirius Black había encabezado la escapada. Después de profundas investigaciones, se ha descartado que fuera él el responsable de tal acto anterior, según pruebas encontradas antes de los actuales sucesos, fue el mismo que amenazó esta madrugada el responsable de aquél incidente.  
Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, cuando los antiguos carceleros (los deméntores) entraron en la fortaleza junto con dos mortífagos y su señor. Los aurores que guardaban a los prisioneros fueron atacados y reducidos, aunque ninguno de ellos fue muerto en el asalto a la prisión de los magos, diez de ellos se encuentran en estado crítico, otros diez parecen graves. Sólo dos consiguieron restar conscientes para poder pedir ayuda a las Fuerzas de Asalto. Por suerte, este aviso activó la alarma en el Cuerpo Mágico de Defensa y consiguieron llegar antes de nadie fuese muerto en el ataque. Ahora, St. Mungo atiende a los heridos y se espera que puedan recuperarse lo antes posible, aunque los médicos son escépticos. Han recibido fuertes impactos y hechizos, muchos de ellos letales, en la mayoría de casos, a largo plazo.  
El Ministerio ha activado todas las alarmas del país y ha solicitado la ayuda exterior para la situación de emergencia. Cornelius Fudge habló por el periódico pidiendo, más que nunca, precaución y orden. "Lo que no debemos hacer es entrar en el pánico, esto es justo lo que espera el Innombrable [...]" "Estamos poniendo todos nuestros recursos para garantir la seguridad de los ciudadanos. En estos momentos, se vigilan las casas de los mortífagos que consiguieron escapar. [...] Albus Dumbledore, junto con el Consejo en pleno, han puesto varios sistemas para la defensa y contraataque ante un posible ataque de las fuerzas del mal."  
Lo que muchos temían desde la revelación de Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter sobre el retorno de Quien-Ustedes-Ya-Saben, ha sucedido pasadas las fechas de Navidad. Pero, en contra de todo lo que se creía ante tal situación, la calma fría y el aplomo han sofocado el miedo inicial.  
A continuación, la opinión de varios ciudadanos que... [...]_

Como en la anterior noticia referente a los problemas con Voldemort, no era demasiado larga, más bien corta y poco precisa. Aún así, lo suficiente clara para demostrar al mundo mágico que la amenaza estaba cada vez más cerca.

- Bill y Percy no iban a hacer su guardia hasta la semana que viene, y Charlie está otra vez en Rumania...- dijo en un susurro Ron, como si diciéndolo se tranquilizase a sí mismo.

- Veinte... por lo menos no ha muerto nadie...

Pero Harry no pensaba en aquello, ni siquiera se fijó en el nombre del que habían considerado el culpable de las fugas de año anterior y de la declaración de exculpa hacia él. Ahora, su mente estaba en lo que le había dicho Marla tiempo atrás. Ojoloco era un auror... él estaría con Tonks, y ella con... Remus... ¿y si Dumbledore los había enviado para proteger Azkaban? ¿Y si había enviado a los de la Orden para impedir que esto sucediera? Marla me dijo que estaba en una misión importante, que no le escribiera... ¿y si estaba allí? pero sólo había una forma de saberlo. Con un gesto brusco de cabeza, miró directamente hacia la mesa de los profesores, buscando con la mirada a Dumbledore quien, para su sorpresa, ya estaba esperando aquella reacción. Durante unos segundos, aguantó sus ojos verdes, imperiosos y furiosos, hasta, después, desviarla hacia McGonagall, quien parecía estar comentándole algo urgente.

Sin decir nada a sus dos amigos quienes aún estaban leyendo los comentarios de varios magos en el periódico, se levantó y salió del comedor. Todo el mundo estaba interesado en la noticia, y nadie se fijaba en nada más que no fuesen aquellos papeles repletos de letras. Sólo alguien parecía más pálido de lo normal, aún así, permanecía medio agachado escondiéndose entre los murmullos en silencio.

- ¡Señor Potter, haga el favor de prestar atención!- ante el grito de la profesora Sprout salió de sus reflexiones.- Veamos, como estaba diciendo...

Suspiró resignado y esperó inquieto a que la última clase del día terminara para cenar y subir a dormir. Le parecía que las cosas de su alrededor iban demasiado deprisa, no conseguía atraparlas mientras el tiempo pasaba. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y cansado, nunca hasta entonces había notado el desgaste de energías tan intenso como ahora, quizá era por Magia Antigua...

- Hasta ahora, todos habéis conseguido alterar el estado de los objetos sin nada que os ayudase. No os voy a pedir más, a partir de aquí, comprobáis vuestros límites en la magia, pero no debéis pensar que son menospreciables. – dijo al ver a Sheila, la chica de Ravenclaw, bajar la vista algo deprimida. Era quien tuvo los resultados menos impresionantes, sólo logró hacer un pequeño bulto en la lata de latón, a diferencia de los demás, quienes, en mayor o menor medida, habían golpeado el objeto con su magia. Harry, sorprendiéndolos una vez más, consiguió el mejor resultado, dejó la lata completamente aplastada, reducida a una masa uniforme de metal, incluso llegó a fundirlo ligeramente.- Bien, superada la primera parte de la materia, trabajaremos con las varitas. Ahora ya sois capaces de controlar vuestra aura mágica, por lo que notaréis los efectos en la varita. Así pues, empezaremos en la siguiente fase, el uso de la magia sin la fórmula vocal. Abrid el libro...

El resto de la clase fue lectura y estudio, no habían vuelto con la práctica, aún así, Harry continuó por su propio pie. Los resultados que había dicho Terbadir eran visibles, la potencia de los hechizos había aumentado considerablemente, para alegría de todos los alumnos de la materia.

Al terminar la clase, se aproximó al profesor con la carta en la mano.

- ¿Desea algo?

- Me han pedido que le entregue esta carta en persona.- alargando la mano, le entregó el sobre.- Es de parte de Marla Kingdinier.

- ¿Kingdinier le ha pedido esto?- dijo mientras le analizaba con la mirada, sospesando hasta que punto podía ser aquello, pero sólo encontró que el chico sabía aún menos que él sobre el tema.

- Sí.

- Muy bien, gracias.- dando por terminada la conversación sin sentido, pues sólo se trataba de entregársela, se retiró de la estancia. Terbadir se había quedado ceñudo mirando fijamente el sobre que le acababa de dar. Tampoco tenía ganas de averiguar que era tanta urgencia por parte de Marla, y deseaba bajar a comer, el día aún no había llegado a su final.

Pero aquello no era lo que agotaba a Harry, sino todo el conjunto. Por las noches casi no conseguía dormir, aquél extraño sueño se volvía más insistente cada día, y siempre era lo mismo, nunca cambiaba. Si aquello no fuera poco, además debía entrenar en el Quiddich, hacer los trabajos de Snape, Padmess y McGonagall, practicar hechizos de todo tipo y, además, estudiar su propia magia. Era algo en lo que había pensado desde su ingreso en la nueva materia. Aquella podía ser su oportunidad para ser más fuerte, para convertirse en todo un rival para Voldemort. Si debía enfrentarse a él, necesitaba estar preparado, listo para ser un oponente que no fuese fácil derrotar, así que enseguida se puso manos a la obra, sin tiempo que perder.

El resultado estaba a la vista, había logrado saber más que sus compañeros dentro el mundo de la magia, pero casi no se aguantaba en pie al llegar el viernes.

Tan pronto como los alumnos empezaron a desfilar hacia el castillo, se unió a ellos junto con Hermione, quien había decidido comentar un par de cosas con la profesora antes de salir.

Al llegar a la sala de Gryffindor para dejar sus libros, vieron que la gente rodeaba el tablón de anuncios.

- ¡Harry, Hermione...- dijo una voz entre la multitud. Ron les avisaba con la mano levantada haciéndoles señas para que se aproximasen.- ...venid!

_Ante los nuevos sucesos, comunicamos a los alumnos que todos aquellos que se hayan visto afectados por el atentado a Azkaban, tendrán un permiso especial de la escuela para visitar a sus familiares al hospital St. Mungo este sábado.  
Para pedir la autorización o para cualquier información, dirigios a vuestro jefe de la casa._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Jefe de la residencia Gryffindor_

Aunque sólo era una pequeña carta, todos los alumnos la miraban ignorando los demás anuncios.

Dos chicos y una chica, habían recibido la noticia algo consternados, estaban sentados en un rincón de la sala, silenciosos y sin decir nada. Pero, para su suerte, sólo eran tíos, y no padres, aún así, eran familiares a los que amaban, tenían el permiso para irlos a ver, sus familias también irían, y ya habían sido avisadas.

- Debo hablar con McGonagall...- dijo en un susurro.

- ¡Espera...!- pero ya se había ido. Empezaba a mosquearle las reacciones reservadas de su amigo, casi no le contaba nada, actuaba de una forma solitaria y salvaje, en más de una vez. Aún recordaba el incidente en el día de Navidad... si al menos le explicase...

Debía ver a McGonagall, debía hacerlo. Había dicho que le podían pedir cualquier información, así que le podría decir si Remus o los demás habían sido heridos, esto no afectaba en nada a la Orden, sólo era información sobre su salud, ¿no? Tenía derecho a saber si estaban bien...

- Adelante.- con su permiso, entró. En una situación normal, ningún alumno tenía permiso para pasear por la escuela a aquellas horas, pero ahora...- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Potter?

- Necesito saber si Remus está entre los que fueron enviados a St. Mungo.- su poste era firme y severo. McGonagall suspiró y apoyó su espalda en la silla de madera, entrecerrando los ojos durante unos instantes.

- Sí. Él, junto con Tonks, Alastor, Kingsley...- su mano temblaba ligeramente.

- ¿Toda la Orden fue enviada?- pero lo dijo tan bajo que no logró oírle.- Quiero ir a verle.

- Sabía que lo pedirías...- su tono de voz cambió, se hizo más grave y segura, levantó la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos.- Por esto debe entender que no puedo dejarle ir.

- ¡Pero...!- estaba a punto de replicar lleno de furia cuando ella le levantó una mano deteniéndole.

- Piense un poco, Potter. Después del ataque a Azkaban, el Señor Oscuro ha recibido mucho más apoyo, ha recuperado a sus mortífagos más fuertes y leales. St. Mungo está protegido por una magia muy antigua y poderosa al tratarse de un hospital, dónde la gente está débil y herida, pero no puede protegerle si le atacan allí. Está mucho más seguro en Hogwarts...

Aquello no era cierto, desde luego, St. Mungo sólo estaba preparado para escapar de la vista de los muggles, muy seguramente era tan débil cómo una casa de magos corriente. Probablemente ahora le estarían añadiendo aquellos hechizos para defender a los que estuvieran dentro del hospital el tiempo suficiente para buscar una vía de escape ante un ataque. Pero comprendió lo que le quería decir su profesora, si él iba allí, Voldemort aprovecharía para atacar el edificio y atraparle, justo lo que no necesitaban. Era mejor que Hogwarts fuera el objetivo, que St. Mungo.

McGonagall tenía razón, para su pesar y disgusto. Si le hubiesen dejado ir, pondría en peligro a mucha más gente, más víctimas por su culpa... ya estaba harto de ser él la causa de las muertes de quienes quería. Sus padres murieron por defenderle, Cedric por estar junto con él, Sirius para protegerlo... no, demasiados habían sufrido ya por su causa. Así pues, asintió con la cabeza, cosa que relajó a la mujer, quien temía una discusión.

- No te preocupes...- dijo cariñosamente, con una voz maternal y triste.- Pronto se recuperarán. Puedes enviarle cartas sin temor alguno, pero evita decir nada importante por ellas...

- Gracias. Buenas noches, profesora.- dio media vuelta y salió del despacho.

Al regresar a la torre encontró a sus dos amigos leyendo ante el cálido fuego.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste con tanta urgencia?- dijo Ron, parecía algo enfadado, pero intentaba disimularlo.

- Debía preguntar algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Me voy a la cama, estoy cansado. Buenas noches.- dejándolo con la boca medio abierta, subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

---------------------------------

Dejad reviews!!!!!  
(Y k alguien me diga de una vez como poner las cosas en cursiva!!)  
  
-Ithae-


	15. Pánico en Drumstrang

Cansa decirlo tantas veces, así k lo resumiré. No-pertenecer-mi-personajes-HP   
A leer.... =)

**Capítulo 15 – Pánico en Drumstrang**

Mucho más temprano de lo que pensó, llegaron a medianos de Febrero. Cómo no tenían la salida a Hogsmeade hasta el tercer sábado del mes, tuvo que esperar hasta entonces para ver a Marla. Quería hablar con ella, debía saber muchas cosas que seguramente ella conocía. Así que deseó que fuera fin de semana para poder verla de nuevo.

Había escrito a Remus cada semana, deseaba saber como estaban todos. Pero no fue hasta tres semanas después que recibió su respuesta. Le había alegrado ver todas aquellas cartas encima de su mesa, Harry había puesto mucho empeño en seguir escribiendo hasta recibir una respuesta. Por lo que le dijo, aún quedaban seis magos inconscientes de los veinte que hirieron, dos de ellos eran Tonks y Ojoloco, quien había recibido más de todos. Según le contaron después de despertar, era gracias a Moody que estaban vivos. Alastor y Cubert consiguieron avisar al Ministerio a tiempo, los mortífagos tuvieron que huir, pero les dejaron un pequeño "regalo". Un par de gigantes habían ido con ellos, pero uno se quedó.

Nos dio mucho trabajo, Emmeline y Dedalus empezaron a rodearle. Escuché unos gritos, estaba peleando contra unos deméntores que intentaban besar a Tonks, que estaba inconsciente... vino Alastor y los derrotamos. Corrimos hacia los gigantes para detenerles... algo me golpeó, no conseguí girarme a tiempo, y caí... La verdad es que casi no recuerdo nada... Pero según me han contado, Alastor, Dedalus y Cubert, consiguieron retenerle el tiempo suficiente hasta que llegaron los refuerzos. Los tres están graves, pero Alastor... aún quedaba un Deméntor cuando llegaron, lo atacó por la espalda... Pero consiguieron detenerle, por desgracia, él estaba en medio, y también recibió el hechizo... Se curará, pero requiere tiempo, tiene ya muchas heridas y está débil, todos lo estamos... con lo que el proceso tarda más en realizarse.- justo lo que Voldemort quería, pensó Harry. Pero Remus le había contestado a eso- Si hubiese querido, nos habría podido eliminar allí mismo, pero no le interesaba. Produjo el pánico, aunque no como él deseaba... Debía dejar a uno con vida, sólo uno para que pudiese decir su mensaje de horror y, en vez de esto, sobrevivieron todos. Los del periódico dijeron que todos estábamos heridos de muerte, al menos, a largo plazo, cuándo en realidad, nos recuperaremos en poco más de un mes o dos. Además... tu no supiste nada del ataque hasta que viste El Profeta, ¿no?

Al principio se escribieron con tanta frecuencia que Hedwig tuvo que dejar su trabajo de mensajera temporalmente. Habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiesen hablado cara a cara, pero, por el momento, aquello no era posible.

En todo caso, Harry ya sabía hacia dónde quería llegar Remus con aquella pregunta. Si Voldemort hubiese utilizado un hechizo, él lo habría sabido mucho antes que pudiera huir... necesitaba sacar a sus mortífagos de allí, si mataba a alguien, lo habría sabido y entonces el Ministerio habría actuado mucho antes. Sus hombres estaban débiles, no podía permitirse una lucha en aquellas condiciones, Dumbledore habría acudido y no habría logrado salir impune de ésta. Necesitaba que las noticias corrieran después de lo sucedido, debía mantener sus planes a buen recaudo. Así que no pudo matarlos...

Pero lo que Voldemort estaba planeando no le importaba en lo más mínimo en aquellos momentos, sólo le alegraba saber que, por una vez, el hecho de que Harry pudiera delatarlo, había logrado que se retirara fastidiándole sus planes de nuevo. Antes de recibir sus respuestas, había temido lo peor. Recordaba haber pensado en Remus hasta casi volverse loco de preocupación, pues le había cogido cariño. Había sido un gran amigo de sus padres y de sus padrinos, las personas a quienes más quería en aquél mundo. Ahora sólo le quedaba él y Marla, las únicas personas que le ataban a su pasado con sus padres, si algo les sucediera... no quería ni pensarlo. Si Voldemort le arrebataba otra vez a alguno de ellos... caería en la locura, en una oscuridad eterna... les quería demasiado cómo para despedirse una vez más de aquellos que formaban su corazón.

Remus estaría una semana más en el hospital para, después, irse junto con Marla. Había intentado hablar con ella, pero no recibió respuesta a sus cartas. Se lo comentó a Harry por si él sabía algo, lo tranquilizó al decirle que muy seguramente estaría trabajando en algo, ya le había advertido de que no podría estar en contacto con él por un tiempo.

Por lo que se refería a la escuela, todo pasó como siempre. Bueno, al menos, lo más normal que se podía decir. Snape se había mantenido muy distante con Harry, apenas le recriminaba, y en sus clases acostumbraba a dejarlo muy tranquilo. En cambio, Malfoy, actuaba de una forma muy sospechosa. Le evitaba por los pasillos, ni siquiera le miraba, se veía más pálido que de costumbre, y sus insultos habían desaparecido. Si no fuera porque lo conocía lo suficiente, habría dicho que con el verano se había transformado. Pero dudaba que eso fuera posible, muy seguramente estaría planeando algo, y aquello no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

En el partido de Quiddich contra los de Ravenclaw, habían logrado una buena posición ganando por cien puntos. El último de la temporada sería contra Slytherin, debían ganarlos para conseguir la Copa y no dudaba que lo conseguirían, aún así, temía lo que pudiese tener en mente Draco.

Des del incidente en Azkaban, el diario El Profeta no paraba de informar sobre sucesos anteriores que habían sido desmentidos y escondidos por el Ministerio de Magia, y que ahora eran despapadas cómo acciones del Señor Oscuro, nombre del cual aún no atrevían pronunciar. Las fotografías de los mortífagos fugados y los rostros del año anterior, estaban en cada edición del periódico como magos peligrosos buscados por la ley. A desagrado de Harry, aún había la de su padrino entre las de ellos, el Ministerio no lo había declarado inocente aún puesto que no había nada que probara lo contrario. Pero muchos problemas lo bombardeaban día y noche. La cicatriz no había dejado de quemar durante las dos últimas semanas haciendo que su humor empeorara. No sabía qué estaba haciendo Voldemort en aquellos momentos, pero estaba convencido de que alguien estaba recibiendo su rabia fuera donde fuera.

Si con los últimos incidentes no tuvieron suficiente, la situación empeoró al tercer viernes de Febrero.

Terminaban de llegar de la última clase de la semana, una hora y media con Terbadir, cuando llegaron al Gran Salón para cenar. Todo iba a la normalidad hasta que, cuando estaba comiendo una manzana verde con muy buena cara, sintió una nueva punzada de dolor que le sacó todo el hambre que tenía. Esperó a que los demás terminasen y subieron tranquilamente hacia la sala común, donde los otros estudiantes se sentaban en los sofás, butacas y cómodas sillas gozando del calor del fuego. Mientras todos empezaban a conversar y a jugar con juegos mágicos, un chico entró alarmado por el retrato con unos papeles en las manos. Detrás suyo, varias lechuzas más se colaron por el agujero y se dirigieron hacia los sorprendidos alumnos quienes dejaron de hablar al instante. En el brazo de la butaca de Hermione se puso una lechuza de un gris oscuro que llevaba el diario El Profeta con una edición especial. No les hicieron falta las palabras, alguna cosa muy importante había pasado o las noticias no habrían llegado hasta la mañana siguiente.

**Pánico en Drumstrang  
**_Edición especial _

_Esta tarde, a las cinco menos diez, el Instituto Drumstrang recibió un ataque inesperado de las fuerzas del mal.  
Mientras los alumnos hacían clase, una oleada de trolls, deméntores, gigantes, quimeras y mortífagos, atacaron en masa la escuela alemana de magos. Las defensas del castillo aguantaron durante unos inquietos minutos durante los cuales los estudiantes y profesores se vieron completamente rodeados. En un intento desesperado, consiguieron advertir del ataque a las autoridades mágicas alemanas, pero poco podían hacer. Habían sido rodeados sin escapatoria posible, y el enemigo se encontraba cada vez más próximo, hasta que logró franquear todas las protecciones de la escuela. Por suerte, los integrantes del edificio dieron con una antigua escapatoria que se alejaba de la zona mediante una salida mágica espacio / temporal. Con todo, el número de víctimas llega a las treinta-y-dos, la mayoría de ellos profesores y alumnos de entre sexto y séptimo curso. Ahora las familias de los afectados han sido llevadas al hospital Atmstrasse donde serán atendidas mientras se procede al retiro de los cuerpos.  
Igor Karkarov, director de Drumstrang, resta desaparecido. Según algunos testigos, impartió las órdenes de defensa y ataque a los más capacitados para, después, desaparecer en medio de la sangrienta batalla. Ha sido buscado por todo el país, pero aún se encuentra en paradero desaparecido. Se sospecha con una posible traición, en estos momentos, se están juzgando sus cargos.  
Ante el ataque, el Ministerio Británico y el Francés, se han unido con las ayudas materiales y sanitarias. Se han tomado medidas drásticas, temiendo que las otras dos escuelas principales de Europa sean el próximo objetivo del Innombrable. "Lo que más nos preocupa, es que Drumstrang tenía unas defensas mágicas que le protegían de cualquier amenaza exterior. La magia que rodea a las escuelas, tanto ésta como Hogwarts y Beauxbatons, es muy poderosa y antigua, son insituables, invisibles tanto a ojo muggle como mágico. No logramos ver cómo ha sido posible este ataque, puesto que nada hasta el momento había logrado romper tales defensas. Aún así, no permitiremos que esto vuelva a suceder. Ahora estamos prevenidos, así que ya no hay el elemento sorpresa." afirma Cornelius Fudge.  
El Ministerio ha pedido, nuevamente, que se mantenga la calma. Pide a los padres y familiares, que no teman por sus hijos, se han subido las defensas en las escuelas, hechizos que son imposibles de desbaratar. Ahora sólo queda por ver cómo se consiguió este ataque, el misterio se intensifica y la tensión está cada vez más cerca._

Los tres se quedaron con la sangre helada y sin habla. Un silencio tenso y lleno de terror y pánico, se extendió por la sala. Fue tan fuerte el impacto de la noticia, que el mismo aire parecía haber descendido y el fuego había dejado de calentar. Nadie conseguía reaccionar, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y volviese en sí muy lentamente.

- No es posible... no puede ser...- dijo una chica de séptimo, parecía la única que había logrado articular la boca. Inmediatamente subió hacia las habitaciones, todos empezaron a reaccionar.

Algunos se derrumbaron en el suelo, otros en las sillas, aún sin dar crédito a aquellas letras negras que parecían tener algún poder de terror en sus formas.

- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho...?- fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar Harry. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?- Las escuelas están muy protegidas... entonces, ¿cómo?- era apenas un susurro, como si sus pensamientos cobraran forma al salir en un sonido y ser captados por sus oídos.

Hermione también se levantó, subió las escaleras y se cerró en su habitación. Más tarde pensaron que debía haber escrito algo a Víktor Krum, un chico con el que mantenía correspondencia. Aunque ya no fuera a la escuela, debía hablar con él sobre lo sucedido, era comprensible, al menos, para Harry.

Pero ahora no pensaba en los amores o festejos de su amiga, sólo intentaba hacer funcionar su cerebro, parecía que tardaba una eternidad en hacer funcionar la lógica que tan acostumbrado estaba en utilizar. Aunque no se podía quitar el picor insistente de su cicatriz... Si Voldemort estaba allí... ¿por qué no le vi? había recibido el dolor de la maldición que tenía en la frente, pero nada importante. Esto quería decir que no había actuado en aquel ataque, al menos, no participó en la lucha matando a nadie. Ni siquiera en el combate, el dolor sólo ha sido leve... puede que estuviese allí, pero nada más... aunque le habría gustado golpear algo por pura frustración, se contuvo. Por una vez, por una sola vez, había deseado que pudiese ver sus planes... hasta entonces a quien había amenazado había sido a él, pero ahora... habían muerto niños, inocentes ¿para qué? ¿qué le habían hecho? ¡Nada!

Sentía la sangre en sus oídos, su pulso acelerado y casi a punto de explotar, no de miedo, sino de furia. Pero cuanto más pensaba en él, más relajado se sentía, un recuerdo, algo lejano, resonaba en su mente. "... tu miedo, la furia que te da valor, el odio intenso e incandescente, la sed de venganza... Eso es lo que quiero de ti..." parecía un eco, una voz que apenas era un susurro, pero un susurro frío y terrible.

De repente paró, dejó de sentir odio, todo aquel fervor se convirtió en hielo, el hielo de la lógica y el sentido común, algo que había aprendido con la lección más dura de todas, y la más efectiva. Había estado cerca, muy cerca, de caer en su trampa, debía controlarse, el fuego era fácilmente influenciable en los momentos más altos, y cuando más madera se comía, más crecía. Justo lo que no debía hacer, debía convertirse en el otro opuesto, el hielo.

Cómo en muchas otras ocasiones, se puso una máscara invisible, que le mantenía en un pose frío e indiferente ante una situación, fuera la que fuera. Hasta entonces le había ayudado mucho, durante todo el verano, cuando pensaba con su padrino... en las horas de espera en casa de Marla... cuando la cicatriz parecía dar saltos de tanto dolor... incluso en los momentos en que se debería haber divertido. Pero hubo unos instantes que esta coraza se rompió, uno de ellos fue cuando habló con Marla por el _Taklersham_, recordando los hechos que provocaron la muerte de Sirius.

Esto no tiene sentido... Según me dijo Hermione, Hogwarts, al igual que las demás escuelas, tiene unos hechizos que nos protegen de cualquier ataque. ¡Voldemort no puede entrar! ¡Es imposible! Incluso Fudge lo dice... ¿Cómo...? ¡cómo, maldita sea! ¿cómo pudo pasar todas estas defensas? Ni siquiera él puede hacerlo... Aún recordaba en cuarto, al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando Voldemort le había dicho que le resultaba imposible tocarlo en Hogwarts, al igual que en casa de los Dursley, pero ahora sabía porqué. Tía Petunia le protegía con su sangre, al ser hermana de su madre. Aún así... no lo comprendía...

- Ron, creo que deberíamos subir ya...- dijo mirando a su amigo que tenía la vista desenfocada en el fuego. Tardó unos instantes, pero le afirmó con la cabeza y subieron junto con otros muchos que deseaban ir a descansar después de aquél día agotador.


	16. El secuestro

Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen (excepto aquellos creador por mi, claro). Son propiedad de Rowling y otros... (k suerte)

**Capítulo 16 – El secuestro**

Tan pronto como se puso dentro de la cómoda cama, cerró los ojos. De nuevo, tuvo una fuerte punzada de dolor que sólo pudo aliviar estrangulando la almohada y cerrando fuertemente las mandíbulas. Tan pronto como paró, suavizó la fuerza y empezó a jadear. Aquella vez había sido fuerte... ¿quien estaba recibiendo aquel castigo? Tranquilízate... si dejas la mente en blanco quizás lo averigües, pero debes tranquilizarte, o te verá... respirando hondo, relajó los músculos y evitó pensar en el dolor de cabeza que tenía, cada vez más fuerte. Pronto logró entrar en el trance que le permitía ver sin ser visto.

- ¡_Crucio_!- dijo apuntando con su varita. Una figura empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, en medio de gritos agónicos cada vez más débiles. La mantenía sujeta con fuerza, sonriendo ligeramente, viendo como sufría en un dolor que no podía ni soñar. Al ver que su voz era casi inaudible, le sacó de aquella tortura. Ahora respiraba con dificultad, entre temblores y convulsiones.- No sirve más que para mi diversión.- dijo con una voz fría y despiadada a un hombre con una máscara que miraba, desde su lado, cómo agonizaba el torturado ser.- Levántala.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, él y otro más vestido con una larga túnica negra, cogieron al individuo por debajo los brazos y lo levantaron. Aunque era ligero, no podía mantenerse en pie de puro agotamiento.

- Es realmente admirable tu resistencia.- dijo con sorna.- Sin embargo, tu uso me ha sido provechoso. Ya tengo lo que quiero, ahora nadie puede detenerme y todo... todo gracias a ti...- levantó su mano blanca y huesuda, hasta coger su mandíbula. Sin mucho esfuerzo, consiguió ver la cara ensangrentada de su víctima, que le miraba con los ojos llenos de odio y furia.- Marla... tu belleza me asombra...- acercó su cara de serpiente a la de ella y le sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Sin tolerar más aquella situación, le giró la cabeza e intentó desasirse de sus captores con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban. Los tres rieron al caer a gatas al suelo, casi sin poderse mantener de rodillas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente a pesar de sus esfuerzos para mantenerse firme y no mostrar debilidad alguna.

- Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo aquí, contigo, pero tengo trabajo por hacer... creo que Harry se alegrará verme en Hogwarts... Pero deberá esperar, primero quiero visitar Francia. ¿Sabes? nunca he visitado aquél precioso país, dicen que París es la ciudad que nunca duerme... Quizás sí que lo será... cuando la visite, claro.- y rió con aquella risa que le ponía a uno los pelos de punta.- Lástima que no nos volvamos a ver... querría jugar un poco más, pero creo que debemos despedirnos ya... Todo un placer conocerte...- levantó la varita, listo para realizar el último e imparable hechizo, aquél que terminaría con la vida de aquella mujer.

¡NO! ¡DETENTE! durante unos segundos se mantuvo quieto en el mismo sitio y sin cambiar de posición. Los hombres lo miraron algo extrañados, hasta que volvió a bajar la varita, parecía que lo había pensado mejor.

- Goyle, llama a los deméntores, les prometí una cena, y aquí tengo una para ellos. Diles que hagan lo que quieran con ella, lo que sobre será para Nagini.

- Como mande, señor.- dijo el hombre que más cerca de él se encontraba. Haciendo una reverencia, se fue por una obertura en la roca. No se había fijado, pero estaba dentro de lo que parecía una cueva, rodeado por unas velas que flotaban cerca de las paredes.

- Lucius, ¿está todo listo para partir?- se giró hacia él mientras se ponía unos guantes de seda negros.

- Sí, mi señor.

- Muy bien, entonces, ya podemos irnos. Adiós, querida...

Los dos salieron de la sala de roca dejando a la mujer en el suelo. Detrás, entraron cinco deméntores que empezaron a caminar hacia ella...

Con la respiración acelerada y empapado de tanto sudar, se levantó con los ojos completamente abiertos y sus manos temblando débilmente. El dolor de su cicatriz empezaba a menguar, pero aún podía sentir el picor que le producía.

Había visto a Marla siendo torturada por Voldemort, a eso se debía aquél continuo dolor. Marla está en peligro... ¿qué puedo hacer? Se puso a andar por la habitación arriba y a bajo sin hacer ruido, exprimiéndose el cerebro para que pensase con mayor rapidez, el shock del descubrimiento que acababa de hacer aún no lo había despertado del todo. Debía actuar con rapidez, no le quedaba mucho tiempo... Debo avistar a Dumbledore... empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta cuando se detuvo. No, esto debo solucionarlo yo. No pondré a nadie más en peligro... miró a Ron y a Neville dormir tranquilamente. Durante el curso anterior ya les había puesto en problemas, por su culpa casi consigue que los maten, además, ya había muerto alguien por aquella estupidez, si hubiese escuchado... No volvería a cometer el mismo error. Suyo era el deber de acabar con Voldemort, por lo que también sería él quien fuese en busca de Marla.

Sin pensar en nada más ni en como llegaría allí, se vistió rápidamente y en silencio. Tomó su escoba Saeta de Fuego, la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y la varita, desvaneció la ventana con un toque y montó sobre la escoba mientras se tapaba con la capa. Se detuvo a medio salir. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Con la escoba no conseguiré llegar a tiempo... ¡y tampoco sé hacia dónde dirigirme! Frustrado, volvió a dejar la ventana como estaba con un movimiento inconsciente de la mano y bajó de la escoba lanzándola encima de la cama. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿no puedo hacer nada?! ¿Deberé quedarme aquí sin poder ayudarla? Desesperado golpeó encima la cama con un grito interior. Cerró los ojos e intentó volver a calmarse para conseguir una respuesta, la furia no la salvaría, debía mantener la calma... Su mayor problema estaba en que no se concentraba en el problema, se dejaba llevar demasiado deprisa por los sentimientos y no prestaba atención a la razón.

Está bien... veamos, ¿qué necesito en primer lugar? Debo llegar a ella en el menos tiempo posible. ¿Pero, cómo? ¿Cómo hace un mago para...? ¡Espera! ¡Seré idiota! ¿Soy un mago o no? casi grita de alegría. ¿Por qué no había caído en ello antes? Apagando la excitación interior, intentó mentalizar el lugar que había visto junto con Voldemort, donde ahora estaría ella. Cuando tuvo una imagen clara del lugar, abrió los ojos, sujetó la capa de su padre y la redujo hasta lograr que pareciese un simple pañuelo. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de los pantalones y volvió a concentrarse con la imagen anterior, deseando con todo su corazón estar en aquella cueva en vez de en la habitación de la escuela.

Disminuyó su respiración hasta hacerse tan pausada como le fue posible, cerró los ojos nuevamente y relajó la mente para que le transportase allí donde quería ir. Una suave brisa salida de la nada le rodeó para, después, convertirse en un remolino de llamas cálidas que le envolvían cariñosamente. Al igual que empezó, volvió a terminar.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en otro lugar, muy distinto a la habitación. ¡Había logrado desaparecerse! Pero no tenía tiempo para saltar de alegría, primero debía saber si lo había hecho correctamente, recordaba que el señor Weasley le había hablado sobre partes que desaparecían en otros lugares, incluso de ir donde uno no debía por no haberse concentrado lo suficiente. Se miró con atención y, para su alivio, comprobó que estaba entero. Mirando alrededor, observó que estaba justo donde quería, era la cueva que había visto en su trance. A su lado, estaba la entrada en la cavidad donde debía encontrarse Marla.

Con movimientos lentos y silenciosos, intentó mirar en el interior no sin antes confirmar de que no había nadie que le pudiese ver. Se horrorizó al ver el espectáculo que había en el interior de la sala de roca. Los cinco deméntores estaban alrededor de la chica cerrando un círculo mortal, con las manos levantadas dirigidas a ella mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Pero no podía, sólo consiguió quedarse sentada sobre los talones, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y las manos encima, intentando protegerse de algo invisible que sólo ella podía sentir en aquel aire frío. Con un grito desesperado quedó inconsciente al suelo, parecía que ya no podía hacer nada más. Uno de los deméntores se adelantó a los demás y mostró aquella cabeza tan horripilante mientras tomaba el cuerpo flácido de la chica con su mano fría y llena de muerte.

No podía esperar más, le iban a hacer el Beso del Deméntor, si debía actuar, ahora era el momento. Se plantó ante la obertura y gritó: ¡_Expecto Patronum_! Un precioso ciervo plateado de luz apareció enfrente de su varita, reluciente en aquella oscuridad. Sin decir nada, se dirigió imponente hacia los deméntores. Con un precioso galopar, embistió a los cinco con sus fantásticos cuernos haciendo que desaparecieran en el aire dejando una huella de terror en su huída. Pero, en vez de desaparecer, el ciervo se quedó en la sala en aire protector, esperando a que Harry fuera hacia la chica. Al llegar a su lado, se desvaneció como si una brisa de plata lo difuminara.

- Marla... por favor, responde...- dijo moviéndola ligeramente. Su respiración era débil, al igual que su pulso. Temía que hubiese llegado demasiado tarde, aunque le pareció que no recibió el beso, había sufrido muchos hechizos y maldiciones. Intentó levantarla, pero al no poder, optó por confiar con la magia.

Apuntó su varita a la mujer y la hizo elevarse en el aire como si unos brazos invisibles le ayudasen a mantenerse en pie. Volvió la capa a su estatura normal y la cubrió con ella haciéndola invisible. Cuando se aseguró de que no la podrían ver, se dirigió, junto con ella, hacia la salida. No sabía como escaparían de allí, era imposible desaparecerse con Marla inconsciente, pero, al menos, ahora podía suspirar algo más aliviado al haberla encontrado. Sigilosamente, siguió las velas que habían en las paredes de la caverna. No había mucha luz, pero esto le proporcionaba justo lo que necesitaba, las sombras se habían convertido en sus aliadas.

Por suerte, se encontraban muy cerca de la salida. Después de unos pasos con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente en los oídos, alcanzó ver el exterior. Se apresuró intentando no dejarse llevar por la alegría, y caminó hasta que un bosque se mostró ante él. Estaba en frente de la entrada en la cueva, le parecía que todo era demasiado fácil, ningún guardia ni nada que le impidiera el paso al exterior... quizás había visto demasiadas películas de espías aquél verano. Pero algo le decía que aquello no pintaba del todo bien. Conociendo como conocía a Voldemort, aquello no iba con su forma de actuar, esto lo inquietó.

Mirando alrededor, se convenció de que nadie les había visto o seguido, si aquello era una trampa, caería en ella, pero no sin antes protegerse debidamente. Recordó que Ojoloco le había hecho un encantamiento muy eficaz en su marcha de la casa Privet el verano anterior. Nunca antes lo había probado, pero ahora había llegado el momento de ver si era capaz, esto sería mucho mejor que la capa de invisibilidad, tendría entera libertad de movimientos por si debía pasar a la acción. Había aprendido a mantener unos instantes un hechizo mientras realizaba otro con la varita, pero sólo le permitía unos breves momentos, por lo que debía ser rápido. Apuntó su varita hacia él y, en un susurro, dijo: _desluciunus_. Aquella rara sensación de un huevo que le hubiesen roto encima la cabeza y unas gotas frías recorriendo su cuerpo, le indicaron que había salido bien. Con unos segundos, dejó de verse tal y como era, ahora tenía la textura rugosa de la roca y su color era casi negro al estar entre la oscuridad. Sonriendo para sí y con la mujer aún bajo su magia, empezó a andar lentamente hacia el bosque que estaba a unos pasos de dónde estaban. Cuando lograse llegar hasta la protección de los árboles, empezaría a correr lejos de aquél lugar. Ya pensaría en como regresar a Hogwarts, de momento sólo tenía en mente la huida.

De momento todo iba bien. No había nadie que les viera, y si alguien hubiese mirado hacia ellos, tampoco habría encontrado nada. Aunque estaban muy cerca del bosque, se sentía inquieto, aún no había visto ninguna muestra de defensa... Voldemort dijo que se iban... quizás no tiene porqué haber nadie... ¿Y si ya tenía planeado dejar este lugar? También es verdad que nunca está mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio... Quizás estaba siendo demasiado precavido, pero la experiencia le decía que siempre debía tener la guardia en alto, aunque el peligro no existiera.

Por suerte, sus preocupaciones resultaron infundadas. Pudieron llegar sin ningún contratiempo hasta el bosque, todo había resultado bastante fácil. Quizá pensaba que nadie vendría puesto que estaba escondido... ¿y no vio que yo podía saberlo? ¿Qué está tramando? Parecía que con las cosas fáciles no estuviera contento, seguramente Ron le hubiese dicho que hacía una montaña de todo aquello, había logrado su objetivo, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué se quejaba?

Tan pronto como llegaron bajo la protección del bosque, empezó a correr con el cuerpo de la chica cubierto y flotando en el aire. Quería salir de allí, alejarse, cuando antes mejor. Hasta entonces había mantenido la sangre fría y analizado todo a su alrededor, pero ahora, cada sombra le inspiraba temor, y procuraba alejarse tanto cuanto pudiera de los claros del bosque.

Cuando ya no pudo dar un paso más de agotamiento, decidió parar y escuchar los sonidos de la noche para comprobar que ninguno salía de su naturaleza. Nada, todo parecía estar dentro de la normalidad. Suspiró más tranquilo. Ahora sólo debemos regresar... decirlo era fácil... deshizo el encantamiento que lo había desilusionado y tomó a la mujer por la muñeca derecha mientras la echaba al suelo. Probaría de desaparecer con ella, aunque lo más seguro era que no consiguiera nada... Aún así, mentalizó la cabaña de Hagrid y, cuando hubo ordenado todos los elementos, deseó fervientemente estar allí.

Las cálidas llamas volvieron a él, envolviéndolos a ambos, pero parecían inestables, como si la brisa que les empujara, fuera nada más que un murmullo.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, se encontró que no estaban donde había deseado. En realidad, nunca había ido allí... estaban perdidos.

---------------------------------

Bueno, ahora los rr!  
  
**al: **el fic lo empecé en un foro de HP y allí quedaba mucho más largo, así que al pasarlo en word se redujo bastante, pero yo tomé esta medida, así que nunca he pasado de seis a nueve hojas por cap puesto que ya tenía mi medida hecha. Al llevarlo aquí me he dado cuanta que era bastante corto, pero el fic ya está terminado. Intenté hacer los últimos más largos, sin embargo ya no puedo tocar estos pues cambiaría demasiado, y el resultado del fic me gusta mucho. Así que, sentiéndolo mucho, los cap no son todo lo largos que quisiera (y eso que reduje mucho en un inicio). Aunque prometo que en el prox fic k haga serán mucho más largos ;) Gracias por el RR!!  
  
**Anne Moody: **gracias por tu apoyo, anne! Yo tb leí tu fic, k, por cierto, está genial! (FFmania, te lo recomiendo, es muy bueno y trata sobre los merodeadores en su época escolar) Habiendo leído el tuyo, no me atrevo a hacer uno sobre ellos... , Actualiza pronto, estoy ansiosa por la continuación! [te gustó Marla? yo tb soy una fan de Sirius, aunke creo k no con tanta ansia como tu ;)]  
  
**FFmania:** me encantó escribir sobre el libro de los Sabios, y... jajajaja, no sabes la de ideas que tengo para este libro, aunque me temos que no saldrá mucho más, al menos, no leeré más de él. Perdón por el retraso, pero me entretuve leyendo otros fics (weno, en realidad uno) que recomiendo con mucho aínco! Es de Christoper Jacques (creo k era así). Está en la sección general, y es un escritor genial. (escribe sobre la continuación del 5º, leedlo!!!)  
  
**Blackcat:** weno, no salía lo de negrita y cursiva, así k supongo que lo pusiste bien. Igualmente lo voy a poner, creo k ya sé como es, si no resulta lo quitaré, igualmente gracias. Y sí, escribiré el 7º año, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, amiga.  
  
Anda, después de hacer propaganda de fics (k puedo hacer? si son buenos merece la pena decirlo). Pero lo digo en serio, leedlos, ambos están muy bien. Uno del pasado, y los de chris. de la continuación del 5º.  
Besos y hasta pronto!  
  
-Ithae-


	17. Unión de sangre

Los personajes de HP no, y repito: NO, me pertenecen (excepto aquellos creador por mi, claro). Son propiedad de Rowling y otros... (k suerte)  
  
**Capítulo 17 – Unión de sangre**

- Oriéntame.- dijo con la varita extendida en la palma de su mano. Flotando medio centímetro por encima, la punta señaló a unas montañas que tenía a su derecha.- Si allí es el norte... Hogwarts estará... por ahí.- miró a lo que sería el noroeste. Claro que había un problema. Aquello sólo sería si estaban geográficamente más bajos que Inglaterra, porque en el caso de que se encontraran por encima, sería más bien el suroeste. Suponiendo que aún estaban en Europa...- ¿Cómo voy a saber hacia dónde ir si no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy?

Estaba en medio de una pradera de un verde oscuro, que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Dentro de poco será luna llena... vaya, espero que no nos encontremos con hombres-lobo... ¡La luna...! Donde estábamos antes también había la misma que aquí, esto significa que tampoco estamos muy lejos, ¿no? Razón de más para no quedarse allí parados, eran unas siluetas fácilmente visibles, no estaban seguros en medio de la pradera.

Volvió a cargar a Marla con un hechizo y empezó a dirigirse hacia el oeste, de momento, era el único punto que tenía claro. Una vez se refugiase entre los árboles del bosque que veía en la distancia, al final del escampado, intentaría pensar con un poco más de claridad. Pero no lo veía del todo claro... ¿y si no era capaz de regresar con ella? Bueno, podía irse a pedir ayuda para volver, pero sólo si tenía una imagen clara del lugar... y con la noche las cosas no parecían las mismas, ¿qué pasaría si no encontraba el lugar donde la había dejado al regresar a por ella? Prefería quedarse a su lado que ir a pedir auxilio sin garantías de poder volver.

Estaba exhausto de tanto moverse, el día ya había resultado agotador en la escuela como para terminarlo con todo aquello. Quizás, si descansaba un poco, vería las cosas de otra forma. En todo caso, ya empezaba a acercarse a su objetivo, moverse entre aquél césped salvaje no era muy difícil, incluso le ayudaba a suavizar sus movimientos convirtiéndose en un murmullo de una sombra entre la oscuridad nocturna.

Saltando unos troncos caídos, logró internarse en el bosque. Pero no quería parar, al menos, hasta estar un poco más en el interior. Cuando creyó que ya había profundizado suficiente, se dejó caer de bruces al suelo. Desaparecerse le había agotado y casi no podía mantenerse en pie... pero aún debía hacer algo más antes de entregarse al descanso que tanto deseaba. Volvió a levantarse y se acercó a ella. Le sacó la capa de encima y comprobó su pulso y respiración, ya débiles antes de partir. Por suerte, aún estaba igual, temía que hubiese empeorado...

Recogió unas cuantas hojas y las repartió haciendo una improvisada cama. Encima puso la capa de su padre y, con sumo cuidado, dejó que descendiera sobre el lecho que había improvisado. Aún está fría... necesito fuego. Buscó unos cuantos trozos de madera seca, y los reunió en una pila. Sabía que el fuego con la madera húmeda haría mucho humo y los delataría, al igual que su luz, pero no veía otra opción. Así que recordó un hechizo que le había enseñado Hermione y, apuntado su varita, consiguió que se encendiera sin falta de ninguna palabra. Sonrió para sí. Su amiga era una experta con los fuegos, en cuarto, al prepararse para la última prueba, le había mostrado uno que no hacía humo, fuese como fuese la madera. Pero, para mayor seguridad, conocía un encantamiento que había leído en un libro en primero, justo cuando buscaban sobre Nicolás Flamel. Este le protegería de la luz del fuego, nadie que no estuviese dentro del círculo de luz de unos cinco metros de radio, sería capaz de ver que allí estaba quemando un precioso y cálido mar de llamas. Pero no quitaba que les viera a ellos entrecortados con la luz de la luna... era mejor esto que nada. Le echó la magia sobre el rojo fuego y se relajó sentado encima de una roca, cerca del calor.

Relajando los músculos, dejó que el ruido de la madera al quemarse le embriagase, sus formas y colores le relajaron, ahora estaba más en paz. La sensación de urgencia había disminuido, pero no desaparecido. Con la mente algo más clara, empezó a pensar en todo lo sucedido, cómo cuando dejaba que el pensadero tragase los problemas para, después, analizarlos detenidamente.

No podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo, debía regresar a Hogwarts. Por la mañana, muy seguramente dentro de pocas horas, tenía entrenamiento y, si no lo encontraban, empezarían a dar la alarma. Suspirando, apoyó la cabeza en la mano izquierda mientras continuaba contemplando, hipnotizado, el precioso fuego con tonos escarlatas y rojizos. Me guste o no, debo hablar con Dumbledore... Si no le advierto de que Voldemort se dirige a París... atacará a Beauxbatons... aunque se preparen, no lo van a detener. No entiendo como lo hace, pero estoy seguro de que Marla tiene algo que ver. miró a la mujer que descansaba intranquilamente. Voldemort había dicho que le había sido de ayuda... ¿significaba acaso que le había sido fiel? No, imposible. Inmediatamente descartó tal posibilidad, la había visto intentando defenderse, oponerse a él, aunque estaba muy débil... Pero también puede ser que todo sea un montaje... aunque quisiera negarlo, no podía desechar la opción. Había visto ya muchas traiciones como para seguir a sus sentimientos en aquella ocasión, debería vigilarla, aún siendo su madrina.

El sueño empezaba a ganarlo. Antes de que pudiese caer en él, creó unas cuerdas con la varita, iguales que las que hicieron los aurores al coger a Marla años atrás, y le ató los pies con ellas. No quería recurrir a aquello, pero era mejor mantenerla junto a él, aunque, si resultaba que estaba realmente mal, ella no se enteraría de nada. Como no tenía varita ni nada con que cortar, no conseguiría ir muy lejos, a no ser que le quitase la suya, pero ya procuraría estar alerta. Finalmente, dejó que su cuerpo descansase recostado en el árbol más cercano que se mantenía dentro del círculo protector.

De nuevo, volvió a encontrarse en aquel insistente sueño. Aún sentía su cuerpo cansado, cómo si aquello fuera real, un lugar en el que viajaba en aquel estado. ¿Acaso no podía dormir? Como siempre, empezó a correr, aquella vez todo sucedía más rápido que durante las otras visitas.

El suelo se volvió rocoso, con desniveles, completamente irregular. Ahora podía ver mejor su entorno, estaba rodeado por grandes extensiones estériles, repletas de rocas. No había nada con vida, todo parecía muerto, al igual que aquel horrible cielo rojo y negro que no cambiaba. Pero aquella vez fue él el que no siguió su recorrido habitual. A la distancia, vio una alta montaña rocosa llena de agujeros cómo si fuese un queso roído por una multitud de pequeños ratones. Mucho más rápido al tener una meta, no tardó en llegar. Con la misma urgencia, escaló las puntiagudas rocas que parecían cuchillos, un paso en falso y, aunque fuese un sueño, podía ser que no lograra salir de allí impune.

Después de unos cuantos rasguños, consiguió adentrarse en una de las cuevas que daban al exterior. Desde allí, el ruido que le perseguía casi se había vuelto inaudible. Un tanto mejor, aquello era un cambio, aunque esperaba que no fuese negativo. Allí dentro la oscuridad era mucho mayor, pero consiguió que su vista se acomodase con facilidad, así que lograba ver un poco de relieve en las paredes y el suelo.

Estaba asustado, aquel terreno era completamente desconocido para él. ¿Qué pasaría si algo salía de allí? Los perseguidores habían huido al subir por aquella montaña y refugiarse en ella, ¿y si allí había algo que les asustaba? Es un sueño... nada más que esto, un sueño... se repetía constantemente, pero ni siquiera aquellos pensamientos le ayudaban con sus temores.

Entre sus cavilaciones para adentrarse más en aquella oscuridad tan aterradora, oyó lo que parecía unos latidos por su ritmo de percusión constante. También cabe la posibilidad de que sea yo, no me extrañaría... pero era plenamente consciente de que aquellos no eran los suyos, pues eran lentos y pausados, algo que no sucedía con alguien que estaba con la adrenalina al máximo de su capacidad. Aunque no pudiese oír más que aquel sonido tan humano, estaba convencido que allí dentro había alguien más, ¿pero quién? o más bien... ¿qué?

Aún pensando que tampoco perdía nada en echar un vistazo, empezó a moverse hacia el interior de la cavidad...

Un fuerte rugido lo despertó sobresaltado. Había empezado a amanecer, pintando las nubes de amarillo y rojo mientras el cielo se volvía cada vez de un azul más claro y luminoso.

Bostezando exageradamente y con los huesos aún adoloridos, miró hacia la chica para ver si aún estaba igual que anoche. No se había movido en absoluto, pero tenía peor pinta que antes. Con un rápido movimiento, se levantó para mirar su estado y se preocupó al ver que había empeorado. Debía buscar una salida cuanto antes. Por suerte, el fuego mágico se mantenía en el mismo estado, así que el frío no había penetrado en ella. Otra de las facultades de la barrera que había hecho la noche anterior era que no permitía que el calor, al igual que la luz, la traspasase, por lo que parecía que estuvieran a cubierto.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que le diese una salida milagrosa y se encontró mirándose los brazos que, aunque estuvieran cubiertos con un grueso jersey de lana, tenían múltiples rasguños, al igual que las piernas y las manos. ¿El sueño ha sido real? ¡Aquello no tenía sentido! ¿Cómo era posible que un sueño le pudiese hacer algún daño? Entonces... no ha sido ninguna fantasía... ¿he viajado hasta allí? ¡Es absurdo! ¡Pero si ni siquiera sé dónde es! Seguramente me los hice anoche en el bosque y no me di cuenta de ello, sólo ha sido una coincidencia, nada más. Aquello era más razonable. Al encontrar una explicación lógica, desechó el pensamiento de la mente para concentrarse en otros asuntos más inmediatos. Pero, de nuevo, se vio frustrado al sentir un nuevo ruido, esta vez, un quejido.

Curioso de naturaleza, abandonó la seguridad del lugar donde se había instalado, y empezó a andar hacia donde le había parecido que provenía el sonido. Andaba tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, sujetando la varita y atento a cualquier movimiento exterior. Lo que fuese que había gritado de aquella forma, no andaría muy lejos. Aunque estaba seguro de que no era un humano, así que debía estar más alerta que de costumbre.

Al cruzar la maleza alta y espinosa, pudo ver qué era lo que había rugido tan ferozmente. No se pudo mover, habría reculado inmediatamente a no ser por la fantástica criatura que se levantaba enfrente. Era un dragón. El animal era completamente distinto a los que había visto hasta entonces de la misma raza. Tenía unas preciosas escamas rojas con destellos dorados que recubrían todo su cuerpo, excepto a lo largo del pecho, que eran completamente doradas y mucho más gruesas que las demás. Sus ojos del mismo color que el oro envejecido, con una rendija negra como el carbón que se estrechaba con la luz. Su brillo lo hechizó, pero enseguida se despertó al ver sus grandes garras que podían partirle por la mitad sin ningún esfuerzo, y su cola fuerte y ágil como un látigo letal. Tenía sus alas recogidas en ambos lados, y estaba echado al suelo, con los párpados cerrados y la respiración rápida y entrecortada.

Está herido... se dijo al ver algunos cortes en sus alas, tenía algunas escamas rotas y rasguños en la piel que se escondía debajo de la potente coraza. Además, había un gran tronco del grueso de una lanza clavado como una estaca en su pata izquierda trasera que le impedía moverse. Por lo que dedujo al ver la destroza de su alrededor, el dragón había caído de las alturas en picado chocando contra el suelo en un descenso vertical. Podía ser que algo lo hubiese atacado, dudaba que hubiese caído sin un fuerte ataque, se veía completamente capaz de defenderse.

Estuvo pensando largo rato, debería ayudarle, si lo dejaba allí tendría una muerte segura. Aunque imaginaba que no se daría por vencido con tanta rapidez, el animal era aún joven, y su estado no era muy bueno, sin su ayuda no conseguiría salir de ésta. Espera, si te ataca, lo tendrás peliagudo. Aunque consiguieras curarle, ¿cómo te defenderías después de él? Mejor dejarlo como está, ya se las arreglará. Pero, en vez de salir de allí, una cosa más que inteligente según su lógica, empezó a adentrarse en el claro que había hecho con la caída. ¡Maldita sea! Realmente soy estúpido... ¿no tengo suficiente trabajo con Marla herida? mientras se recriminaba, continuó andando al encuentro del dragón.

Con mucho cuidado, puso su mano encima de las escamas de la criatura, sintiendo su respiración y pulso vital. Realmente estaba muy débil. Si debía hacer algo, más le valía hacerlo ya, dudaba que aguantase mucho más. La herida de la pata era muy grave, se estaba desangrando con rapidez, seguramente le había dado en una arteria. Además se veía que, no sólo le había travesado la extremidad, sino que también le había rasgado parte de la carne de alrededor de los órganos, sólo deseaba que no hubiese llegado tan lejos o complicaría más las cosas. Sin perder más tiempo que, para el dragón era esencial, se puso enfrente del tronco y pensó en como solucionar aquel problema. Pero, mucho más rápido de lo que creía, encontró la respuesta.

Recordaba haber leído, en un libro de Magia Antigua que le había dejado Terbadir, que existía un hechizo que permitía curar a otros seres vivos mediante la energía vital propia. Si bien no le servía con los humanos por hacer uso de mucho más poder, sí le sería útil con los animales.

Primero, debía mentalizarse con el dragón, hacerse una imagen clara y concisa para, después, analizar más detalladamente todas las partes del animal. La tarea era sumamente delicada, no podía dejarse ningún detalle para obtener el resultado adecuado. Por suerte, ya había tenido contacto con aquellas criaturas en anteriores ocasiones, y le parecía conocerlas un poco mejor que la gente común. Una vez haber encontrado todas las partes del dragón, necesitaba aislar la afectada y concentrar sus cinco sentidos en ella, viendo la herida al completo.

Nunca hasta entonces había hecho algo como lo que se proponía hacer, pero ahora sabría si era capaz de conseguirlo. Una vez se hubo mentalizado lo suficiente y ya con las ideas claras, empezó a sacar el trozo de madera mediante la magia más sencilla. El dragón empezó a rugir del dolor mientras, centímetro a centímetro, conseguía que el tronco saliese de la pata herida. Pero iba muy lento, la estaca se había incrustado muy profundamente, y sacarla era más complicado de lo previsto.

Al ver que el dolor del animal iba en aumento, empleó sus propias fuerzas físicas para sacar la espina que tanto daño le infundía. Más deprisa, consiguió quitar por completo la madera incrustada con un gemido penetrante de la criatura que cayó inconsciente al instante. Debía actuar con más rapidez, se había hecho un feo corte en la palma de la mano derecha con la punta del tronco, pero no dio importancia a la sangre que salía de su herida. La vida del dragón se le escurría de entre los dedos.

Puso ambas manos encima de la herida ensuciándose con la sangre del animal, cerró los ojos y empezó a fluir su vitalidad, la energía que le mantenía con vida, hacia la bella criatura. Entró en un estado de paz y serenidad, sentía una cálida brisa que le rodeaba, estaba envuelto de una luz dorada y, con ella, iluminaba al dragón haciendo que los dos se sumieran en aquella bendición del alma. Todo el peso que había soportado hasta entonces desapareció dejando que, después de lo que parecieron décadas, pudiera sentirse libre de nuevo.

Podía sentir su corazón latir y, al mismo tiempo, el del animal quien, con lentitud, empezó a regular su respiración y pulso. Notó aquellos poderosos músculos bajo sus manos, la dureza de su coraza, la fuerza de sus garras... Aún envueltos en aquella tranquilidad, los dos se vieron por primera vez.

La luz dorada empezó a menguar hasta que volvió a la oscuridad. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una penetrante mirada que le estaba analizando imperiosamente. La herida de la pata había desaparecido por completo, al igual que las que tenía por todo su cuerpo, estaba completamente curado. Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, había logrado algo que nunca pensaba que conseguiría. Pero aún sentía aquellos ojos fijos en él, lentamente y sin hacer movimientos bruscos, empezó a recular sin dejar de mirar a la gran criatura que estaba en frente, totalmente revitalizada. Por un momento pensó que le atacaría a pesar de haber sido él quien le había salvado, pero, para su sorpresa, el dragón se levantó, extendió las alas y remontó el vuelo hacia el cielo azul.

Harry sólo pudo ver a dos grandes alas doradas reflejando la luz del sol que ya empezaba a salir de entre las nubes matinales. Respirando con normalidad, pues había mantenido la respiración por unos segundos, levantó la vista hacia el precioso dragón que se perdía entre la grandeza celestial.

Algo irritado por la falta de gratitud del animal, empezó a caminar de regreso. Pero, cuando estaba cerca de atravesar las malezas que le habían revelado al dragón, recordó una forma de salir de allí. Sonrió y aceleró el paso, pero sentía cansancio, apenas había dormido, el día anterior le había llevado hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, y ahora acababa de utilizar una magia de las más complejas que había visto... si conseguía llevar a termino su plan, se recompensaría a sí mismo con algunos días de merecido descanso.

Saltó unos cuantos troncos caídos y, apoyándose con la mano, logró no romperse el cuello con una caída. Entonces se dio cuenta, casi resbala con la misma madera de la sorpresa. ¡Mi mano! ¡Estaba herida, estoy seguro! ¿Pero qué...? todas las heridas que había tenido antes de encontrarse con el dragón habían desaparecido. Quizás lo había imaginado todo, era verdad que estaba muy cansado y adormecido cuando había ido a su encuentro, pero no tenía ninguna duda del corte que se había hecho en la mano con la estaca. ¡Había sentido su dolor! ¿Quizá es el mismo hechizo? Puede que le haya curado a él y a mi mismo... Bueno, otra cosa que preguntar. se apuntó mentalmente que, al llegar, le comentaría a Terbadir si aquello era normal.

- Un objeto... un objeto...- dijo al traspasar la barrera y entrar en el calor del fuego.- Necesito un objeto para... ¡éste!- se sacó el cinturón y lo sostuvo en la mano.- A ver... Flitwich nos dijo que debíamos pensar en el sitio de traslado como si estuviéramos enfrente...- sin dejar de hablar y pensar a la vez, inició el caminar arriba y abajo.- Veamos, Hogwarts no puede ser... sus muros mágicos me lo impiden...- había pensado en el traslador como una salida de aquél bosque. El problema estaba que nunca había logrado hacerlo bien, en realidad, el profesor de encantamientos sólo les había comentado que harían los trasladores el año que viene. Por suerte, había visto a Dumbledore hacer uno el curso anterior, y le parecía que ya era capaz de probar suerte, además, hasta ahora todo le había salido, quizás también podría con esto.- Sólo si estuviera dentro del castillo podría hacer uno que saliese de allí y que después regresara... Pero ahora estoy fuera de la escuela, y no puedo entrar... ¿Hasta donde puedo acercarme?- sin dejar de moverse, empezó a exprimir las ideas.- Bueno, la cabaña de Hagrid está en los límites de Hogwarts, ¿no? Si nos pudiese llevar justo ante el Bosque Prohibido... llegar al castillo sería fácil...- apuntó la varita, pero se detuvo.- Espera... antes debo probar si funciona... mejor no tentar a la suerte.- recordó el lugar dónde había salvado al dragón. Bueno, primero intentaría llegar hasta allí, si funcionaba, entonces ya podrían irse.- ¡_Portus_!- el cinturón se iluminó ligeramente en respuesta.

Lo sujetó firmemente y miró al reloj que Ron le había regalado por Navidad. Debía esperar diez segundos. Tres... dos... uno... un fuerte tirón al ombligo le indicó que había funcionado. Volvió a tocar de pies al suelo, y miró dónde estaba. No se había movido del lugar.

- Algo no funciona... ¿Cuál es el problema?

Volvió a pasear de un lado al otro, no sin antes deshacer el hechizo. Quizás no me he concentrado lo suficiente... ¡Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza! Suspiró enfurecido y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con algo más de aplomo. Contó los diez segundos y volvió a sentir la misma sensación, pero, de nuevo, no funcionó.

Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, hacer aquellos hechizos le habían agotado más de lo que podía soportar, dudaba que pudiese continuar de esa forma sin antes descansar. Está bien, si ahora no funciona... Llevaba ya seis intentos sin obtener resultados, esperaba que el séptimo funcionase, o debería dejarlo para más tarde. Tomó el cinturón con fuerza y esperó el tiempo requerido. Esa vez, el tirón fue más fuerte que en las otras ocasiones. Abrió los ojos y se alegró al ver que lo había logrado, estaba en el claro dónde había encontrado al dragón malherido.

Tocó con la varita el cinturón y volvió a contar hasta regresar junto al fuego. Se sentó en la roca con algo de dificultad, y sonrió complacido.

- ¡_Finite incatatem_!- dejó el cinturón al suelo y dirigió la vista a las llamas.- Ahora sólo necesito que nos lleve cerca del Bosque Prohibido y podremos regresar...- pero antes quería descansar unos minutos.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en poco tiempo, que asimilarlas le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Hacía poco más de unas horas que se enteraba que Drumstrang había sido atacado, más tarde supo que Marla era prisionera de Voldemort y el peligro que corría. La había salvado, logró sacarla de una muerte horrible, además, también otra vida había sido salvada gracias a él. Si no fuera porque aquello era completamente real, hubiese dicho que parecía un héroe, lástima que su vida fuese más dura que aquellos personajes de las películas.

Después de dejar que sus piernas tomasen un corto respiro antes de lo que suponía sería una larga carrera hasta el castillo, volvió a ponerse a la acción. Redujo las llamas hasta que sólo pudo ver la madera quemada y deshizo la barrera que les protegía haciendo que el frío entrase en el lugar en que se habían asentado. Tomó de nuevo el cinturón y se arrodilló junto a Marla, no sin antes cortarle las cuerdas de los tobillos. Levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, consiguió sacar la capa de invisibilidad, se la puso por encima de los hombros tapando parte de su cuerpo y preparó su traslador a conciencia. Esa vez no podía fallar, sabía que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para volverlo a intentar.

- Bien, allá vamos. Diez... nueve... ocho... siete...- con la mano derecha sujetaba el cinturón y con la otra miraba el tiempo. Había abierto la mano de la chica de forma que también tuviese contacto con el traslador.- Seis... cinco... cuatro...- un fuerte temblor hizo que levantase la vista del reloj y observase inquieto a su alrededor.

Intentando no caerse, puso la mano derecha al suelo justo cuando vio que la magia del cinturón se ponía en marcha llevándose a Marla con él.

---------------------------------

**FFmania: **jajajaj, está bien, me tomo muuuuy seriamente tu amenaza, sin embargo no he podido actualizar antes, perdón. Ah! por cierto... es "aviat" con "v", pero por lo demás está bien Me alegra que lo hayas escrito, sí, quizás haga también el fic en catalán, pero de momento no tengo tanto tiempo, depende... (me gustaría, pero ya k he empezado en castellano, continuaré con él (además, tb me gusta escribir en este idioma)) Hasta pronto!

**Blackcat:** no, no te equivocas, algo empieza, pero no os diré k. Muajajajajaja!!!! Sí, sí, soy mala. Yo también soy de la opinión de que cuando peor está, más interesante todo, aunque a veces me paso un poco... Y bueno, con lo de las muertes... sí, alguna habrá, como no. (Bueno, me fijé con algunos reviews de otros fics que he leído donde decían k utilizando el fronpage podías hacer eso de las negritas. Yo lo había hecho con el bloc de notas y el códice HTM, pero no funcionó, así k ahora lo hago por este programa) Besos!

**Lucumbus:** me alegra recibir tu rr! Bueno, intento actualizar cuando antes mejor, pero los exámenes también me acosant (aunque no puedo evitar continuar escribiendo, deberé cerrar el ordenador con llave para evitar seguir!!!) Lo bueno está k terminé el fic, ahora solo voy colgando por aquí (ya empecé su séptimo año), aún así me dejo algo de tiempo ya que así tengo espacio para seguir escribiendo. Ah y... jajajaja, lo mismo que le dije a Blackcat, las muertes son inevitables, pero nada más os digo de momento. Seguid leyendo!!! =)

**al:** perdón por el retraso, pero dentro de poco tengo los exámenes y no puedo conectarme muy a menudo (excepto en la universidad), así k tengo pocas oportunidades para ir colgándolo con puntual regularidad. Me alegra que sigas leyendo. 

Bien, aquí os dejo en este capítulo, espero no haberos defraudado... enviadme reviews, please!!!

Hasta pronto: -Ithae- 


	18. Vuelo de regreso

Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen.  
Bueeeeno... como voy a tardar bastante hasta volver a subir algo (unas dos o tres semanas), voy a compensaros con dos capítulos nuevos. Claro que esto de tantos días es en teoría, porque dudo poder soportar tanto tiempo sin pasar por akí (¡Maldición! Suspenderé si no contengo mi sed de fics... TTTT)  
Nada más, A LEER!!!

**Capítulo 18 – Vuelo de regreso**

- ¡No!- pero nada podía hacer, había desaparecido del lugar.- ¡Maldita sea!- furioso y frustrado, picó con el puño al suelo.- ¡Justamente ahora!

No sabía dónde había ido a parar Marla, y estaba demasiado cansado como para desaparecerse y llegar a Hogwarts para comprobar que el traslador había funcionado bien. ¿Y si no había resultado? La chica necesitaba inmediatamente que le atendieran, si iba a un lugar dónde habían muggles, serían capaces de cuidarla, pero no curarla. No encontrarían el porqué de aquél estado... además, aparecer ante una multitud de muggles... ¡Las cosas no podían estar peor!

Otra vez el terremoto. Parecía cada vez más fuerte y próximo. ¡Lo que necesitaba, otro problema más! No tenía ni la fuerza ni la resistencia necesaria para defenderse ante lo que pudiera ser aquél fenómeno... incluso mantenerse en pie le requería un gran esfuerzo. Calma. Las cosas de una en una... a la vez no conseguirás nada excepto que te maten. y, aunque pareciese pesimista, sabía que tenía razón. Aquella filosofía lo había ayudado en muchas situaciones, y ahora también lo haría.

Se ocultó detrás del árbol dónde había descansado, y esperó. Casi se desmaya al ver lo que se aproximaba a él. Detrás de los árboles, pudo ver una extraña figura del mismo color y textura que la roca de las montañas, de unos dos metros y medio. Tenía los pies y las manos más grandes de lo común, muy parecido a un pies-grandes. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo verde y marrón, excepto en el pecho y las extremidades, su cara resultaba casi invisible. Su caminar era torpe, pero muy fuerte, en cada paso, el suelo temblaba, ya fuera por miedo o por la fuerza de la criatura.

Harry nunca había visto algo similar, ni siquiera en los libros de texto de Hagrid, por lo que se encontraba indefenso ante él. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Y si era aquella criatura la que había atacado al dragón? Le pareció que tenía la vista fija en algún punto del bosque, muy por encima de su cabeza, aunque también se podía equivocar, lo que debía ser la cara estaba fuera de su alcance visual.

Decidió no moverse puesto que no era él el objetivo. Por suerte, uno de aquellos pies, pasó justo al lado, aplastando los árboles que molestaban por el camino. Quizá no iba tan descaminado, la dirección del ser era el claro del dragón. Si no lo encontraba... el fuerte rugido le confirmó que había hecho diana. Mejor salir de aquí, no quiero ser yo su comida... haciendo caso omiso a su cansancio, empezó a correr en dirección contraria, hacia la gran pradera que habían encontrado la noche anterior.

Estaba llegando cuando volvió a escuchar aquel grito de frustración seguido del terremoto. Se giró a tiempo cuando vio que los árboles eran arrancados con gran rapidez y, detrás, iba aquella cosa alzando su masa furiosamente. Apuró más sus fuerzas para llegar al descubierto. Con horror, vio que aquello le había visto y ahora iba detrás suyo sin nada que le detuviese. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué yo? casi se hecha a llorar de desesperación. Aquella cosa era mucho más rápida que él, a Hagrid le hubiese encantado tenerlo como mascota, por cada paso suyo, Harry debía hacer más de diez.

Pronto consiguió que las hojas verdes del escampado le rozasen los tobillos y, aunque le habría gustado echarse encima de aquél césped silvestre, su mente se lo impidió. Pero no resistiría aquél ritmo mucho más, y estaba más que claro que la cosa lo cogería antes de que consiguiese esconderse... Cuando lo veía ya todo perdido, una sombra pasó por encima de su cabeza y se detuvo enfrente cegándole por unos instantes. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, se encontró con aquél dragón dorado que había salvado hacía unos instantes.

Cómo invitándole a subir, plegó las alas y bajó la cabeza mientras observaba la criatura que salía de la protección del bosque mostrando el garrote que había hecho con un precioso árbol arrancado de raíz. Aún sin dejar de correr, Harry aceptó la invitación, y se apresuró montando sobre del brillante animal, situándose como cuando subió encima de Buckbeak. El dragón, al sentir que el chico ya estaba encima, extendió sus impresionantes alas, y levantó el vuelo antes de que la cosa les pudiese atrapar.

La sensación de pánico, se mezcló con la euforia del vuelo. El aire removiéndole el cabello y acariciando sus mejillas, hizo que sus preocupaciones se esparcieran por el cielo. Sin un rumbo fijo más que salir de aquél lugar, el dragón empezó a surcar los cielos con entera libertad.

Harry tuvo que reconocerlo, volar con un dragón, era mucho mejor que con el hipogrifo. La criatura estaba preparada para el vuelo, sus alas eran enormes, con un solo batir, conseguía mantenerse largo tiempo en el aire. Su cuerpo sinuoso, rojo como el fuego y brillante como el oro, hacía que su belleza lo pasmara, nunca había contemplado algo similar.

Durante lo que le parecieron unos breves minutos, estuvo en silencio, sin pensar en nada, sólo observaba la vegetación que se extendía debajo del animal. No sabía dónde estaba ni hacia dónde iban, pero, aunque no le gustase, debía volver a Hogwarts. Por la posición del sol, era ya entrada la mañana, quizás las once o las doce. Aún estaban en invierno, el día era más corto y la noche más duradera, si quería situarse, necesitaba encontrar una referencia cuanto antes mejor. ¿Pero cómo se lo decía al dragón?

- Bueno, por probar...- sintiéndose algo ridículo, se inclinó un poco sobre el cuello del animal y, aclarándose débilmente la garganta, dijo:- Necesito ir a Hogwarts, ¿sabes hacia donde debes ir?- había pensado que con los Threstals había funcionado, así que también era posible que el dragón comprendiera... aunque al hablar, vio que no era eso lo que había dicho. Aquella sensación de querer decir algo pero oír otra cosa ya le era conocida, ¿acaso había vuelto a hablar parsel?- Aunque quizás sea mejor que te detengas en cualquier lugar, dudo que sepas lo que te estoy diciendo...

No sabía con certeza si le había escuchado, pero el cansancio hizo que no tuviera importancia por el momento. Cuando parara, al fin y al cabo los dragones también se cansaban, ya intentaría regresar por su propio pie, mas de momento, debía descansar sus entumecidos músculos. Hubiera o no comprendido sus palabras, el dragón continuó volando en silencio, navegando entre los cielos con suavidad y ligereza.

Hasta bien entrada la mañana no volvió a despertarse. Al no sentir el menor movimiento, casi se cae del lomo del animal aún pensando encontrarse en suelo firme. Por suerte, reaccionó con rapidez y pronto pudo sujetarse en las brillantes escamas. Con el corazón latiendo a gran velocidad, consiguió regresar en su asiento, esta vez con algo más de naturalidad, las piernas flexionadas hacia atrás y su cuerpo más inclinado hacia delante.

- Vaya... por que poco...- estirando los brazos con un gran bostezo, consiguió despertar sus pobres extremidades, entumecidas por la poco comodidad del sueño. Al menos, se encontraba algo mejor, aunque si no comía algo deprisa, dudaba tener las fuerzas necesarias para llegar a la escuela. El dragón, tal y como pensó, había estado toda la noche volando sin descanso alguno.

Se cubrió con la capa de su padre y admiró la vista que se dibujaba ante sí. Estaban encima del mar, volando con gran rapidez. Podía ver la sombra de la impresionante bestia proyectarse muy por debajo de ella, las aguas cristalinas dejaban que algunos peces fuesen vistos por sus verdes ojos, pero lo más impresionante de todo resultó el fascinante cielo matinal, con tonos naranja y rosas entremezclados con el azul oscuro que pintaban las mil-y-una nubes.

El tiempo avanzaba con lentitud y paciencia, pero la paz que podía encontrar en aquel sitio era de agradecer, el lugar idóneo para relajar la mente de los problemas que le acechaban día y noche.

Durante el vuelo pudo ver más de un barco de pesca que empezaba su actividad rutinaria. Por unos momentos le preocupó la posibilidad de que fueran vistos, pero, al parecer, el dragón ya lo tenía todo previsto pues, al verlos en el horizonte, empezó a cambiar de color hasta lograr camuflarse al completo en el aire. Harry le asustó ver que estaba montando algo invisible, pero le tranquilizó ver que había actuado como un camaleón, difundiéndose en el medio de forma que resultaba invisible para la vista humana. Era extraño sentir el poderoso cuerpo cubierto de escamas de la criatura debajo y no conseguir ver nada. Así pues, siguiendo su ejemplo, se cubrió bien con la capa haciendo que pasasen como el aire anulando su existencia.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

- ¿Aún no ha vuelto?

- No. Pensaba que tal vez volvería esta noche, pero no ha regresado aún. ¿Qué haremos?

- Haremos lo que dijo Dumbledore, Ron. Nadie debe saber que Harry ha desaparecido.

- ¡Pero Hermione...!

- ¡Basta! Escucha, nosotros no podemos hacer nada...- los chicos estaban solos en la sala común de Gryffindor, hablando en susurros. Ron se había derrumbado en un sillón, con la mano izquierda en la temple, intentando relajar el dolor de cabeza después de casi toda la noche sin dormir. Mientras, la chica no dejaba de pasearse de arriba a bajo, una costumbre que le ayudaba para pensar con mayor claridad.

La desaparición de Harry había sorprendido a los dos amigos. Al despertarse listo para el entrenamiento del sábado por la mañana y al no encontrar al capitán del equipo en la habitación, le pareció que había salido antes que nadie. Pero encontró que tampoco estaba en el Gran Comedor, los vestidores o en el campo. Regresó al dormitorio diciendo que se suspendía las actividades del día en medio de malas caras de los jugadores. Al llegar, vio la escoba de Harry echada encima de la cama, su varita desaparecida, al igual que la ropa que debía tener al pie de la cama, así como la capa de invisibilidad. Corrió en busca de Hermione y, los dos, empezaron a buscarlo por el castillo. Al no encontrar ninguna pista de su amigo, fueron en busca de Dumbledore quien, sin perder más tiempo, puso todos sus recursos para esconder la ausencia del chico y empezar con su búsqueda. Por lo que los explicó el director, ahora era el peor momento para su desaparición, pues la gente le daría el pánico al saber que un chico había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, sin dejar ninguna pista.

Así pues, habían escondido su ausencia diciendo que estaba en la enfermería, retenido durante unos días. La excusa les fue ideal, nadie sospechaba nada y, para mayor credibilidad, los dos iban de vez en cuanto al hospital simulando que le iban a ver. Habían rodeado la cama con las cortinas y, además, toda entrada estaba prohibida excepto para los dos amigos. Pero otro problema les llegó al enterarse, por parte de Hagrid, que había descubierto el cuerpo de una mujer cerca del Bosque Prohibido, con lo que Ron identificó como el cinturón de Harry.

El misterio del cuerpo con aquel objeto del chico, aterrorizó a los chicos. Dumbledore les pidió calma, enseguida supo quien era la mujer llamada Marla Kingdinier y, al ver que los dos la recordaban del andén, les dio el permiso para bajar a visitarla. El descubrimiento de la mujer les fue como anillo al dedo, pues pudieron hacerla pasar por Harry en su estancia a la enfermería, sólo el profesorado sabía que pasaba en realidad. Pero lo que más les preocupaba, era el hecho de que tuviera aquello de Harry, ¿qué había pasado? Su estado era muy grave, por unos momentos, Dumbledore pensó en llevarla a St. Mungo, pero después creyó que allí estaría más segura. Incluso Hermione llegó a intuir que Marla, Harry y Voldemort habían tenido algo que ver en toda aquella situación.

Los dos habían tenido la esperanza de que aquella mañana volviera a aparecer, pero no tuvieron suerte, el chico seguía desaparecido. Y, por si no fuera poco, un silencio terrible se había apoderado del mundo mágico después de los ataques a Drumstrang. Todos estaban nerviosos y expectantes a la espera de una señal de terror del Lord Oscuro, también Hogwarts sentía los efectos de aquella tensión que se encontraba en el aire y la comida.

- Oye, Ron, me dijiste que tus padres estaban escondidos, ¿verdad?

- Sí, Dumbledore nos lo dijo a Ginny y a mi, después de saber lo de Azkaban. Nos advirtió que mis padres, Percy, Bill y Charlie, estaban bajo el hechizo del Secreto. Fred y George están trabajando para la Orden... No podemos enviarles ninguna lechuza, pero él se encarga de darles las cartas. ¿Por qué, pasa algo?

- No... estaba pensando...

- ¿Con lo de las barreras mágicas? Hermione, no creo que encontramos la respuesta a la biblioteca. Si fuera tan sencillo el Ministerio ya sabría como lo hizo para atacar a Drumstrang...- se había pasado la tarde anterior dando vueltas sobre el asunto hasta que Ron dejó que discutiera con sí misma mientras hacía los deberes.- Además, mejor será que dejes ya el tema, hoy vienen los nuevos, sólo les falta que les recuerdes por lo que pasaron el viernes.- lo miró desafiante, y se sentó enfrente del fuego, con el libro de Transfiguración abierto enfrente, dando por cerrada la conversación.

La profesora McGonagall, les había advertido que hacia el mediodía, parte de los alumnos de Drumstrang llegarían a la escuela y serían repartidos en las distintas clases. El lunes empezarían con las clases como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sólo que con unos cuantos alumnos de más. Aún así, les pidió que no preguntaran sobre lo sucedido el viernes, pues muchos de ellos habían perdido amigos en el ataque y aún estaban profundamente tocados por la experiencia que habían tenido que pasar. Todos asintieron serios y solemnes, para agradecimiento de la profesora.

Los dos intentaron concentrar su atención en los libros que habían abierto, Ron con el de Ciencia y Tecnología, pero, en realidad, tenían sus pensamientos en el paradero de su amigo, deseando, con todo su corazón, que estuviera bien.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Después de saciar temporalmente su apetito, optó para volver a descansar. La forma de conseguir comida resultó un método efectivo y muy rápido. El dragón, empezando a descender con suavidad para darle tiempo a sujetarse con fuerza, se lanzó en picado de cara al mar hasta, a pocos metros, alargar sus potentes patas delanteras pescando varios peces de gran tamaño de una sola vez. Harry temió no poder resistir la caída, pero al final consiguió no caer sujetándose al cuello del animal. Con una llamarada del dragón, le dio uno de los peces recién cocinado. Aún sin tener sal ni condimentos para hacerlo un poco más sabroso, consiguió que aquella comida fugaz le diera un poco más de energías, algo que agradeció de corazón.

Era ya el atardecer del domingo y mañana empezaban de nuevo las clases, como no regresara pronto, se podía armar un buen lío... seguramente habrían comenzado a buscarle, sólo esperaba que Dumbledore no permitiese que su desaparición se escampara. Le preocupaba como podían estar las cosas por el mundo mágico, des del viernes por la noche que no sabía nada. Pero el hecho de que la cicatriz no le doliera, significaba que Voldemort no estaba haciendo nada grave, al menos, él no.

Puso la varita encima de su mano y pidió que le situara. Estuviera donde estuviese, se dirigía directo hacia el oeste. Quizá sí le había entendido... Con un poco de suerte, y siempre y cuando no se equivocara, llegaría pronto al país. Una vez allí sería fácil situarse. Si al menos tuviera una referencia que le asegurara que se dirigía hacia allí... aunque logró comer algo, no era lo suficiente como para darle las energías necesarias para desaparecerse.

Al fin, cuando empezaba a desesperar con tanta agua, vio lo que parecía tierra en el horizonte. Aunque muy lejos, al menos no tardaría tanto en saber exactamente donde estaban. Desearía poder llegar aquella noche, evitando levantar sospechas y pasando inadvertido tanto como pudiese, pero lo más seguro era que tuviera que pasar otro día más, incluso dos, volando con aquél frío sólo remediado por la magia del dragón que le protegía de las temperaturas invernales. Suspirando, se quedó absorto con la puesta de sol y los colores del agua, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que algo se acercaba des del frente hasta que estuvo casi encima y el dragón paró bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pasa...?- de la sorpresa casi salta al vacío.- ¡Hedwig! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?- a la última pregunta no necesitó respuesta, incluso su lechuza le cerró el pico ofendida por pensar que no era capaz de encontrarle.- Perdón...- con gesto cariñoso, dejó que descansara en su brazo. Sus cálidas y blancas plumas rozaron las manos del chico al acariciarla, cómo la había echado de menos...- Me alegra verte, Hedwig.- respondiendo a su afecto, le apretó suavemente con las patas, dándole unos ánimos que hacía tiempo quería sentir.- ¿Te han enviado para encontrarme?

Después de las caricias del chico a quien tanto quería, le extendió una pata con una carta atada. Era de Remus Lupin. ¡Ahora se acordaba! Aún estaba esperando la de aquella semana, aunque había sido con retraso, agradeció que llegara tan a tiempo.

- Hedwig, debes guiarnos hasta Hogwarts lo antes posible... ¿te ves con fuerzas para hacerlo?- hinchando el pecho orgullosa, desplegó las alas y se puso enfrente del dragón quien la miraba detalladamente. Hizo un grito que más bien significaba "Sígueme", y echó a volar un poco más a la derecha de lo que ellos iban.- Vamos, síguela.

Sin perder un instante, el dragón volvió a impulsarse con sus poderosas alas en post de la lechuza blanca, ahora su nueva guía.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

- Hermione... ¿y si lo dejas ya? Subirán los demás, y no les va a hacer mucha gracia que una chica esté en una habitación de chicos... Ya la has registrado miles de veces y no encontraste nada, puede que Harry se lovatilizara...

- Ron, es volatilizar. Si dices palabras muggles, al menos dilas bien. Además, no se puede hacer esto en Hogwarts. Te dije que leyeras _Hogwarts, la historia_, si me hicieras más caso no dirías estas tonterías. Y lo referente a estar en la habitación... Seamus, Dean y Neville ya me conocen, no os pasará nada porque una chica esté aquí unos minutos.

- ¿Ya, pero que les vas a decir?

- ¿Que qué les voy a decir?- dijo sin levantar la vista de debajo la cama de Harry.

- Nadie sabe que no está, ¿qué excusa dirás si te ven aquí?- por un momento pareció dar con el clavo ya que Hermione se detuvo en media faena. Durante unos instantes quedó silenciosa, sabía que buscaba otra salida, pero no le dio tiempo para pensar mucho más.- Vamos, mañana hay clase, ya es hora de irse a dormir... ¿No querrás que los de Drumstrang te vean con mala cara, verdad?

- Mmm... quizá tengas razón y no encuentre nada... ¡Oh, está bien! Lo dejaremos por hoy, pero mañana vamos a ir a la biblioteca.

- Pero...

- Buenas noches.- antes de que pudiera volver a replicar, ya se había ido.

¿Cuántas veces debía decirle que no encontraría nada en la biblioteca? Era incorregible, con solo pensar que pasaría otra tarde encerrado entre montañas de libros... Además, Harry sólo llevaba un par de días fuera, ¿por qué se angustiaban tanto? Vale que Voldemort podía estar implicado en su desaparición, pero tampoco era motivo de tanto movimiento... ¿y si volvía mañana por la mañana tan fresco? También cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera más que una confusión... Te estás engañando. Era él quien intentaba negar el echo de que algo podía haberle sucedido a su amigo, quería tener la firme creencia que todo era un error, que estaba bien. ¡Si al menos Hermione no se preocupara tanto por Harry...! ¿Por qué tanta importancia por el chico? Estaba más que seguro que estaba bien, pero todo lo que había pasado con el instituto alemán... Cuando le vea, le voy a matar.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hacía poco que se encontraban encima de tierra y, aunque estaban deseosos de hacer un descanso, no pudieron hacer más que pararse enfrente un río para beber y dar tiempo para que el dragón se recuperaba. Mientras iba en busca de algo de comida para el animal, fue pensando en los últimos días tan confusos que había pasado. Mas fue Hedwig quien se encargó de encontrar tres conejos y un ratón de bosque para ella. Tan pronto como los cazaron, regresaron junto al dragón quien agradeció el alimento que le había llevado, aunque sólo fue un pequeño aperitivo que aún le abrió más el hambre.

Después de reposar las doloridas alas, volvieron a remontar el vuelo, camuflándose en la noche británica. Apretando su pecho contra el cuerpo del dragón, pudo sentir su magia cálida y protectora. Al final, no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

Se despertó con un grito de su lechuza que le avisaba de su proximidad a Hogwarts. Empujando el sueño, consiguió desperezarse y fijar su mirada con el gran castillo que empezaba a dibujarse con la luz de la luna. Era una imagen alucinante, nunca había encontrado tan bella la antigua escuela de magia, ni tan oportuna su aparición.

- Hedwig, ve junto con los demás, nos vemos mañana por la mañana.- volvió a gritar y se escondió entre las sombras.- ¿Puedes dejarme en aquél torreón de allí?- siguiendo sus instrucciones, viró hacia la izquierda hasta quedarse encima de un saliente, dejando que el chico pudiese bajar de su lomo.- Muchas gracias por todo...- alargó la mano y, algo nervioso, le acarició el cuello escamoso.

El sol empezaba a teñir el cielo y, dentro de poco, el castillo entero se despertaría para empezar las clases de la semana. Debía apresurarse y vigilar no ser visto, pero antes debía despedirse de su nuevo amigo que le había llevado de regreso, además de salvarle la vida.

Los ojos del dragón le miraron durante unos segundos para, poco después, desplegar las grandes alas y salir al cielo. Harry no se movió de lugar y esperó hasta que su silueta se hubiese perdido en el horizonte. Lentamente y algo alicaído, empezó a moverse por el castillo. Era invierno, que el sol empezase a salir significaba que podían ser las ocho u más de la mañana. Por más que corriese, encontraría a los demás, ¿cómo explicaría su estancia a aquellas horas por la escuela? ¿Se había levantado temprano? Se había imaginado que los chicos habían disimulado su ausencia diciendo que estaba enfermo, pues era lo más sencillo y efectivo, ¿cómo justificar sus corridas a aquellas horas? Sin pensar más que diría si le atrapaban, empezó a descender las escaleras a toda velocidad, deseando más que esperando, no ver a nadie. Por suerte, había ido a la torre donde había hecho astronomía, así que conocía el camino más rápido.

Aunque había algo con lo que no había pensado, aún llevaba con él la capa de invisibilidad, algo que le podía resultar extremadamente útil en caso de serios apuros. Un poco más tranquilo al ver una salida posible, continuó avanzando con más silencio pues estaba llegando a la parte más transitada del castillo. Ahora sólo quedaba desear que las escaleras no le hicieran una mala jugada de forma que no pudiese llegar a las habitaciones.

- Señor Potter, me alegra verlo de nuevo.- con un sobresalto, se giró a tiempo para ver unas gafas doradas con los ojos azules y penetrantes de su director. El hombre le miraba con una ligera sonrisa, pero algo triste y cansado, con su fénix Fawkes encima de su hombro derecho.

Harry aún no se había sacado la capa de invisibilidad, así que supuso que el fénix le había delatado. Aún sin descubrirse, continuó callado e inmóvil en el lugar.

- Por favor, sígueme. Y no se quite la capa.

Suspirando resignado, empezó a caminar detrás de Dumbledore. Estaba seguro que recibiría unas cuantas palabras que le harían sentirse culpable con algo, era más que probable que, detrás de aquella cara afable, se encontrara un hombre enfadado y desilusionado. ¡Justamente lo que menos necesitaba! Lo que deseaba era irse a la cama para, más tarde, comer gran cantidad de alimentos a fin de recuperar las energías perdidas. ¡Pero cuánto debería esperar...! Se sorprendió al ver que no iban hacia su despacho, sino que se dirigían directos a la enfermería.

- Bien, ya puedes mostrarte, creo que sería bueno que te sentaras, te ves algo agotado.- siguiendo todas sus peticiones, hizo exactamente lo que le decía. Sentándose en una silla delante una mesa de madera, justo detrás se puso el hombre, con su típico pose pensativo.- Ahora que al fin te veo, Harry, quiero que me expliques todo lo que ha sucedido. Aunque, claro está, si no deseas hacerlo...- no, no quería contarle nada. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Ya sabía que prefería no decir lo que pasó, ¿por qué entonces le autorizaba para no hacerlo?

- Si me permite, señor...

- Como quieras.- dijo cortante, sin siquiera abandonar su cara preocupada.- Supongo que te interesará saber que Marla Kingdinier llegó el sábado con tu traslador. Me sorprende ver que has logrado hacerlo sin que te enseñasen nada, al igual que me deja muy intrigado el hecho de que consiguieras salir del castillo tan fácilmente. Como puedes ver, tengo una ligera idea de lo sucedido, así que no voy a preguntarte qué ha pasado exactamente, pero sí debes decirme si sabes qué es lo que está preparando Voldemort.

- No, señor, no sé qué es lo que tiene entre manos.- a Dumbledore no se le había pasado la forma de responderle, tan distante y cordial.- Sólo supe que Marla estaba en peligro y fui en pos suyo, nada más.

- Así las respuestas las tiene ella...

- Señor... me gustaría verla.

- Más tarde quizás, pero su estado no es muy bueno...- Harry le miraba fijamente, con la vista seria y sin decir palabra. ¿Entonces, por qué le había llevado allí?- ¿Recuerdas los padres del señor Longbottom?

- Así... no se podrá recuperar...

- Esto depende de ella.- se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la puerta, dándole a entender que la visita había terminado.- Le dispenso de hacer las clases de la mañana, incluso puede tomarse el día libre, pero manténgase en su habitación mientras no esté en una aula puesto que los alumnos piensan que está enfermo.- también él le habló con cordialidad, como si su relación fuese entre un director y un alumno corriente.- Puede retirarse.

- Gracias señor.

Ahora veía con más claridad porqué Dumbledore le había llevado directamente hacia allí aún sin dejarle ver a su madrina, era mucho más creíble que el chico saliera de la enfermería después de estar enfermo, que no del despacho del director. Ahora podía pasearse por el castillo sin miedo a que le vieran e irse hacia su habitación sin ningún problema. 


	19. Planos, terror y fuego

**Capítulo 19 – Planos, terror y fuego**

Durante todo el día estuvo durmiendo en su habitación mientras los demás hacían clase y corrían desesperados hacia su próxima materia. Nadie le había visto llegar, aún sin llevar puesta la capa de su padre, consiguió entrar en el dormitorio cuando ya nadie estaba en él. Mas, al llegar la hora de vuelta a la sala común para dejar las cosas antes de ir a cenar, recibió su primera visita.

- Vaya, Harry, estás aquí. Pensaba que aún no habías salido de la enfermería... ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo su amigo Dean al verlo despierto pero algo somnoliento.

- Sí, ya estoy mejor.

- ¿Vas a bajar para la cena?- dijo mientras dejaba los libros de Defensa encima de la cama.

- No creo... aún tengo un poco de trabajo para hacer.- no era del todo mentira, los deberes que le habían puesto la semana pasada se habían quedado por hacer y, por más enfermo que hubiese estado, aquella no era excusa para pasar de ellos.

- ¡Harry!- dos chicos entraron precipitadamente en la habitación deteniendo bruscamente la conversación.

- Hermione... esto es el dormitorio de los chicos, no puedes...- pero la chica no hizo el menos caso de él, en realidad, en ningún momento pensó que le escuchase.- Bueno, mejor será que vaya tirando hacia el Gran Comedor...- dijo al ver su mirada de advertencia.- No tardéis mucho, ya sabéis que hoy es la cena de entrada para los nuevos...

- Descuida.- respondió Ron con un gesto de mano.- ¿Dónde has estado? Nos tenías muy preocupados, ¿sabes?- con los brazos cruzados y una mirada ceñuda, se había detenido enfrente de su amigo al ver que Dean se había ido.

- Perdón.- por un momento los tres no dijeron nada.

- No importa...- su enfado desapareció mucho más rápido de lo deseado.- ¿Pero qué ha pasado, Harry?

- Es largo de explicar... y no tenemos mucho tiempo, debéis iros pronto.

- ¿No vas a bajar?- preguntó Hermione.

- No he tenido tiempo de hacer los deberes, y Terbadir y Padmess me matarán, al igual que Snape, McGonagall...

- Bueno, está bien. Pero prométenos que nos lo contarás.- como últimamente no les decía nada, quizás, con una promesa, podían asegurarse que esta vez se lo diría.

- Os lo prometo. Venga, marcharos ya. ¡Ah! ¿y os importaría llevar algo de comida? Estoy hambriento...

Le sonrieron y salieron de la habitación. Aunque Harry no quisiera hacer la faena que le perseguía tan insistentemente, no tenía otra salida. Se arrepentía haberles prometido que se lo contaría todo, pero... quizás era mejor contarle a alguien lo que había sucedido, ¿y quien mejor que sus dos amigos del alma? Ya era hora de empezar a confiar otra vez con aquellos que le rodeaban.

Durante lo que llevaba de curso había intentado, por todos los medios, distanciarse de sus amigos y a quienes quería, más por su seguridad que por sí mismo. Temía, por encima de todo, tener que volver a soportar la pérdida. Por esto, su corazón se había vaciado y su alma casi se perdió en el olvido, había puesto tanto empeño en lograr que los demás se distanciasen, que no se vieran involucrados con él... mas deseaba tanto hablar con ellos... Su sufrimiento iba más allá de lo que todos creían, pero no quería mostrarlo, no quería que vieran qué pasaba ni lo que sentía, así que se encerró en una figura casi indiferente. Aún así, demasiado débil ya que se rompía con facilidad y dejaba al descubierto al chico de dieciséis años llamado Harry Potter.

Los sentimientos que le roían desde el fatídico momento en el departamento habían sido escondidos. Era como si nada hubiese pasado, seguramente los demás ya habían notado eso, pero no era algo que le preocupara en demasía. Obligándose a cerrar aquella herida sin dejarla a la vista mucho más, no se dio cuenta que seguía sangrando por dentro y cada vez era más y más grande. Pero no pensaba destaparla. Durante lo que llevaba de curso no había hablado mucho con Hagrid, solo lo necesario e imprescindible durante las horas de clase. Sabía cuanto le dolía eso al semigigante, pero siempre se justificaba pensando que todo era por el bien de los demás. No había hablado más con aquellos amigos fieles que le habían seguido ciegamente hasta el Ministerio aún poniendo sus vidas en peligro; había hecho caso omiso a sus sentimientos frente el director. Sentimientos de furia, rabia y odio. Lo único que hizo fue cerrarse en aislamiento como si nada hubiese pasado. También estaba Fudge y el mundo mágico... era mucho más que odio, aborrecía aquel estúpido que se hacía llamar ministro de magia. No había puesto mucho empeño en seguir la situación del mundo que una vez había amado con locura. Si algo sabía era gracias a sus dos amigos y al periódico mágico que cada día recibía. Y, finalmente, estaban el tema de Malfoy y Snape. Del primero no le dio mucha importancia, ¿qué más le daba? Estaba mucho más callado, ¿y qué? Mejor para él, otro problema menos. En lo que refería a su profesor de pociones... no podía olvidar que él también era el causante de la muerte de su segundo padre, sus insultos que le habían seguido durante todos sus años en la escuela, el pensadero donde su padre y Sirius se burlaban cruelmente de Snape... el odio incrementaba con solo pensar en Sirius.

Dejando aparte sus pensamientos, tomó la pluma, los libros, pergaminos y tinta, y empezó a escribir la redacción semanal de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras encima de la cama.

- ¿Qué es toda esta revuelta?- preguntó el chico a un Seamus que intentaba transformar su almohada en una codorniz azul. Los cuatro chicos de sexto se habían apiñado en su dormitorio mientras esperaban a uno más de Drumstrang que se uniría a ellos. Aunque habían llegado el domingo, no sería hasta el martes que empezarían las clases.

- Bueno, después de la cena han hecho la selección a los nuevos. Ahora están instalándolos en sus habitaciones, nosotros tendremos un chico nuevo. Los tenías que haber visto, daban tanta pena... ¡de sexto sólo había cinco!

- Tres de ellos están en Gryffindor, los otros dos en Hufflepuff. Por lo que vimos, nada más que dos de séptimo han venido, les han destinado a Ravenclaw. Pobres, se ven tan solos...- dijo Neville alicaído.

Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en como debían sentirse los chicos alemanes. Según le contaron, no había ningún profesor del antiguo instituto, sólo llegaron alumnos, la mayoría de ellos entre primero y cuarto.

No dijeron nada hasta que entraron dos chicos más, uno era Ron, el otro...

- Bueno, ésta es tu cama, Héctor. Ya lo tienes todo en su sitio, me parece que no falta nada... ¿el horario lo tienes, no? Así que ahora sólo falta presentarte a los demás del dormitorio. Éstos son...- el chico tenía el pelo corto y revuelto en todas direcciones, de un color castaño muy claro. Sus ojos azules miraban algo tímidos a los demás, aunque intentaba dibujar una ligera sonrisa de amistad. Ya llevaba el vestido de la escuela de Hogwarts, pero aún guardaba su anterior uniforme en el baúl negro junto con sus demás pertenencias. El negro contrastaba con su piel blanca, haciendo que su cara bien moldeada y madura de un chico de su edad resaltara de una forma un tanto atractiva.

- Un placerr conocerros.- su acento no había desaparecido, pero muy seguramente lo haría con el tiempo que llevaría allí.

El chico resultó ser algo tímido, pero muy amable y atento con todos. Se veía una persona sencilla y honrada, aunque también fuerte y valiente, su sitio ideal había sido Gryffindor. No quisieron hablar de lo sucedido, así que después de presentarse un poco y hablar sobre los equipos predilectos de Quiddich, se fueron todos a la cama, exhaustos y cansados.

* * *

- Todos en sus sitios, mi señor.- el aire gélido abofeteaba sus caras cubiertas por unas mascaras metálicas, haciendo ondular las negras túnicas que les camuflaban entre las sombras.

El hombre, medio agachado en una reverencia, esperó la afirmación de su superior para retirarse a su posición. Era un servidor leal, estaba seguro que no le defraudaría esa vez, más le valía si no quería recibir la cólera de su amo y señor.

Una mano enguantada con el negro de la oscuridad, sujetaba un cuidado y pulido trozo de madera con seguridad. Sentía una euforia extraña, la misma que cuando se disponía a desafiar a sus enemigos con su magia, haciéndoles ver lo inútil que suponía enfrentarse a él. Lo tenía todo preparado, el plan era perfecto y nada iba a fallar, ahora que disponía de aquél preciado objeto, podía hacer el gran acto de presencia que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. Con todo, aún debería aguardar hasta llegar el día deseado, necesitaba tener todos los poderes reunidos, precipitarse era un error, algo que nunca haría, no, no tan cerca de la victoria final. Esa vez seguiría el plan y todo saldría como deseaba, sólo necesitaba dar un pequeño empujoncito a sus enemigos para que empezasen a reaccionar y moverse. Resultaba tan aburrido cuando les entraba el pánico y eran incapaces de entrar en acción... ¡y justo quien menos deseaba que reaccionara era quien lo hacía! El año anterior había reído con ganas al ver lo tontos que eran los del Ministerio, los que más debían creer, eran los que tachaban de locos. ¡Qué ironía!

Salió de sus pensamientos interiores y pasó a lo que tanto llevaban esperando. Levantó la varita al cielo disparando un fino hilo blanco que se elevó en pocos segundos. Poco después, al alcanzar unos veinte metros, se dividió en cuatro aún más finos y largos que se dispersaron para unirse en un círculo casi invisible en el cielo nocturno de unos cuatrocientos metros de diámetro. A primera vista resultaba imposible de ver, pero su presencia no pasaba desapercibida para un mago competente.

Miró satisfecho el cielo y, cuando todo el círculo estuvo completo después de un breve resplandor blanquecino, lanzó la señal que aterrorizaría a todos los que la viesen y entendieran, la señal de la muerte.

Al ver la calavera con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca, todos entraron en acción, aquella era la señal que tanto habían estado esperando aquella noche, la indicación de tener entera libertad para divertirse.

La oscuridad que antes había reinado en las calles desiertas de la preciosa ciudad, ahora se llenaron de gritos y explosiones, de luces y llantos. Al sentir a los vecinos chillar aterrorizados por la entrada roja de los desconocidos encapuchados, la gente empezó a salir de las casas con los pijamas y los niños en brazos. En un principio miraban incrédulos el espectáculo que estaba teniendo lugar en sus casas para, más tarde, empezar a llamar frenéticos a sus autoridades, pero nadie respondía. Toda comunicación estaba cortada, incluso aquellos suficiente rápidos como para correr lejos de los crímenes sangrientos, se encontraron retenidos por unos seres extraños sin ojos y con unas manos putrefactas. Ni siquiera los que consiguieron evadirlos lograron escapar, algo les detuvo, una barrera invisible que no podían atravesar.

La gente corría desesperada para salvar sus vidas enfrente aquellos seres tan crueles y extravagantes que mataban con placer.

Intentando encontrar algo con que esconderse, la pequeña niña se refugió debajo de las escaleras de metal, escondida entre las sombras. Temblaba de frío, sólo llevaba un largo camisón ensuciado con sangre y barro, con un oso de peluche medio roto que sujetaba con fuerza para reprimir unas lágrimas que tanto necesitaban salir. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero sabía que no debía llorar, la podrían oír. Ella sabía quienes eran, los había reconocido poco antes de que entraran en su casa y los gritos de terror inundaran la noche. Había visto como aquellas capas negras seguidas por extrañas figuras se movían furtivamente por la calle, situándose enfrente de distintas puertas, listos para entrar. Al verlos, corrió hacia sus padres para avisarles, pero sólo recibió una caricia de consuelo... "Tranquila, has tenido una pesadilla, duerme..." pero no pudo hacerlo, se mantuvo despierta.

Estaba tan asustada... casi no lograba recordar lo que había pasado, todo se volvía borroso con ligeros tonos rojos y negros. Aún le parecía oír la explosión que había roto la puerta de la pequeña casa número treinta de la calle Renne, estaba ya en la cama... recordaba los gritos de su madre, los pasos de su padre hacia la entrada y un desgarrador sonido que le había hecho llorar. Su hermana, más grande que ella, había ido directo hacia su habitación y, casi a rastras, la había sacado por la ventana. Las dos corrieron calle abajo hasta encontrarse con una gran cosa de color azul marino, con tacas negras, que les barraba el paso. Una enorme garra con tres dedos agarró a su hermana Janice y la arrastró hacia sí, mientras gritaba de dolor. La niña miraba, horrorizada, como unos relucientes dientes blancos rompían, de un solo golpe, la cabeza de su hermana. Las pequeñas fuerzas de supervivencia hicieron que empezase a correr, alejándose del lugar, hasta encontrar aquel pequeño rincón que parecía algo más seguro.

Aún podía escuchar los gritos, las llamas hacían, de las sombras, objetos irreales y desfigurados, como sacados de la peor pesadilla. Estando allí, escondida, pudo ver como una oscuridad se aproximaba a ella, seguido del frío más penetrante que había en la Tierra.

No le había hecho falta apresurarse, había visto claramente la niña, intentando no ser vista. Admiraba su valor, muchos ya habían empezado a correr... Con una sonrisa de placer, levantó la varita y apuntó hacia el escondite de la muchacha haciendo que su magia la sacara del agujero.

- Vamos, pequeña... no tengas miedo...- su voz era afilada y siseante como una serpiente.

Al ver los intentos de escapar del poder que la mantenía sujeta e inmovilizada, se echó a reír en medio del estrecho callejón. Con todo, no había cesado de caminar hacia ella, haciendo que sus esfuerzos para escapar se multiplicasen hasta conseguir lo que menos esperaba aquel ser de oscuridad. Como si una luz la envolviera, empezó a brillar levemente haciendo que la fuerza que la sujetara se debilitara levemente, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla libre.

- Vaya... una futura bruja... lástima que seas una sangre sucia.- al ver que la pequeña luz blanquecina volvía a desaparecer entre los lloriqueos de la niña, volvió a reír, esta vez con mucho más nerviosismo.- ¡_Crucio_!

Los gritos de la niña rompieron el aire resquebrajando ligeramente las paredes que les rodeaban. Aquel poderío hizo que la euforia del monstruo se multiplicara, y apretara con más fuerza la varita letal.

* * *

- ¡NOOOO!- el chico se despertó lleno de sudor, temblando violentamente. Con el mismo impulso, cayó de bruces contra el suelo, vomitando violentamente ante la escena que aún estaba viendo a pesar de estar despierto.- ¡Basta! ¡Detente, Voldemort! ¡DETENTE!

Todo a su alrededor permanecía en silencio, como si nada de aquello pudiera ser real. Sus gritos, aunque fuertes y desgarradores, no despertaron a sus compañeros que dormían plácidamente en sus cómodas camas. Era como si estuvieran encantados por una magia del descanso eterno, dejándoles soñar con entera libertad hasta los sitios más bellos y fascinantes que podía uno desear. Pero aquello parecía no funcionar con Harry.

Aún temblando y lleno de ira, se levantó y cogió la varita sin un segundo que perder. No le permitiría realizar aquella crueldad, había llegado el momento de detenerlo, aunque con ello le fuese la vida y todo resultara en vano, pero no podía seguir viendo todo aquello. Mentalizó el lugar que estaba viendo y, dispuesto a matarlo, intentó desaparecerse para llegar de inmediato allí. Pero algo salió mal, aunque sintió aquellas cálidas llamas que le envolvían, al abrir de nuevo los ojos, se encontró en la habitación, sin haber logrado transportarse.

Lo intentó una y otra vez, mientras seguía viendo el sufrimiento de la niña y sus gritos pidiendo ayuda. Sin conseguir más que cansarse en la empresa, seguía gritando y maldiciendo a Voldemort, pero nada conseguía atravesar aquella muralla que había creado para evitar la ayuda del exterior. Ahora ya sabía qué era aquello que había hecho el asesino, había utilizado una poderosa magia para incomunicar totalmente el sector que estaba siendo atacado. Una prisión de muerte.

* * *

- ¡_Avada Kedabra_!- el cuerpecito de la pequeña cayó inerte al suelo con un par de lágrimas aún en su rostro infantil. Después de sufrir de la peor forma, la muerte había llegado a ella como una amiga que le liberaba de cualquier mal, al fin alguien había ido en su salvación.- ¿Lo has visto, verdad Harry? ¿Has visto todo lo que ha pasado? Veamos que haces ahora... ¿cómo vas a vivir sabiendo que la culpa de todo esto ha sido tuya?- otra vez riendo, empezó a desandar el camino para admirar el final del festín de aquella noche.

* * *

Derrotado, dejó que la varita cayese al suelo con un sonido vacío que parecía llegar del mismo espacio. El silencio que le rodeaba era absoluto y lo envolvía como una manta de oscuridad y muerte. Con la mirada perdida y sin poder moverse, dejó que una pequeña lágrima cayera por su mejilla, una solitaria y única lágrima. 

---------------------------------

Ahora sí, los reviews!

**Nelly Esp: **bueno, creo que tus preguntas han quedado respuestas... Espero que estos dos capítulos no te hayan defraudado y siguas siendo una de mis lectores, vuestros comentarios me ayudan muchísimo. Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!

**al:** pregutna, pregunta, no te cortes!! Aunque, entenderás que no te vaya a responder a aquello que aún está por llegar . Gracias, espero (como no) que pueda aprovarlo todo, aunque viendo mi fuerza de voluntad... Así que me he propuesto dejaros esto y cerrar de una vez por todas el PC, o no lograré hacer nada... TTTT no puedo evitarlo...

**Chelo:** gracias, espero que continúes enviando reviews, no sabéis cuanto ayudan! Ojalá os guste estos dos cap k he subido...

**FFmania:** sí, subí de nuevo todos los cap para poner orden con lo de las cursivas y demás, pero veo que algunos espacios dobles me los ha suprimido (en verdad todos) Y, jajajaja, sí, mataré a alguien (bueno, en realidad ya lo he hecho puesto k el fic está terminado, ¿recuerdas?) Pero no te diré quien. Muajajajajaja Ehem! En cuando a mi posición... esto ya lo verás ;) Por el momento lee y no te anticipes. Bueno, el dragón... solo decir que va a ser algo que influirá en la historia (anda, no te quejes k algo ya te he adelantado) SUERTE A TI TAMBIÉN CON LOS EXÁMENES! (Maldito Napoleón y Sócrates! Por su culpa debemos estudiar a tan temprana edad y hacer exámenes...)

Aquí os dejo! Espero que enviéis reviews (después de la tortuosa fase de exámenes acostumbran a venir depresiones (o no, depende de la autoculpa de cada uno)) Decid críticas, comentarios, opiniones, felicitaciones... aunque esto último acostumbra a ser más difícil. Pero, ¡¡por favor!! no me matéis en espera, decidme algo!!!!

Hasta pronto!  
-Ithae-


	20. Muerte en vida

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo para mi propio placer. Y no, no cobro nada por hacerlo, solo pierdo tiempo y esfuerzos que muy seguramente servirían para otras cosas más importantes que, creo sentir, merecen menos atención que mi propia satisfacción.

**Capítulo 20 – Muerte en vida**

- No aguanto más con esta materia... ¡es cruel!- dijo Ron mientras se dirigían hacia el comedor después de dos horas de Encantamientos con Flitwich.

- Ron, si pusieras un poco más de interés quizás lograrías hacer el encantamiento ordenador correctamente.

- Ni con todo mi empeño voy a lograrlo... Bueno, al menos, no lo he quemado.- la clase había sido divertida, debían conseguir que todos los objetos esparcidos por la clase se situaran en su sitio correctamente sin error alguno. Era un hechizo muy práctico y utilizado en la vida rutinaria para arreglar las cosas sin tener que esforzarse en lo más mínimo. Al estar harto de encontrarse siempre la clase patas arriba al terminarla, el pequeño profesor decidió, de una vez por todas, lograr que les saliera el útil encantamiento tan codiciado por el mundo muggle.- Seamus siempre logra lo imposible.

- Al menos él logró hacer que la mesa regresara a su lugar y no la lanzó encima de ningún compañero...

- Sí, pero con llamas.- no podía evitar ver la sorpresa del profesor al ver una mesa quemándose mientras volaba a su regreso. Las chispas rojas y púrpuras que sacó hicieron que todos quedaran con la boca abierta ante tales fuegos artificiales, sólo uno siguió impasible.

Harry caminaba taciturno y reservado, sin casi decir nada, mas limitándose a asentir y obedecer todo lo que le pedían sin rechistar. Era quien mejor lo había hecho en clase, aunque no tanto como Hermione, quien logró el mejor resultado. Aún así, ni siquiera sonrió al obtener las felicitaciones del profesor, sólo se sentó en su pupitre y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, centrado en algo que ninguno de ellos supo ver. Los dos se habían alarmado con aquél nuevo estado de su amigo, ¿pero qué podían hacer? El chico había logrado distanciarse de ellos más de lo que creyeron en un principio, lo único que hacía era caminar a su lado, con la vista nublada, como si su cuerpo se moviera sin sentido, parecía una cáscara vacía, un robot. Pensando que lo mejor era dejarle unos días para regresar a ser él, intentaron evitar preguntar nada y esperar, quizás era sólo algo que había pasado en su ausencia. Fuera como fuere, ya se lo contaría, lo había prometido... y él nunca rompía una promesa.

.

Así pasaron los días, sin cambios, completamente monótonos para Harry, pero frenéticos para los demás. Habían visto la noticia de la masacre en el periódico el miércoles por la mañana. Todos se helaron con la nueva, los nuevos recibieron el apoyo de toda la escuela, cosa que agradecieron. Pero no fueron los únicos, por lo que anunciaron, París había sido atacado y manchado completamente de rojo. El secretismo del mundo mágico era cada vez más débil, no resultaba fácil esconderlo todo ante los muggles quienes empezaban a ponerse nerviosos pensando que aquello no podían ser solo unos atentados de terroristas, incluso hablaron de una posible guerra, espionaje, venganza...

Hogwarts no vivía igual, parecía que todo caminaba a un paso más tranquilo. Los alumnos y profesores no hacían la menor mención de los asesinatos, sólo continuaban con sus clases, intentando centrar todo su empeño en las materias y el aprendizaje, como si en aquello les fuera la vida, preparándose para luchar en lo que veían como una época muy cercana.

Eran ya medianos de abril y la primavera enverdecía el césped y florecía las montañas que les rodeaban de colores alegres y frescos. La escuela había aumentado en alumnos pues, después de dos semanas de ataques masivos contra la bella escuela francesa Beauxbatons, el castillo había caído. Las bajas fueron pocas, por suerte lograron sacar a gran parte de alumnos y profesores antes de que sus defensas cedieran por completo. Ahora, el número de residentes había crecido y, aunque aún podía sostenerlos a todos, preveían que, al terminar el curso, regresarían a sus respectivos países. Así pues, Hogwarts se había convertido en el próximo objetivo ya conocido por todos, pero esta vez estaba prevenido. Aunque la amenaza estaba presente, todos intentaban eludirla en sus horas, no querían pensar en ella.

- Señor Potter, desearía hablar con usted un momento, por favor.

Sin rechistar ni oponerse, regresó junto a la mesa dejando atrás a sus compañeros que le miraban preocupados. Harry había dejado de ser un chico normal, incluso lo típico que había en él desapareció. No hablaba más que lo necesario, hacía todo lo que le pedían, nunca contradecía a nadie, apenas dormía por la noche, casi no comía... Durante aquellas semanas había caído ya diez veces enfermo, se encontraba débil y sin ganas de hacer nada, incluso su deporte favorito había dejado de surtir efecto en él. Ahora era Ron quien debía ocuparse del equipo como capitán ya que Harry había dejado de asistir, lo había dejado todo para pasarse largas horas refugiado en las afueras de la escuela, admirando el paisaje que tanto le tranquilizaba.

McGonagall lo miró con una profunda tristeza, era tan deprimente verlo en aquel estado... él, que en el curso anterior había sido el único que se enfrentó ante todo el ministerio. Con sólo ver aquellos ojos vacíos, el ánimo se marchitaba y moría llegando a una pena que le invadía el corazón. ¡Cómo deseaban su entusiasmo contra el Innombrable! Pero ahora... viéndole sólo hacía que el peso de los acontecimientos que estaban acechando Hogwarts se incrementasen hasta llegar a la desesperación, le parecía que todo estaba perdido.

En aquél momento quiso salir de la clase, no podía soportar ver la destrucción del castillo en sus ojos, la matanza de los alumnos, la sangre en sus manos... aquella mirada vacía y sin sentimientos la hipnotizaba arrastrándola hacia un agujero sin fin, dónde la luz nunca podía salir. Por suerte, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y la hizo despertar. Respirando con dificultad, miró al hombre que había logrado rescatarla.

- Albus...- ensayó una débil sonrisa para agradecer su apoyo.

- Deja, Minerva, ya me ocupo yo.- se levantó y le prestó su asiento mientras se colocaba a su lado aún con su mirada triste y apenada.- Siéntate.- dijo al chico. Apartó todos los pensamientos y se centró en el muchacho que tenía delante, adoptando una voz melancólica y paternal.- Harry, esto no puede seguir así. Aunque no te guste hacerlo, debemos hablar.- esperó a que el chico se negara, que dijera que estaba bien, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta a lo que parecía ser una orden. En contra de lo pensado, el chico se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, como si diese por terminada la conversación.

Dumbledore, levantando la varita, apuntó hacia él intentando detenerle pero, para su más completo asombro, de nada le afectó, el chico continuó andando como si nada se hubiese entrometido. Los dos no lograron decir nada, sólo podían ver la puerta abierta por la que había salido el joven Potter a quien tanto querían.

- ¡Dios mío, Albus! ¿Cómo...?

- La pregunta no es cómo, sino porqué.

.

El único incentivo de los alumnos que consiguió levantarles la moral fue el inmediato partido de Quiddich que se disputaría aquél sábado entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. En el ambiente ya podía saborearse la tensión entre ambas casas que iba creciendo desmesuradamente hasta tal punto, que a los profesores se les hacía imposible hacer clase de forma ordenada y tranquila. Mas, después de arduas horas de trabajo, consiguieron llegar en la fecha deseada.

Los chicos bajaron a desayunar agitados y pálidos, con las manos temblorosas. Nadie conseguía articular palabra, era, para casi todos, su primer partido contra Slytherin. El equipo encabezado por Draco Malfoy había logrado llegar hasta la segunda posición, muy cerca de empatar con los primeros actuales, Gryffindor, con dos victorias perfectas contra Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Así pues, era en aquél último partido del curso donde se decidiría quien ganaba la preciada Copa, y lo que era más, cuál de las dos casas conseguía nuevamente la victoria de la escuela.

- Vamos, es hora de irnos.- dijo en un susurro Ron mientras escupía una galleta que le pareció dura como una piedra.

Como un solo cuerpo, los seis chicos se levantaron y siguieron a su nuevo capitán entre palmadas de apoyo y suerte. Harry también los siguió pues aún conservaba, aunque no le gustara, su puesto de buscador y puesto que no se había quejado al respecto, Ron se negó a cambiarlo. Tozudo y convencido de que el partido mejoraría las cosas, eludió todos los razonamientos de los demás componentes con firmeza y determinación. Con el mismo silencio, se cambiaron y tomaron sus escobas para, algo más blancos que antes, detenerse ante la puesta que daba al estadio.

- Adelante.

Los vítores retumbaron entre las montañas y los árboles, haciendo que miles de pájaros asustados emprendieran el vuelo a la vez. El campo estaba lleno de gente, mucha más que de costumbre, casi nadie se había quedado en el castillo pues la promesa del juego sería lo mejor ante sus preocupaciones. El día del partido había llegado, en aquel momento nada importaba más que el juego, era como si hubiesen entrado en otro mundo distinto, dónde podían dejarse llevar por la euforia del deporte entrando en la propia piel de los jugadores.

- Harry.- antes de que pudiera avanzar junto a los demás hacia el centro del campo donde les esperaba el equipo contrario y todos los espectadores, le agarró con fuerza por el brazo y le obligó a detenerse.- Me da igual lo que te pasase, no me importa en absoluto, pero si por tu culpa perdemos este partido... no te lo voy a perdonar. ¿Entiendes? ¡Escucha!- con una sacudida, le obligó a girarle la cabeza hacia él.- Lo que haya pasado no es mi problema, pero como permitas que vuelva a... No te lo perdonaré.- tras unos segundos, le soltó con brusquedad y siguió hacia el centro del juego dejando a chico aún con la mirada hacia donde momentos antes estaba Ron.

- Aquí tenemos a los dos equipos del último partido de la temporada en Hogwarts, donde se disputará la Copa de Quiddich.- decía Arnold Carlook entre los gritos de alegría de los demás alumnos.

- ¿Preparados para perder?- Malfoy, con una sonrisa maliciosa, se encaró a Ron que aún estaba medio lívido por el pánico escénico, mas, al oírle, avanzó decidido hacia él.

- Capitanes, encajen.- dijo la profesora Hooch mirándolos con dureza. Los dos cumplieron la orden a regañadientes y apretando más de lo que era necesario, pero, al estar satisfecha, se soltaron con brusquedad.- Prepárense.

Todos pasaron la pierna por encima de sus escobas y, al sentir la salida, empezaron con el deseado partido a toda velocidad.

El aire le acariciaba sus mejillas y liberaba su cansado corazón, dejándolo libre de su prisión corporal. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, sólo el refrescante aire y la inmensidad del cielo le rodeaban para su gran placer. Virando la escoba, obligó a su cuerpo a buscar su pequeña y dorada presa, cuanto antes terminaran mejor, quería bajar de allí para irse hacia un lugar tranquilo aunque, ¿qué más daba? En todo caso sólo debía alejarse de allí con la escoba y todo solucionado. Pero aún había algo en su interior que le obligaba a estar allí, aunque no hiciera nada, algo molesto y sin sentido que le roía por dentro, por más que odiara aquel lugar, no tenía alternativa, algo le retenía...

''''''''''''''''''

La oscuridad era tal, que sus ojos parecían haber desaparecido, estaba ciego... siempre había pensado que la ceguera no era negra, pero... ¿quién sabía? Quizás... ¿podía estar muerto? ¡Ah... al fin! Cuanto deseaba morir... así podría ver a quienes tanto quería, y nadie más estaría en peligro por su culpa, nunca nadie volvería a sufrir por su culpa... ellos estarían allí... esperándole...

¡NOOO! las flechas volvían a él, cada vez más próximas y terribles, aquél ya no era el sonido zumbante, ahora parecían espadas al cortar el aire, gritos de horror y súplica. El sonido era tan terrorífico, que le dieron ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único que logró fue volver a correr, su única escapatoria. Corría y corría, como si la misma muerte le siguiera. ¿Y si la esperaba? ¿Acaso no era aquello lo que tanto ansiaba?

''''''''''''''''''

- ¡Y Gryffindor marca! Cuarenta a diez a favor de los leones.- el público gritaba de alegría.

Todo el mundo tenía las miradas fijas en los dos equipos, no paraban de ir de un lado a otro con la quafle bien guardada. La violencia del partido se estaba incrementando por momentos, y sólo llevaban quince minutos de juego. Sin embargo, en las alturas, los dos buscadores seguían con su cacería.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Potter? ¿Asustado?- dijo Malfoy mientras el chico permanecía quieto en el mismo lugar. No se había movido en todo lo que llevaban de juego, sólo había evitado dos bludgers que tenían intención de darle de lleno en la cara. Por lo demás, se mantuvo fijo en su posición, con la mirada perdida y sin hacer el menor ademán de buscar la snich dorada. Aquella indiferencia sacaba de quicio al joven Draco.

Harry seguía igual, sentado encima la escoba lejos de allí. ¡Era como si estuviese hablando con un muerto en vida! ¿Era aquél el gran Harry Potter? ¿Aquella cáscara vacía? ¡Vaya un héroe! ¿Y él era quien había burlado al Señor Oscuro en más de una vez? ¡Cómo le gustaría darle su merecido! ¡Cómo le gustaría...!

Sin poder resistirlo más, le dio un puñetazo en la cara que casi le hace caer al suelo. Todos estos días, y el chico de Dumbledore seguía igual, todo el mundo preocupado por el estúpido de Potter, ¿y para qué?

- ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no vas a hacerme nada? ¡Venga, cara cortada!- el partido se había detenido, todos miraban a los dos chicos, pero nadie hacía nada, sencillamente, observaban. Ni siquiera Ron fue hacia su amigo para prestarle su ayuda, ningún alumno protestó en lo más mínimo, hasta los profesores los miraban ceñudos, como si esperasen una reacción, algo...- ¿Sabes? Das pena. Dime, Potter... ¿qué pensaría tu madre al verte así? Tu madre, una sangre sucia.- esperando una respuesta violenta, se sorprendió al ver que giraba la escoba, enfocaba la vista a las perchas, y salía como una flecha hacia su objetivo.

Había capturado a la snich dorada. Levantó el brazo con la pequeña bola en la mano y salió del campo en medio del silencio más sepulcral. Nadie pudo decir palabra. Éste había sido, sin lugar a dudas, el partido más increíble de la historia. Y no fue hasta pocos minutos después, cuando Hooch terminó el partido rompiendo el quietud con un pitido. Aún trastornados por los hechos sucedidos, empezaron a desfilar hacia el castillo sin hablar.

Harry desapareció por el resto del día, tampoco nadie quería ir en su búsqueda. El ánimo de todo el castillo había sido reemplazado por la quietud y el silencio, todo parecía triste, incluso la primavera se veía marchita.

- ¿Dónde estará?- dijo la chica mirando a través de la ventana de la sala común.

- No me importa.

- Si al menos dejara que le ayudásemos...

- ¡Basta, Hermione! ¿Acaso no te has fijado? ¡Incluso Dumbledore no ha hecho nada! ¡Nada, ya no podemos hacer nada! ¿no te das cuenta?

- ¡No!- sin que nada ni nadie quisiera impedírselo, salió corriendo de la sala.

Lanzando los libros al suelo, dejó caer la cabeza encima la mesa y susurró: "Ya te has rendido, ¿verdad Harry?". 

---------------------------------

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo... al fin terminé los exámenes, 8 seguidos, ¿os lo podéis creer? Es inhumano...  
He estado pensando mucho en el fic y su ruta, y estoy bastante decepcionada con su incio, como en miles de ocasiones ya he repetido, así que espero poder desahogarme con el 7º. Sus capítulos serán muuuucho más largos, os lo juro, y espero hacerlo todo mucho más oscuro tanto psicologicamente como en el ambiente. Bueno, la estructura está montada, espero que me salga todo bien... en todo caso, agradezco el apoyo de FFmania (sin ti habría desistido hace ya mucho) y Blackcat, una amiga incondicional. También doy las gracias a Nelly Esp y a al, quienes continúan siguiendo mis locuras celebrales.  
Ahora sí, a responder los reviews.

**al:** sí, el dragón volverá a salir, pero no será su mascota (ya creo que no). Aunque no te dejes fiar por su comportamiento, puede ser mucho más fiero que los otros, e incluso más peligroso. Además, no considero que tus razonamientos sean tonterías, al contrari, me alegra ver que teorices, y aún más que tus reviews sean más largos (todo un progreso) , Gracias por seguir leyendo, y siento si este cap no es tan largo como deseábais, pero necesito darme algo de tiempo para proseguir. He estado pensando en todos los caminos que seguirán y necesito estar segura de lo que pongo.

**Nelly Esp:** jejejeje, tu pregunta, pregunta!!! Veamos... no, Harry no ha logrado ir junto con Voldemort, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido ver la masacre en ojos del Lord, aunque ha hecho todo lo posible para ir a luchar. Sin embargo, Voldemort ha querido que pudiese verlo impotente, como una tortura psicologica. Bueno, con lo de los poderes... por el momento todo queda bastante apagado, pero sí, verá que Harry empieza a escaparse de sus manos (como puedes ver en este capítulo). Sin embargo aún no despertarán, Harry no está listo para ello, espera un poquito más para ver... , Y Snape... siento haberle dado un papel un tanto apagado, ya lo verás todo en acción más adelante, tengo muchas ideas para el 7º, así que sólo queda esperar (aunque ni yo puedo hacerlo!) Gracias por tus ánimos, la verdad es que me ayudan mucho, muchísimo más de lo que crees (ya estoy bastante hundida y leer vuestros reviews es muy gratificante) Espero que te guste!! ;)

**Blackcat:** bueno, te daré una pista... ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que oyó cuando vio a Marla secuestrada? Le dijo algo de París... ¿recuerdas? Y bueno, yo también he visitado esta maravillosa ciudad unas tres veces ya (que después de tantas ya no te parece tan grande) y sí, esta calle existe jejejeje, también caminé entre ella, aunque no es conocida tal y como bien dices. ¿Mala? Jajajajaja, no sabes hasta qué punto puedo llegar a serlo... pero me controlaré, este fic no va a ser cruel en extremo, aunque ya advierto que su continuación SÍ será tétrico y oscuro (bueno, en todo caso, eso intentaré). Hasta pronto, amiga. Cúidate.

**FFmania:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! No tienes remedio... aunque, lo reconozco, yo tampoco. En más de una vez me he quedado leyendo un fic en medio una clase, es algo que no se puede evitar, así de aburridos estamos todos. ¿Y odiarme? ¿Por qué? Vamos, no seas así, yo no tengo la culpa... ¡NO TENGO LA CULPA! Me vas a hacer llorar... pero mira que eres cruel. Ya bastante tengo con tener que hacer los malditos y estúpidos exámenes... ¡lo odio! Aunque, por suerte, ya terminé. No debo preocuparme más por un tiempo, pequeño y corto tiempo. Espero que no te enfades más por ahber hecho un capítulo tan corto y nada más ahber subido solo uno... Hasta pronto, amiga!

Hasta aquí todo por hoy... espero recibir vuestros alentadores reviews, algo que en estos momentos necesito con demasía.  
Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo que prometo colgar cuanto antes. Cariñosamente:

-Ithae-


	21. El Diamante de Oro

Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, solo escribo por placer ya que no gano nada con ello.

**Capítulo 21 – El Diamante de Oro**

Llegaron los aburridos y detestados exámenes con la misma facilidad que en los cursos anteriores. Así pues, todos los alumnos dejaron sus más recientes pensamientos para centrarse en los difíciles estudios. El mundo mágico parecía vivir una intranquila paz que, por el momento, les daba un pequeño respiro. ¡Qué fácil era dejar que el trabajo le ahogara de cansancio y sueño! Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo...

- Dejen sus plumas y vayan pasando sus exámenes hacia delante, por favor.- suspirando aliviados, los alumnos fueron pasando sus pergaminos enrollados hacia delante mientras ensayaban una débil sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya! Suerte que al final me acordé del dictado mágico de 1802.- dijo Ron al salir del aula del profesor Binns.

- Me parece que lo he dicho todo, aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor mencionar la ley 207 del quinto manuscrito de...

- Hermione, estás aprobada... ¿por qué apurarse tanto? Vamos, aún tenemos algo de tiempo libre...

- No, ahora tengo Magia Antigua.

- ¿Ahora? Pues yo hasta mañana... a ver... Historia Universal a primera hora y, después, Ciencia y Tecnología... no está mal.- dijo mirando su horario.- En fin, será mejor que te apresures... nos vemos después. Buena suerte.

- Gracias, hasta luego.

Al llegar, vio que todo seguía igual. A primera vista, nadie diría que debían hacer un examen en aquella aula, lo único que parecía diferente era el profesor, pues aún no había llegado. Junto con todos los demás, se sentaron en sus sillas y esperaron, algo más impacientes que con las demás materias, a que se presentase quien debía evaluarles.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, unas preciosas copas de cristal aparecieron encima de sus pupitres. Todos se sorprendieron, quizá más por los nervios que por el hecho de aparecer tan de repente. A su lado, un vaso de metal y un bloque de piedra, se materializaron en el aire.

- Bien, el examen consiste en romper, doblegar y resquebrajar, sin el uso de las varitas, estos tres elementos. Una vez terminado el ejercicio, recogerán su varita y realizarán hechizos sin ninguna fórmula vocal. Terminaremos haciendo dos hechizos neutrales y uno de enthar. Dejen sus varitas encima de la mesa, pueden empezar.- los seis chicos se levantaron, dejaron las varitas, y volvieron frente sus pupitres.

Uno a uno, empezó a concentrarse en su primera prueba, la copa de cristal. Mas, antes de que pudieran comenzar a prepararse mentalmente en su trabajo, una pequeña explosión les hizo girarse a contemplar. Harry acababa de romper su primer elemento, ¡y terminaba de sentarse! Con la misma rapidez, doblegó el vaso de metal hasta dejarlo como una masa deformada de acero. El bloque de piedra se convirtió, ante todos, en un grupo de arena, había hecho mucho más de lo que había pedido Terbadir...

Sin importarle las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros, se levantó, recogió su varita, y esperó a que su profesor le dijera lo que debía hacer.

- Desvanece las estanterías con todo su contenido.- con un movimiento de varita lo hizo sin el menor esfuerzo. Volvió a mirarle de aquella forma tan extraña y se esperó.- Convierte la pluma en un ratón.- y lo hizo.- Eleva la mesa.- volvió a realizarlo en medio del silencio.- Ahora déjalo todo como estaba. Entra en esa sala. Debes controlar a dos elementos que te atacarán, después lo restaurarás con un hechizo enthar.

Avanzó hacia la puerta que le había indicado y entró varita en mano. Detrás suyo, la puerta se cerró dejándole en una extraña oscuridad con una pequeña lucecita brillante enfrente. Una corriente de aire pasó velozmente por su derecha mientras algo reluciente pasaba por el otro flanco. Se sentía rodeado, pero no mostró ningún temor o sorpresa.

Ya no puedo oírte... estoy sólo, ¿verdad?

Levantó su varita y, sin siquiera parpadear, hizo fluir unas chispas plateadas entorno a él. Poco a poco empezaron a moverse más y más rápido como un pequeño remolino a su alrededor, hasta convertirse en un círculo plateado que parecía impactar contra aquellas cosas que querían golpear al chico. Sin dejar de relucir, se extendieron hasta alcanzar la forma de un anillo planetario más brillante que miles de diamantes, y más duro que centenares de ellos. Una fuerte explosión de luz iluminó el espacio negro y frío por unos segundos, mas dejó otra vez que la oscuridad le rodeara, ahora ya nada le amenazaba.

Abrió la puerta y salió sin ningún cambio aparente. Aquello no era lo que Terbadir había pedido, pero su resultado había sido el mismo, había cumplido su trabajo, deshacer aquello que le estaba amenazando. Sin esperar nada más, recogió sus cosas y salió del aula, había terminado el examen.

.

La mañana siguiente fue igual de tranquila, aquél era el último día de exámenes, sólo le quedaban Pociones y Herbología. La primera a las nueve y la última a las cinco de la tarde, las dos en los extremos de los horarios. Aunque, una vez terminadas, acabaría, por fin, el horrible curso, sólo les faltaría esperar hasta recibir las puntuaciones para irse, al fin, hacia sus tan queridos hogares.

- Se acabó el tiempo, dejen todas sus cosas y retírense.- sin poder soportar más la euforia, los alumnos dejaron las macetas y sus guantes, y salieron corriendo del invernadero para celebrar el fin de sus preocupaciones estudiantiles.

- ¡Al fin! ¡Libres!- dijo Dean al salir.

- Me alegra haber terminado ya...- incluso Hermione se encontraba algo más descansada ahora que algo más había dejado de presionarla.- Aunque el curso que viene va a ser peor... tendremos los EXTASIS. ¡Y sólo me queda este verano para estudiar!

- Hermione... ¿no crees que no es el mejor momento para decirlo? ¡Acabamos de terminar los de este curso y ya piensas en los de séptimo!- pero la chica no le hizo el menor caso.

- Ya tengo ganas de irme a casa...- dijo Neville con timidez.

- No eres el único, créeme. Por cierto, sabíais que... ¿eh? ¿Qué haces? Oye, ¿pasa algo?- se detuvo al ver a Harry parado mirando hacia algún punto cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Los cuatro se detuvieron intrigados mirando al chico.- Yo no veo nada...

- Yo tampoco. Mejor será que nos apresuremos, quiero llegar para la cena.- dijo Seamus.

Apresuraron su paso y se dirigieron hacia el castillo con un poco más de prisa que al salir del examen que habían terminado minutos antes. No sin antes echar un último vistazo hacia dónde les había indicado Harry con la mirada.

- ¡Buah! Puré con pez frito... y yo que deseaba algo delicioso para terminar el laborioso día...

- No te quejes, Dean.- dijo Ron sirviéndose un poco de cada después de estar esperándolos con el estómago roncándole durante toda la tarde.- Ven, aquí tienes sitio, Neville. ¿Ey, y Harry? Creía que venía con vosotros...

- ¿Cómo? ¿No nos seguía? Qué raro... quizá está en la sala común, ya vendrá.

- Iré a ver.- aún no se había sentado, que dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del comedor en su busca.

.

- ¿Hoy también has venido? Está bien, puedes quedarte, si quieres.

Caminando lentamente, se aproximó hacia la cama oculta por unas cortinas blancas que la rodeaban. Despacio, se introdujo dentro y, medio absorto, dirigió la mirada desenfocada hacia el cuerpo que yacía inmóvil. Sentándose en un pequeño taburete, tocó la gélida mano de la chica.

Era tan triste la escena... dos muertos, uno encerrado en su cuerpo, y el otro en su mente. Allí estaba todo lo que le quedaba al joven y prometedor Potter... Madame Promfrey no pudo seguir allí, mirando el penoso reencuentro en la enfermería de la escuela. Triste y con los ojos nublados de lagrimas, se retiró a su despacho. Aquella visión de los dos le entristecía aún más el corazón, pues podía ver lo que sería la llegada del Lord Oscuro, una llegada que muy pronto tendrían.

¿Para qué seguir...? ¿Qué más me importa...?

.

Estaba quieto, había decidido no moverse del lugar, esperaría, esta vez se quedaría a esperar hasta que llegase, ¿qué mas le daba? ¿A quién le importaba lo que hiciera él con su vida? Nadie le echaría de menos... y aunque no fuera así, ¿era acaso su problema?

El ruido empezaba a hacerse insoportable, se acercaba incansable hacia él, sin nada que se entrometiera. Estaba listo... ya nada tenía importancia, se sentía vacío, que viniese, ¡que viniese! No se movería, aceptaría la muerte con los brazos abiertos si hacía falta.

"Harry..." creía que ya empezaba a sentir su nombre, quizás la oscuridad le reconocía, quizás iba a por él... "...Harry..." pero no reconocía la voz, le resultaba extrañamente familiar, sin embargo, no terminaba de identificarla. ¿Podía ser que ya hubiese hablado con ella antes? La muerte... en más de una vez se había encontrado con ella... "...Harry..." Era como si la oyese a través de muchas paredes, un susurro casi inaudible. "...no... Harry..." si al menos pudiera reconocer aquella voz... "...no... Harry... no..." ¿No? "...por favor... no..." ¿Quién eres? le hubiese gustado gritar, pero no podía, su voz sólo parecía tener forma dentro de sus pensamientos. Pero entonces... ¿cómo podía sentir aquella otra? ¿Era su conciencia? "...corre... por fa-favor... Harry, co-corre..." ¿Cómo dices? ¡No te oigo! El ruido era cada vez más y más insoportable, sus tímpanos parecían a punto de estallar y la voz se hacía irregular, no lograba entenderla. Sin más demora, empezó a correr de nuevo, siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, pero debía correr para no ser alcanzado.

En más de una vez tropezó, pero negando cualquier queja, apresuró su ritmo hasta llegar a lo que parecía una extensión de grandes y afiladas rocas. Allí podría encontrar un refugio lo suficiente seguro como para descansar durante un tiempo.

Apoyando la espalda contra la roca, se dejó caer exhausto y respirando con dificultad. El extraño ruido había pasado de largo, pero su demora le habría podido costar algo mucho más importante, aunque... desesperado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre las rodillas, mientras se sujetaba el pelo con ambas manos.

Un lloriqueo hizo que levantara de nuevo la vista. Una niña, de poco más de cinco años, estaba llorando delante de él, con un osito de peluche en su mano.

- No...

_¡Avada Kedabra! _

- ¡NOOO!- el cuerpecito de la niña cayó ante suyo rodeado por una niebla verde.

_¿Lo has visto, verdad Harry? ¿Has visto todo lo que ha pasado? Veamos que haces ahora... ¿cómo vas a vivir sabiendo que la culpa de todo esto ha sido tuya?_

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta, déjame en paz! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

_¡Nunca podrás huir de mi, Harry, nunca!_

Sus manos, completamente empapadas de sangre, intentaban apartar aquella asquerosa voz, pero poco podían hacer. Cuando más se movía, más sangre y cadáveres aparecían a su alrededor, ensombreciendo el suelo y cubriéndolo de muertos, personas asesinadas de la forma más horrible y cruel.

_¡Corre, Lily! ¡Toma a Harry y corred!_

_¡No! ¡No! ¡Mátame a mí, pero no a Harry! ¡A Harry no! _

- ¡Para, por favor, para!

_Prometo que yo, Sirius Black, me haré responsable de Harry James Potter, hijo de, Lilian y James Potter, en caso de que la educación por parte de los padres ya mencionados fuera imposible convirtiéndome en su tutor legal. _

_¡Cuidado Harry! ¡Corre, marchaos de aquí! ¡Vamos, seguro que eres capaz de hacerlo mejor!_

_Al otro, mátalo. ¡Avada Kedabra!_

- Sirius... Cedric...

_Te preguntarás quien soy, ¿verdad? Hace tiempo... ahora hará unos dieciséis años, tus padres me propusieron ser, tu... tu madrina._

- ¡BASTA! Ya basta...- podía escuchar los gritos de los niños pidiendo ayuda sin ser ayudados. París quemaba ante sus tristes ojos, Drumstrang moría en sus manos, miles de personas se alzaban a su alrededor llenas de heridas terribles, manchándole de sangre y oscuridad.- Todo por mi culpa... ¡Todo por mi culpa!

Una pequeña chispa dorada apareció ante él. Era única y solitaria, mas su luz, aunque débil e insignificante, no decayó con la negrura que engullía al chico con gran rapidez. Como si tuviera vida propia, empezó a girar a su alrededor cada vez a más velocidad, mientras otras más pequeñas acudían a su llamada de luz. Poco a poco, las tinieblas que habían avanzado empezaron a retroceder, cerrando a Harry dentro de una burbuja cálida y reconfortante.

Deseando que todo hubiese terminado, abrió nuevamente los ojos. Aquello parecía un comedor, aunque no muy grande, de alguna casa que no reconocía. Intrigado por su estancia en aquel lugar, rodeó la pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas del centro y observó con cautela la sala. Para su sorpresa, estirada sobre uno de los sofás de la habitación conjunta, había una silueta humana. Se acercó y, aún sin saber quien podía ser, puso su mano encima del hombro. Con el tacto, la forma cubierta con una manta negra, empezó a moverse, como si se despertara de un sueño.

La sala cambió, todo volvió a moverse como si un recuerdo del pensadero se tratara. Todo volvió a ser negro, sólo que nada parecía perturbar aquella soledad. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en una persona, alguien con quien llevaba soñando día tras día, alguien con quien deseaba volver a encontrar, pedirle disculpas y, por encima de todo, poder abrazarle una vez más.

Una voz, salida del infinito, resonó entre la inmensidad del espacio.

_Murió. Cayó por el portal, travesó el velo... no pude hacer nada, nada._

Sirius... ¿podrás perdonarme? Yo... no quería que nada de aquello pasara, pero todo fue culpa mía... si hubiese escuchado, atendido a razones... Perdóname... te lo pido... Dejando que la cabeza cayera con pesar y una tristeza indescriptible, un par de lágrimas amargas cayeron de sus cansados ojos. Ya nada podía hacer...

_Está vivo, lo sé. Y yo encontraré la forma de llevarlo de vuelta._

Por un instante, sin llegar a entender qué podía significar todo aquello, identificó la nueva voz que había hablado tan lejana y próxima a la vez. Incrédulo y con su corazón en suspenso, aguantando toda su emoción, escuchó lo que parecía una canción de esperanza a su apenada alma.

_Antes de irme investigué sobre el Portal de las Almas Sin Voz. En la antigüedad, el mundo mágico no disponía de prisiones para aquellos que habían cometido crímenes, y tampoco se les podía encarcelar como los muggles, pues su magia los liberaría. Así pues, y recorriendo a una magia negra muy antigua, crearon el portal con la intención de construir una prisión para los magos. Muchos fueron enviados a través de él y nunca más pudieron regresar, sin embargo, algunos inocentes también habían sido condenados injustamente en aquella muerte cruel y terrible. Al ver que ya nunca podrían volver, decidieron crear la primera prisión mágica, Paterlook. Más tarde, y con el pacto con los deméntores, se construyó Azkaban, la temida e impenetrable prisión, donde nunca hasta ahora se había podido escapar nadie que no fuera absuelto por ley. _

_Desde entonces, el portal fue escondido y guardado bajo el más preciado de los secretos. Más tarde, se volvió a destapar para estudiarlo y descifrar la intrincada y misteriosa magia que lo había creado. Era un trabajo laborioso y lleno de dudas, el anteriormente llamado Portal de la Muerte, fue renombrado por el Portal de las Almas Sin Voz pues, para gran desconcierto, había quienes podían sentir horribles voces lamentándose al otro lado del velo, como si lucharan con frenesí por su escapada de aquella prisión infernal. _

_Con los estudios, llegué a averiguar que, en realidad, aquel arco no era más que una puerta a otra dimensión, la dimensión comprimida entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Un lugar donde sólo existían los vivos en muerte, al contrario de los fantasmas, muertos en vida. Aquellas voces no eran más que las almas atrapadas, incapaces de salir y condenadas a vagar por la eternidad por aquél desolado paraje, sin oportunidad de escapar. Yo también era una de los pocos que podían sentir los lamentos, al igual que conseguía ver a los Threstals, los caballos fantasma. Así pues, establecí una conexión, aquellos que habían estado cercanos a la muerte, conseguían sentir lo que muchos no lograban cerca de aquel portal. Era intrigante y, a la vez, escalofriante. _

_Sirius había caído por el portal, ahora lo sé, al igual que sé que puedo recuperarlo. Pero no me queda mucho tiempo, necesito encontrar la solución al enigma, una solución que nadie, hasta ahora, ha visto jamás, y lo que es peor, sólo me queda un año. _

_Según los informes que leí sobre esta rareza histórica, después de enviar a una persona por el portal, las voces eran más fuertes de lo común, su tonalidad y ritmo variaba, aunque continuaban siendo irreconocibles, era imposible saber qué era exactamente lo que estaban diciendo. Aún así, pasado un año de la entrada del individuo, las voces se calmaban y volvían a una monotonía lenta y lastimosa, con una diferencia, la del que había entrado también se unía a ellas. Lo más seguro era que, después de los doce meses, el alma de la víctima había quedado encerrada con las demás, incapacitada para salir nunca más. Fue entonces cuando pensé en una posible solución... pero antes debía encontrar la forma de entrar sin ser capturada en el intento. _

_Recordé un hechizo, pero necesitaba hablar con Asellus Terbadir, antiguo profesor de Magia Antigua. Fui a su encuentro y hablamos sobre la efectividad de la solución mágica que había encontrado, era la que mejor podía servir a mis objetivos. El Diamante de Oro. Un hechizo que permite al conjurador encerrar su alma en una coraza de luz, sería la respuesta al misterio del Portal de las Almas Sin Voz pues, si el alma se mantenía inalcanzable, nunca quedaría atrapada dentro del portal. Así, todo se reducía a aquél hechizo... _

Sabía quien estaba hablando, aunque era más su conciencia que la misma persona quien lo hacía, la había descubierto desde el primer momento en que renovó sus esperanzas.

Más imágenes pasaron ante él, con una velocidad impresionante y aterradora. La vio delante de libros, dentro de una sala rodeada por grandes velas y esferas de cristal que brillaban como soles. También logró ver al Portal que le había robado a su padrino, que le había arrebatado a un ser querido. Los destellos eran tan veloces que no tenía suficiente tiempo para asimilar toda la información que estaba recibiendo en un mismo golpe, pero, sin comprender, todo conseguía retenerse en su confusa mente.

Una nueva escena se paró ante él. Estaba en la cueva que había visto antes de rescatarla, frente estaba el odiado Voldemort, con sus secuaces y los temibles deméntores.

- Vaya... al fin tengo el placer de conocerte. No pensaba que, después de tanto tiempo, fuera posible tal encuentro... Pero, aquí me ves, listo y preparado para mostrarles a todos mi gran y renovado poder.

- ¿Para qué me quieres?- dijo con tono asqueado.

- Mejora tus modales, no te conviene hacerme enfadar en nuestra primera cita...- caminó a su alrededor lentamente mientras iba evaluándola.- Ya sabes porqué te he traído, ¿verdad? Claro, eres realmente lista, mucho más que los estúpidos del ministerio, justo por esto te necesito, querida mía.- con su mano huesuda y fría, cogió uno de sus mechones largos y ondulados que le caían encima el pecho.

Con una profunda inspiración, respiró el suave olor de los cabellos, sonriendo maquiavélicamente. De un gesto brusco y seco, consiguió apartarse lo suficiente de la mano como para que le soltara el pelo, pero, a cambio de su osadía, recibió un golpe en la cara que la hizo trastabillar. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido, la obligaron a levantarse de nuevo mientras su señor continuaba moviéndose.

- Hace poco más de dieciséis años, hiciste un fantástico invento. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Claro que sí, fue por eso que tuviste que esconderte de mi. Con aquel objeto, la Hoja de Hades lo llamasteis, ninguna barrera mágica se opondría a su poseedor. Aquello habría dado una gran ventaja a Dumbledore, pero el muy estúpido lo mandó a destruir por su peligro al caer en mis manos... poco pensaba que al fin lo conseguiría. Pero claro, ya había pensado en todo... ¡de nuevo!- el hombre hablaba más por sí mismo que por los demás que le rodeaban.- Guardó la mitad del invento en Gringotts mientras que su finalización se escondía dentro de ti. Nadie, ni siquiera él, supo su fórmula. Buena jugada. He de admitir que, hasta que no volviste, no vi, al fin, la ocasión de recuperarlo.

- Pero nadie sabía que estaba guardado...

- ¿Nadie? Había quien sí lo sabía... ¿acaso no le recuerdas?

- Murió...

- Y antes me dijo lo que necesitaba. Al igual que vas a hacer tu, querida mía.- sus paseos cesaron, se situó enfrente de ella y le apuntó con su varita.

- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

- No creo que lleguemos a este extremo... Realmente habrías sido valiosa para mis filas... lástima que no escogieras bien tu posición.- sonriendo aún más, pronunció unas palabras que quedaron apagadas por la oscuridad.

Volviendo al mismo lugar justo antes de entrar en aquella oscuridad, se encontró viendo una mujer cubierta con una manta oscura y negra, durmiendo con dificultad. Con ternura y amor, volvió a poner su mano encima de su brazo calmando la inquietud de la chica.

- Gracias...- el contacto cálido y apaciguador de Harry hizo que su sueño se calmara relajándola y abrigándola cariñosamente.- No te preocupes, terminaré lo que empezaste, detendré a Voldemort y recuperaré a Sirius. Descansa tranquila y deja la lucha. Muchas gracias...

Harry la observó con ternura, la manta antes negra, ahora era blanca con reflejos plateados y dorados. Con una sonrisa triste y tranquilizadora a la vez, dejó que su mente regresara dónde debía, junto con la realidad, aún tenía mucho que hacer antes de llegar a rendirse... Y quizás, con el tiempo... llegue a perdonarme a mi mismo.

Envuelto con las mismas chispas doradas que ya le habían salvado en anteriores ocasiones, dejó que su calidez y fuerza lo acomodaran con cariño y amor.

.

- ¡Harry! ¡Despierta, por favor!- las sacudidas hicieron que volviera en sí con un creciente dolor de cabeza, como si hubiese dormido durante días y ahora se levantara con las extremidades doloridas.

Perezosamente y con asombrosa lentitud, miró todo a su alrededor aunque le costó lograr que las formas se volvieran nítidas y claras. Una vez todo estuvo enfocado, vio que estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza encima la cama de Marla, y su mano tocando la de la inconsciente mujer.

Al ver que empezaba a recuperar el sentido, dejó que tuviese tiempo para ponerse en pie, aunque le ayudó a ello. A su lado, una chica le miraba con preocupación. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos con restos de lagrimas en sus mejillas, pero una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo a media voz.

- Mejor...

El silencio le calmó, aún tardaba en asimilar todo lo sucedido. Si no fuera porque sabía que debía encontrarse allí, se habría sorprendido al levantarse, de repente, en la enfermería casi tendido en el suelo. Pero, indescriptiblemente, conocía cada uno de sus pasos en aquel estado, más que haberlos vivido en su momento, estaban guardados entre sus recuerdos, aunque le parecía que había sido otro quien los vivió. Era una sensación extraña, pues se sentía como si hubiese estado en dos sitios completamente distintos.

Hermione, inquieta, empezó a abrir la boca para hablar cuando levantó la mano pidiéndole que se detuviera.

- Ve a buscar a Ron, debo hablar con los dos cuanto antes. No tenemos mucho tiempo...- viendo la determinación en sus ojos, se lo afirmó con la cabeza recibiendo una sonrisa de consuelo. Mucho más animada, salió corriendo de la enfermería hacia el gran comedor dónde aún estaban esperándola.

Arropó a la mujer y la contempló por unos instantes, parecía tener un sueño tranquilo y sereno, ya no se veía aquella inquietud que momentos antes le había perturbado el descanso. Justo cuando se giró para irse directo al punto de encuentro con sus dos mejores amigos, notó que tenía algo más que antes de entrar en aquella sala.

Una fina cadena de oro rodeaba su cuello con un colgante, también de oro, colgado en ella. Lo miró con detalle y se sorprendió al ver que era un dragón, parecía estar en medio del vuelo pues tenía sus preciosas alas desplegadas y todo su cuerpo estirado, flotando por el aire. Era increíble el detalle de la pieza, podía distinguir cada escama, diferentes entre ellas dependiendo de la zona del cuerpo en que se encontraran. Su musculatura, perfectamente moldeada, y su figura elegante y poderosa, era como si tuviera la imagen real de un dragón. Incluso pudo percibir un breve destello rojizo en su cuerpo que hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de una vida un tanto misteriosa.

Nunca antes lo había visto, ni siquiera me percaté de ello... y que yo sepa... nunca he tenido algo igual. ¿De dónde habrá salido? Pero, al mismo tiempo que lo tocó, pudo sentir una calidez y fuerza que le cautivó, era una sensación extraña de describir, pero resultaba reconfortable y agradable. Pensando de que más tarde lo investigaría, decidió ir rápidamente al encuentro de los chicos.

Poco después de llegar, aparecieron por el retrato.

- ¡Harry!- confuso y sonriente, le miró al completo para, más tarde, darle un puñetazo que le hizo temblar. Estaba rojo de cólera y mantenía sus puños cerrados, todo lo que había aguantado aquellos últimos meses había salido al fin al exterior. La reacción de Ron era previsible, aún así, la chica se apresuró a ayudar a Harry sin decir nada, sólo mirando desafiante al chico pelirrojo que parecía dispuesto a repetirlo.

- Basta, Ron.- dijo al verlo casi a punto de saltar de nuevo.

- No, déjalo, me lo merezco...

- ¡¿Qué te lo mereces?!- se echó a reír a carcajadas.- No tienes ni idea... si fuera por mi, te golpearía hasta que me fallasen las fuerzas.

- Adelante pues.- Hermione los miraba preocupada y adversa, pero aún no había dejado al chico pues casi no lograba mantenerse en pie, muy seguramente por la falta de comida y descanso.- Pero antes debo contaros...

- Sí, hay mucho que contar.

- Ron...- la paciencia de la chica también empezaba a agotarse haciendo que la situación se pusiera mucho más difícil de lo que había sido hasta ahora.

- Vamos, empieza.- su tono aún era forzado, pero también pareció darse cuenta de que debía dejar que todo saliera hasta el final.

Los tres se sentaron en los sillones de enfrente el fuego y dejaron que la furia, las contradicciones y las penas, desaparecieran.

Pensando que aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer, empezó a relatarles parte de los sucesos de los últimos meses, casi todo lo que había pasado durante el curso. La revelación de Marla como su madrina, la visión que tubo en Navidad, el sospechoso robo en Gringotts, las relaciones que había hecho con las fugas en Azkaban y los movimientos de las fuerzas oscuras, y lo que resultó más complicado y difícil de declarar, el secuestro de Marla y su rescate. Los dos quedaron profundamente admirados por su destreza y supervivencia, en como logró evadir al enemigo y su rápido pensamiento de acción. Les contó su regreso a lomos del dragón y el sueño con París, el ataque y derramamiento de sangre. Todo esto fue una dura prueba para él y los dos decidieron no decir palabra hasta que terminara pues parecía que explicar todo aquello le sentaba mucho mejor que mantenerlo, como hasta entonces, en su interior. No hizo falta describirles los sentimientos, lo que vio y pasó durante las últimas semanas en aquél estado de muerte en vida, además creyó poco relevante todo aquello. Se limitó a decir lo que ocurrió en Francia como para que comprendieran que todos los ataques recientes habían sido vistos por él.

- Voldemort atacará hoy, quizás bien pasada la medianoche, pero aprovechará la falta de luz y descanso para pasar a la acción.- su mirada había cambiado, todo él se había transformado. Ahora se veía más sereno, seguro de si mismo, y decidido como nunca hasta ahora lo había estado. Tras relatar todo aquello a sus dos confidentes, aquella gran y dura bola que había mantenido en su interior desapareció dulcificándose a un eterno sentimiento de tristeza.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro?- aventuró a decir el chico mucho más relajado después de escuchar, al fin, a su más preciado amigo.

- Lo conozco.- dijo con voz áspera y amarga.- Sé como piensa. Además, es lo que yo haría.

- Hogwarts tiene barreras...- susurró Hermione.

- No sirven. Ya visteis como derrumbó Drumstrang y Beauxbatons, Hogwarts caerá también. Consigo lleva un objeto mágico, la Hoja de Hades. Al parecer, es una poderosa arma que permite al poseedor traspasar barreras de todo tipo, no importa el poder que contengan, con esto puede cruzar cualquier defensa mágica, por más grande que sea...- no dijo de dónde sacó tal información, pero tampoco era importante, supusieron que quizá lo había visto gracias a su conexión con el Lord Oscuro.- Ahora que el curso ha terminado y pronto todos los alumnos regresarán a sus casas, nadie espera un ataque tan repentino.

- Pero Dumbledore y los demás aún están alerta...

- Aún así, poco piensan que va a ser hoy. Los alumnos se han relajado, su atención ha disminuido, cualquier acción puede pasar inadvertida con facilidad y, antes de que se den cuenta, estar dentro a punto para el asalte. Aunque todos estén listos y preparados, no saben por dónde llegará, ni cuándo, y para cuando pase, ya será demasiado tarde...

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? Deberíamos advertir...

- No aún. Si dijerais algo ahora, cundiría el pánico. Deben estar alerta, esto es todo.- hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando el mejor modo de decir lo que tenía en mente.- Os necesito. No puedo hacer esto sólo.

- Harry, sabes que siempre estaremos contigo. No debes pedirnos tal cosa. Somos amigos, ¿no?- sonriendo le alargó la mano. El chico, agradecido y con una sonrisa cansada, le dio la suya, encajando ambas con un gesto de profunda amistad. Hermione, observándolos medio llorosa, suspiró alegre al verlos de nuevo, juntos.

- Gracias, os lo agradezco...

- Dinos, ¿qué tienes en mente?

- Pues veréis...

---------------------------------

Sé que he sido mucho más rápida esta vez, pero como el otro capítulo era realmente corto, decidí no esperar tanto (además de que ya tengo ganas de colgar el último). A los reviews, esta vez he tenido muchos más!!! ¿Se deberá al título del capítulo? Oo

**gandulfo:** me alegra que te guste, espero que este no os defraude tanto como el último. Gracias por seguir leyendo!!

**icaro:** ¿te gusta? , Gracias. ¿Qué voy a hacer con Harry? Bueno, ya lo verás. Pero fácil no lo va a tener, refugiarse en este mundo no le resultará gratis, algo pagará por ello.

**al:** mi querido al, siento haberte dejado con menos expectativas, pero aún no quería que Harry llegase a ese extremo. No, antes deberá sufrir algo más, jejejejejeje. Antes de llegar a tal extremo (porqué será un extremo totalmente radical el que tengo pensado para él), deberá saber algo que le lleve a cambiar totalmente, el dolor no lo es todo. Y menos aquél dolor que han sufrido otros pero no uno en su propia carne. Dejarse llevar por penas no será una solución, el chico no puede caer tan rápidamente al lado oscuro que todos tenemos, este debe crecer hasta superar al bueno con un hecho el suficiente potente como para golpear de lleno. Espero que este cap. no sea tan flojo...

**Blackcat:** bueno, quería que Harry no sucumbiera aún a las influencias de Voldemort o el lado oscuro. Harry ha estado escondiendo sus sentimientos, todos sus sufrimientos en una caja y la ha cerrado con llave para evitar que nadie lo viera, como si nada hubiese pasado. Esto se ha sumado con los acontecimientos pasados este curso, todo lo que ha hecho Voldemort a sus espaldas enterándose por terceras personas, sin poder hacer nada para detenerle aún sabiendo que él es quien debe detenerlo. Aún todas sus preocupaciones, ha intentado mostrarse como un Harry pasado, como alguien más o menos normal, alejándose de conflictos completamente implicados en él. Incluso ha intentado borrar a Sirius de su memoria como si fuese un conocido y sus sentimientos hacia él no fueran más que "otros más". Pero todo esto se desvocó con la masacre en París la cual sí vio en directo y sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Voldemort aprovechó su impotencia para terminar de romper la "caja". Así, todo lo que escondía ha salido como si la pequeña herida hubiese empezado a sangrar descontroladamente. Esto ha hecho que muriese. Aunque es una muerte más bien escenificada, mental. Pero para salir debe aceptar, y eso será lo que le lleva a su decisión.  
Puede que no se haya comprendido en el fic, pido perdón, pero para que fuese mucho más explícito debía tocar el inicio, y esto no puedo hacerlo una vez subido puesto que muchos ya lo han pasado. Mejor dejarlo como está. Lo siento, culpa mía. :S

**Kary Anabell Black:** aquí tienes la actualización, espero not ardar en subir el próximo capítulo. Gracias por tu review!!

Bueeeeeno!!! Después de responder a los reviews (Blackcat, menuda respuesta he elavorado para ti, casi te cuento la vida entera de Harry), os dejo hasta el prox cap que espero subir cuanto antes mejor. Y perdón por si os habéis liado con Harry, PERD"N!  
Hasta pronto:

-Ithae-


	22. La venganza

**Capítulo 22 – La venganza**

Poco después que los dos chicos salieran por un cuadro somnoliento, Harry quedó absorto con las llamas rojas del persistente fuego. Les había confiado su plan y los dos aceptaron seriamente a él, querían ayudarle, habían hecho tanto por él... le hubiese gustado decirles lo mucho que les debía, pero no encontró tiempo ni palabras para ello, así que decidieron ponerse manos a la obra. Durante los últimos meses había sufrido mucho, mucho más de lo que nadie podría nunca imaginar, pero ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo, algo que hacer antes de entregarse por completo a la desesperación y al tormento...

Un poco más calmado, rebuscó la imagen del Ministerio, debía encontrar el edificio exterior, pues temía entrar y encontrarse enfrente de algún que otro vigilante, no podía permitirse ningún fallo. En medio de un torbellino de visiones y sentimientos, logró dar con aquello que perseguía encontrando no una gran construcción, sino a la vieja y estropeada cabina telefónica, ya no se acordaba que estaba bien escondida.

Sujetando fuertemente la capa de invisibilidad de su padre que ya le había ayudado en otras aventuras, agarró la varita con fuerza y llevó la imagen de la cabina delante de todos sus otros pensamientos. Las llamas, protectoras y reconfortantes, le rodearon con cariño transportándolo entre el espacio. Pronto despertó en medio de una calle vacía y oscura, enfrente del poste sucio y medio roto que componía la entrada al edificio principal del Ministerio de Magia. Por unos instantes no hizo nada, estaba recordando su llegada un año antes, junto a sus compañeros, a lomos de los caballos fantasmas. Había deseado no volver allí, pero ahora no tenía otro lugar dónde ir para llevar a cabo su más inmediata misión.

Irguió los hombros y encaminó firmemente hacia la cabina. Se cerró al interior y marcó el número que había utilizado la última vez para entrar, solo que, esta vez, no tuvo ninguna respuesta a su llamada. Colgó el teléfono y volvió a probar sabiendo que no daría resultado, seis, dos, cuatro, cuarto, dos. No había caído en esto... ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si no logro entrar por aquí... no tendré otro remedio.

- Por favor, necesito bajar...- no quería recurrir a su magia para entrar, se imaginaba que estaría todo demasiado vigilado como para que se pudiera hacer tal cosa. ¡Qué fácil habría sido para cualquiera entrar si no! No, lo más seguro era que algo se lo impidiera, o bien que alguna alarma sonara, justo lo que no quería. Volvió a coger el auricular, esperando que aquella voz monótona e indiferente le hablara, mas solo logró que el silencio se prolongara en él.- ¿Cómo lo hicieron para entrar, entonces? Dudo mucho que se entretuvieran a coger el teléfono y pedir, por favor, que les dejaran entrar...- miró su reloj con más nerviosismo que antes.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Sin saber muy bien como o porqué, la plataforma que pisaba empezó a descender escondiendo la oscura calle de su vista. ¿He hecho algo? Solo recordaba haber picado con el pie al suelo en medio de su frustración... no tenía importancia, lo que contaba era que, al fin, empezaba a moverse.

Corrió por el salón, pasó más allá de la fuente hacia el escritorio donde se sentaba el mago que había registrado la varita de Harry en su primera visita, otra vez estaba desierto. Todos aquellos encuentros: la fuente, la luz apagada pero reluciente, el corredor..., hicieron, más que nunca, que lo que creían el recate de Sirius, volviera ante sus ojos con asombrosa claridad. Pero... ¿dónde estaba el guardia? Debería estar aquí... ¿quizás ha pasado algo? O también puede ser que haya ido a rondar por ahí, ¿será casualidad? No tenía tiempo para averiguar dónde estaba el hombre, tenía asuntos mucho más importantes.

Se dirigió directo hacia las puertas doradas de los elevadores y entró sin vacilar. Harry presionó el botón con el número nueve haciendo que las rejillas se cerraran escandalosamente. La velocidad de aquél aparato le hizo llegar un ligero temblor en su mano derecha, hasta ahora había intentado esconder sus dudas y temores, pero... La voz femenina anunció el destino que había escogido, el Departamento de Misterios, y las rejillas se abrieron. Rodeado por una oscuridad difícil de penetrar, avanzó hacia la puerta negra iluminada por antorchas frías y siniestras.

Se detuvo al llegar ante ella, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio otro pasadizo, algo más oscuro, que se perdía en la negrura. La última vez no lo había visto, aunque tal vez se debía a que sólo se concentró en aquella obsesión de la puerta que le había perseguido durante todo el curso. Como si algo lo guiase hacia el camino correcto, empezó a andar por el nuevo corredor, sumergiéndose entre las sombras de las mismas paredes. Pronto paró delante de otra entrada nueva. A su derecha, se dibujaba una puerta de roble. Estaba seguro de que debía entrar ahí, aunque el pasadizo aún no había terminado, así que decidió seguir su instinto y entró.

Al otro lado vio un nuevo pasadizo, no muy largo, bastante más iluminado y ancho, con unas columnas blancas medio fusionadas con las paredes. Entre ellas, unas antorchas con la llama roja y brillante, le mostraban el camino. Podía ver otra puerta al final de la sala, era igual que la que terminaba de atravesar. Otra vez, como si repitiera las cosas más de una vez, abrió la puerta que debía dirigirlo a su destino.

Finalmente encontró lo que había buscado con tanta ansia y afán, el Portal de las Almas Sin Voz.

.

.

- Ahora.- a un gesto de su mano, los dos subieron escaleras arriba de la forma más silenciosa que les fue posible.

Parecían pequeños ratones asustados afanándose para llegar a un refugio seguro. Harry les había advertido de su silencio, nadie debía sospechar nada, debían ir hacia Dumbledore con el mayor secreto posible. Así lo habían hecho.

Rápidos y sin descanso, consiguieron pasar cada una de las estrictas vigilancias sin ser vistos, hasta dar con la gárgola que les abriría el paso al despacho del director.

- _Ratón de latón_.- dijo Hermione mientras el chico miraba temeroso a su alrededor. La estatua se hizo a un lado con un salto, y les dejó el inicio de unas escaleras a su vista.- Vamos.

Pisaron los primeros peldaños cuando las escaleras empezaron a girar hacia arriba, siguiendo la forma cerrada del torreón. A pesar del pequeño ruido de la piedra al moverse, no eran capaces de sentir nada más que sus propios corazones, por suerte, no tardaron en alcanzar la cúspide del viaje.

Sin esperar, empezaron a golpear la puerta presos de un frenesí inexplicable. Un pequeño ruido del interior que había estado presente hasta entonces, se detuvo bruscamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- al puerta se abrió mientras una cara con mirada severa y grave se asomaba por la abertura.- ¡Señorita Granger, señor Weasley! ¿se puede saber qué hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche?

- Lo sentimos, profesora, pero necesitamos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore inmediatamente...

- Déjalos pasar, Minerva.- dijo una voz lejana.

La mujer, con los labios apretados, terminó de abrir la puerta para darles paso. Dentro había más de una persona, se encontraban seis componentes de la Orden del Fénix alrededor de la mesa. Remus, Tonks, Mundungus, Padmess y otros dos que no conocían.

- Adelante, pueden hablar.- dijo el hombre de larga barba plateada con cara de cansado. Sentado en su butaca y con el semblante serio, les miró imperiosamente. A diferencia de las otras veces que les tranquilizaba con cálidas miradas invitándolos a sentarse y relajarse, esta vez no parecía tener tiempo para gestos de amabilidad.

- Sabemos lo que permite a Voldemort...- todos excepto el director y Remus, se sobresaltaron al oír el nombre pronunciado.- ...traspasar las barreras mágicas. Harry nos ha dicho que se trata de un objeto mágico que permite al poseedor eliminar cualquier poder que haga de muro, nada puede imponerse a él.

- Así que era esto... lo que robó en Gringotts...

- Aquello no era más que una parte de la Hoja de Hades, señor. Según Harry, el arma no estaba terminada, y para ello necesitaba a uno de sus inventores.- lo más brevemente que pudo, le habló sobre el secuestro de Marla por parte de Voldemort, y su trabajo forzado a sus manos para que terminase su invento.- Señor... él cree que atacará hoy...

- Hoy... sí, yo también lo temía... y no nos queda mucho tiempo...

- ¿Dónde está?- dijo impaciente Remus. Estaba pálido, mucho más de lo normal, sentado en una de las sillas mientras los demás se mantenían con los rostros severos en pie. Había estado muy preocupado por el chico. Después de la desaparición-muerte de Sirius, se había tomado el papel de padrino y protector de Harry, incluso con la llegada de Marla. Creía que era su obligación como el último de los merodeadores, nadie más podría cuidarle, además... lo había prometido a James y Sirius hacía ya mucho tiempo...

- La verdad, no nos ha dicho mucho.- admitió Ron quien, hasta entonces, había estado escuchando atentamente a su amiga sumido en sus pensamientos.- Sólo sabemos que antes debía hacer algo, pero desconozco dónde o qué.

- Lo que haya ido a hacer es asunto suyo, nosotros tenemos otros problemas que atender, Remus.- levantándose pesadamente de la cómoda butaca que lo había estado sosteniendo, se acercó a una de las ventanas y dejó vagar la vista por la inmensidad de la noche sumergiéndoles en un silencio denso y preocupado.- Pero antes de nada debemos organizarnos... señorita Granger, señor Weasley, voy a tener que pedirles algo sumamente importante e igual de peligroso.- su voz suave y la calidez de sus gestos volvieron a él, aunque la tristeza que despedían sus ojos azules no había desaparecido.

.

.

Lentamente y con paso inseguro, se acercó al extraño portal con el que tanto había pensado durante el último curso. El arco estaba encima de un pedestal de piedra negra, de la altura de un escalón cualquiera, tan antiguo y agrietado como la última vez que lo había contemplado. Colgado con algo invisible, el velo negro se movía por una suave brisa fría e inexistente y, al igual que en el año anterior, aquellas extrañas voces empezaron a resonar en sus oídos de una forma casi hipnótica, siguiendo el suave murmullo del viento invisible.

Fascinado y horrorizado por el misterioso objeto, se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de la tela que componía el velo. La proximidad hizo que pudiera ver mucho más que antaño. El arco tenía una extraña cenefa que lo rodeaba y abrigaba como si le diera las fuerzas necesarias para resistir al paso del tiempo, formas alargadas y recargoladas, se unían formando símbolos maravillosos que recorrían toda la forma del arco. El velo, negro como la noche, parecía hecho de niebla, pero no estaba muy seguro, pues al mirarlo podía sentir como se difuminaba y desenfocaba a la vista, casi parecía intangible por su forma etérea y sólida a la vez.

Escapando del hechizo que parecía tener aquél portal en él, se concentró en las voces que susurraban como llevadas por el viento a través de múltiples mundos. Pero, por más esfuerzo que pusiera, no conseguía entender nada de lo que decían, era algo incomprensible para él, las letras se le escurrían de entre los dedos y, cuando creía haber escuchado una palabra, era incapaz de entenderla. Viendo que con aquello no conseguiría más que perder tiempo en una empresa inútil, intentó diferenciar entre las voces, preocupado por oír la de alguien especial. Mas, para su alivio, no consiguió dar con él, aquello le dio nuevas esperanzas.

Alejándose del Portal de las Almas Sin Voz, miró a su alrededor. La sala dónde estaba no era muy grande. Un par de candelabros iluminaban toda la estancia con asombrosa facilidad, uno colgado del techo, mientras que el otro estaba encima la única mesa del lugar. No lo sorprendió el hecho de que todas las velas estuvieran encendidas, era más que probable que fuera un hechizo lo que las encendiera al entrar alguien en la sala. En cambio, se interesó por un bloque de libros y pergaminos apilados encima del mueble en un precario equilibrio.

Apartó la silla de madera y se dejó caer en ella mientras tomaba unos papeles que reconoció como notas escritas por Marla en sus investigaciones, su letra era única. Pero, aunque le hubiese gustado leer todo su contenido, no se veía con fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, así que sólo se limitó en mirar el aparente orden de los documentos analizados por su madrina. Mientras apartaba largos rollos de teorías y comprobaciones matemáticas, un pequeño papel le llamó la atención haciendo que todo se apartase de su mente durante unos instantes.

Era una fotografía de hacía ya algún tiempo. En ella vio al grupo al completo, todos saludándole alegres y sonrientes, felices en su mundo pasado y escondido en los recuerdos. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Marla, Hilda, Peter, y ocho chicos más que no conocía, todos vestían sus túnicas de gala. Aquella era, sin lugar a dudas, una fotografía de poco antes de dejar Hogwarts, aún recordaba a sus padres cuando hacían séptimo en el pensadero de Marla. Debajo encontró otra donde pudo ver todo un curso junto, estaban los merodeadores al completo, su madre y madrina, además de los demás alumnos de las distintas casas, cada uno con su túnica negra con el escudo de la escuela que los unía sin diferencias de residencias. Junto a ellos, estaban los profesores y su director, Albus Dumbledore. Aquella parecía una fotografía de fin de curso, hecha al terminar Hogwarts, dónde salían toda su promoción. Entre los estudiantes, pudo ver a un reservado y solitario Snape, taciturno y apartado de los demás, incluso de los de su propia residencia, ahora ya sabía el porqué. Iba a dejar los recuerdos cuando, mucho más pequeñas que las demás, encontró dos fotos más, estas más recientes.

En una salían sus padres con un pequeño bebé en los brazos, rodeado de amor, enseguida supo que ese era él. Su madre lo estaba balanceando, intentando lograr que no llorara, pero, pese a sus intentos, el niño no quería dejarse fotografiar, hecho que provocó las risas de su padre. Nunca había visto una foto tan natural, ninguno de ellos estaba posando para la foto, sino que salían tal cual eran. Viéndola, una tímida sonrisa salió de sus labios, pero pronto se difuminó. La otra fotografía era de Sirius. Estaba algo arrugada y se veían rastros de lo que habían sido lágrimas, pero, a pesar de los desperfectos que había pasado, había hecho lo posible para arreglarla.

Mucho más firme que antes, dejó los recuerdos encima la mesa y se levantó. Con la mirada serena y sin ninguna duda en su interior, volvió a encararse al portal que tanto le había quitado. Había llegado la hora.

.

.

- Perdón por el retraso, casi nos ve Filch.- dijo un acalorado Ron.

- No importa, entrad.- sin perder más tiempo, se serenó y encaró ante todos los presentes.- Bien, ha llegado la hora, es el momento de demostrar lo que aprendimos el año anterior. Voldemort atacará la escuela esta noche y Dumbledore nos ha pedido un favor muy especial.- todos la miraban temerosos, incluso ella estaba aterrada por lo que conocía, pero debía mantenerse firme y resuelta pues ella sería el soporte de todos.- Estamos entrenados y listos, ha llegado la hora de hacer frente a nuestros temores. ¿Estáis conmigo?

Había dejado su inseguridad para darse confianza a sí misma pensando como si él también estuviese allí. Sentía su fuerza dentro, como una mano cálida que la sostenía, ahora era mucho más fuerte y, con un valor nacido de la amistad, se irguió con serenidad y les miró confiadamente.

Todas sus caras cambiaron al verla. Relucía majestuosamente resaltando toda su belleza, nunca hasta entonces Hermione Granger se había visto igual, una dama en medio de la multitud. Al instante, todos aceptaron con un simple gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa que quería ser tan segura como ella.

.

.

Creyendo saber la fórmula que le permitiría realizar aquél complejo hechizo, concentró todas sus fuerzas en un único punto, el vacío que quedaba entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos y se sumió en la oscuridad dejando que un suave viento lo guiara.

Paso a paso, fue avanzando hacia el misterioso portal. En ningún momento dejó de confiar en su instinto, algo le decía que aquél era el camino y no lo contradijo. Caminando algo más confiado y aún con los ojos cerrados, extendió los dedos hacia delante dejando que el velo rozara su piel. Por extraño que pareciera, le parecía ver como el velo se abría ante él, como poseso por una ráfaga de viento, mostrándole la eterna oscuridad del portal que le conduciría a un destino distinto.

No vaciló. Enseguida supo que acababa de pasar el Portal de las Almas Sin Voz, lo supo en el primer momento que su pie pisó una textura completamente distinta al pulido suelo del ministerio. Podía sentir la rugosidad del terreno, como si pequeñas piedras se hubiesen pegado unas a otras para crear algo sólido donde posarse. Se detuvo. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver el paisaje que se extendía ante él.

Una basta extensión de tierra muerta, repleta de rocas puntiagudas y polvo, con un cielo rojo y a la vez negro, que helaba sus extremidades. Se parecía tanto a... Pero su atención se desvió a una pequeña piedra que colgaba de su cuello. Con cuidado, la tomó entre sus manos. Era igual que un diamante, con sus mismas formas rectas y todos sus brillos multicolores, sólo que era dorado, con una luz que provenía de su interior que le escalfaba sus frías manos. Ahora, el dragón cogía, con sus zarpas doradas, la piedra de cristal, posándose encima de ella en aire protector y con una exquisita elegancia dejando que su cola cayera por uno de los lados del diamante. Harry enseguida supo que aquella piedra era el resultado del hechizo, el Diamante de Oro. Sonriendo satisfecho, empezó con su búsqueda, no iba a ser fácil, unos ruidos familiares se lo confirmaron.

Voces, multitud de voces, se acercaban a él. Pero por más que agudizara sus sentidos, no lograba entender qué era lo que estaban diciendo. Tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Recordando todo su sueño con una impresionante nitidez, comprendió hacia donde debía dirigirse. Sabía que, no muy lejos de allí, encontraría algo que estaba buscando incluso en sueños. ¿Pero como había sido capaz de ver todo aquello mientras dormía? Era imposible que Voldemort se lo hubiera mostrado, dudaba que tuviese algo que ver... entonces ¿cómo?

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su brazo izquierdo. Sorprendido, se giró a tiempo para ver una masa etérea negra, que se aproximaba rápidamente hacia él llena de furia y odio. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero tampoco nunca se había girado para comprenderlo. Había llegado la hora de correr.

.

.

El silencio reinaba aquella noche, como la humedad pegada en las sábanas al amanecer, permanecía quieto dejando que sus corazones asustados latieran con fuerza temiendo ser escuchados. Habían hecho todo cuando se les había pedido, aún así, sus fuerzas parecían colgar de un fino hilo de seda. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando todo aquello empezase?

- No temas, todo saldrá bien.- dijo una voz cálida a su lado.

El chico, aunque asustado, sonrió gratificante. Se alegraba que ella estuviese a su lado. En aquél momento, habría dado todo lo que tenía por alejarla de allí, pero no podía.

Continuaron vigilando por la estrecha ventana en busca de algún movimiento sospechoso. Nada. Todo continuaba oscuro, como si una manta hubiese cubierto el exterior silenciándolo todo con su poder. Pero aún podían ver aquella quietud tensa, toda la noche parecía estar esperando y temiendo a lo que se avecinaba.

Suspiró levemente. Había pasado otro minuto sin ninguna noticia...

- ¡Allí!- dijo ella en un susurro.

Temeroso, miró hacia donde le había indicado. Bajo el castillo, saliendo del Bosque Prohibido, unas sombras negras se movían con lentitud. Era difícil darse cuenta de ellas, pero, por suerte, ella sí las había descubierto. Debían moverse con rapidez.

.

.

Al fin, consiguió ver aquella montaña rocosa llena de agujeros que ya había descubierto anteriormente muy lejos de allí. Confiando en su anterior visita, y sabiendo que era allí hacia donde debía ir, apuró todas sus fuerzas para llegar cuando antes mejor.

Podía sentir el dolor a sus pies, era como si el terreno mismo se pusiera en su contra dificultándole más su ascenso. Las rocas se volvían afiladas como cuchillos, acribillándole todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir el calor que despedían, si hubiese tenido elección, nunca habría entrado allí.

Al fin, llegó en un saliente. Debajo, la niebla negra seguía esperándole, rodeando aquella aguja que sobresalía de la llana extensión. Los gritos retumbaban en sus oídos, con sólo pensar que después debía bajar por ahí, se le encogía el corazón, ¿cómo lo lograría?

A duras penas, se introdujo dentro de la cueva, sin ninguna luz que le guiase más que sus manos palpando la desnuda roca. Aún recordaba cuando había entrado en aquel refugio, estaba asustado e intrigado por el significado de aquellas visiones. Ahora veía más clara su situación, pero eso no era algo que pudiera reconfortarle.

No se movió. No hizo ningún gesto, esperando que aquél sonido que ya había oído volviera a aparecer. Pero no lograba sentir nada más que su respiración agitada, su corazón hacía tanto ruido que dudaba que consiguiera escuchar al del desconocido.

Nada.

Sobreponiéndose al miedo, decidió avanzar hacia las tinieblas desconocedor de lo que le esperaba.

Caminando despacio y con cautela, llegó en lo que parecía una pequeña caverna. Sus manos, que hasta entonces habían estado guiándose por las paredes, dejaron de dañarse con la afilada roca, para tocar una textura algo más suave. Sus ojos se acomodaron en la oscuridad pudiendo diferenciar levemente su entorno. Según supuso, se encontraba al final de la cueva, no tenía otra salida que la misma entrada. Aquello empezó a desesperarle, no sabía hacia donde ir. Hasta entonces, había seguido fielmente sus instintos y los recuerdos de los sueños, pero ahora se encontraba ante un callejón sin salida...

Un movimiento casi invisible, le hizo reaccionar. Allí dentro había alguien más. Cerca de la pared del fondo, una figura se confundía con la roca permaneciendo inmóvil. Era su respiración lo que le había delatado, pero era tan superficial y dificultosa, que nadie hubiese dicho que existía alguien.

Con sigilo, se aproximó a la silueta oscura hasta quedar frente a ella. Se arrodilló a su lado, y, haciendo uso de toda la valentía de la que disponía, lo tocó. Por el tacto, podía decir que parecía un ser vivo. Su piel era fina, muy parecida a la de un humano. ¿Era quien esperaba que fuera?

- ¿Sirius?- dijo con temor.

La forma no reaccionó, solo permaneció inmóvil bajo su contacto. Harry sospechó siquiera que le hubiese podido oír. Su estado parecía crítico, con trabajo podía respirar, y sus pulsaciones eran lentas e irregulares. Decidiéndose, al fin, levantó la figura y la cargó encima. Aquel ser no era muy ligero... pero Harry se había fortalecido, su edad le había dado más fuerza que antaño.

Lentamente, se dirigieron a la salida. Mas, cuando logró que la poca luz exterior le permitiera ver a quien llevaba en las espaldas, vio que una sombra se acercaba a ellos. ¿Lo habían seguido?

Dejó al cuerpo tendido en el suelo medio escondido, y se camufló en la pared opuesta esperando sorprender a aquella cosa. No podía usar la varita, ya intentó hacerlo con solo llegar, así que lo único que le quedaba era su propia fuerza, aunque dudaba que le sirviese de mucho ante aquellas formas intangibles.

La sombra, como vagando triste por la eternidad, se dirigió directamente hacia el cuerpo haciendo caso omiso del chico. Al llegar, y para su sorpresa, se acercó a él quedando flotando encima como una nube tormentosa. Harry no entendió nada, ¿qué era aquello? Debía averiguarlo.

Siguiendo el silencio que le rodeaba, se acercó. Sus pasos se detuvieron bruscamente al ver, con más claridad, quien era aquella figura. Extendido al suelo, estaba su tan buscado padrino, Sirius Black.

Suspirando aliviado, se agachó. Todo él tenía un color más oscuro, y dudaba que fuera la falta de luz del lugar. Su piel estaba ennegrecida, como su alguien le hubiese manchado con tinta y después hubieran intentado quitársela. Temeroso, volvió a tocar su piel. Estaba fría, pero no estaba muerto... ¿entonces? ¿Qué le podía estar pasando? Había llegado a tiempo... ¿no?

Fuera, los chillidos volvieron a hacerse oír, como miles de voces reclamando su inalcanzable presa. Harry no quería pensar en como saldrían de allí. Pero, de repente, la extraña sombra que les acompañaba empezó a moverse en dirección hacia la salida de la cueva. El cuerpo de Sirius, como seguido por un espasmo, apagó parte de la luz que le quedaba, como si alguien estuviese soplando su vela de la vida.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius, qué pasa! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!- entonces lo comprendió.- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Espera, no vayas!- gritó frenético a la sombra cada vez más lejos.

La forma negra cuyo contorno se volvía cada vez más nítido, se detuvo en seco. Algo la había retenido, pero Harry dudaba que su súplica durara mucho, las voces exteriores parecían incrementar su llamada, y lo que ahora sabía que era el alma de su padrino, estaba como luchando por ir junto los demás.

- No puedes irte, te necesito... por favor, Sirius, quédate junto a mi. Hazlo por Remus, por James... por Marla. No te vayas...

El alma, la esencia de una persona, contenía todos los sentimientos, los recuerdos y la espiritualidad del ser. Sabía que aquello era lo que tanto quería, su padrino, su segundo padre, alguien que no podía dejar marchar de nuevo.

La sombra tembló levemente pediendo consistencia por unos segundos, pero enseguida regresó a su forma original. Dio media vuelta, o eso supuso, y regresó junto al cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, los chillidos hicieron un grito final para, después, silenciar bruscamente.

- Debo sacarte de aquí...

Sus mismas palabras le contradijeron. ¿Cómo lo haría? Nadie le había dicho la forma de salir de allí... ¡Maldita sea! ¡No va a resistir mucho tiempo más! Aún haber mantenido el alma, el cuerpo continuaba apagándose y, por su estado, la situación no se sostendría durante todo el día. Bueno, yo he entrado por el diamante, quizás necesite lo mismo... Pero no puedo hacer magia... ¡mierda! Un cielo rojizo y amenazador le sacó de sus meditaciones, algo estaba a punto de suceder, y no quería estar allí para averiguarlo. ¿Utilizando mi propio diamante? Porqué no... tampoco voy a perder nada...

Era una decisión hecha a prisas y sin ninguna ansia en conseguirlo, pero probar algo le hacía reducir su sentimiento de impotencia ante el injusto destino.

Acercó su collar al cuerpo inmóvil, pero no consiguió nada, ni siguiera el cristal reaccionó ante un cuerpo sin alma. Incapaz de razonar con claridad, golpeó el suelo con ferocidad dejando que su mano herida se quejase de dolor.

El rojo del cielo se incrementó, haciendo que ahora el negro fuesen nubes aisladas que se aproximaban dónde estaban con gran rapidez. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

Quizás alma con alma..., no tenía otra opción. Agarró con fuerza el collar, y lo acercó a la sombra negra. Una pequeña luz rodeó a la forma oscura como si fuese una fina cuerda dorada. De un golpe, estrechó el espacio hasta tocarla haciendo que el alma dejara su anterior forma negra, para convertirse en una estrella brillante que se sostenía enfrente el diamante. Como si a él se hubiera unido, penetró dentro la piedra y, durante unos instantes, relucieron juntas hasta menguar y volver a la oscuridad.

Bueno, no había entendido nada de todo aquello pero, fuera lo que fuese que había sucedido, parecía que había resultado puesto que la sombra había desaparecido. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Sirius no había cambiado en absoluto, su color y la dificultad de respiración continuaban existentes. No sabía si pensar que había funcionado o no, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, y no pensaba quedarse allí para probarlo.

Volviendo a cargar con él, Harry se encaminó hacia la salida de aquella roca. El descenso iba a ser muy difícil, dudaba que consiguieran llegar al pie de la aguja cortante.

.

.

- Al fin, después de tanto tiempo...

---------------------------------

Hasta aquí el capítulo 22, el antepenúltimo del fic (ya queda menos)! A los reviews!!

**al:** el colgante... bueno, confieso que a mi me gusta muuucho esta joya, así que no pude evitar hacerle una para él. Pero todo lo demás ya se verá... MUAJAJAJAJAJA!! (estoy algo loca, hoy) Espero no haberte hecho muy larga la espera, hasta pronto!!! ;)

**Sacralo: **de nada! Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y no cansarte con mis locuras cerebrales, jejejeje. Espero que te guste, dew!!

Nelly Esp: pues espero que estes mejor, y no te preocupes, con solo saber que te ha gustado tengo más que suficiente. Veamos... ¿liarle con alguien? Pues, supongo que alguien saldrá, pero no va a ser hasta muuucho más adelante, antes deberá aplicarse con otras cosas más importantes. Además, ¿quién lucha con su vida si no es para algo que realmente merezca la pena? Creo que Rowling pondrá a alguien para Harry, vamos, que el chico no va a arriesgarlo todo solo para salvar a cuatro caras desconocidas, ¿no? Bueno, pues yo tb le voy a dar alguien, pero va a ser algo un tanto inesperado... ¡ya lo verás! (mejor no preguntar, a veces suelto demasiado la lengua, como Hagrid!) En cuanto a la bofetada... pues no había pensado seriamente en devolvérsela así, pero ten por seguro que no quedará como si nada.

Al fin! Esto ya está terminando!!! Os veo en los reviews, no os cortéis y enviadme vuestra opiniones, salutaciones y críticas! Thanks!!

-Ithae-

.

Vamos a algo de propaganda, k si no me hago un poco de nombre no conseguiré nada... EHEM!!  
Bien, al fin me he decidido a hacer un fic sobre la época de los merodeadores y Cia. en Hogwarts. Se encuentra en la sección general abierta a todo aquél quien quiera leer algo sobre ellos visto desde un punto distinto. (No solo sobre los 4 chicos ni todo su curso, sino como un grupo de buenos y malos recuerdos) Nombre: **Recuerdos de Hogwarts**  
Bueno, no os daré más la paliza, tampoco es algo tan bueno como quería, pero supongo que algo conseguiré con el tiempo.  
Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!! Dew! =)


	23. La nueva barrera

**Capítulo 23 – La nueva barrera**

Corriendo con todo su empeño y arrastrando con él al cuerpo inerte de Sirius, avanzaba esquivando rayos azules disparados desde atrás. Su avance era lento y tedioso, en más de una vez se había refugiado detrás de alguna roca lanzando, indiferente, el cuerpo pesado para evitar que les diesen de lleno.

El descenso de la montaña rocosa había sido complicado y peligroso, en más de una vez se había visto en el final, pero consiguió, pagando con cortes y magulladuras, llegar hasta el pie. En un desliz, se había cortado profundamente en su mano derecha y un fuerte golpe en el codo izquierdo, tenía gran parte de su cuerpo dolorido, pidiéndole imperioso que se detuviera para descansar, pero no se atrevía.

Sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía, emprendió su huída deseando encontrar la salida de aquél lugar. Con trabajo, continuaba arrastrándole, había cortado la fea herida de la mano atando la corbata del uniforme a ella. Pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con su codo que cada vez le dolía más por su esfuerzo.

Otro rayo pasó rozándole su mejilla derecha, esta vez, cortando como un cuchillo afilado. Había estado cerca, ¿cómo saldrían de allí? ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban! Había sido tan fácil llegar hasta él... pero nunca había visto la salida en sus sueños. ¿Y si no conseguían escapar? ¿Y si se quedaban encerrados allí? Vaya un rescate... la ironía de sus pensamientos le sorprendió.

Un punzante dolor atravesó su pierna derecha haciéndole trastabillar. Sin atreverse a mirar la causa de aquello, continuó hasta refugiarse detrás de otra roca que se levantaba en la sequedad del lugar.

Valientemente, inspeccionó el origen de la sangre que empezaba a derramarse por el pantalón. Tenía un corte en el muslo y, aunque debía tener poco más de medio centímetro, era incapaz de ponerse nuevamente en pie. Su cuerpo había dicho basta.

Al fin, después de todas aquellas semanas en aquél estado deplorable, y el agotamiento continuado sin recurrir a un auténtico descanso, todo empezaba a pasarle factura, para su más gran enfado. Pero en cierta parte comprendía la situación. Había intentado superar su simple condición mortal, ¿pero no era acaso un mago? ¿No rivalizaban los magos con los poderes divinos? Vamos, para un muggle ellos eran lo más parecido a semidioses, ¿no? Menuda gilipollez...

Otros rayos más impactaron con la débil roca amenazando con desmoronarse. Aquí termina todo... no tengo escapatoria... les he fallado... pensó con desánimo. "No seas estúpido. ¡Levanta!" Nunca había escuchado esta voz, y eso que ya había pasado por otras muchas situaciones donde otros le hablaban como conciencia... Era un tono imperioso y severo, lleno de determinación, podía sentir una fuerza escondida detrás de aquella voz, pero todas estas valoraciones se perdieron junto con otro impacto, esta vez mucho más cerca de ellos. "¡Vamos!" Sin comprender su procedencia, volvió a levantarse sujetando fuertemente a Sirius, mientras obligaba su cuerpo a moverse aún sus resistencias.

.

.

Escondiéndose entre las sombras, dos figuras se movían furtivamente recorriendo los pasillos de la silenciosa escuela. Habían logrado llegar hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, en una pequeña sala llena de cajas viejas y llenas de polvos con lo que parecían inquisiciones de Filch, el conserje de Hogwarts. Seguramente, era allí dónde guardaba todos los objetos requisados.

Evitando ser oídas incluso por sus propios oídos, cerraron la puerta con lentitud, y dejaron que fuera la misma noche quien iluminara la habitación con su leve luz.

- ¿Ves algo?- preguntó en un susurro.

- No.

Por la ventana, podían divisar débilmente, un par de rayos de luna. Estaba medio metro por encima de sus cabezas y era relativamente pequeña, estaba cerrada, llena de suciedad, y sabían que hacía mucho que nadie entraba en aquella sala por el estado de porquería en la que se encontraba. Aquello no parecía importarles, no era aquella su preocupación más inmediata.

- Debemos ser rápidas, no nos pueden ver.- puntualizó.- Vamos.

Siguiendo su orden, apuntó su varita a la figura y susurró: "_Wingardium Leviosa_". Como si de una pluma se tratase, empezó a flotar por el aire ascendiendo hacia la ventana. Le hizo una seña indicándole que había llegado a la altura deseada, y se agarró al marco intentando vislumbrar el exterior limpiando casi infructuosamente el sucio vidrio. Tras unos segundos, sacó su varita junto con una moneda dorada y picó en ella haciendo que se iluminara unos instantes. Alguien, lejos de allí, recibía la señal acordada.

Se disponía a indicarle que la bajase cuando vio, fugazmente, unas sombras movedizas que salían de entre los árboles. Inmediatamente volvió a centrar la vista al exterior.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó inquieta al ver que aún no se movía de allí centrada en algo que no lograba ver.- ¿Hermione?

- No lo sé...- dijo en un susurro lento y pausado.- Algo se está moviendo, pero no consigo distinguirlo...

- Deberíamos alertarlos...

- No. Los chicos ya se han puesto en movimiento, ahora no podemos hacerles retroceder.

- ¡Pero estarán en peligro!

- ¡Cho, baja la voz! Si les alertamos ahora, entonces sí correrán peligro. Además, Voldemort tardará un poco antes de poder traspasar todas las barreras de...- la fuerza que la sostenía desapareció por unos instantes, pero, por suerte, se había agarrado con fuerza.- ¿Pero qué haces?- dijo intentando no gritar de enfado.

- Ha sido...- ...el nombre... pensó Hermione para sí negando pesadamente con la cabeza mientras suspiraba resignada.- Perdón...

- No importa. Lo que deberíamos hacer...- otra vez se vio interrumpida. Esta vez, una luz blanquecina penetró fuertemente por la ventana cegándola justo cuando volvía a asomarse por ella.

- ¿Qué ha sido esto?- dijo temblorosa cuando la luz perdió su fuerza quedando sólo un mínimo aumento de iluminación. Hermione volvía a estar colgada del marco hasta que, cansada, decidió poner un remedio más eficaz.

- ¡_Levitia_!- un remolino de aire envolvió a la figura que miraba desde abajo junto con ella, hasta quedarse a la altura exacta de la ventana como si hubiese un doble suelo.- ¡Silencio!- dijo tapándole la boca cuando la tuvo a su lado.

Un degradado blanquecino y casi invisible, rodeaba toda su visión como si un muro de luz se hubiese posado entre ellos y los árboles. Las figuras habían desaparecido de su campo visual.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que es?- tubo que acercarse para poder oírla. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando rápidamente y su respiración agitada, tenía miedo. Y no era la única.

- No estoy del todo segura... pero, por lo que parece, diría que una barrera...

- No parece que sea de protección, ¿verdad?- su pelo brillaba tenuemente y sus ojos mostraban una gran y profunda tristeza.

- No. Esto no lo ha hecho Dumbledore.- las dos quedaron sumergidas en un tenso silencio.

De repente, unas voces empezaron a vibrar en la lejanía. Sus gritos, terribles y burlones, se desfiguraban al llegar en sus oídos.

- Han llegado...

.

.

No estaba seguro de cuánto llevaba ya en aquella situación, era probable que mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Agacharse, correr, girar a la derecha, correr, girar a la izquierda, correr, refugiarse detrás de una roca, correr, echarse por el suelo, y de vuelta: correr.

Si se mantenía en pie y continuaba en una huída que parecía perdida era solamente por el hombre que le acompañaba. Todos sus esfuerzos, rasguños y heridas eran por él, por él arriesgaba la vida, y por él daba paso tras paso. Aunque alguien más se unía a sus pensamientos de supervivencia, una mujer, cuyo deseo era volver a verle.

Estaba seguro de que la salida debía estar por allí, hacía ya rato que notaba su presencia, pero era incapaz de verla. Daba vueltas, y más vueltas, sobre su ruta errante, sin conseguir nada más que un nuevo golpe en cada jugada. Se estaba cansando, y, por más empeño que pusiera, no serviría de mucho cuando sus energías hubiesen desfallecido. Pero, estaba tan seguro de que estaba allí... ¿por qué entonces no la encontraba?

Recordó que, en primero, Dumbledore le había dicho algo al despertarse en la enfermería... _"Sólo alguien que quisiera encontrarla (encontrarla, que no usarla), habría sido capaz de obtenerla."_ Entonces se había referido a la Piedra Filosofal escondida en el Espejo de Gized... ¿Y si también pasaba igual? Vamos, era comprensible que dar con la salida no pudiera ser tarea fácil, esto habría permitido que los enviados allí pudiesen salir cómodamente. Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que no exista tal salida, y sólo haya una entrada... ¿Qué ocurriría si pasaba esto? Hasta entonces no había pensado en aquella opción, porqué, en caso de ser certera, nunca saldría de allí. Entonces, debería construirme la salida yo mismo. reflexionó mientras se escondía entre dos pilares de roca. ¿Pero cómo? No tengo varita... ¡y ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo! En todo caso, mejor sería empezar con la primera opción.

Abrió su mente, intentando eludir los ruidos furiosos y llenos de rabia que se acercaban a ellos y que no habían dejado de seguirles. Intentando percibir todo a su alrededor, probó de ver alguna muestra o señal que sobresaliera en todo aquel espacio... pero no encontró nada. Nunca antes había probado algo semejante, y no creía que consiguiera nada. Su fracaso le confirmó sus temores, debería buscarse la salida por él mismo.

Justo cuando la desesperación volvía a él, una punzada en la cicatriz le hizo volver en sí. Algo había pasado, y estaba seguro de saber lo que era.

¡Maldita sea! ¡La puerta! lleno de cólera e impotencia, empezó a mirar de un lado para otro, sin hacer el menor caso de las luces azules que pasaban rozándole.

Una lluvia de pequeñas rocas cortantes cayeron encima del furioso chico. Instintivamente, cogió el brazo del cuerpo y tiró de él. Justo entonces, todo a su alrededor se oscureció para darle paso a una sensación de vértigo, estaban cayendo...

Tras unos segundos que le parecieron horas, decidió abrir los ojos lentamente. Temía estar muerto, o quizás malherido y sin posibilidad de salir, pero lo que encontró fue totalmente distinto a sus suposiciones. Con una exclamación de sorpresa, se encontró estirado encima del duro y frío suelo de la sala enfrente del portal.

Demasiado deprisa, se incorporó. Dejó que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas y miró, deseoso, a su alrededor. Sirius también estaba allí. Aunque tendido a su lado, aquella extraña oscuridad que ennegrecía su piel había desaparecido, mas su palidez aún se hacía presente. Con cuidado se acercó a él y comprobó su estado. Respiraba. Y su pulso también parecía estar regulándose, pero continuaba lento y débil. Su aspecto no era el mejor, en realidad nunca lo había visto tan mal, incluso cuando lo encontró por primera vez en tercero poco después de salir de Azkaban tenía mejor cara. Pero aquello no impidió sentir una cálida oleada de alegría que sacudió su apagado corazón.

Lo había logrado, había conseguido sacarlo de allí... ahora sólo le restaba salir de aquel sitio. Y no iba a ser fácil, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo, ahora, con él a su lado ya nada podría salir mal. Ambos habían conseguido reunirse de nuevo, había logrado dar con su padrino eliminando el terrible sentimiento de culpa y pérdida que lo llevó a la desesperación interior, a una muerte oscura e insalvable. Allí lo tenía, a su lado, de nuevo... y no soportaría perderlo de nuevo. No, no lo permitiría.

Cansado de estar arrastrándole en su huída, sacó su varita y lo levantó con un simple movimiento. Ojalá hubiese resultado tan fácil dentro del portal... Se puso en pié y echó un último vistazo a aquella arcada tan misteriosa y terrorífica. Las voces, aunque inteligibles, chillaban furiosas y melancólicas detrás del velo, deseosas por salir de allí y temerosas por su suerte.

La cicatriz volvió el chico en si. No tenía tiempo, debían escapar, sólo esperaba no volver a ver aquél portal nunca más.

Decidido y algo jadeante, salió de la sala con su padrino tomándolo como si volviera a cargarlo, sólo que, esta vez, era mucho más ligero. Atrás, el velo dejaba de moverse por la suave brisa invisible y, poco a poco, el Portal de las Almas Sin Voz se fue sumiendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

- ¡Si salimos por aquí nos verán!

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? Debemos avisarles cuanto antes, quizás tengan problemas... este es el recorrido más fácil.

- ¡Pero de nada servirá si nos ven! Además, ellos están fuera, justo por donde quieres pasar, ¿acaso crees que podrás esquivarles?- dijo con voz incrédula.

- Sí.- su compañera suspiró.- Vamos, Hermione, es la única salida. Si volvemos sobre nuestros pasos tardaremos mucho, y ellos no disponen de este tiempo. Podemos dar un pequeño rodeo y llegar antes si pasamos por el exterior... No los hemos visto por aquí, ¿no? Esto significa que están delante, y nosotras detrás...

- Esto sigue sin tener lógica ni sensatez.

- ¡Basta! ¡Me da igual la sensatez! Nada de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora ha sido sensato, así que no me vengas con esto.- acercó su varita a la pequeña ventana y le dio un pequeño golpe. La abrió y se volvió a la chica con ojos burlones.- Yo iré. ¿Y tu?- sonrió altivamente y pasó, sin mucha dificultad, por la estrecha obertura dejándola pensativa.

- Esto es una locura...- resignada, la siguió traspasando la ventana.

Excepto por la extraña luz blanquecina que iluminaba el aire sin un punto concreto, todo lo demás eran sombras y oscuridad. Los gritos aún sonaban en la distancia, aunque sentían su proximidad mucho más cerca de lo que creyeron en un principio.

Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente en el pecho, todo su cuerpo temblaba como las hojas tocadas por el viento. Pero su poste, firme y decidido, no dejaba que el ambiente fúnebre les hiciera retroceder.

- Bien, tu dirás. ¿Hacia dónde?- dijo Hermione intentando que su voz sonara confiada. Miraba a Cho con la misma altivez que ella le dedicaba, su rivalidad había aumentado durante toda su travesía hasta el cuarto oscuro en donde segundos antes habían permanecido escondidas. Al hacer las parejas para la misión que se les había sido confiada, Hermione no había tenido más remedio que destinarse junto a Cho, no era algo que hubiese gustado a las dos chicas, pero aquello dictaba la necesidad, y no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo.

- Si seguimos por el oeste, llegaremos a una de las ventanas del cuarto de las escobas. Desde allí, conseguiremos llegar más fácilmente hacia el grupo de Ron.- dijo indicando hacia su izquierda.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, empezó a moverse hacia allí, ocultándose entre las pocas sombras que escapaban de la luz.

.

.

Estaban llegando al pasadizo central, sólo debía girar hacia la derecha y daría con el ascensor. Pero, antes de que pudiera avanzar un par de pasos más, unas voces humanas seguidas por el inconfundible ruido del elevador le indicaron que alguien se acercaba. Durante menos de un segundo su corazón dejó de latir. Logró interponerse al pánico inicial y forzar a su ya cansado cerebro a reaccionar una vez más.

Si alguien le descubría allá bajo podía ponerse en un buen problema, añadiendo que con él iba el buscado Sirius Black...

Buscando una salida posible entre aquella oscuridad, se fijó con la puerta negra que tenía justo detrás, donde el año anterior había entrado para ir directo hacia la trampa de Voldemort. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Rápidamente, abrió la puerta y se colaron dentro de la sala circular que, nuevamente, empezó a moverse. Aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse allí para esperar que pudieran salir, temía que los desconocidos se dirigieran en una de aquellas salas pasando justo por donde se encontraban ellos. ¿Pero hacia donde tirar? Aquello era un gran laberinto casi imposible de salir, ¿cómo encontraría la salida? Aunque, claro estaba, antes debía dar con un sitio seguro para esconderse temporalmente. Si conseguía dejar a Sirius en un lugar protegido, él podría intentar buscar una nueva salida... Pero lo más urgente en aquellos momentos era, sin lugar a dudas, colarse dentro de alguna sala, después ya pensaría en continuar.

Cargando aún con el hombre, repasó las puertas con la mirada, intentando pensar en cuál entrar. Temía que la que escogiera fuese la que llevase hacia el ascensor porqué, de ser así, se encontraría cara a cara con las personas del ministerio o quienes fueran. Pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál puerta podía ser aquella... Finalmente, acercó su mano hacia una de ellas cuando, sin comprender muy bien porqué, dirigió su atención hacia la de su derecha. Algo le decía que era aquella la que debía escoger, pero nada decía que fuera distinta a la de enfrente. Mas, haciendo caso a sus sentidos, caminó hacia la escogida. Se aproximó y, pocos centímetros antes de tocarla, una de las puertas empezó a abrirse.

No supo qué había sucedido exactamente, sólo recordaba haberse lanzado, directamente, contra la puerta de enfrente, como si con su propio peso pudiera abrirse. Pero, donde había de haber una superficie lisa y dura de madera, sólo encontró aire.

Los dos estaban estirados en medio de una sala que nunca antes había visto. Masajeándose su dolorido hombro, se incorporó con un gruñido. Se acercó a la puerta que suponía que habían traspasado y puso sus manos encima. Era completamente sólida. Así que aproximó la oreja e intentó escuchar los pasos de los otros visitantes. No pudo oír nada. Quizá la puerta era mucho más gruesa de lo que pensaba, o también podía ser que no fuera aquella dicha puerta, al menos, no le parecía que golpeándola se pudiese convertir en humo.

Decidió esperar unos minutos antes de salir, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que no había lugar por donde escapar. La puerta era la única de la sala, y no tenía cerradura ni nada con qué moverla, ni siquiera encajes, solamente, era un trozo de madera encajado en una pared de piedra negra.

Aunque la oscuridad era enorme, conseguía ver, vagamente, la forma del lugar. Estaba en otra sala circular, de poco más de dos metros de radio, sin ninguna fuente de luz que pudiera justificar su percepción del espacio. En toda la habitación no había nada excepto ellos dos. Las paredes, lisas y frías, eran del mismo color y material que el suelo y el supuesto techo, mas no consiguió saber la altura del lugar. Seguramente, debía ser muy alto... ¿Estarían al final de algún tipo de pozo? Si era así... ¿cómo escaparían?

Le parecía que su cabeza explotaría, tenía demasiadas cosas que se comprimían sin remedio ni orden. Eran tantas las preocupaciones del momento, que dudaba de su capacidad para afrontar el nuevo problema. Parecía que alguien estuviese haciendo todo lo que tenía en mano para impedirle escapar de allí con Sirius.

Empeñado en su huida y sin aceptar aún una derrota, se dirigió al centro de la sala para ver con mayor claridad sus posibilidades. Una nueva sorpresa le esperaba. Nada más pisar un pequeño relieve del suelo que no era más que un círculo gravado en la fina piedra, un temblor le hizo recular. Era como si la misma tierra amenazase en partirse, le costaba mantenerse en pie, ¿qué ocurriría ahora?

Una potente luz blanca le hirió sus dilatadas pupilas hasta dejarlo medio ciego. De la nada, oleadas de luz empezaron a concentrarse justo al medio de la habitación, encerrándose en una esfera casi tan grande como el círculo del suelo que parecía ser una barrera que mantenía toda aquella luz. Como si un rayo hubiese caído desde los cielos, un torrente de poder impactó contra las inestables oleadas desde el infinito techo.

Aún no podía abrir los ojos, pero, incluso con los párpados cerrados, era capaz de ver con claridad aquello tan brillante. Era como si una estrella hubiese descendido del universo hasta allí, irradiaba poder y luz. No se atrevía a moverse, sin embargo, el movimiento no cesó. Las ondas, que ahora rodeaban un pequeño núcleo plateado de poco más grande que una canica, lo que quedaba de aquél rayo, giraban como movidas por una brisa alrededor. Todo aquello había pasado en poco más de unos segundos que, para Harry, resultaron unos terroríficos años. Nunca antes había sentido un miedo igual, podía sentir el aire cargado, impregnado, con una fuerza que le oprimía el corazón y le impedía respirar. Su cerebro no terminaba de codificar un evento cuando el siguiente ya había pasado, casi no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando la barrera que creía que estaba restringiendo aquella cosa desapareció haciendo que, las hasta antes tranquilas ondas, se expandieran como si fueran una explosión. Sintió un fuerte golpe que le dejó sin aire en los pulmones, asfixiándose, su corazón no conseguía latir, la sangre no llegaba a su cerebro, sus huesos se rompían para, después, volver a enderezase. Su cuerpo se extendió y comprimió, sus extremidades murieron y nacieron, luz y oscuridad, el suelo desapareció y el techo le comprimió, las paredes se ampliaron y después le enjaularon... todo lo real dejó de serlo, no sabía donde estaba arriba y donde abajo, ni siquiera supo si se había muerto. Todo aquello dejó de ser material, era como si el mismo espacio-tiempo se hubiera vuelto loco, se estaba mareando y sabía que se desmayaría, pero tampoco era capaz de ver su cuerpo enfermo. Si no paraba pronto, enloquecería...

Poco a poco, pudo volver a sentir el frío suelo y la completa oscuridad que bendecía a sus doloridos ojos. El aire volvió a él, y su corazón volvió a batir con fuerza. Pero aún no se veía con fuerzas para levantarse, estaba mareado. Siendo consciente del peligro que aún corrían, probó de levantarse mas, cuando consiguió que su cabeza dejara de tocar la superficie dura, no pudo reprimir los vómitos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba fervorosamente, no tenía ningún control sobre él, ni siquiera creía poder volver a moverse. Sentía todo su cuerpo quemándose por dentro, como si su sangre fuese fuego y le estuviera matando con su travesía. Estaba sediento, sus ojos secos, se encontraba deshidratado y con fiebre, y el calor no disminuía en absoluto. Cada vez que probaba con mover un músculo, le parecía que miles de cuchillos al rojo vivo se hundían en él. El dolor era tal, que ni siquiera podía gritar. De nuevo, vomitó.

La punzada en la cicatriz casi pasó desapercibida ya que no era más que unas cosquillas enfrente al suplicio que estaba pasando. Le hubiera gustado llorar y chillar, pero su cuerpo no tenía agua suficiente para las lágrimas, y le resultaba imposible hacer el más mínimo gruñido. Aún así, sabía que debía mantenerse en pie. Todo le decía que el abandono era la mejor solución, el dolor desaparecería y el descanso tan deseado vendría a él... pero un irritable recuerdo vino a él. Sus amigos estaban en peligro, y sólo él podía hacer frente a éste. ¿Les abandonaría? Había llegado hasta ahí, había superado numerosas pruebas, ¿sería capaz de dejarlo justo ahora? Debía intentarlo... debía demostrarse a sí mismo que su existencia no sólo se debía al despiadado destino, que su ser era mucho más que unas palabras pronunciadas con indiferencia, que su alma era algo más que un muñeco de los dioses... Haciéndose de un valor y resistencia que nunca imaginó poseer, se arrastró hasta dónde descansaba su padrino.

Cada movimiento que hacía le parecía una tortura mucho peor que la de los simples mortales, pero un sentimiento persistente y desafiante se impuso al dolor haciendo que siguiera avanzando donde muchos habrían caído ya. Pero él era distinto, sabía que lo era, y por ello lucharía, lo haría porqué tenía algo por lo que luchar.

Después de arrastrarse centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar hasta él, Harry lo agarró fuertemente por el brazo y, rodeados por grandes y violentas llamas rojas, se dejó llevar.

Un fuerte golpe contra algo duro y rugoso que lo dejó sin aire hizo que volviera en si. Abrió los ojos y se encontró echado encima del asfalto con su cuerpo adolorido hasta el extremo y alguien cogido con su mano izquierda. Tardó unos instantes antes de empezar a pensar sobre su lugar actual. No recordaba haber antepuesto ninguna imagen en su mente ni haber deseado transportarse, ni siquiera sabía que lo había podido lograr con alguien más junto a él. Estaba tan cansado que no era capaz de pensar en nada razonable, casi todo parecían manchas borrosas y, por más empeño que pusiera, su mente quería descansar después de aquel agotador día.

Unas garras, grandes y afiladas, se pusieron enfrente de su cara impidiéndole ver qué sería aquél nuevo obstáculo. Justo cuando empezaba a reaccionar y a levantar, como respuesta, su varita, un puntiagudo pico descendió hasta que vio, con más nitidez de la que precisaba, unos ojos naranja relucientes y expectantes.

- ¿Buckbeak?- dijo vacilante en apenas un murmullo.

El animal, reconociendo al chico, dejó que la mano de Harry acariciase su pico. Como si supiera cuál era su estado, se posó en el suelo haciendo que le resultara mucho más fácil subirse al lomo.

Clavándose las uñas en la carne de las manos y con las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas, Harry consiguió ponerse en pie intentando eludir el enorme dolor que aquello le ocasionó. Volvió a coger a Sirius y lo arrastró hasta conseguir subirlo sobre el animal. En más de una vez sus escasas fuerzas desfallecieron, pero consiguió volver a intentarlo recibiendo aún más aquella tortura.

Buckbeak, que le había estado mirando intensamente, esperó y ayudó, en cuanto le fue posible, subir a Black encima de él. Cuando terminó, continuó esperando para que él también se montara, pero no lo hizo.

- Escúchame, debes alejar a Sirius de aquí, llevártelo hacia un lugar seguro, donde nadie os encuentre. Necesito que te hagas cargo de él...- el hipogrifo se levantó mientras Harry seguía sujetándole para que no cayera. Estaba seguro de que el animal le cuidaría y evitaría que le ocurriese algo.- Tengo algo que hacer, y quizás tarde algún tiempo antes de volver a vernos...- cariñosamente, pasaba su mano por el cuello plumoso- Por favor, ¿podrás cuidarle por mi?

Buckbeak bajó la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo.

- Marchaos... deprisa...- dijo en un susurro.

Desplegó las alas y, impulsándose con sus patas traseras, ascendió por el aire hasta dejar atrás los grandes edificios.

Harry lo vio, por segunda vez, alejarse entre la oscuridad con alguien a quien quería. Otra vez, volvían a despedirse. No pudo evitar sentir un fuerte nudo en el estómago nada relacionado con los nervios. Algo le decía que el tiempo antes de regresar sería mucho más de lo esperado, solo deseaba poder ser suficiente para verlo una vez más. Una vez más, su sonrisa y sus abrazos, una vez más...

Se dejó llevar, como si siguiera una marea que le conducía a sus distintos destinos.

---------------------------------

Muajajajajaja!!! Siento ser tan mala, pero no os pondré el último capítulo hasta dentro de unos pocos días... SI-SI-SI, SOY MUUUUY MALA! Pero es que todo junto hace que pierda la emoción, ¿no? Por favor, no me chilléis ni tiréis tomates, pero es que... creo k así es mejor... no me gritéis... [advierto que el cap 24 (el último) no va a ser muy largo, así que no os haré sufrir mucho .]  
Me alegra ver tantos reviews... ¡Me pondré a llorar de pura felicidad! Bueno, pues allá voy!

**Kary Anabell Black:** yaps, perdón. Estuve 3 días enteros intentando poder subirlo, pero cada vez que intentaba entrar me decía que necesitaba las 24h para acutalizar, ¡y sin haber hecho ningún cambio! Así que no podía hacer nada más que frustrarme en mis intentos... En fin, espero que os guste... =)

**al: **bueno, entiende que el portal aquél es como una puerta que lleva entre los terrenos comprimidos entre la vida y la muerte. Otra dimensión que encontraron donde podían enviar (como ya explicó Marla) a los criminales. Un lugar donde no podrían escapar y donde su magia no los salvaría. Además, ¿acaso la muerte permite que los poderes salgan? Pero al ver que también inocentes podían ser juzgados erróneamente (si, la ley es muy injusta en la mayoría de los casos) y ser enviados allí les hacía hacer un viaje sin retorno, pues se buscó en una prisión creada en esta dimensión, la de los vivos. Bueno, akí entran Paterlook (la k creé yo) y Azkaban (la de Rowling, posterior a la primera). En cuando a los poderes... bueno, la intención de este fic era más de tránsito e inicio que de lucha final, por así decirlo. Pero Harry sí va a mostrar un inicio capaz de sulfurar a Voldemort, verá que el chico puede encararse aún cuando ni siquiera ha empezado a prepararse como diós manda. Para eso deberá esperar algo más. Pero tampoco mucho.  
Espero que lo que queda del fic no te decepcione mucho y te incite a seguir mis alocadas desvariaciones (que aumentan considerablemente con la continuación (no tengo remedio)) Hasta pronto!!!!

**Sacralo:** a ver si este otro también te gusta... Y gracias por tu apoyo!!!

**icaro:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! Tampoco te he hecho esperar tanto, no? . Aquí te dejo con el penúltimo capítulo, que haya aprovechado!

**Blackcat: **siento decepcionarte, pero creo que sí ha sufrido más que con todo lo anterior... y lo que le queda. Muajajajaja! Perdón  
Ufff... me alegra que algo de lo que quería transmitir se ha visto... Pero cuando vuelvo a repasar lo escrito... Puah! ¿Y eso hice yo? ;; Mejor no recibir felicitaciones de los demás, porque me avergüenzo de mi misma... En fin, espero que te haya gustado levemente, un poquito, aunque sean 4 palabras seguidas, o dos... Nos vemos!!

**FFmania:** ey-ey, k yo también quiero mucho a Sirius!! En verdad es mi personaje favorito (por ello no le perdono a Rowling lo que hizo), seguido de Remus, Harry, Hermione, James, Albus... buff, muchos. Y eso que me dejo a los mellizos (que adoro, sobretodo en 5º), a la buena de McGonagall (reí con su escena junto a Umbridge (maldita sapo askeroso (sin insultar a dichos animales)), Hagrid, Snape... bueno, casi todos. Y, con lo de los poderes de Harry, lo mismo k le he dicho a al, ahora empecerá. Sobretodo después de lo que le ha pasado en el Ministerio en aquella sala cerrada del Departamento (sala la cual nombró Dumbledore a finales del 5º) Pero bueno, para ver un auténtico Harry Potter enfrentándose al gran Lord Voldemort, deberéis esperar algo más, lo siento. ¡Ah! Y eso de las llamas sí, es verdad, Voldemort también se ve envuelto en ellas, así que en ceirta manera ambos son capaces de hacer ciertas cosas tituladas de imposibles. Como, por ejemplo, cuando apareció en el Misisterio al 5º cuando represnetaba que allí no se puede aparecer nadie, ¿no? Vamos, que sería muy fácil para todos que se pudiese aparecer todo aquél que quisiera. Solo que Voldy (jajaja, me aburrí de tan largo) tiene prohibido su entrada en Hogwarts de forma explícita. Bueno, no entraré en más detalles. Besos y cúidate.

Hasta aquí mis queridos y tan deseados reviews. Antes de marcharme deciros que tengo un fic al que nadie visita y eso deprime (bueno, al menos este sí es seguido). Quien quiera que lo lea, quien no, pues no. Jejejeje =)  
Besos a todos y hasta dentro de poco con el FIN del sexto año.

Y recordad:

_Los sueños son vuestros y solo vuestros. No permitáis que os los quiten._

-Ithae-


	24. Destinos

Dedico este último capítulo y, porqué no, todo el fic, a aquellos que me han apoyado y animado a lo largo de estos meses instándome a seguir escribiendo a pesar de mis cambios de humor y momentos. También a aquellos que han leído esta historia aunque fuese como "una más".

**Kary Anabell Black:** jejeje, sí, pobre. Bueno, esta vez espero que no pase lo mismo. Por cierto, eres de Catalunya? Lo digo pq te despediste diciendo "adew" y eso creo que no se dice a muchos sitios más. En todo caso, espero volver a verte por aquí. Besos!

**Sacralo:** muchísimas gracias, aquí va el último del fic. Nos vemos!! ;)

**al:** jejejeje, será que el fic tiene una maldición que no te permite dejar de leer? O.o Ojalá sea de tu agrado este capítulo; bye!!

**Nelly Esp:** bueno, pues aquí lo tienes. Dentro de poco empezaré con la continuación... así que, hasta pronto!!

**FFmania:** pues en eso tienes razón, aunque permíteme decirte que en realidad he sido mucho más piadosa que otros con Harry. Así que supongo que mi muerte a sus manos sería algo más rápida y menos dolorosa... jajajaja, qué ánimos, no? Espero colgar el 7º cuanto antes, estoy muy emocionada con él! Pero deberé pedir algo de ayuda esta vez, ya veremos. Será un placer continuar viéndote por aquí, amiga. Besos!!!

**jak-luna:** hola! jejejeje, lo del pensadero ha quedado algo apartado en el fic al final, pero espero darle mucha más importancia en la continuación. Deseo que te gusten los prox cap que aún no has leído (o eso imagino). Bye!

Después de responder a los siempre alentadores reviews (HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 50!!), os dejo con el último y definitivo capítulo de este humilde fic, el primero que he escrito en mi vida.   
Si tenéis alguna duda, dejad reviews (los pienso responder en el siguiente fic, la continuación, que colgaré dentro de muy poco en la sección "_general_") o bien enviad e-mails.  
Espero que os haya gustado...  
Besos:

-Ithae-

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Destinos**

.

.

Aquella vez el aterrizaje no había sido tan cómodo como en las demás ocasiones. Además de todos los rasguños, cortes y magulladuras, del cansancio y del dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo sin cesar, el fuerte choque contra algo que no esperaba mientras se aparecía hizo que se dislocara el hombro izquierdo. Al aterrizar sobre el suelo del Bosque Prohibido, dejó ir un grito de dolor. Nunca, hasta entonces, se había encontrado con una situación tan desesperante, dudaba poder llegar entero a la escuela. Pero el hecho era que continuaría, no pararía hasta llegar a su meta, aunque cada paso le hacía clavarse más profundamente las uñas, cada movimiento era un reto superado. Más allá de la razón, su resistencia le instaba en continuar, ya ni siquiera podía diferenciar entre un dolor u otro. Con decisión, se cogió el brazo y, de un movimiento seco, consiguió recolocarse el hombro volviendo a gritar de dolor.

.

Estaba confuso, no conseguía enfocar claramente su entorno y, aunque imaginaba estar en el bosque de Hogwarts, no veía hacia qué lado ir. Levantando la vista al cielo, encontró la pista que necesitaba. Una luz blanquecina, como una corona, dibujaba un círculo en el cielo; el mismo círculo que vio en París la noche en que Voldemort atacó... ahora sabía contra qué había golpeado. La barrera le había prohibido el paso.

.

.

.

.

Habían logrado moverse con sigilo y discreción hasta llegar en un saliente del castillo que les desproporcionaba la protección que hasta entonces habían tenido. No tenían alternativa. La ventana que buscaban estaba muy cerca, visible desde su situación, pero para continuar deberían alejarse de las pocas sombras que les ocultaban.

.

Las dos, en un mutuo acuerdo, corrieron silenciosas hacia la única ventana a más de metro y medio del suelo que había en aquel gran muro de piedra. Estaban seguras que lo habían logrado, confiadas al ver que finalmente todo había resultado mucho más sencillo de lo esperado, no se percataron que no eran las únicas en aquél lugar, alguien más les había visto llegar.

.

Sonrió.

.

- ¡_Alohomora_!- dijo a media voz.- Vamos, tu primera...- pero su compañera no miraba hacia ella, sino que tenía la vista clavada en otro punto detrás suyo. Estaba pálida y tenía la varita sujetada con fuerza.- ¿Hermione, qué...?

.

Indignada y algo alertada por la expresión paralizada de la chica, se giró manteniendo la varita cerca y dispuesta a utilizarla. Pero lo que encontró lo dejó helada.

.

- Vaya, vaya...- dijo una voz fría y burlona.- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Dos chicas jugando a escondidas? Deberíais saber que no es hora de ir a hurtadillas por la escuela, señoritas... podríais poneros en "problemas"...- lentamente se fue acercando, sin dejar de reírse con crueldad, viendo como su miedo las mantenía paralizadas e indefensas.

.

Su capa, más oscura que la misma noche, ondeaba seguida por un frío invernal. Estaba gozando con cada paso que daba, aquello era lo que más le complacía, ver como el terror se reflejaba en las caras de sus inferiores y enemigos. Y allí estaban, dos jovencitas que creían poder escapar del destino que se les avecinaba sin remedio alguno. Disfrutaría con ellas, estaba seguro que aquello haría aparecer al chico, no se resistiría... y, al fin, sería suyo... Hacía ya tanto que deseaba aquella muerte entre sus manos... esta vez no escaparía, ahora no había nadie para protegerlo, y él se encargaría de que así fuera.

.

- ¿Qué hacíais correteando por aquí? A estas horas de la noche...- meneó la cabeza sin dejar de avanzar. Una de ellas, la primera en verlo, se puso, al fin, en guardia. Como si le hubiese sorprendido, detuvo su avance, con una sonrisa aún más maquiavélica en su cara blanca medio oculta detrás de la capa.- ¿Así que quieres enfrontarte a mi? ¿Acaso sabes quien soy, mocosa?

.

- ¡_Expeliarmus_!

.

Como si nada hubiese dicho, movió la varita haciendo que el hechizo se difuminara en el aire.

.

- He de admitir que tienes agallas...- lentamente, se descubrió su cara, obtuvo el resultado al instante. Las dos se horrorizaron al verle, pero la insolente que se había atrevido a desafiarle no dejó de mantener su varita en alto. Aquello hizo, casi sin percatarse, que se fijara más en ella. Entonces, quedó realmente sorprendido.- Señorita Granger... ¿verdad?- la chica abrió completamente los ojos.- Harry me ha dicho "mucho" de ti...- casi no cabía en su piel de alegría. Hablaba con lentitud, como si las palabras le costasen salir entre la felicidad interna. Estaba eufórico. De todas las personas que esperaba encontrar, esa era, justamente, la que menos imaginaba.- Creo que le agradará mucho saber que nos hemos conocido... Aunque... por lo que veo... no está aquí, ¿me equivoco? ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarle?- no esperaba que respondiese, por supuesto, pero jugar con sus víctimas era su más preciado placer.

.

- ¡No creas que podrás jugar conmigo, Voldemort!- su voz temblaba, aunque intentó endurecerla cuanto pudo. Y, a diferencia de todo su cuerpo, su varita se mantenía firme y lista. Para ser una joven estudiante, tenía valor. Aunque un valor estúpido e insensato. Pobre sangre sucia... moriría en un vano intento de lucha. Era una pena, había quedado realmente sorprendido por su valentía, hubiese sido un buen partido...

.

La otra chica, -no sabía muy bien quien era, pero tenía un vago recuerdo dentro de los del chico- se sobresaltó ante el nombre. Bien, pensó, una estúpida débil. Ahora, mucho más que antes, temblaba como una hoja. ¿Y esa Granger aún creía que podría oponerse a él? ¡Si ni siquiera su compañera podía mantenerse en pie! ¿cómo le cubriría las espaldas?

.

- Así pues, te atreves a decir mi nombre... Muy valiente... o muy estúpida. Pocos se atreven a ello y sobreviven para contarlo... Ha sido un placer conocerte, Hermione Granger, pero tengo otros asuntos que liquidar.- levantó la varita.- Saluda a Potter de mi parte...

.

- ¡No!

.

Antes de que pudiera retenerla, Cho salió enfrente de Hermione interponiéndose entre ella y Voldemort. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y respiraba aceleradamente, llena de sentimientos, no dejó que la chica la retuviera.

.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, Cho?!- susurró Hermione. Pero ya se había puesto a correr directa hacia él sin siquiera preparar la varita para el ataque.

.

- Devuélveme a Cedric... ¡devuélvamelo!- las lágrimas le caían por su cara, triste. No podía parar, no conseguía detenerse, ni siquiera era capaz de ver con claridad qué estaba haciendo. Solo sabía que allí estaba el asesino que le arrebató a quien tanto quería, el único que había logrado hacerla feliz. Nada más que un pensamiento inundaba todos sus movimientos, Él. Le echaba de menos, tanto de menos...

.

- Estúpida...- dijo a media voz Voldemort.- _Avada_...

.

- ¡Cho!¡Detente!- gritó impotente mientras empezaba a correr detrás.

.

- ..._Kedabra_.

.

- ¡NO!- dos voces se encontraron gritando entre la extraña noche mientras corrían hacia la chica. Pero ninguno de ellos pudo hacer nada.

.

Una luz verde salió de la varita negra que Voldemort levantaba directa contra su pecho. Antes de que diera en él, una sonrisa triste y tranquila apareció en la cara de la chica murmurando sus últimas palabras: Cedric....

.

Su cuerpo, bello y esbelto, cayó inerte en el suelo dejando que el silencio entrara extrañamente en aquél lugar. Era como si, durante unos instantes, el tiempo mismo se hubiera detenido permitiendo que el alma de dos enamorados se reencontrasen, al fin, después de mucho tiempo.

.

- ¡Cho...!- sin creer su muerte, la chica se arrodilló a su lado con lentitud. Tocó su mejilla y secó sus frías lágrimas.

.

Se detuvo en seco, sentía mareo y hacía visibles esfuerzos por mantenerse consciente. La cicatriz parecía hecha de hierro fundido, pero su dolor se removía dentro del fuego de su cuerpo y su propia agitación interior. Dejó que sus rodillas se doblasen y cayó encima de ellas con flacidez. Mirando la escena con los ojos vidriosos y sin poder enfocar con claridad, cogió la varita. Fue un movimiento inconsciente, no sabía ni lo que hacía, sólo se dejó llevar. Con la mano izquierda cogiendo el palo mágico, y la derecha presionando por detrás haciendo un afán de clavar la varita al suelo, dio con una superficie invisible que no le permitió llegar siquiera a rozar la tierra.

.

Una gran onda expansiva salió del chico a ras de suelo expandiéndose a gran velocidad por todo a su alrededor, cada vez con mayor fuerza hasta llegar más lejos incluso que la barrera puesta por Voldemort. Del mismo modo que había salido, volvió a contraerse en menos de dos segundos.

.

Como saliendo de la misma tierra, miles de diminutas chispas doradas empezaron a ascender por el aire formando un muro de luz majestuoso. Iban saliendo y saliendo sin nada que las frenase, hasta llegar en un punto más alto incluso que la punta de la torre mayor de Hogwarts. Un metro más arriba que ésta, se detuvieron. A increíble velocidad, todas las chispas superiores se movieron hacia el centro de la gran circunferencia cerrándola en una cúpula dorada que resplandeció con intensidad al terminar de realizarse, haciendo que la luz blanca que hasta ahora había gobernado el cielo nocturno se rompiese en miles de pedazos con el mismo ruido que el cristal roto.

.

- ¡Voldemort!- dijo una voz en la lejanía.

.

Había vuelto a levantarse y su cara, deformada por la rabia y el dolor, le miraba intensamente.

.

Voldemort le miró. La onda expansiva le había empujado con fuerza fuera de la zona, no habría podido contrarrestarla por más empeño que hubiese puesto. Desde fuera de la nueva barrera que ahora cubría la escuela y todos sus terrenos, se concentró en aquél chico que tanto odiaba. Se adelantó hasta enfrentarse a la cúpula que aún brillaba tenuemente y puso su mano a pocos milímetros de ella. Intentó pasarla a través, pero una fuerza le impidió hacerlo.

.

- ¿Crees que con esto vas a detenerme?- dijo con una voz helada.

.

Debía reconocer que le había impresionado, no esperaba tal obstáculo, pero no era más que un contratiempo insignificante hacia su victoria. Sí, aquél Potter había sido todo un rival, aunque no duraría mucho más...

.

Su mano buscó entre la túnica negra que recubría todo su cuerpo hasta encontrar aquello que buscaba. Una preciosa daga lucía entre sus dedos. La empuñadura, negra como el carbón, lucía pulida con unas letras indescifrables escritas con plata que rodeaban toda la superficie del arma. La hoja era de platino, perfectamente trabajada y algo curvada, similar a un sable árabe, con un filo más delgado que un cabello.

.

Empuñó la daga y se dispuso a cortar, como si no fuera más que un simple trozo de tela, la barrera que le obstruía el camino. Pero, a diferencia de las otras veces que había hecho uso de ella, la punta de la Hoja de Hades no logró penetrar la fina burbuja que los protegía. Sintiendo como la rabia venía a él, puso sus dos manos enguantadas en la empuñadura y duplicó su presión. La barrera no cedía. Podía sentir como su poder retiraba el arma y repelía su contacto. Volvió a forzarla. No podía creer en lo que estaba pasando... ¡ni siquiera era capaz de rozar el escudo!

.

Volcó su poder en la daga, toda su voluntad estaba en ella...

.

Con un sonido sordo, la hoja que antes había cortado todo aquello que se había puesto enfrente, se rompió. La Hoja de Hades se había roto.

.

Verdaderamente sorprendido, dejó de hacer fuerza. El calor subió por sus venas hasta hacerse insoportable. Lanzó violentamente lo que quedaba del arma contra la muralla, y apuntó su varita. ¡Estaba tan cerca de lograrlo...! ¿Cómo era posible? Él, el mejor de los magos, el más poderoso de todos... ¡y no había sido capaz de eliminar un escudo creado por un mocoso insolente!

.

- ¡Maldito seas!- rugió feroz.- ¡Maldito seas!- un látigo rojo impactó contra la burbuja y se difuminó. No podía romperla, por más empeño que pusiera. Y, antes que pudiera pensar en alguna forma de llegar hasta él, algo hizo que todos sus pensamientos se difuminaran dando paso a una prisa inexplicable.- ¡Esto no termina aquí, Potter! Volveremos a encontrarnos, ¡y la próxima vez no escaparás!

.

Sin más palabras, lanzó unas chispas verdes en el aire, cogió su capa y desapareció.

.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la noche. Ninguno de ellos podía moverse, no tenían qué decir, hasta que fue ella quien, poco después, decidió encaminarse hacia él. Pero antes de poder llegar a su lado, unas voces llegaron rompiendo el aire.

.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué...? ¡¿Harry?!- Remus Lupin, seguido de Dumbledore y Padmess, se apresuraron a llegar junto a ellos, todos con claros signos de cansancio y alguna que otra magulladura en el caso de los más jóvenes.

.

Hermione no pudo mantenerse por más tiempo en pie, y terminó por derrumbarse en el suelo quedándose sentada encima de los talones. Harry, en cambio, se había vuelto a dejar caer poco después de que Voldemort desapareciese. No se movió, su vista aún estaba donde segundos antes había permanecido el Lord, no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

.

Remus casi no cabía en si mismo de alivio al ver a Harry sano y salvo. Llevaban cerca de dos horas moviéndose entre maldiciones, defendiéndose y atacando, arriesgando la vida en una lucha preparada con prisas de urgencia. Había peleado junto con los aurores de la primera fila deseando llevarse a cuantos pudiese, sin importarle las consecuencias, ¿qué más daba? Cierto era que había alguien a quien amaba, pero estaba tan roto, tan desesperado que no le importaba dejar su vida luchando por lo que durante muchos años llamó hogar. Un lugar por el que sus dos amigos también habían luchado y defendido encarnizadamente. Pero ahora sólo estaba él, Remus John Lupin, para seguir con la ardua tarea aún dejando su existencia en ello. Y lo sentía, sabía cuan importante era para ella, pero estaba seguro que comprendía, que sabía como se sentía. Pero, al fin, algo empezaba a ir bien. Harry había vuelto, después de tanto preocuparse por su silencio, el chico había regresado a sus ojos. Sin embargo no pudo acercarse a él, aún no. El director se lo impidió con una mirada seria y preocupada mientras le indicaba que antes debería esperar algo más. Mucho más. Así que no tuvo alternativa y esperó. Se detuvo al lado de la chica, mientras que el anciano mago iba directo hacia él.

.

No tenía ganas de hablar, había hecho muchas cosas sin decirle nada. En realidad, había pasado todo aquel curso sin decir nada a nadie y, ahora, tenía demasiado que contar. Pero no tenía salida, no tenía escapatoria... Se sentía vacío, dejado de cualquier sentimiento u emoción. Ni siquiera recordaba qué hacía allí ni lo ocurrido, solo lograba ver formas difuminadas moviéndose en la oscuridad, una horrible y temible oscuridad que amenazaba en engullirle entre ardorosas llamas. Le parecía ver una luz verde, un grito roto, un silencio eterno... y, porqué no, más dolor. Y ahora le pedirían explicaciones... recuerdos que no quería volver a ver, a sentir. Porque al fin se había dado cuenta, él no era nadie. No había logrado llegar a tiempo, una muerte más había recaído sobre él, una muerte cercana y querida en el pasado, apreciada. No había llegado a tiempo. Había fallado. Esa era la verdad, su destino... él no era nadie.

.

Antes de que pudiera llegar junto al chico, una gran figura se posó ante él. Sus escamas, rojas como rubíes con destellos dorados, brillaban bajo las escasas estrellas que conseguían destacar en la oscuridad. Su mirada, nítida y feroz, captó la atención de Harry. Conocía aquél dragón, era el mismo que había salvado, el mismo que le había llevado hasta allí. Todos lo miraban con un asombro reverencial, nadie se atrevía a mover un solo músculo.

.

Los dos cruzaron sus miradas y entonces comprendió. No sabía qué era lo que había entendido, pero sí sabía lo que debía hacer.

.

Esforzándose y obligándose una vez más a levantarse, Harry se acercó a él. Podía sentir todas las miradas puestas en él, pero no le importó, estaba demasiado perdido para tan siquiera atender a nada más que no fuera aquella espléndida criatura capaz de abrir una vela entre la creciente oscuridad que le reclamaba. Subió encima de su lomo y se acomodó como en la última vez. Cansado y mareado, dejó que fuera el dragón quien decidiera por él.

.

Su mente dejó de funcionar, su resistencia había llegado al límite, sentía como su cuerpo se convertía en fuego y las llamas amenazaban en engullirlo. Ya no le importaba, estaba tan cansado...

.

Sus alas se abrieron con magnificencia y, impulsándose con sus poderosas patas, ascendió por el aire hasta penetrar la luz dorada que permanecía como una burbuja protectora, internándose en la tranquila oscuridad.

.

Un nuevo viaje estaba por empezar, un viaje hacia su nuevo destino.


End file.
